


Of Alphas and Mates

by sandia_melon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 89,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandia_melon/pseuds/sandia_melon
Summary: Дерек и Стайлз вместе уже больше года. Пережив столкновения со всевозможными монстрами и убийцами, они, наконец, нашли время разобраться со своими отношениями. И признать, что, несмотря на то, насколько они разные, они созданы друг для друга. Что так было и будет всегда.Но происходит нечто неожиданное... То, что кардинально меняет между ними всё, и даже ставит под угрозу их совместное, уже запланированное будущее…***Ещё один фик от автора Daina.Бета-риддинг - ЧибишэнЗапрещаю публикацию фика в любом виде где бы то ни было. Исключение только для группы derek x stiles fanfiction [https://vk.com/dsfic], и моей беты Чибишэн (Британи на просторах дайри).***Daina, preciosa, mil gracias por tus historias que me rompen corazón en mil pedazos por ser tan fabulosas, llenas de drama y muchísimo amor. Cada una forma parte de mi alma, y estoy orgullosa de traducirlas al ruso ❤️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Alphas and Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913253) by [Daina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina). 



 

    Стайлз очнулся в абсолютной темноте.

  
      Из-за ужасной боли во всём теле и ощущения, что голова вот-вот взорвется, на осознание этого ушло несколько минут.

      И приходилось делать все очень медленно, включая попытку открыть глаза.

      Только когда Стайлз наконец осознал, что не спит и его глаза открыты, но вокруг все равно ничего не видно, он действительно заволновался.

      Особенно, когда понял, что находится не в своей комнате. Потому что холодный пол, на котором он лежал, явно не был его кроватью, а затхлый запах явно не имел ничего общего с домом Стилински.

      Чувствуя, как ускоряется сердце, он начал шарить ладонями по полу, не решаясь встать, не выяснив, где он. Но даже встав на колени и поводив руками вокруг себя, он ни на что не наткнулся. Вокруг была сплошная темнота и холодный, шероховатый пол.

      «Все в порядке, Стайлз, не теряй самообладания», — сказал он сам себе, находясь в шаге от панической атаки.

      Он начал лихорадочно шарить руками по одежде, в надежде найти что-нибудь, что поможет ему видеть. Несмотря на то, что он не курил, у него всегда была зажигалка, потому что неизвестно, когда она может понадобиться, особенно так хорошо пригодившись при разборках с Питером. Стайлз сунул руки в карманы, но там ничего не оказалось.

      К счастью, кто бы ни притащил его к черту на кулички, он не проверил внутренний карман ветровки Стайлза, в котором был мобильный.

      И, казалось бы, этого достаточно, чтобы успокоиться, потому что телефон означал возможность позвать на помощь.

      Если бы не ещё одна важная деталь — ветровка изнутри оказалась липкой, как и футболка под ней.

      Озадаченный этим, потому что пол не казался мокрым и он не помнил, попадал ли под дождь (хоть и не знал точно, сколько времени здесь провел), Стайлз засунул телефон в задний карман штанов, чтобы не потерять на полу в темноте и сосредоточенно ощупал футболку.

      Обнаружил рваные дыры, что совсем не обнадежило, вкупе с отвратительно липкой кожей под тканью.

      Липкой, будто в крови...

      Сдавленно вздохнув, Стайлз ощупал пальцами грудь и весь живот, и болезненно вскрикнул, задев рану на талии. Вспоротая рана казалась свежей, и Стайлз понятия не имел, как он её до сих пор не заметил.

      С каждым разом вдыхая всё более судорожно, он вытащил телефон из заднего кармана. Пришлось сжать его посильнее, потому что руки ужасно дрожали и Стайлз боялся уронить мобильный. Потому что это его последний шанс. Да, Стайлз знал, что может постараться найти выход, потому что, к счастью, кем бы ни был тот, кто напал на него, он не додумался связать его. Но он не горел желанием столкнуться с похитителем, если решится на побег.

      Тем более, в теории существовала вероятность, что подмога явится раньше, чтобы вытащить его.

      Затаив дыхание, Стайлз включил телефон и сердце на миг замерло, когда он обнаружил, что заряд ещё остался.

      Набрав пин-код, он чуть не словил ещё один сердечный приступ.

      Потому что на экране мобильного стояло три часа ночи, воскресенье, 16 марта… Когда последнее, что Стайлз прекрасно помнил, как выходил из кинотеатра после премьеры, в пятницу вечером.

      Что означало, что он провалялся без сознания больше суток.

      За это время похититель мог увезти его куда угодно.

      Напуганный, как ни разу в жизни, Стайлз нажал кнопку повторного набора.

      Прошедшие за гудками секунды показались вечными.

      — Стайлз?

      Несмотря на раздавшийся в самое ухо голос Дерека, Стайлз почувствовал себя как никогда одиноким. Потому что слышать Дерека и знать, что он не рядом, было все равно, что почувствовать себя брошенным неизвестно где.

      — Дерек… — с мольбой выдохнул Стайлз. Ведь в этих пяти буквах, которые так много значили, был его единственный шанс на спасение.

      — Где ты? Господи, Стайлз, где ты, черт возьми? Мы ищем тебя два дня!

      — Не… Не знаю… — дрожь теперь охватила все тело, и Стайлзу было трудно проговаривать слова.

      — Как не знаешь?

      — Я… я ничего не вижу, — с каждой секундой в горле становилось все суше и начинала кружиться голова от того, как сильно сердце гнало кровь. — Вокруг темно и… я не знаю, где я.

      — Ты один?

      — Н-не знаю, — Стайлз чуть не рыдал от страха. Потому что осознание, что он может находиться один на один с тем, кто напал на него, ужасало. — Я не знаю, Дерек.

      К счастью, на этот раз Дерек уловил панику в его голосе и понял, что продолжать требовать ответы значит пугать ещё больше Стайлза.

      — Хорошо, — прошептал он, — не волнуйся, я вытащу тебя оттуда.

      — Я не знаю, где я, — дрожа, выдохнул Стайлз, не осознавая, что повторил это уже три раза.

      — Не волнуйся, — пытался Дерек успокоить его, — ты можешь двигаться?

      — Двигаться?

      — Да. Ты не привязаны к чему-нибудь, что мешает тебе двигаться?

      — Нет... — пробормотал он, — но я ничего не вижу.

      — Знаю. Не волнуйся, — повторил Дерек. Ему необходимо было, чтобы Стайлз успокоился. Потому что не хотел доводить дело до панической атаки, когда сам находится далеко от Стайлза. — GPS на твоём телефоне отключен... Как только ты его включишь, я точно узнаю, где ты...

      — GPS?

      — Да, — произнес Дерек очень медленно, потому что знал — сконцентрироваться из-за паники Стайлзу было гораздо сложнее. — Включи GPS на мобильном телефоне.

      — Звонок может прерваться…

      — Если это случится, я сразу же перезвоню тебе.

      — Н-не бросай меня…

      — Стайлз…

      — Я ранен.

      — Что?

      — У меня рана на боку… Похоже на ножевое....

      — Стайлз, включи GPS. Ничего не случится. Я тебе обещаю.

      — Дерек…

      — Послушай меня, — прошептал Дерек. — Я не оставлю тебя. Ты же знаешь, что я лучше умру, чем поступлю так… Но мне нужна твоя помощь, — с другой стороны трубки он услышал лишь рваное дыхание. — Стайлз?

      — Л-ладно…

      — Вот это мой мальчик, — приободрил Стайлза Дерек, и с замиранием сердца ждал, пока тот запустит программу.

      — Вроде бы все.

      — Есть сигнал, — ответил Дерек через несколько секунд. — Ты находишься в районе старого полигона. В двадцати километрах.

      — Как я сюда попал?

      — Не знаю. Но мы выясним.

      — Вытащи меня отсюда, — простонал Стайлз.

      — Уже в пути. Буду на месте через пять минут.  


      — Не бросай трубку! — почти отчаянно закричал Стайлз. — Пожалуйста, не бросай меня.

      — Никогда, — приглушённо прошептал Дерек. — Я сейчас включу громкую связь, чтобы ты и дальше слышал меня, — Стайлз услышал, как он нажимает клавишу громкой связи, а на заднем плане хлопок закрывающейся двери машины. — Ты со мной?

      — Д-да… Да, я здесь.

      — Говори со мной.

      — Я не знаю, что сказать, — Стайлз прикусил губу и заметил, что она дрожит как и остальное его тело, — мне до смерти страшно.

      — Не бойся, — мгновенно ответил Дерек, — я уже в пути. Скоро буду на месте, — и замолчал, ожидая ответа. — Стайлз?

      — Ты мне нужен, — всхлипнул Стайлз, и от того, как сильно дрожали ноги, ему пришлось сесть на пол, — нужно почувствовать тебя рядом.

      — Скоро, — прорычал Дерек, злясь на себя за то, что не был там, где в нем больше всего нуждались. — Ты даже понять не успеешь, а я уже буду рядом. Не бойся.

      — Дерек...

      — Дыши, — прошептал он, стараясь не говорить в приказном тоне, потому что знал — это не поможет. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты дышал, Стайлз. Дыши для меня.

      — Я не могу...

      — Ещё как можешь, — сказал Дерек чуть громче. — Ты самый отважный человек, которого я знаю, и я отказываюсь верить, что ты паникуешь после всего, через что прошел.

      — Но ты всегда была рядом.

      — Сейчас я тоже рядом. Прямо здесь. Разве ты не слышишь мой голос?

      — Слышу…

      — Значит я с тобой. Рядом.

      — Да... Хорошо... — Стайлз поморщился, стараясь побороть дрожь.

      — Вот так, отлично. Теперь мне нужно, чтобы ты выполнил мою просьбу.

      — Просьбу?

      — Да. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сообщил мельчайшие детали о том, где ты находишься.

      — Я же сказал тебе. Я ничего не вижу. Только то, что освещает мобильник, а это всего несколько сантиметров.

      — Ты можешь рассказать мне о другом. Например, как пахнет или что ты слышишь.

      — Дерек... Я, вообще-то, не оборотень, о’кей? Я не могу, — уныло пробормотал Стайлз.

      — То, что у тебя нет таких развитых чувств, как у меня, не значит, что ты не можешь ничего уловить... Что угодно!

      — Не знаю...

      — Попробуй. Закрой глаза и сконцентрируйся, — Дерек немного помолчал. — Сделал?

      — Да.

      — Хорошо. Теперь сделай глубокий вдох и медленно выдохни. Повтори пару раз, — Дерек через динамик прекрасно слышал вдохи. — Вот так. Ты молодец, — и сильно сжал рулевое колесо. — Вдыхая в следующий раз, сконцентрируйся на обстановке вокруг и скажи мне первое, что придёт в голову, — Стайлз не ответил, но Альфа знал, что тот уже сосредоточенно кивает.

      После нескольких секунд молчания Стайлз заговорил.

      — Древесина... Вроде бы... я чувствую запах древесины.

      — Уверен?

      — Нет… не знаю, Дерек.

      — Вдохни снова, — успокоил он Стайлза, — давай ещё раз. Не волнуйся, я уже рядом.

      — Да... точно древесина. Пахнет, как в столярной секции магазина стройматериалов.

      — На этом полигоне есть лесопильный склад. Ты точно там.

      — Дерек... — Стайлз услышал какой-то шум, но не голос Дерека. И не мог поверить. — Дерек!

      Внезапно за спиной раздался удар. Словно издалека, в нескольких метрах от него. Стайлз, в ужасе от того, что может случиться, подскочил на ноги.

      А затем услышал скрежет металла. Будто медленно открывалась дверь. Но прежде, чем Стайлз успел понять, что это, по глазам резанул яркий свет. Не решаясь двинуться ни на миллиметр, он закрыл ладонями лицо, сквозь пальцы стараясь разглядеть, что происходит.

      Только интуитивно Стайлз почувствовал тень, которая, казалось, выступила из этого яркого света, и тут же ощутил крепко сжимающиеся вокруг себя руки, которые притянули его к горячему, мускулистому телу.

      Даже не видя, Стайлз знал, что это Дерек, и, разрыдавшись, отчаянно обнял его.

      Дерек только крепче сжал объятия, чувствуя, как из-за дрожи Стайлза скручивают судороги.

      — Я здесь, — шептал он, чтобы звук его голоса окончательно успокоил Стайлза, — я уже здесь. Не бойся.

      Но Стайлз ничего не сказал. Он продолжил почти отчаянно вжиматься своим хрупким телом в Дерека, словно хотел слиться с ним.

      И Дерек ему позволил. Продолжил шептать на ухо, напоминая, что опасность миновала. Что никто не сделает ему больно, потому что он, Дерек, не позволит, и что они могут ехать домой.

      Он не знал точно, сколько времени они простояли, просто крепко обнимая друг друга.

      Дерек не ослабил объятия, пока не убедился, что Стайлз перестал дрожать, и сам расслабился, убедившись, что все позади. Затем, чтобы окончательно успокоиться, Дерек уткнулся носом Стайлзу за ухо и глубоко вдохнул его запах.

      И едва почувствовав аромат, отскочил от него, словно обжёгся.

      — С кем ты был?

      — Что?

      Стайлз молчал довольно долго.

      Во-первых, потому что был в шоке, как резко Дерек отскочил от него, ведь Стайлз отчаянно нуждался в его объятиях. А во-вторых, потому что впервые с тех пор, как они начали отношения, Дерек говорил с ним так, как когда Стайлз был просто другом новообращённого оборотня Бэйкон Хиллз, и его вопросы всегда звучали не как вопросы, а как угрозы и требования.

      И это тоже было бессмысленно.

      — Отвечай! — крик Альфы грозным рыком разнёсся по складу, и Стайлз вздрогнул. — С кем ты был?

      — Ни… ни с кем, — Стайлз инстинктивно отступил назад, подальше от оборотня, который теперь смотрел на него ярко-красными глазами, показывающими, насколько сильно Дерек был зол, — почти в ярости. — Я пришел в себя в одиночестве.

      — Лжешь.

      — Нет... Зачем мне врать? — спросил он с мольбой. — Последнее, что я помню, как выходил из кино со Скоттом.

      — Ты не пахнешь Скоттом, — прорычал Дерек, делая шаг в сторону Стайлза. — От тебя пахнет кем-то другим.

      — Д-другим? — Паника, которую он испытал, когда проснулся, и которая исчезла, стоило Дереку обнять его, вернулась с новой силой. Настолько, что Стайлз, совершенно несвойственно ему, начал заикаться, и из-за этого не мог сказать больше пары слов одновременно. — Я... Я не понимаю тебя.

      Альфа не ответил. Он шагнул вперед и схватил Стайлза за футболку. И сделал это так резко, что Стайлз потерял равновесие, но не упал, потому что Дерек привлек его к себе, снова принюхиваясь.

      И когда Дерек откровенно обнюхал волосы Стайлза, — в том месте, где больше всего любил его аромат, — ярость с новой силой охватила его.

      — Ты был с другим, — прорычал он, отодвигаясь от Стайлза, словно не выносил его запах. — От тебя воняет.

      — Клянусь, — чуть ли не всхлипывая, проговорил Стайлз. Но на этот раз не столько от страха, что Дерек может сделать с ним, потому что было более чем очевидно, что оборотень сильно зол, сколько из-за того, как он отступал от Стайлза. Словно ему было мерзко находиться рядом. — Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, — Дерек отпустил его, но Стайлз не отодвинулся. — Я очнулся один, неизвестно где. Знал только, что ранен и у меня есть телефон. И первое, что я сделал — это позвонил тебе, чтобы…

      — Покажи мне ее, — приказал Хейл, перебивая с каждой секундой всё больше паникующего Стайлза.

      — Что?

      — Рана. Ты говорил, тебя ранили, — Дерек схватил Стайлза за руку и практически потащил его к двери склада, через которую он вошёл и за которой стояла его машина со включенными фарами — только они освещали это место и указывали, куда идти. Добравшись до машины, Дерек резко отпустил его руку. — Покажи мне рану.

      Стайлз заставил себя подчиниться, хотя и не понимал, почему Дерек так себя ведёт. Возможно, Дерек просто ещё не успокоился после его исчезновения. И во всем было виновато беспокойство за близкого человека, и для него, оборотня и Альфы, это был единственный способ выказать его.

      Поэтому Стайлз предположил, что прямо сейчас лучше всего показать Дереку рану, чтобы тот увидел, что, пусть он и был ранен, главное — с ним все в порядке и он рядом.

      Однако никогда бы не сделал это, если бы знал, как Дерек отреагирует, увидев ее.

      Когда Стайлз поднял остатки разорванной футболки, Дерек мгновенно отскочил от него почти на два метра. Стайлз никогда не видел у него такого выражения лица — паника, широко распахнутые глаза и слегка приоткрытый рот. Как будто он не мог поверить в то, что видел.

      Естественно, Стайлз не посмел произнести и слова. Ни тогда, когда Дерек испуганно рассматривал рану, ни когда он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и прикоснулся дрожащими пальцами к поврежденной коже.

      А когда подушечки пальцев Альфы прошлись по ране, Стайлза пробрала дрожь, больше похожая на электрический разряд. Но не от боли.

      Более того, только сейчас он осознал, что рана больше не болит, хотя предположил, что это из-за адреналина.

      — Что происходит? — не в силах больше оставаться в неведении, спросил Стайлз. 

      Потому что было более чем очевидно, что Дерек знал, что происходит.

      — Это не ножевое ранение, — сломлено пробормотал Дерек. Он снова отдернул руки и посмотрел на Стайлза с несвойственным ему ужасом. — Это след от зубов.

      — Что?!

      — Тебя укусили, — прошептал он очень тихо, и осталось непонятным, говорил он это себе или Стайлзу, — другой Альфа обратил тебя.


	2. Chapter 2

 

      От отметины на коже не осталось и следа, когда Стайлз оказался дома.

      Он знал, что так будет, потому что уже проходил это со Скоттом. Но теперь, когда это коснулось самого Стайлза, на мгновение захотелось поверить, что все это — плод его воображения... Однако рваная футболка и время, проведенное в плену, доказывали реальность произошедшего.

      Но Стайлз нутром чувствовал, что, несмотря на все видимые признаки, именно реакция Дерека не оставляла сомнений в том, что с ним произошло.

      Потому что Стайлз знал, Дерек — сложный человек, и если слишком довести его, можно нажить серьезных проблем. Знал это по собственному опыту, потому что он, будучи психом, который обожал играть с огнём, не раз выводил Альфу из себя.

      И все равно не видел его в таком состоянии, как час назад, — слишком уязвленного. Он даже не предложил Стайлзу такую необходимую сейчас поддержку! И, окей, ситуация действительно была серьезной, потому что сейчас по Бэйкон Хиллз рыскал ещё один Альфа, но… минуточку, укусили-то Стайлза. Это Стайлз станет оборотнем!

      — Боже мой. Я стану оборотнем.

      Не в первый раз Стайлз произносил это вслух, будто все ещё не мог поверить. Что выходило немного глупо, потому что он очень даже верил и знал о всех околачивающихся вокруг города мифических существах… Прежде всего потому, что все его друзья и мужчина, с которым он встречался, были такими.

      Так что дело было не в том, что он не верил в ту часть про оборотня.

      Вся соль заключалось в том, что он, вообще-то, всегда должен был оставаться человеком!

      И Стайлз давным-давно смирился со своей ролью в безумии, что звалось его жизнью!

      Он знал, что не был главным героем. Не был никаким супер сексуальным и сильным подростком, которые в последнее время появлялись как грибы после дождя. Знал, что его роль слабого, уязвимого и хрупкого человека, заключалась в том, чтобы обеспечить героям поддержку посредством своего интеллекта, саркастического юмора, изматывающего словесного поноса, а иногда даже проявлением привязанности и утешения в моменты, когда его друзьям необходимо было почувствовать себя немного более человечными… Но всегда на расстоянии.

      Поэтому Стайлз давно смирился, что всегда будет Робином Бэтмена.

      Но, видимо, все изменилось. Или, правильнее сказать, казалось, все шло своим чередом, и он, Робин, доказал свою значимость и был достоин продолжить наследие колпаков.

      Только в случае Стайлза за него всё решил кто-то другой...

      В действительности же, Стайлз не был готов стать оборотнем!

      А это самое глупое, что он мог сказать.

      Потому что он был тем, кто всегда готов! Тем, кто знал об оборотнях больше, чем сами представители расы ликанов. Да без его знаний друзья Стайлза давно погибли бы.

      Короче… Если Скотт стал оборотнем, когда они свято верили, что их не существует... и даже стал со-капитаном команды по лакроссу, начал встречаться с самой красивой девушкой школы, которая принадлежала к роду охотников… Ну, раз его друг добился всего этого, Стайлз чувствовал, что и у него должно получиться. Особенно с его опытом долгого общения с оборотнями и, как бонус, отношениями с местным Альфой.

      Да. Стайлз знал, что не должен слишком уж беспокоиться. Конечно, будут трудности... например, следующее полнолуние. Но он просто обязан верить, что все будет хорошо.

      Кроме того, стоило ещё подумать о преимуществах, которые преподнесет обращение. Наконец придет в норму вестибулярный аппарат, который частенько подводил его, а ещё, возможно, раз и навсегда прекратятся панические атаки… А учитывая, что у него не случилось ни одной с момента пробуждения и всего пережитого, кажется, они уже прекратились.

      И, если повезёт, он может попрощаться и с таблетками от СДВГ.

      А это определенно хорошая новость... Особенно для шерифа.

      Стайлз только надеялся, что обморок при виде крови тоже считается болезнью, которую смогут вылечить его волчьи силы. Потому что будет очень унизительно, если почти неуязвимый оборотень хлопнется в обморок на поле битвы, случайно порезавшись своими же когтями.

      Первое, что сделал Стайлз, как только вернулся домой — спрятал разорванную футболку до приезда отца. И так сложно будет объяснить, почему кто-то похитил его без видимых причин, так ещё до кучи придумывать, почему его футболка выглядела так, словно ее, как тряпочную игрушку, отдали на растерзание кошке… или волку.

      Запихивая футболку в рюкзак, чтобы на следующий день избавиться от нее, Стайлз думал, что именно он собирается рассказать отцу.

      Своему отцу. Шерифу города. Который задаст миллион вопросов, на которые Стайлз не сможет ответить, потому что на половину сам не знал ответов, а на другую половину не готов был отвечать.

      Да и как можно подготовиться, чтобы сказать своему отцу: «Эй, к слову, я оборотень. Но ты не волнуйся, я уже больше года тусуюсь с ними, и до сих пор всё шло хорошо».

      Обессиленно развалившись на кровати, Стайлз сделал мысленную заметку обратиться к Скотту за парой советов, чтобы разобраться с этой проблемой.

      Хотя, по правде говоря, Стайлз все еще не был полностью уверен, стоит ли говорить отцу правду.

      Потому что знал, — как только Стайлз всё расскажет отцу и убедит его, что он не свихнулся, — шериф посадит его под домашний арест до конца жизни за то, что он так долго лгал ему, изо дня в день подвергая себя опасности. И сразу после, — ведь, в точку, его отец еще и шериф, — он арестует Дерека за то, что тот втянул в неприятности его глупого сына.

      Что было бы нечестно! Потому что Стайлзу совсем недавно удалось убедить отца, что странный парень-одиночка, старше него и несчётное количество раз обвиненный в убийствах, также был парнем, с которым он встречался, а поэтому убивать его однозначно было не очень хорошей идеей… ужасно было возвращаться к тому, с чего начали.

      Между отцом и Дереком и так было мало взаимопонимания: всё было довольно непросто между тем, кто не любил разговаривать и тем, кто любил получать ответы на все свои вопросы… Но до сих пор не было ни крови, ни арестов.

      И, если честно, Стайлз бы предпочел, чтобы так и продолжалось.

      Так что, к сожалению, откровение про оборотня придется отложить на неопределенное время. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока все немного не успокоится. К тому времени, возможно, Стайлз и сам смирится с тем, что он гребаный оборотень.

      — Боже мой, я гребаный оборотень! — воскликнул Стайлз.

      Воскликнул и услышал, как открылась входная дверь, и раздались поспешные шаги, когда его отец взбежал по лестнице.

      Прежде чем Стайлз успел встать с постели, шериф уже схватил его за плечи и обнял так крепко, что, не знай Стайлз, что это не входило в его планы, мог бы поклясться, что отец хотел задушить его.

      — Пап, я в порядке, — попытался успокоить его Стайлз.

      — Кто это сделал? Где ты был? Тебя ранили? Я поймаю ублюдка, который сделал это, и, клянусь Богом, прежде чем кинуть его в самую маленькую камеру до конца дней, я его так отделаю, что мама родная не узнает!

      — Пап, — Стайлз попытался оторвать от себя отца, чтобы поговорить, глядя ему в глаза. Но Джон только сильнее вцепился в него, и в итоге Стайлз решил, что ничего не случится, постой они обнявшись чуть дольше. Тем более он сам не очень-то хотел выбираться из рук отца.  


  
      Поэтому Стайлз сильнее обхватил отца за спину, вжимаясь лицом ему в грудь и вдыхая аромат кожи, чтобы его характерный запах лосьона после бритья, пороха и чего-то уникального помогли окончательно почувствовать себя дома, в безопасности.

      Спустя довольно долгое время, Джон сам разорвал объятие. Он сел на кровать и, сжав запястье Стайлза, заставил его сесть рядом. И когда Стайлз наконец смог посмотреть ему в лицо, его не удивили слезы отца.

      Но решил, что это абсолютно не важно, потому что тоже плакал.

      — Я в порядке, — постарался Стайлз успокоить его и себя заодно.

      — Ты ранен? Нужно отвезти тебя в больницу, чтобы…

      — Нет. Все хорошо, — он крепко сжал ладонь отца, понимая, что если не убедит его, тут же окажется в машине по дороге в больницу. — Я не ранен, пап. Не волнуйся.

      — Как мне не волноваться?! Стайлз, ты пропал в пятницу. Знаешь каково… — голос Джона Стилински дрогнул, когда он вспомнил проведенные в отчаянии часы, — где ты, и жив ли…

      — Извини, — Стайлз почувствовал комок в горле, увидев, насколько сломлен был отец, — знаю, как, должно быть, ужасно это было, — он снова обнял его, потому что ничто ему не мешало и он действительно нуждался в сейчас в объятиях. — Но я в порядке. Клянусь.

      — Кто это был? — спросил Джон, бегло осмотрев сына и убедившись, что он действительно не ранен. — Дерек ничего не сказал, когда позвонил мне. И где он? — поинтересовался он, поняв, что в доме они одни.

      — Я не знаю, кто это был. В себя я пришел один и не помнил, где я и как туда попал. К счастью, телефон еще держал заряд, и я им воспользовался.

      — Почему ты не позвонил мне?

       _«Потому что знал, что Дерек приедет быстрее, и в данной ситуации от него было больше пользы. Потому что Дерек почти неуязвим, а я не хотел, чтобы с тобой случилось что-нибудь плохое»._

      Желание рассказать правду и стереть разочарование с лица отца было просто невыносимым. К счастью, Стайлз вовремя прикусил язык и придумал достойное оправдание.

      — Вокруг было темно и мне было очень страшно. Я просто нажал кнопку повторного набора и ответил он.

      Шериф удовлетворенно кивнул, и, хотя на его лице больше не было разочарования, Стайлз заметил там вину. Как будто он ненавидел себя за то, что ревновал, что его сын позвонил не ему, а своему парню.

      — Я рад, что ты здесь, — быстро сказал Стайлз, чтобы убедить отца, что он по-прежнему самый важный для него человек. Потому что это действительно так.

      — Я тоже рад, — Джон легко улыбнулся, немного разрядив обстановку, и снова обнял сына. — Боже, я так рад... Не знаю, что бы я делал, случись с тобой что-нибудь.

      — Не думай об этом. Я в порядке. И я здесь, — у Стайлза получилось улыбнуться правдоподобно, — тебе от меня так просто не избавиться.

      — Ты точно в порядке? — спросил Джон, ласково потрепав Стайлза по волосам. — Они ничего тебе не сделали?

      — В порядке. Только немного голоден.

      — Думаю, это хороший знак, — засмеялся шериф, встав и заставив Стайлза сделать то же самое, — я приготовлю что-нибудь.

      Но вместо того, чтобы выйти из комнаты, Джон Стилински, не желая отпускать Стайлза от себя, ещё раз обнял его и прижал к себе. И Стайлз был совсем не против отложить еду на потом, так что он просто сжал отца в самом крепком, чем до этого, объятии.

      Потому что Стайлз был дома, в безопасности. И на данный момент только это имело значение.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

      На следующий день был понедельник, и Стайлз пошел в школу.

      Что совсем не означало, что он хотел туда идти… Но, к сожалению, не смог придумать достойного оправдания, чтобы остаться дома.

      Потому что на первый взгляд с ним все было хорошо. Даже лучше, чем хорошо — чудесным образом исчезли склонность обо все ударяться и одышка после пары пролетов лестницы.

      В этом-то и заключалась проблема: у Стайлза не было абсолютной уверенности, что он сможет справиться с учебной рутиной при новых способностях. Тем более после безопасности родной комнаты, в которой он провел остатки выходных.

      Потому что Стайлз знал — с этого момента все будет иначе. Ничто больше не будет прежним... Он только надеялся, что привыкнет к изменениям раньше, чем сойдет с ума.

      По счастливой случайности, друзья у Стайлза Стилински были намного лучше, чем он думал.

      И не то чтобы раньше он не считал их хорошими… Просто сейчас он понял, они — самые лучшие.

      Скотт встретил его, едва Стайлз припарковал джип на излюбленном месте. И улыбнулся ему чуть горько, тем самым давая понять, что он думает по поводу ситуации Стайлза: что знает, как хреново получить укус без возможности выбора, но как круто будет вместе заняться множеством вещей, о которых раньше он мог только рассказывать. К примеру, без устали бегать часами, спорить, кто выше прыгнет или сильнее ударит, или только по запаху попробовать угадать, о чем думает какая-нибудь девчонка.

      И сомнений, что они оба ждут этих моментов, не было.

      Только для начала нужно было разобраться кое с чем другим.

      — Ты как? — спросил Скотт, коротко, но крепко обнимая, как только Стайлз подошёл. Вполне достаточно, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у окружающих, но дать понять, как сильно Скотт рад его видеть.

      — Хорошо, на удивление, — ответил Стайлз, разорвав объятия. — Знаешь, мне почему-то казалось, что я буду чувствовать себя как бомба, которая вот-вот взорвется. Но пока все как обычно… не считая, что я ещё ни обо что не запнулся, — пошутил он, — что уже о многом говорит.

      — Когда это произошло со мной, чувства обострялись спонтанно на короткое время. Внезапно я слышал разговор соседа, а через мгновение даже не слышал, как снизу меня зовёт мама.

      — Круто… это утешает, — преувеличенно вздохнул Стайлз.

      — Не волнуйся, — Скотт обнял друга за плечи. — Мы уже знаем, каково это, и все вместе поможем тебе.

      — Все?

      — Да, — он указал на Айзека, Бойда и Эрику, которые сидели на ступеньках главного входа в нескольких метрах от них. Услышав их, подростки поприветствовали Стайлза улыбками и вернулись к своему разговору. — Если тебе что-то понадобится или ты почувствуешь себя плохо, просто скажи нам. Любой вопрос — задавай. Мы поклялись предоставить тебе полный карт-бланш, чтобы удовлетворить твое любопытно.

      — Серьезно? — Стайлз замер с распахнутым ртом. — Вы же помните, что это все ещё я, правда? Что давать мне разрешение на безостановочные вопросы, принимая во внимание тему, о которой мы говорим, — это все равно, что открыть ящик Пандоры с вопросами… Отец всегда говорил, что это очень опасно.

      — Не волнуйся, — засмеялся Скотт, обрадовавшись, что его друг остался прежним, несмотря на укус и все неприятности. — Это меньшее, что мы можем сделать для тебя после всей твоей помощи... Но лучше не доставай Джексона. Он не такой всепонимающий.

      — Что, правда? — спросил Стайлз, широко раскрыв глаза с явным сарказмом в голосе.

***

      В итоге день прошел не так уж плохо.

      Особенно потому, что Стайлз решил следовать принципу «лучше меньше, да лучше», и старался оставаться незамеченным как можно дольше. Потому что был более чем уверен, что если вызовется вратарём в стартовый состав команды, то поймает больше, а как всегда нисколько, мячей… Или, если гениально ответит на вопрос Харриса, и тот запустит мелок ему в голову, он без проблем увернется… чего никогда раньше не случалось.

      Но, конечно же, Стайлз просчитался в том, что его поведение воспримется как аномалия… Что не переставало быть чистой правдой, но ладно… он хотя бы попытался.

      Поэтому во время обеда он решил перестать контролировать каждое движение и начал вести себя как обычно, и будь что будет!

      Но, как назло, неприятности преследовали его по пятам… С другой стороны, они преследовали его с детства, так что глупо было надеяться, что сейчас что-то изменится.

      Взяв со стола свой поднос, он столкнулся с Дэнни, который поднимался из-за стола, и с ужасом наблюдал, как от столкновения столовые приборы и остатки еды подпрыгнули вверх.

      И не совладав с собой, потому что все происходило словно в замедленной съёмке и было невозможно не попытаться всё исправить… Стайлз с лёгкостью всё подхватил, а приборы и все остальное упали аккурат обратно на подносы.

      И когда все было спасено и Стайлз осознал, что действительно натворил (лучшее представление Питера Паркера в истории) он понял, что все смотрят на него. Абсолютно все ученики и дежурившие в столовой учителя, смотрели на него с открытыми ртами.

      Стайлз, видя, что худшее уже свершилось, но понимая, что грех было бы не воспользоваться хотя бы разочек такой ситуацией, сделал то, о чем его умоляла вся его сущность… Не сущность волка, нет, а подростка, мечтающего стать центром внимания по хорошему поводу: он поставил подносы на стол, подмигнул Дэнни и сказал:  
      — Думаю, это заслужило аплодисменты.

      Ему действительно зааплодировали. И Стайлз, которому никогда не аплодировали, кроме Харриса, когда ему удавалось заставить его замолчать, пригрозив наказанием после уроков, улыбнулся и даже шутливо поклонился пару раз, как самый счастливый в мире ребенок.

***

      В начале второй половины дня у Стайлза было окно.

      Обычно он тратил это время на библиотеку, где делал домашку, чтобы дома погрузиться в исследования, которые ему действительно были интересны… То есть заняться чем угодно, кроме уроков, особенно если это касалось сверхъестественного.

      Однако в этот раз он направился в столовую, где сейчас должна была быть Эрика.

      Волчицу он нашел за последним столом с книгой, и вела она себя так, словно не слышала комментариев других учеников о себе. Учеников, которые очень хотели подойти к ней и пригласить на свидание, но боялись.

      Но, в конце концов, Эрика вела себя как всегда: как классическая роковая женщина, и как бы сильно ни хотелось пригласить ее на свидание, кавалер не был абсолютно уверен, сможет ли пережить это самое свидание.

      К счастью, для Стайлза угрозы не было. Во-первых, потому что на данный момент женские прелести не привлекали его, благодаря одному Альфе. Во-вторых, можно было сказать, что они были друзьями, так что ему ничего не грозило. И третье, и самое важное, — Стайлзу действительно нужно было поговорить с ней.

      Подойдя к ней, зная, что она почуяла его, как только он переступил порог столовой, Стайлз сел рядом и стал ждать, пока она поднимет взгляд от книги.

      — Могу я задать вопрос?

      — Конечно, Стайлз, — улыбнулась она сексуально и пугающе одновременно. — Ты же знаешь, у тебя полный карт-бланш... Целую неделю.  


  
      — Скотт ничего не говорил про ограничение времени! — обиженно воскликнул Стайлз.

      — Шутишь? — Эрика прищурилась. — Мы бы никогда не согласились, не будь этому предела, — она улыбнулась Стайлзу, будто флиртуя. — Кроме того, ты же самый умный из всех, и тебе не понадобится много времени... Спрашивай.

      — Что? А, да, — он облизал губы. — Это немного личное.

      — Я так и подумала.

      — Я… хотел узнать, как это было, когда Дерек укусил тебя. Ну, когда обратил...

      Эрика несколько секунд молчала, удивлённая вопросом.

      — Зачем это тебе?

      Стайлз замялся недолго, не представляя, как сказать. И объяснить, почему он действительно хотел это знать.

      — Потому что я хочу иметь представление… Тот, кто укусил меня, даже не спросил, хочу ли я этого, и я был без сознания… Почти как Скотт. Но мне хотелось бы знать, как это было бы, если…

      — Если бы Дерек укусил тебя? — Стайлз кивнул, не уверенный, что мог бы связать слова. — Почему ты не спросишь Айзека? Он и его укусил. Причем первым.

      — Я... Но... Это не то же самое.

      Эрика несколько секунд пристально смотрела на Стайлза, вскинув бровь в стиле Дерека. И Стайлз снова представил всех бет Дерека, репетирующих перед зеркалом этот жест, чтобы добиться одобрения своего Альфы.

      — Понимаю, — сказала она в итоге. Но вопреки тому, что представлял себе Стайлз, сказала она это не с типичной для нее саркастической гримасой, а с явным интересом. — Ты хочешь знать, что я чувствовала, как человек, которого тогда привлекал Дерек.

      — Это неуместно? — спросил он с почти закрытыми глазами, уверенный, что в следующее же мгновение ему прилетит по морде.

      — Довольно... Но, как я уже сказала, я понимаю.

      — Правда?

      — Да. Но сначала ты ответь мне на один вопрос.

      — Я? О’кей, конечно, — он выпрямил спину. — Спрашивай.

      — Почему ты никогда не просил его?

      — Чтобы он обратил меня? — девушка кивнула. — Я просил. Однажды, — он заметил, как Эрика недоверчиво приподняла бровь, но затем удивленно раскрыла рот. Ведь медленное сердцебиение Стайлза подтвердило, что он говорит чистую правду. — Это было после того, как Дерек снова чуть не умер... Тогда только я был с ним, и не смог его защитить.

      — И ты не хотел, чтобы это повторилось.

      — Но Дерек не захотел. Сказал, что предпочитает рисковать.

      — Вот как. Он только это тебе сказал?

      — Прости? — Стайлз криво улыбнулся. — Мне показалось, или мы говорим о Дереке Хейле?.. Знаешь, такой человек-статуя, у которого вместо слов рычание!

      — Туше, — засмеялась Эрика. Но как только смех стих, она стала серьезной. — Это случилось в больнице после эпилептического припадка.

      — Того, в спортивном зале?

      — Когда я проснулась на больничной койке, он сидел рядом и смотрел на меня так, как никто никогда не смотрел, — она улыбнулась сама себе, вспомнив тот день и зная, что Стайлз не разозлится на то, что она в таком ключе говорит о его парне. Потому Эрика знала — Стайлз не идиот, и он знает, что на Дерека запал бы любой. — Он начал говорить о болезни, и как она ужасна... А потом сказал, что может избавить меня от нее. Что все может стать даже лучше, — она покачала головой, вспоминая прошлое и как сильно все изменилось с тех пор. — Я спросила, как он может это сделать, и тогда его глаза загорелись красным, — Эрика замолчала на несколько секунд. — Конечно же, я испугалась. Но то, что он предлагал мне было невероятным.

      — Больше он тебе ничего не рассказал.

      — Конечно, рассказал. Он сказал, что будут проблемы, но он мне поможет. Так что я просто сказала ему «да».

      — И он укусил тебя прямо там? — Эрика кивнула. — Куда?

      Румянец на ее щеках совсем не утешил. Особенно учитывая, что говорил он с Эрикой, которая никогда ничего не стеснялась. Но затем она подняла руку и поднесла к нему запястье.

      Стайлз уставился на бледную кожу и, прежде чем успел понять, что делает, понюхал.

      — Извини, — пробормотал Стайлз, отодвигаясь, чтобы снова не поддаться искушению понюхать её.

      — Ничего, — беззлобно рассмеялась Эрика. — Это наш способ узнать друг друга. И в большинстве случаев мы делаем это неосознанно.

      — Тебе было больно? — спросил он, облизнув губы и с трудом сглатывая. Но самое интересное, Стайлз не знал, нервничал он в ожидании ответа или же из-за странного смущения, охватившего его.

      — Больно ли мне было? — повторила Эрика с явной иронией. — Нет. Он же просто прокусил мне руку своими волчьими клыками… Конечно, мне было больно! — теперь уже она облизала губы. — Но затем Дерек обнял меня сзади, прижимаясь своей грудью к моей спине и, зажимая мне рот, чтобы никто не услышал моих криков, начал гладить меня по затылку. А отпустив мое запястье, не переставал шептать, чтобы я не боялась. И что скоро боль пройдет, — она замолчала в ожидании реакции Стайлза, но тот, казалось, был не здесь, и отрешённо смотрел на ее запястье. — В итоге я потеряла сознание. А когда пришла в себя, Дерек на руках заносил меня внутрь заброшенной станции, — она слегка скривилась. — Не самое романтичное место в мире, но, как ты понимаешь, я была не в том положении, чтобы обращать внимание на детали... Конечно, за исключением рук Дерека на мне.

      — Эрика... — угрожающе предупредил Стайлз.

      — Что? Было бы абсурдом отрицать это. А ты видишь его и касаешься каждый день... Позволь мне хотя бы насладиться воспоминаниями.

      В итоге Стайлз улыбнулся, зная, что она была абсолютно права, и абсурдно было ревновать к тому, как она думала о Дереке... Потому что тогда можно было бы начинать ревновать ко всем с глазами и мозгами.

      Но внезапно его улыбка погасла, и Эрика тоже перестала улыбаться. Волчица не могла не уловить изменения в его сердечном ритме, поэтому и отрицать что-либо сейчас было глупо.

      — Вот бы и у меня было так же, — наконец, пробормотал Стайлз, — и он был моим Альфой.

      — Не смотри на это так, — попыталась приободрить его Эрика, — пусть ты не его бета, но между вами особая связь. И она была у вас, когда ты был просто человеком в стае. Вот это действительно было странно...

      Стилински кивнул, тем более, что было бы нечестно не принять поддержку Эрики тогда, когда она ее предлагает.

      Однако тяжёлый вздох, казалось, противоречил его оптимизму.

      — Надеюсь, ты права.  


 


	4. Chapter 4

 

      Стайлз не мог не вздохнуть с облегчением, когда прозвенел звонок, объявивший об окончании занятий до следующего дня. Его первый день в школе в качестве Стайлза 2.0 показался ему чуть длиннее вечности, и теперь он хотел вернуться домой и опробовать свои новые способности в спокойной обстановке.

      Но его планы оказались на грани срыва.

      Или на это, казалось, намекало присутствие Дерека, который, скрестив руки на груди в совсем не угрожающей позе, опирался о его джип. Будто каждый день этим занимался: встречал Стайлза из школы.

      Что, кстати, было неправдой. Потому что он не встречал Стайлза каждый день. Да он ни разу не встречал Стайлза из школы!

      И только из-за внезапного сюрприза Стайлз подошёл к нему с желанием поговорить. Напрочь забыв подготовленные оскорбления, которыми он собирался «обласкать» Дерека в следующую же встречу.

      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Стайлз, оказавшись рядом. — Не то чтобы я не хотел тебя видеть, но... Школа далека от твоей зоны комфорта.

      — Хотел узнать, как ты.

      — О. Довольно... неплохо, учитывая обстоятельства.

      Дерек кивнул, выхватывая у Стайлза ключи, которые тот уже какое-то время перебирал пальцами.

      — Скотт, — позвал он МакКолла, который только выходил из школы вместе с Айзеком, — отгони машину Стайлза ему домой, — и бросил ключи в сторону ошарашенных подростков.

      Скотт ничего не сказал. Он посмотрел на Стайлза, будто спрашивал подтверждения. И когда его друг кивнул, Скотт кивнул в ответ и вместе с Айзеком забрался в машину, оставляя их наедине.

      — У тебя есть домашка? — спросил Дерек, едва джип отъехал.

      — О, пожалуйста, может хватит говорить это слово? И так угнетает знание, что я все ещё хожу в школу, так ты мне ещё и все время талдычишь это слово «домашка», — пожаловался Стайлз как маленький ребенок. Но не смог не ответить, когда Дерек, требуя ответа, вскинул брови. — Неа. Мне не нужно делать домашнюю работу. Так что, какой бы ни была причина твоего присутствия здесь, я свободен.

      Альфа снова смертельно серьезно кивнул, но ничего не сказал. Он осмотрел парковку, где ученики рассаживались по своим машинам, и направился к почти пустующей части.

      Стайлза удивило, что он нигде не обнаружил Камаро, но предположил, что Дерек её куда-то заныкал, чтобы никто не облапал. Что, в принципе, было нормально. Это была охрененная тачка, и глупо было это отрицать, к тому же Альфа злился как тысяча чертей, когда сотни подростков лапали его детку… его четырехколёсную детку.

      — Я должен извиниться перед тобой, — сказал Дерек, как только остановился рядом с абсолютно пустой стоянкой для мотоциклов.

      — О… За то, что не звонил мне и скинул всего пару сообщений с тех пор, как оставил дома? — ответа Дерека он не ждал, потому что знал, что его не будет. — Или может за то, как ты обошёлся со мной, когда нашёл — потряс как тряпичную куклу и обвинил во лжи?

      — Да, — тихо прошептал Дерек. — За всё это.

      Стайлз испытывал желание продолжить нападки, чтобы заставить Дерека почувствовать себя еще чуть более жалко. Причем сильное, очень сильное желание… Но в итоге решил не делать этого, потому что в глубине души просто обязан был чувствовать себя польщенным за то, что Дерек просил прощения и признал свою ошибку. Чего Дерек почти никогда не делал, тем более лично заявившись для этого в школу.

      — Благодаря чему такая смена поведения? — в итоге спросил он с интересом.

      Дерек выдохнул через нос и сосредоточился. Как всегда делал, когда собирался сказать что-то сложное или важное, но не совсем чётко представлял, как.

      — Постарайся понять, — начал он объяснять, — когда Альфа укусил тебя, он пометил всего тебя своим запахом. А когда мой волк учуял его, он будто почувствовал вызов от чужака... и обман, — Дерек слегка качнул головой. — Грубо говоря, я словно поймал тебя в постели с другим.

      — Серьезно? — Дерек кивнул. — Но всё было не так. Я даже не знаю, кто это был. Я бы никогда не дал согласия!

      — Знаю, — тихо и жалко прошептал Дерек. — Иногда нелегко удержать волка под контролем.

      В этот раз кивнул Стайлз.

      Несмотря на то, что они уже почти год вместе, бывали моменты, когда Стайлза все ещё удивляла такая прямота Дерека. Особенно учитывая, что выражение чувств, да и всего в общем, Дереку давалось нелегко.

      Поэтому в такие моменты, зная, что делает он это для него… Стайлз не мог не чувствовать себя невероятным счастливчиком, что Дерек был частью его жизни.

      — Я всё ещё пахну Альфой? — спросил Стайлз смущённо. Дерек едва заметно вздрогнул, и этого ответа Стайлзу оказалось достаточно. — Ты чувствуешь себя некомфортно в моей компании.

      — Нет, — слишком рьяно возразил Дерек.

      — Точно?

      — Пусть моего волка и напрягает запах другого Альфы… но я и человек, а не только зверь. И я знаю, что ты — это всё ещё ты.

      — Но это будет… не знаю, сложно?

      — Нет, если ты будешь рядом со мной.

      — Думаю, это немного противоречиво…

      — Мне все равно, кто ты, пока ты останешься самим собой, — серьезно пояснил он. — Я с тобой не только потому, что это ты, а еще потому,  _кто ты_... Ты тот, кто помог мне принять свою человеческую природу, — Дерек осмотрелся вокруг. — Я средь бела дня в месте, кишащем шумными подростками, — он слегка улыбнулся, — я долго не способен был на это. И смог благодаря тебе, — затем он поджал губы. — Я не позволю ничему и никому лишить меня этого.

      Стайлз, не совсем привыкший слышать подобное от Дерека, чуть неловко улыбнулся. Не привык он слышать, как Дерек говорит, и всё тут!

      Не понимая, что он делает, и не думая, что возможно это не очень хорошая идея, Стайлз протянул руку к руке Дерека, обхватил запястье и сильно сжал.

      От контакта Дерек снова чуть вздрогнул, но на этот раз по другой, совершенно другой причине.

      — Мне было так страшно, когда я не смог тебя найти, — тихо прошептал он, качнув головой.

      Стайлз молча кивнул, зная, что с бурей одолевающих его эмоций не сможет связно произнести ни слова. Поэтому он предпочел остановить выбор на физическом контакте и изо всех сил обнял Дерека.

      И сразу же почувствовал, как руки Дерека обхватывают его за талию, прижимая ближе к себе, и как его двухдневная щетина щекочет шею, когда Стайлз положил голову ему на плечо.

      — Так… Между нами всё хорошо? — спросил Стайлз спустя довольно долгое время.

      Дерек решительно кивнул, однако уверенность не отразилась в его глазах.

      — Мне понадобится какое-то время, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что ты теперь оборотень, но твой Альфа не я…

      — Ты всегда будешь моим Альфой, — без колебаний перебил его Стайлз, и вдруг услышал странный звук, похожий на рёв двигателя. Спустя несколько секунд он понял, что это сердце Дерека, которое забилось чуть быстрее, когда он услышал эту фразу. И Стайлз предположил, что это хороший знак. — Ты уже им был, когда я был обычным хрупким человеком, увязавшимся за тобой по пятам, как потерянный щенок, — он улыбнулся, в надежде вернуть себе хорошее настроение. — Так что теперь, став частью клуба избранных мифических существ, что-то мне подсказывает, всё будет даже проще.

      Выбранная стратегия дала свои плоды, и улыбка Дерека коснулась и его глаз.

      — Кстати об этом… Как прошёл твой первый день?

      — Хорошо… невероятно хорошо, — Стайлз нервно почесал затылок, как будто сам не мог в это поверить.

      — Никаких проблем?

      — Нет. Хотя я старался быть как можно более незаметным, — ему пришлось объяснить, когда Дерек недоверчиво выгнул брови. — Может, Скотт и Айзек привлекают не слишком много внимания в команде, когда начинают играть не просто хорошо, а невероятно хорошо… но если вдруг я начну играть как капитан, когда как прежде во время тренировки не переставал падать, наступая на собственные шнурки… Ну, скажем так, это было бы очень, очень подозрительно. Поэтому я решил пока отсидеться на скамейке.

      — Рано или поздно тебе придется играть.

      — Да, — прошептал он немного устало, — но по мне пусть это будет позже чем раньше… И желательно тогда, когда я привыкну к мысли, что я… оборотень.

      Дерек медленно кивнул и положил одну руку на плечо Стайлза.

      — Для этого я здесь.

      — Я думал, ты пришёл извиниться, — Стайлз притворно невинно улыбнулся.

      — Для этого тоже, — прошептал в ответ Дерек со свойственной ему уверенностью. — Давай проверим, как ты на деле справишься.

      — Чего?

      — Устроим гонку, — объяснил Дерек, отходя от Стайлза и указывая в сторону леса, который примыкал к парковке. — Через лес, до моего лофта.

      — Но это больше десяти километров! По пересечённой местности!

      Альфа прикрыл глаза и качнул головой.

      — Стайлз... — сказал он предупреждающим, почти угрожающим тоном.

      — Да?

      Несмотря на то, что теперь не нужно было подходить близко, потому что Стайлз стал обладателем супер слуха, Дерек сократил разделяющие их полметра, прижался губами к уху и прошептал:  
      — Ты —  _оборотень_. Уверен, ты без проблем справишься.

      — Оу… — Стайлз замолчал с открытым ртом, как будто напрочь об этом забыл. — Оооу, — и улыбнулся как придурок, когда понял, что это значит, облизнув губы в грёзах о возможных перспективах. — Что я получу, если выиграю?

      Дерек высоко вскинул бровь. Его запатентованное «ты это серьезно?»

      — Ты так уверен, что обойдешь меня.

      — Это для стимула, чтобы хорошенько постараться.

      — Отлично, — после нескольких секунд раздумий согласился Альфа. Он снова положил руку на плечо Стайлза, ближе к шее, и ещё раз прижался губами к уху. — Если сможешь догнать меня, то как только мы окажемся в лофте, я отсосу тебе и позволю спустить мне в рот.

      Едва закончив говорить, Дерек сорвался с места в сторону леса.

      Стайлзу же понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы закоротивший мозг снова начал работать. И вспомнить, что нужно догнать Дерека, чтобы обещанное свершилось.

      Когда Дерек уже скрылся среди деревьев, Стайлз поправил штаны и, улыбаясь как дурак, побежал следом.

***

      — Это нечестно, — Стайлз завалился на диван, как только они вошли в лофт. Не потому что устал, вовсе нет, а потому, что диван был на удивление удобным. — Ты намного быстрее меня.

      — И ты понял это только сейчас.

      — Я и так знал, что ты быстрее, — сказал он, не скрывая сарказма. — Ты вообще-то должен был поддаться!

      — Это ещё почему? — Дерек рассмеялся, снимая куртку и швыряя ее на другой край дивана. Но вместо того, чтобы сесть рядом со Стайлзом, он ушёл на кухню, достал из холодильника бутылку воды и почти наполовину осушил её.

      — Почему?! — завопил Стайлз. — Как насчёт того, что нельзя обещать то, что наобещал ты, а потом взять и не выполнить?!

      — Но я ничего не обещал, — спокойно сказал Дерек, предлагая ему допить остатки воды. — Это была награда… В случае твоей победы.

      Стайлз очень шумно всплеснул руками. Допил воду, поставил пустую бутылку на пол и встал.

      — А почему бы нам не посчитать это наградой за мои старания? — пробормотал он, приближаясь к Дереку, который неподвижно стоял у стола. — Признайся, я был очень хорош…

      — Верно.

      — Я всю дорогу держал твой ритм, — продолжил соблазнительно (он очень надеялся, что так) Стайлз, цепко впиваясь в Дерека взглядом. Подойдя, Стайлз обвил его шею руками, встал на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до рта оборотня и поцеловать.

      Но когда он уже собирался коснуться губами губ, Альфа сделал шаг назад, полностью разрывая контакт.

      — Но ты не выиграл, — сказал волк с ухмылкой на губах.

      — Да ладно, Дерек, — возмутился Стайлз. — Садист!

      — Нет. Я последовательный. В чем смысл, если ты не выиграл? В таком случае в следующий раз ты не будешь так стараться.

      — А ещё может послужить стимулом, — не сдавался Стайлз. — Покажи мне, что я смогу получить в следующий раз, если выиграю, — лукаво улыбнулся он. — Уверяю тебя, ты заставишь меня выложиться на все двести из ста.

      Дерек от души рассмеялся, и положил ладони на талию Стайлза, притягивая к себе. Когда они прижались друг к другу, почти как в замедленной съёмке, он потянулся губами к Стайлзу и легко поцеловал его. Просто легко чмокнул, без языка.

      — Ответ всё тот же — нет.

      На этот раз Стайлз отпрянул от Альфы, громко фыркнув.

      — Придурок, — медленно протянул он, будто тоже был идиотом, у которого проблемы с поддержанием разговора. — Нет. Не то. Знаешь, кто ты? Знаешь, как называют тех, кто только дразнит? Динамо!..

      Но гневную тираду Стайлза прервал звонок телефона из заднего кармана его штанов. Он достал его и, увидев, что звонит отец, недовольно вздохнул, но ткнул пальцем в сторону Дерека.

      — Мы ещё не закончили это разговор, волчара, — пригрозил он за секунду до того, как ответил на вызов. — Привет, пап, что случилось?

      Едва Стайлз поприветствовал отца, Дерек направился к винтовой лестнице и поднялся наверх, чтобы оставить его одного для личного разговора. Он знал, что это скорее была тактичность, чем что-либо ещё, потому что, если бы захотел, он с лёгкостью мог услышать разговор даже с другой части здания. Просто Дерек хотел, чтобы Стайлз понял, что он развивается в межличностных отношениях и ведёт себя как нормальный человек, и что больше не следит за всеми жутким взглядом… Как минимум не следит за ним.  


  
      Пять минут спустя он услышал, как Стайлз прощается с отцом.

      — Все хорошо? — спросил он, спустившись и заметив, что Стайлз хмурится.

      — Да... Ладно, нет. Ему не нравится, что я где-то шастаю, когда как тот, кто напал на меня, всё ещё на свободе. Я сказал ему, что я с тобой, и чуть позже ты проводишь меня домой. Ну, знаешь... чтобы он не беспокоился.

      — Конечно, — не раздумывая, ответил Дерек и положил руки Стайлзу на плечи. — Если хочешь, мы можем пойти прямо сейчас.

      — Нет… он все равно будет дома только через час, — пробормотал он уныло. Хорошее настроение как ветром сдуло.

      — Тебя беспокоит Альфа?

      — А тебя?

      Дерек раздражённо сжал челюсть, но не отошёл от него.

      — Я не переставал искать его с тех пор, как вернул тебя домой, и не нашел ни одной зацепки. Он словно сквозь землю провалился.

      — Разве это не хорошо? — спросил он с надеждой.

      — Возможно. Я начинаю думать, что он не ведал, что творит из-за полнолуния.

      — Но это Альфа. Он же должен контролировать себя намного лучше остальных…

      — Я не знаю, — с тревогой прокомментировал Дерек. — Но что бы это ни было, обещаю, я это выясню.

      Стайлз кивнул, хотя бы просто для того, чтобы стереть беспокойство с лица Дерека.

      — Возможно, ты мог бы помочь мне кое-что вспомнить.

      — Я?

      — Да. Делать это... с когтями. Не знаю, как это называется. Что Питер сделал со Скоттом.

      — Добраться до воспоминаний?

      — Да.

      — Ты был всё время без сознания. Бесполезно.

      — Да... Но, может быть, даже без сознания, я мог что-то уловить. Что угодно.

      Дерек ненадолго сжал губы, а потом коротко поцеловал Стайлза.

      — Не убедил.... Слишком рискованно, если существует вероятность, что в итоге мы ничего не получим.

      — Насколько рискованно? — засмеялся Стайлз. — Ты забываешь, что теперь я тоже оборотень... пусть и недолго, но я знаю, что я намного крепче себя прежнего. В смысле намного, намного крепче, почти неуязвимый... Проблем не будет.

      — Мне по-прежнему не нравится эта идея, — пробормотал Дерек хрипло.

      — Почему нет?! — горячо возразил Стайлз, отходя от Дерека так, чтобы тот не касался его. — Думаешь, я не выдержу? Думаешь, я слабее остальных, и тебе необходимо продолжать обращаться со мной, как с фарфоровой куклой? Потому что когда я ею был, — с хрупкими, ломкими костями, — было дерьмово, но я принимал это, потому что это была правда. Но теперь, когда это не так, глупо обращаться со мной, как с хрупким человечком!

      Альфа не ответил. Он абсолютно жутко посмотрел на Стайлза, затем скрестил руки на груди и слегка покачал головой. Как делал всегда, когда никак не мог поверить, что за человеком был Стайлз.

      В итоге он едва улыбнулся уголками губ, однако эта улыбка успокоила Стайлза. И дело не в том, что он думал, что волк нападет на него. Просто было не очень приятно находиться под прицелом этого хищного взгляда… Каким бы сексуальным он ни был.

      — Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я относился к тебе так, как к остальным бетам? — подытожил Дерек.

      — Верно. Все мы равны!

      — Отлично, — он вскинул бровь. — Перефразирую вопрос: ты хочешь, чтобы я относился к ним, так же как к тебе? — Дерек ещё выше, даже слишком, задрал бровь. — Абсолютно одинаково?

      — Конечно… — внезапно до мозга Стайлза дошло истинное значение вопроса. — Оу.

      — Вот именно, — Хейл нахмурился, поджав губы, — оу.

      — Я… я не подумал об этом, — и у Стайлза хватило совести покраснеть.

      — И почему меня это не удивляет, — Дерек снова покачал головой, и уже в который раз положил руки на плечи Стайлза и заглянул ему в глаза. — Теперь, как насчёт другого способа найти Альфу? Без причинения вреда парню, с которым я встречаюсь, и который, так, к слову, очень важен для меня.

      Стайлз несколько раз прочистил горло, на мгновение потеряв дар речи.

      — Да… я только «за».

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

      Стайлз начинал волноваться.

      Он конечно знал, что не овладеет всеми волчьими штучками за пару часов, или даже дней… Но после укуса прошла неделя и, не считая улучшенной координации и способности с расстояния двадцати метров услышать звон упавшей монетки, никаких изменений больше не было.

      Так что в итоге он довольствовался супер слухом — единственной способностью своей новой, улучшенной версии Стайлза 2.0… Больше чем ничего, потому что, вообще-то, пространственное восприятие должно быть у всех от природы. А то, что раньше у Стайлза его не было, так это просто потому, что природа где-то накосячила, вот только данная способность была абсолютно бесполезной, когда хотелось вытворить что-нибудь такое, чего обычные люди априори не могли сделать.

      Типа, выпускать когти или клыки, или включать янтарные, характерные для бет, фонарики.

      Но нет. Ничего такого не было.

      И, в общем, для всего мира, Стайлз Стилински всё ещё оставался человеком. И вообще, если хорошо подумать, было бы здорово, чтобы остальные и дальше продолжали так думать… Ну, оборотни — это же секрет! Никто не должен о них знать!

      Но Стайлз солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не начинал чувствовать разочарование.

      Нет, не просто разочарование... Стайлз чувствовал себя каким-то второсортным волком.

      Но, в глубине души, он имел полное право чувствовать себя так. Серьезно… Скотту не потребовалось и сорока восьми часов, чтобы, открыв для себя существование оборотней и осознав, что теперь он один из них, умчаться без футболки в лес и нарваться на охотников… Ладно, такого Стайлз не очень-то и хотел.

      А что уж говорить об Айзеке и Эрике. Дерек только укусил их, и они тут же из школьных невидимок превратились в ожившую фантазию всей школы, включая учителей (совсем не скромных в этом смысле), внезапная смена гардероба только лучше подчеркнула ставшие более подтянутыми тела, а одежда обтягивала во всех нужных и ненужных местах.

      Хотя в этом смысле Стайлз тоже не мог жаловаться.

      Не то что бы он был таким себялюбивым, что постоянно пялился в зеркало и выпячивал бицепсы как Джексон, или даже снимал себя по ночам на видео, чтобы «запечатлеть исторический момент» (ага, конечно); но Стайлз должен был признать, что его тело стало лучше. Чудесное преображение, как он представлял, не случилось потому, что, кто бы мог подумать, у него, оказывается, и раньше был рельеф! Свой собственный, стопроцентно человеческий, приобретенный естественным образом, о котором он и сам не подозревал, будучи упакованным не в один слой одежды.

      Так что, по-видимому, годы прозябания без девчонки и отсутствие хотя бы одного жалкого приглашения на школьный бал, частично были виной того, что в его шкафу в основном свободная одежда и мешковатые штаны.

      Однако теперь, зная правду и обладая улучшенной внешностью, Стайлз решил не следовать примеру Айзека и Эрики. Проще говоря, он не перестал одеваться как шестнадцатилетний подросток, и не впрыгнул в шмотки начинающих актеров, которые появлялись в тех фильмах, где был не совсем понятен выбор подобного гардероба… Да, вот прямо как в тех фильмах, где типа средневековье, а все в коже, бюстгальтерах и узких штанишках, и в какой-то момент начинает казаться, что никакое это не историческое кино, а начало дешёвой порнухи… Одежда-то у них была точь в точь как у Эрики!

      Просто Стайлз не хотел так одеваться. Во-первых, он очень сомневался, что ему будет удобно в кожаной одежде в такую жару. И во-вторых: если он чем-то и гордился, то это уважением к себе и отсутствием необходимости притворяться кем-то другим, чтобы всем угодить. Поэтому, раз ему было удобно и комфортно, и действительно нравилось носить широкие футболки, как чувакам из «Теории большого взрыва», наравне с обычными куртками и кедами, менять что-то сейчас он не собирался.

      И в-третьих: на самом деле Дерек был виноват в том, что Стайлз принял решение продолжать носить свою обычную одежду. Или не то чтобы виноват, просто Стайлз боялся, что тот может выкинуть в следующий раз...

      Потому что что-то пошло не так, когда на следующий день Дерек снова встречал его из школы, а Стайлз в первый и последний раз попробовал напялить на себя что-то модное и не совсем в его стиле.

      Так-то Стайлз не был виноват, что футболка, которую он надел утром и которая уже была ему маловата, когда он её покупал, теперь очень непристойно обтягивала его торс, ни капли не скрывая прекрасно очерченных мышц рук. Ну, а если добавить к футболке поношенные джинсы, которые давным-давно подарила ему Мелисса, потому что Скотту они оказались малы, а возвращать их в магазин было жалко... Как и не его вина, что получившийся результат оказался слишком вызывающим... кажется.

      То есть очень, очень вызывающим.

      Вызывающим как Дэнни-ни-капли-не-скрываясь-неотрывно-смотрит-на-него-и-часто-облизывает-губы.

      И конечно, именно в такой ситуации Дерек должен был застать его в тот день — с Дэнни, который заверял, что Стайлз его не привлекает, а сейчас лип к нему и улыбался во все тридцать два, поглаживая его бицепсы так, словно делал это каждый день. Чего, кстати, он никогда не делал.

      Так что в тот день, когда Дерек подошёл к Стайлзу, довольно крепко схватил за руку (слава богу, что теперь он не был хрупким человеком), оторвал от Дэнни и зыркнул на бедолагу стопроцентным альфа-взглядом, Стайлз решил прекратить эксперименты со стилем. За что Дэнни был ему благодарен, потому что его пиздец как напугал взгляд Дерека — словно тот хотел вырвать ему глотку зубами. Но особенно ему были благодарны те, кто знал, что подобные гляделки были не столько способом самовыражения, сколько обещанием реальных намерений.

      Ну, так вот… не считая таких забавных ситуаций, жизнь Стайлза практически не изменилась. То есть не изменилась так, как он думал изменится, будучи оборотнем!

      Итак, Стайлз был очень разочарован.

      Потому что, что бы это могло значить? Что он неправильный оборотень? Или очень умная мать природа решила, что не может существовать такого идеального и невероятно умного оборотня, потому что это было бы слишком несправедливо по отношению к остальным мифическим существам?..

      Вот именно. Почему же ещё?!

      Печально, что в глубине души Стайлз понимал, что всё зависело не столько от него, сколько от того, как он в целом воспринимает перемены.

      Или, вернее сказать, как Дерек посоветовал их воспринимать.

      И, кто бы мог подумать, заключалось всё в одной фразе, от которой Стайлза уже тошнило: «Всему свое время».

      Нет, серьезно, что это за совет такой?!

      Дурацкий, если учитывать, что с момента укуса прошла неделя, а у него было ощущение, что прошло не меньше месяца. Так что это «всему свое время» казалось ему несусветной глупостью.

      Конечно, пока Стайлз не собирался сообщать Дереку о своём  _небольшом_  разочаровании. Особенно, когда Дерек, казалось, был только рад его медленной трансформации в оборотня.

      А вот это было немного нелогично. Потому что Дерек был тем же самым чуваком, который, как только у него появилась возможность, принялся обращать подростков в оборотней направо и налево просто потому, что большая стая делала его сильнее и вместе они могли лучше защитить свои территории. И если случайно получилось так, что последним пополнением в стае стал парень, с которым он встречался уже год и который наверняка будет выполнять все указания Альфы, Стайлз вообще не понимал, в чем была проблема завершить обращение и начать подчиняться приказам Дерека, делая его сильнее…

      Ладно, хорошо… Важный момент — Стайлз не был частью стаи Дерека и Дерек никогда не будет его Альфой.

      И да. Возможно эта маленькая деталь могла бы объяснить, почему Дерека не очень-то и раздражало, что Стайлз медленнее всех проходит процесс обращения и почему впервые в жизни он относится к этому философски.

      Дерек Хейл — оборотень, который сначала бил, а потом спрашивал; действовал, а потом думал, предпочел проявить терпение.

      Вот и Стайлзу оставалось только проглотить разочарование, потому что оно не приведет ни к чему хорошему оно их обоих.

      Всё-таки иногда нужно проявить немного терпения.

      Особенно в ситуации, в которой он находился сейчас — лёжа на супер удобной кровати Дерека, в компании упомянутого Альфы, который целовал его так, словно в их распоряжении было всё время мира.

      Так что Стайлз, будучи прилежным учеником, последовал совету Дерека и весь окунулся в происходящее, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

      Что, в общем-то, было недалеко от истины, учитывая, что впервые после укуса дело, наконец, шло к сексу. И да, после превращения в научно-фантастическое существо, желание отдаться Дереку Хейлу реально могло стать последней связной мыслью.

      Но не сейчас.

      Потому что сейчас он мог думать только о руках Дерека, чувствовать, как они снова ласкают его спину и грудь, а удивительно мягкие губы целуют его с идеальной выверенной силой, и кончик языка нет-нет, да проходится по нижней губе, тем самым заставляя Стайлза желать большего.

      И Стайлз хотел большего, намного большего.

      Когда Дерек улёгся на него сверху, позволяя почувствовать всё его тело, Стайлз решил, что хочет не только чувствовать, но и видеть, поэтому немного неуклюже стянул с Хейла футболку, давая понять, как ему не терпится увидеть великолепные мускулы.

      Как только майка была отброшена, Стайлз развратно облизнулся и обнял Дерека, притягивая ближе, отчаянно желая почувствовать идеальные кубики пресса своим животом.

      И вдруг Дерек зашипел. 

      Но в отличие от звуков страсти, которые Стайлз выбивал из него в спальне… и в гостиной, и в кухне, да на любой горизонтальной поверхности… в этот раз казалось, что Дереку больно.

      О чём также сообщила гримаса Альфы, и то, как он отодвинулся, чуть приподнявшись на руках, чтобы заглянуть Стайлзу в глаза.

      — Что… что случилось? — спросил Стайлз в замешательстве.

      — Ты поцарапал меня, — объяснил Дерек, оглядываясь через плечо и разглядывая более глубокие, чем обычно, полосы от ногтей Стайлза.

      — Извини, — пробормотал он в шоке, что настолько забылся и сделал Дереку больно. — Я не понял… бля… — Стайлз побледнел, уставившись на орудие преступления, — свои пальцы — и поняв, что на них были вовсе не ногти. — У меня когти!

      Дерек внимательно изучил руки Стайлза, без удивления, а скорее с любопытством.

      — Да. Это я уже заметил.

      — О Боже... — Стайлз тряхнул руками и стал более детально рассматривать очень длинные, острые и определенно опасные роговые пластины. — Когти!

      — Ты же и так знал, что это должно было случиться.

      — Знаю, но… — он умолк, когда заметил, что когти начали втягиваться, приобретая вид человеческих ногтей. — Эй, почему они исчезают?.. Нет, не исчезайте. Вернитесь!

      — Стайлз... — устало протянул Дерек. — У них нет собственной воли. Они часть тебя. Только ты их контролируешь.

      — Да, верно, — он облизал губы и сконцентрировался на своих руках, мысленно представляя, как вытягиваются когти... Но ничего не получилось. — Нет... Хочу, чтобы они снова появились.

      Дерек рассмеялся над нахохлившимся как воробей Стайлзом (что он будет отрицать всю оставшуюся жизнь) и решил продолжить с того места, где их прервали когти Стайлза.

      — Не переживай, — пробормотал он, целуя Стайлза в грудь и снова укладываясь сверху, желая почувствовать прикосновение кожи к коже. И хотя на них всё ещё были штаны, трение через ткань пока было идеальным для получения удовольствия, сдерживая спешку в желании добраться до главного. — Наслаждайся моментом.

      Стайлз жалобно всхлипнул, но когда язык Дерека коснулся соска, не сдержал глухого стона. Не прекращая вылизывать горячую кожу, Альфа улыбнулся про себя, радуясь, как просто отвлечь его, зная как, и толкнулся бёдрами в пах Стайлза.

      Стайлз же вытянул руки вдоль тела и с силой сжал простыни, наслаждаясь ласками Дерека.

      Пульс зачастил, дыхание стало глубоким и тяжёлым, и ему пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы сконцентрироваться и не кончить в мгновение ока.

      Боже. Как он скучал по этой кровати, и особенно по таким моментам на ней с Дереком!

      Внезапно Стайлз услышал странный звук слева от себя. Будто что-то рвётся.

      В удивлении он открыл глаза, посмотрел вниз… и увидел, как его когти, впиваясь в простыню, рвут ткань словно бумагу.

      — Вот видишь, — прошептал Дерек, не придавая особого значения вновь появившимся волчьим когтям, сосредотачиваясь на главном — исследовании тела Стайлза.

      Но это имело значение для Стайлза, и он сразу же начал обдумывать причины трансформации.

      — Должно быть это из-за скакнувшего давления, — пробормотал он себе под нос, не переставая смотреть на когти и концентрируясь, чтобы они не исчезли. В какой-то момент Дерек укусил его за сосок и, наряду с удивлённым и возбуждённым вскриком, Стайлз почувствовал, что лучше контролирует когти. — Точно. При возбуждении моему волку легче выбраться наружу, — он посмотрел на Дерека, который покусывал второй сосок. — Как поначалу было у Скотта с Эллисон.

      Альфа отпустил припухший сосок и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Стайлза.

      — Стайлз… — оскалился он. — Прекрати упоминать своих друзей, когда я пытаюсь заняться с тобой любовью! Трудно сохранить возбуждение…

      — О… — Стайлз покраснел. — Да, конечно. Извини, — и смущённо хихикнул, — я об этом не подумал.

      — Ну, естественно.

      — Но это же круто, тебе не кажется? — поползшие вверх брови Дерека вынудили его объясниться. — Не про моих друзей, когда они… это. Я про появление у меня когтей, — и потряс ими перед лицом Альфы, вдруг он их не заметил. — Офигенные, да?

      — А знаешь, что ещё… было бы офигенно?..

      — Что?

      Дерек отвёл руки Стайлза в сторону, лёг ему на грудь и прошептал, прижавшись губами к уху:  
      — Если бы ты кое-что ими сделал... Например, поцарапал меня, пока я буду трахать тебя.

      — Серьезно?

      — Серьезно, — Дерек улыбнулся, а его светлые глаза окрасились алым, предшествуя обращению.

      Стайлз с трудом громко сглотнул слюну, и Дерек посчитал это за абсолютное согласие, тут же принявшись выполнять озвученное.

      Он отодвинулся на достаточное расстояние, чтобы снять с себя остатки одежды, скидывая ее куда придётся, и обнажившись, раздел Стайлза.

      Закончив, Альфа снова лег на Стайлза и так яростно поцеловал, что появившиеся клыки даже оцарапали ему губу. Но Стайлз только застонал, явно от удовольствия, а не от боли. Затем Дерек прошёлся поцелуями и лёгкими мазками языка по торсу вниз до пупка.

      Облизав два пальца, Хейл начал раскрывать Стайлза, пока тот впивался ему в плечи пальцами с появившимися когтями.

      После нескольких минут быстрой, но не такой тщательной подготовки как обычно, Дерек понял, что просто не может больше терпеть, и медленно вошёл в Стайлза. Гортанно застонал, снова почувствовав жар, которого был лишён целую неделю переживаний и невозможности близости с любимым.

      Стайлз тяжело задышал, когда Дерек вошёл до конца, и положил руки волку на талию.

      Именно туда, где Дерек и желал их почувствовать.

      Не дав привыкнуть к ощущению наполненности, Дерек начал так жёстко и быстро двигаться, что с каждым толчком Стайлз понемногу скользил по простыни к изголовью. Дерек редко позволял себе такой бешеный ритм, чаще сдерживая себя, потому что боялся причинить вред человеческому телу, которое восстанавливалось не так быстро, как его.

      Но теперь, когда эта проблема исчезла (хотя взамен появилась куча новых), Дерек решил воспользоваться ситуацией и реально трахнуть Стилински.

      Так что Дерек трахал Стайлза, который, казалось, потерял дар речи и двигал бедрами в ответ, приподнимая их, чтобы встретить его толчки на полпути с дикой яростью, вырывая из глотки всхлипы наслаждения.

      Внезапно Альфа вскрикнул от боли, когда в его тело впились когти Стайлза.

      — Прости, — забормотал Стайлз, задыхаясь, потому что Дерек и не думал прерываться. — Прости. Мне так жаль.

      — Успокойся, — Альфа, двинув бедрами, проехался по простате Стайлза так, что оба застонали, выдохнул и грубо поцеловал. — Я привык к боли, а это та боль, которая мне нравится.

      Стайлз, удивленный столь необычной во время близости речью Дерека, несколько секунд не знал, что сказать. Просто до сих пор Дерек был настоящим романтиком, который не любил спешки в том, что касалось подготовки, и постоянно спрашивал, все ли с ним, Стайлзом, в порядке и не делает ли он ему больно... Словно не понимал, что для Стайлза чувствовать его в себе уже было лучшим, что с ним могло случиться.

      Но потом Стайлз понял, что все прошлые разы, какими бы классными они ни были, всегда он задавал темп и интенсивность, и Дерек обязан был следовать его указаниям. Потому что именно он был человеком, который мог пострадать, если Дерек увлечется.

      Однако теперь, глядя в красные глаза Дерека в бета-релизе, Стайлз понял, что эта проблема исчезла тоже.

      Так что Стайлз решил компенсировать Дереку всю прошлую осторожность и на этот раз позволить оборотню задать ритм. Тем более интуиция подсказывала, что ему он тоже очень понравится.

      — Быстрее, — простонал он, глубже вонзил когти, и в нос ударил металлический запах крови. — Сильнее.

      Дерек не кивнул, не подал никакого знака, что услышал... Поднявшись на вытянутые руки, он оторвался от Стайлза, чтобы устойчиво упереться коленями в матрас. Зафиксировав положение, Хейл начал двигать бедрами еще быстрее, от чего кровать под ними заскрипела.

      Чувствуя, каким жёстким и невероятным темпом, буквально выбивая дух, его любят, Стайлз мог думать только о том, как круто было бы похвастаться сломанной кроватью Дерека, пока они трахались как настоящие дикие звери.

      Затем Дерек, не прекращая движение бедер, опустился на Стайлза. Вжался лицом в шею и втянул воздух чуть ниже уха. Буквально на долю секунды Стайлз отчётливо услышал изменение ритма сердца Альфы, и в какой-то момент даже показалось, что его толчки стали нежнее.

      Но длилось это едва ли несколько секунд. Потому что Дерек снова поднялся на руки и, возобновив прежний темп, посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза.

      — Попробуй выпустить клыки, — из-за сбитого дыхания тяжело выдохнул он. Заметив, что Стайлз не понял, что он имеет ввиду (ничего странного с таким-то малым сейчас количеством крови в мозгах), Дерек своими клыками слегка царапнул его нижнюю губу. — Клыки, — шепнул он, — хочу посмотреть на них.

      Стайлз, тяжело сглотнув, кивнул и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. На мгновение он позволил ощущению Дерека на себе и внутри себя, безостановочно проникающего в него, стать единственно важным; а потом представил себе, как вытягиваются его собственные клыки и придают ему истинный вид оборотня.

      Но после почти минуты безрезультатных попыток, он открыл глаза и с явным разочарованием посмотрел на Альфу.

      — Нет... не могу, — простонал Стайлз, потому что в этот момент Дерек снова проехался по простате. — Извини.

      Дерек, закрыв глаза, покачал головой, и, прежде чем заговорить, тяжело сглотнул.

      — Не волнуйся, — прошептал он сломлено, в теории — из-за приложенных усилий. — Ничего страшного.

      И это всё, что он смог сказать, прежде чем понял, что не может больше терпеть. Крепко сжимая простыни, разрывая их когтями, он, собрав последние силы, начал быстро и сильно двигаться.

      Всего после четырех толчков Стайлз, совсем по-животному прорычав имя Дерека, начал кончать. И едва услышав его голос, Дерек, почти болезненно из-за темпа, кончил сам.

      Но пока Стайлз наслаждался своей кульминацией, Дерек, не до конца излившийся в него, вышел, чтобы последние струйки спермы упали на живот и грудь Стилински.

      Желание просто упасть и проспать много часов подряд было чудовищно огромным. Но если Дерек не последовал ему, то только потому, что желание увидеть, как Стайлз восстанавливается после оргазма, было намного сильнее.

      Чуть нахмурившись, Альфа сосредоточился на сердцебиении Стайлза, заставляя себя не вдыхать их смешавшийся аромат, как бы сильно ни хотелось. И когда услышал, что пульс пришел в норму, Дерек поднес руку к залитому его спермой животу Стайлза. Почувствовав прикосновение пальцев, Стайлз открыл глаза и улыбнулся ему той улыбкой-после-оргазма, когда он даже не осознавал происходящее вокруг.

      — Да ты вдруг извращенцем стал, — пробормотал он.

      — Тебе не нравится?

      — Я этого не говорил, — улыбнулся Стайлз, — но признайся, что это ненормально. Нормально во время «ручной работы» из-за спешки, но... обычно, начав, ты остаешься внутри до конца.

      — Верно, — сказал Дерек так серьезно, что Стайлз начал сомневаться. Но когда увидел, как липкие от спермы пальцы Дерека приближаются к его губам, Стайлз с интересом вскинул бровь. — Но тогда я не мог сделать это.

      И Стайлз солгал бы, если бы сказал, что это не заводит его и не пробуждает желание для второго захода. Потому что, хоть это был далеко не первый раз, когда он пробует сперму Дерека (они оба с энтузиазмом относились к такой возможности), это был первый раз, когда Дерек делал нечто настолько доминирующее.

      Вот поэтому Стайлз не мог сделать ничего другого, кроме как сыграть роль послушного саба. Не отрывая взгляда от глаз Альфы, снова красных, несмотря на то, что клыки и когти уже исчезли, он с удовольствием слизал с пальцев сперму, постанывая от наслаждения вкусом Дерека.

      Дерек же почувствовал, как учащается пульс, усиливается желание вновь оказаться глубоко внутри Стайлза, и снова почувствовать, как его когти впиваются в плоть.

      — Прости. Но тебе придется подождать.

      — Чего?

      — Второго захода, — рассмеялся Стайлз, садясь на кровати и вытираясь простыней. Вообще он никогда бы не посмел, если конечно не хотел умереть, но, учитывая, что простынь уже и так была в клочки, интуиция подсказывала, что казни не будет точно.

      — Я не говорил...

      — И не надо, — рассмеялся он ещё громче, — твой взгляд и то, как ведёт себя определенная часть твоего тела, не оставляет сомнений.

      Дерек посмотрел вниз, его член был таким твердым, что не верилось, будто совсем недавно у него был оргазм невероятной силы, и у него хватило совести покраснеть.

      Однако румянец исчез, когда Стайлз поднялся с кровати и начал собирать одежду.

      — Можно по-быстрому… — предложил Альфа.

      Стайлз посмотрел на него с любопытством, и, улыбаясь, подошёл коротко чмокнуть в губы.

      — Поверить не могу, что я говорю «нет» на предложение заняться сексом, — он глубоко вздохнул, наполняя легкие запахом Дерека, — но я обещал отцу вернуться домой пораньше, чтобы провести с ним время, раз у него сегодня нет ночной смены.

      Дерек попытался скрыть свое недовольство, скорчив привычную непроницаемую мину. И конечно, он не рассчитывал, что Стайлз услышит его сердечный ритм, когда тот сбился из-за смены планов.

      — Не дуйся, — улыбнувшись, Стайлз сцепил руки на шее Альфы и вжался в него всем телом. — Обещаю, что завтра мы повторим, — снова поцеловал, — и что сегодня вечером я попрактикуюсь с клыками, — он слегка склонил голову к плечу. — Хорошо, что это «всему свое время» говорил мне ты.

      — Извини, — внезапно уныло прошептал Дерек, — я не хотел давить на тебя.

      — Ты и не давил, — Стайлз чмокнул Дерека в губы, желая стереть с его лица печаль. — Но меня немного отвлекали другие вещи, и я не смог адекватно принять твой совет, — улыбнулся он.

      Дерек кивнул и попытался улыбнуться как Стайлз, но в итоге решил поцеловать его. И в отличие от поцелуев Стайлза, его был более крепким. Таким, что они оба тяжело задышали, и Стайлз с усилием отодвинулся, напомнив, что он опаздывает.

      Дерек смог только кивнуть, заставляя свое сердце не биться чаще, чтобы Стайлз не заметил ничего странного, так как теперь волк знал, что холодной и бесстрастной маски уже недостаточно.

      И когда Стайлз ушёл, коротко поцеловав и кинув «до завтра», Дерек напряг слух, чтобы услышать как бьётся сердце Стайлза, пока он спускается на лифте, забирается в джип и уезжает по улицам Бэйкон Хиллз.

      Когда он больше не мог его слышать, оборотень поднёс руки к ранам от когтей Стайлза и чертыхнулся, обнаружив, что они уже исцелились.

      Недовольно рыкнув, он улёгся на кровать, готовый провести еще одну бессонную ночь.

      Потому что пока Дерек не выяснит личность Альфы и что тот хотел от Стайлза, ни на минуту не сможет заснуть.

      Не тогда, когда даже в своем собственном доме и на кровати, на которой Стайлз принадлежал ему, он все еще чувствовал запах того, другого Альфы, напоминающий, что Стайлз больше не его.


	6. Chapter 6

 

      День, которого Стайлз так боялся, наконец настал.

      В глубине души он должен был чувствовать себя везунчиком, потому что в отличие от других знакомых ему оборотней (за исключением Дерека, конечно), у него было больше недели, чтобы подготовиться.

      Но это не отменяло того, что сейчас он обмирал от ужаса.

      Тот же ужас он видел в глазах Скотта, его лучшего друга, который попытался убить его, несмотря на то, что они были почти братьями. И у Айзека, который не причинил себе непоправимый вред только потому, что Дерек, его Альфа, появился в последний момент.

      Стайлз знал, что это будет больно. И что сколько бы он не концентрировался и не пытался оставаться собой, полнолуние заставит его обратиться в непостижимое, жаждущее крови существо. Жажда, которая раньше определенно не была частью его сущности до такой степени, что от одного упоминания крови скручивало желудок; но отныне, он знал, все будет иначе.

      Стайлз ещё раз глубоко вздохнул. Скотт слегка улыбнулся, пытаясь успокоить друга, потому что интуиция подсказывала, что никакие слова сейчас не помогут.

      Они находились в вагоне на заброшенной железнодорожной станции — лучшее место для обращения, потому что оно было достаточно далеко, чтобы крики, которые обязательно будут, никто не услышал. А ещё на станции, где никто не жил, ничего не случится, если во время трансформации Стайлз уничтожит парочку-другую предметов мебели. Что, определённо, было бы довольно сложно объяснить отцу, останься они в полнолуние дома.

      Так что касательно этого Стайлз был спокоен. Но самое главное: он предупредил отца, который сегодня работал в ночную смену, что переночует у Скотта. Поэтому не надо было беспокоиться, что шериф будет часто заезжать проверить его. А это отец, к сожалению, делал, считая само собой разумеющимся со дня его исчезновения, тем более информации о похитителе так и не было.

      Скотт поднял тяжёлую цепь, лежащую у его ног, готовый сковать Стайлза. На станции они были одни. Айзек, Эрика и Бойд знали, чем они занимались и, в этот раз последовав голосу разума, решили уехать в другую часть города, посчитав, что для Стайлза будет легче провести первое обращение в компании лучшего друга. Без присутствия стаи, которая, несомненно, помогла бы, если ситуация вышла бы из-под контроля. Но и заставила бы Стайлза, у которого и так складывалось ощущение, что все это какой-то цирк, чувствовать себя ещё более неловко, чем уже было.

      Хотя, с другой стороны, цирк это и был: Заходите и взгляните! Невероятное превращение мешка с костями в самого что ни на есть настоящего мифического зверя!

      В глубине души Стайлзу было любопытно наконец увидеть себя оборотнем. Узнать, будут ли у него такие же заостренные уши, как у Айзека, или увеличатся все мышцы тела, как у Бойда.

      Боже. Хоть бы так оно и случилось! Хоть бы из этого вышло хоть что-нибудь хорошее!

      Когда Стайлз почувствовал холод металла цепи, окруживший его запястья, он заставил себя сосредоточиться на нем. И как только сделал это, почувствовал снова нахлынувшую нервозность последних дней.

      Стайлз целый день чувствовал себя странно, как будто на самом деле не был собой. Ощущение было такое, что прошло уже несколько часов после приема таблеток, и гиперактивность снова давала о себе знать, мешая сосредоточиться.

      Стайлз знал, что виной всему луна. Он чувствовал это каждой клеточкой своего тела.

      И солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не боится, несмотря на то, с каким нетерпением ждал своего полного обращения.

      Особенно из-за важной детали — Скотт был с ним один.

      И да. Стайлз знал, что должен быть безмерно благодарен, ведь друг согласился присмотреть за ним (сковать), чтобы он выжил в своё первое полнолуние. Как и знал, что друг был самым опытным бетой стаи, что также было очень важно.

      Но не было никаких сомнений в том, что он чувствовал бы себя спокойнее, если бы рядом был Альфа. Не просто Альфа, а оборотень, которому Стайлз доверял больше всего.

      Даже несмотря на то, что этот самый оборотень не объявлялся и даже не звонил последние два дня, полностью одержимый поиском Альфы, который перевернул его жизнь с ног на голову… точнее, поиском  _другого_  Альфы, который  _снова_  перевернул его жизнь с ног на голову.

      Стайлз закрыл глаза, заставляя себя делать глубокие вдохи. Он знал, что делать. Знал, что лучший способ, — единственный — пережить обращение менее болезненно, — держаться за якорь.

      И Стайлз не сомневался, кто его якорь.

      Закрыв глаза, он мысленно представил себе горячего и противоречивого оборотня, который полностью изменил его жизнь, и Стайлз отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы тот сейчас оказался рядом.

      Следуя совету Скотта, он пытался позволить всем органам чувств вести его, чтобы обоняние, осязание и слух сосредоточились на Дереке.

      На самом деле Стайлз понятия не имел, как это сделать. Он чувствовал себя Люком Скайуокером на первом уроке Йоды, который на всё говорит «да» и корчит сосредоточенный вид, но в глубине души понимает, что обязательно облажается.

      Поэтому, в конце концов, Стайлз решил, что лучшее, что он может сделать, — это вспомнить тысячу мелочей, из которых был соткан Дерек. Вспомнить первый раз наедине. Когда больше не осталось сомнений, что чувствует каждый и они впервые могут быть абсолютно откровенны друг с другом. Вспомнил, как Дерек смотрел на него своим ясным, таким живым и открытым взглядом, в то время как его всегда плотно сжатые губы изгибались в улыбке, которую Стайлз никогда раньше не видел, но знал, что предназначалась она исключительно ему. Только для него она расцветала, потому что только Стайлз заставлял Дерека так улыбаться.

      Неосознанно губы самого Стайлза изогнулись в слабой улыбке, и он почувствовал, как от этого воспоминания сковывающее напряжение чуть отпускает. Настолько, что на мгновение Стайлз ощутил себя не в вагоне поезда, а на лесной поляне, где они впервые поцеловались. И что Дерек даже рядом, потому что он прекрасно чувствовал присущий ему запах, — смесь кожи, древесины и дождя, — который неизбежно заставлял чувствовать себя в безопасности.

      И, возможно, не так уж плохо было отдаться во власть чувств, потому что всё было настолько реально, что Стайлз даже смог услышать сердцебиение Дерека. Что, как он знал, было сейчас невозможно. Тем более, он не знал, как их различать. К тому же в данный момент он должен был слышать только сердце Скотта — как единственного находящегося рядом человека.

      А затем Стайлз вспомнил урок, который Дерек однажды преподал Скотту, сказав, что нужно больше доверять своим чувствам.

      И, видимо, как и Скотт в тот день, Стайлз не усвоил его.

      Потому что, когда он открыл глаза, понял, что все ощущения не были плодом его воображения или памяти, и он чувствовал то, что действительно донесли ему органы чувств. А именно — Дерек рядом.

      Дерек. Который внимательно смотрел на него, обеспокоенно и гордо, и который кивнул, когда Стайлз понял, что происходящее реально.

      — Ты не представляешь, как я рад видеть тебя здесь, — пробормотал Стайлз с облегчением, чувствуя, что даже дышать становится намного легче.

      — Иди к остальным, — велел Дерек Скотту, — я займусь, — МакКолл, казалось, засомневался, и на мгновение замер, переводя взгляд с Альфы на друга. — Не волнуйся, — Хейл положил руку на плечо беты, — спасибо, что остался с ним. Но думаю, с Альфой первое обращение пройдет намного легче.

      Скотт продолжал молчать. Сначала он хотел напомнить Дереку, что он не Альфа Стайлза, и поэтому они оба имели одинаковое право остаться рядом. Но посмотрев на Стайлза и увидев его кивок, решил оставить их. Особенно когда понял, что Дерек абсолютно прав, и любой Альфа справится с новообращённым лучше беты.

      — Увидимся завтра, — сказал он, на прощание похлопав Стайлза по спине, и вышел из вагона.

      Перестав слышать шаги Скотта, Дерек поднял цепь, которая лежала у ног Стайлза, с намерением закончить его сковывать.

      — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спокойно спросил он. Будто приковывать парня к поручням вагона — обыденное дело.

      Ну... Для него, несомненно, это и было в порядке вещей.

      — В ужасе? — искренне ответил Стайлз. — Взволнован. В ожидании…

      — Это нормально, — закончив связывать его, Дерек встал на колени рядом, чтобы защелкнуть наручники на запястьях. — Все будет хорошо.

      — Ты больше ничего на меня не наденешь? — спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек, закончив, сел рядом. — Эрика говорила, что ей на голову ты надевал довольно своеобразную диадему с шипами, прям из руководства Торквемады*.

      Альфа слегка улыбнулся, взяв Стайлза за руку.

      — Если тебе так хочется, я могу надеть ее на тебя. Но предпочитаю, чтобы твой первый раз прошёл без кровоточащих ран. Если дело в боли, не волнуйся. Ты и так почувствуешь, как твое тело ломается изнутри.

      — Ты меня так поддерживаешь? — Стайлз попытался сказать это с сарказмом, но страх зазвенел в голосе. — Я даже почти захотел, чтобы остался Скотт, пусть он и не Альфа.

      — Могу позвать его, если хочешь. Но я сомневаюсь, что Скотт сделает что-то подобное, — прошептал Дерек, прежде чем поцеловать его в губы, медленно, почти без нажима, после чего обхватил оба запястья Стайлза.

      — Да. Я тоже сомневаюсь, — нервно рассмеялся Стайлз, а затем почувствовал, как мурашки ползут по коже и все волоски на теле становятся дыбом.

      Он хотел сообщить об этом Дереку, но по серьезному лицу Альфы понял, что тот уже это заметил.

      — Начинается, — прошептал он и крепче сжал оба запястья. — Сконцентрируйся на дыхании. Что бы ни случилось, старайся не сбиваться с ритма.

      — Н-не думаю, что смогу, — сказал Стайлз дрожащим голосом, чувствуя, как кровь, бегущая по венам, словно закипает с каждой прошедшей секундой.

      — Пытайся, — твердо произнес Дерек. — Ты придумал якорь, за который держаться? — Стайлз кивнул, сомневаясь, что это самый удачный момент сказать, что, совершенно случайно, этот якорь зовут Дерек Хейл. — Представь его мысленно.

      Стайлз снова кивнул, тяжело сглотнул и сильно зажмурился.

      Но затем в голове взорвалось, в мозгах громко и непрерывно застучала дробь, и показалось, что сейчас лопнут барабанные перепонки.

      — Что это за звук? — спросил он, задыхаясь от боли, сильно сжал зубы и вскинул руки, чтобы прикрыть уши... а потом понял, что не может, потому что руки скованы наручниками. Стайлз открыл глаза и встретился с пристальным взглядом красных глаз Дерека на совершенно спокойном лице. — Что это за чёртов шум?!

      — Это мое сердцебиение, — пояснил Альфа, сжимая запястья Стайлза, — ты быстро к нему привыкнешь и оно станет не таким громким.

      — Нет... не могу... — Стайлз сильнее сжал зубы и почувствовал кровь во рту от прокушенной нижней губы. — Это слишком... Пожалуйста. Заставь это прекратиться.

      — Не пытайся абстрагироваться от звука. Будет только хуже, — сказал Дерек чуть громче, зная, что сейчас Стайлз слышал только непрерывную пульсацию крови в венах, — оставь все как есть, и быстро привыкнешь.

      — Нет... не могу.

      — Конечно, можешь. Вспомни свой якорь. Держись за него.

      — Это ты, — прошептал Стайлз, открыв глаза, и смущенно посмотрел на Дерека. — Мой якорь... Это ты.

      Дереку, который на мгновение окаменел от откровенности Стайлза, потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы справиться с потрясением. А затем он серьезно кивнул и прижался лбом к мокрому от пота лбу Стайлза.

      — Тогда держись за меня. Слушай мой голос и позволь ему успокоить тебя. Просто сосредоточься на нем и не думай ни о чем другом.

      С трудом сглотнув, Стайлз кивнул.

      Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Сердце Дерека не переставало ритмично отдаваться в ушах, но Стайлз сосредоточился на другом, не таком громком, но более важном, звуке.

      Понемногу, непонятно как, голос Альфы становился все громче и отчётливее. Стайлз не перестал слышать постоянную дробь его сердцебиения, но, по крайней мере, он не чувствовал, что от нее сейчас взорвется голова.

      И когда Стайлз уже подумал, что худшее позади, тело начало ломать. Он даже не мог описать эти ощущения, потому что никогда раньше не чувствовал подобного. Но казалось, будто его собственное тело хочет выбраться из кожи, буквально извиваясь внутри.

      Стайлз открыл глаза и с ужасом понял, что все окрашено в красный цвет. Лицо Дерека, — первое, что он увидел, — было багрово-красным, как и все остальное тело Хейла, и руки, его собственные руки, тоже были красными.

      И внезапно его руки начали меняться.

      Стайлз сначала почувствовал, и только потом увидел. Потому что казалось, что кости в его руках ломаются. Ногти на пальцах медленно, но безостановочно начали расти. И хотя со стороны казалось, что все спокойно, Стайлз думал, что из-за боли потеряет сознание.

      — Дерк… — обмирая от страха, всхлипнул он, только чтобы обнаружить, что не может даже говорить, потому что появились не только когти. Клыки впивались в губы, и Стайлз боялся поранить себя, произнеся хоть слово.

      — Отпусти себя, — повторил Дерек. И хотя он стоял рядом, казалось, его голос доносится издалека. — Сосредоточься на моем голосе и отпусти.

      В этот раз Стайлз не кивнул. Он не мог просто стоять на месте, когда все его тело ломало. Когда весь его мир превращался в красную кляксу, и он едва слышал голос, который, предполагалось, должен был помочь ему остаться человеком.

      Звук сердцебиения стал ещё громче, и на этот раз, когда Стайлз попытался прикрыть уши, у него получилось!

      Удивившись внезапному чуду, Стайлз, словно в забытьи, разорвал наручники и начал освобождаться от цепей.

      На руки Дерека, который пытался удержать его, чтобы снова сковать, Стайлз тоже не обратил внимания и избавился от них, просто оттолкнув Альфу.

      Все происходило будто с кем-то другим, и, не совсем понимая, что происходит, Стайлз увидел, как Дерек летит через вагон и с силой врезается в дальнюю его стену.

      Инстинктивно он оглянулся назад, уверенный, что на них кто-то напал. Стайлз вообще не думал о вероятности, что это он так швырнул Альфу.

      Затем болью взорвалась спина.

      Он зарычал от боли, и испугался даже близко не человеческого звука, который издал. Ошеломлённый как болью, так и внезапным открытием, Стайлз мог думать только о том, чтобы сбежать в лес и спрятаться.

      И он попытался, рыча каждый раз, когда невидимые руки пытались скрутить его и сковать. И на каждую попытку Стайлз отвечал взмахами когтистых рук, даже не видя, куда бьёт, потому что все вокруг утопало в багряно-красном мареве.

       _Стайлз_.

      Внезапно он услышал свое имя. Его прокричали, но казалось, будто доносится оно издалека, за много километров от него. Стайлз знал, что это голос Дерека. Он узнал бы его где угодно. И это был голос, который Стайлз нуждался услышать.

       _Стайлз_.

      На этот раз имя прозвучало ближе, чётче. И был это не столько крик, сколько мольба.

      Стайлз закрыл глаза, сдерживая желание напасть, и внезапно почувствовал опустошение... Что даже тело не слушается, и он начинает падать.

      Но об пол он так и не ударился, потому что его подхватили сильные, горячие руки.

      Стайлз сосредоточился на этой хватке, носом втягивая узнаваемый запах Дерека, а ушами внимательно вслушиваясь в голос Альфы, который снова и снова повторял его имя.

      Когда он перестал слышать всё, кроме голоса Дерека, без намека на шум крови, он осмелился открыть глаза.

      И увидел обеспокоенного Дерека с несколькими царапинами от когтей на лице.

      — Ты со мной? — спросил он, тяжело дыша. Как будто в последние несколько часов дрался или бежал марафон. — Стайлз, ты меня слышишь?

      — Да... — неуверенно ответил Стайлз, опасаясь своих клыков. А затем понял, что и клыки, и когти исчезли. И что теперь всё вокруг больше не утопало в красном.

      — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

      — Я... — он несколько раз сглотнул, затаив дыхание, — я очень устал.

      Дерек серьезно кивнул, после чего начал разматывать цепи, которыми Стайлз был прикован к одному из сидений в вагоне... но Стилински не помнил, как его сковывали.

      Как и не помнил, как поранил Дереку руки и спину, из-за чего он медленно и неуклюже двигался.

      — Это я? — с ужасом спросил Стайлз, — я с тобой сделал?

      Дерек освободил его и попытался улыбнуться, но вышло не очень.

      — Бывало и похуже.

      — Прости... — пробормотал он сдавленно, не в силах поверить, что напал на Дерека, — я даже этого не помню.

      — Это нормально, — пробормотал Альфа, садясь рядом и соприкасаясь плечом с плечом Стайлза. — Не беспокойся, — он закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. — По крайней мере, на этот раз, это был только ты.

      Стайлз следил за поведением Дерека, и выглядел тот таким уставшим, каким Стайлз никогда раньше его не видел. Только тогда он осознал, что в окна вагона просачивался свет, а значит, уже рассветало.

      И они провели там всю ночь.

       _Этого не может быть..._

      Стайлз не помнил ничего из того, что сделал.

      Он даже не знал, пытался ли всю ночь убить Дерека.

      — Не вини себя, — сказал Дерек, взяв его за руку и мягко сжав. — В первый раз мы никогда не сможем себя контролировать. Это случается со всеми.

      — Но Айзек... — не совсем уверенно пробормотал Стайлз. — Когда он обратился и попытался убить меня, тебе достаточно было просто рыкнуть на него, чтобы он успокоился, — он пристально уставился Дереку в глаза, и печаль в них не осталась незамеченной. — Почему со мной не сработало?

      Печаль во взгляде стала гуще. И Стайлз прекрасно почувствовал, что, хотя Дерек не выпустил его ладонь, хватка чуть ослабла. Будто Хейл был готов отпустить его руку.

      Когда Дерек наконец-то ответил, смотрел он куда угодно, только не на человека рядом.

      — Потому что не я твой Альфа.

 

**Примечания:**

* Томáс де Торквемáда — основатель испанской инквизиции, первый великий инквизитор Испании. Отличался особой жестокостью. (Источник: Википедия)


	7. Chapter 7

 

      Последние дни были несколько странными.

      Стайлз мог бы даже сказать, что они были спокойными и почти идеальными. Поскольку теперь, когда худшее осталось позади, и он полностью научился контролировать обращение, он начал видеть плюсы в том, чтобы быть оборотнем.

      Теперь, например, он на постоянной основе играл в стартовом составе команды, и слышал с трибун свое имя (за отличный пас или гол); или при поломке джипа не попадал впросак, а мог просто добежать до школы… Стайлзу даже понравилось бегать по утрам, делая перед этим короткую зарядку.

      В общем, Стайлз чувствовал, что именно он управляет своей жизнью и что все зависит только от него! Эту уверенность он потерял, когда умерла его мама, и он начал задумываться о жестокости мироздания, и почему нельзя ничего сделать, наблюдая, как человек, которого ты так любишь, покидает тебя.

      Но теперь, наконец, такого чувства не было. Теперь, зная, что все зависит от него, он с уверенностью встречал каждый день. И не только с уверенностью, но и с оптимизмом, потому что оборотень, благодаря которому он обрёл эту уверенность, исчез с их радаров.

      Но вот тут, как раз-таки, и начиналась странность последних дней.

      Потому что предполагалось, что отсутствие обратившего его Альфы было хорошей новостью. Даже невероятной, и означала, что, в отличие от Питера, когда тот обратил Скотта и начал убивать людей направо и налево; укусивший его Альфа решил не торопиться. Будто его вовсе не существовало.

      Но все, — все и каждый в отдельности — разы, когда Стайлз пытался вдолбить этот факт в непробиваемую голову Дерека, тот, казалось, был не очень доволен стечением обстоятельств. И то, что Стайлз считал чем-то хорошим и объяснял простым «Альфа не ведал, что творит, потому что в полнолуние был пьян, поэтому мы его и не видели», Дерек видел совсем в другом свете. Как бомбу замедленного действия, которая должна была вот-вот рвануть.

      Именно поэтому, Стайлз не мог сказать, что дни проходили идеально, хотя все, казалось, было хорошо.

      Ведь без Дерека ни один день не мог быть идеальным. А Хейл, вместо того, чтобы быть рядом, прочесывал улицы, лес и даже соседние города, отчаянно пытаясь найти того Альфу.

      И прежде всего, когда Стайлз каждый раз пытался поговорить с ним и убедить, что опасность миновала, в ответ Дерек орал, хмурил брови в режиме «ты не понимаешь, что говоришь» и недовольно морщился, чуя на Стилински запах его таинственного Альфы.

      И сколько бы Стайлз ни убеждал себя, что Дерек вовсе не виноват, что его запах вызывает у него неприязнь (по крайней мере, не у Дерека-человека), и происходит это почти на бессознательном уровне… Стайлзу все равно было больно каждый раз, когда Дерек отворачивался и искал малейший повод отойти от него подальше.

      Так что, на самом деле, дни были дерьмовыми.

      Поэтому Стайлз решил провести их с пользой: потратить время, которое он обычно проводил с Дереком, на любую из бесчисленного количества книг школьной библиотеки по языческим религиям и мифическим существам. Мало ли когда пригодится эта информация.

      Когда он делал записи о возможном происхождении сирен, Стайлз краем глаза заметил, как рядом кто-то остановился.

      Оторвав взгляд от книги посмотреть, кто это, он увидел Хелену Ликсон — его учительницу истории.

      Стайлз посмотрел на неё со смесью любопытства и беспокойства. С любопытством, потому что обычно учителя в библиотеке не садились рядом с учениками; и с беспокойством, потому что каждый раз, когда это случалось с ним (а случалось это частенько), для него это означало выговор или дополнительные задания за то, что он сделал что-то не так на последнем экзамене... Или, скорее всего, за то, что он написал всё идеально с пояснениями, которых не было в учебниках. После чего учителя начинали подозревать, не списывает ли Стайлз у них под носом, или же просто выпендривается, желая доказать, что он умнее их.

      Но Стайлз отбросил такую вероятность, потому что, спрашивая разрешение присесть рядом, женщина улыбалась… Было бы очень жестоко с ее стороны сперва вести себя дружелюбно, а потом сообщать плохие новости.

      — Рада тебя видеть, Стайлз, — прокомментировала она, как только села. За что Стайлз был ей бесконечно благодарен. Так как теперь можно было смотреть ей в глаза, не отвлекаясь на мини-юбку или слишком откровенное декольте.

      — Здрасьте.

      — Думаю, у нас еще не было возможности пообщаться.

      — Нет?.. — Стайлз почесал шею, не зная, что сказать. Он не совсем привык к желанию учителей поболтать с ним. — Я, правда, обычно не хожу на факультативы, но... Вы о чем-то хотели поговорить?

      Прежде чем ответить, Хелена улыбнулась и, положив поверх его ладони свою, слегка погладила пальцы.

      — Думаю, это я должна задать этот вопрос. Скажи, может ты сам хотел кое-что обсудить?

      — Я? — Стайлз почувствовал как краснеет. Совершенно точно не могло происходить то, что он подумал. Эта женщина, что, клеила его?! — Не думаю, что понимаю...

      — Я полагала, что у тебя будут некоторые вопросы, — она слегка склонила голову к плечу, — по поводу, ну, знаешь, обращения... И полнолуния.

      От ее ответа Стайлз потерял дар речи.

      Он с интересом уставился на женщину и заметил, как её слабая улыбка становится чуть более уверенной. Но, несомненно, то, что привлекло его внимание и заставило полностью увериться во внезапно возникшей абсурдной гипотезе, — это красноватое свечение, на мгновение мелькнувшее в ее зеленых глазах.

      — Это была ты, — прошептал Стайлз и, внезапно не ощутив себя комфортно в почти безлюдной библиотеке, начал оглядываться по сторонам.

      — Пожалуйста, не бойся, — тихо сказала Хелена, поднимая руки ладонями вверх, — клянусь, я не хочу причинять тебе вред.

      Стайлзу потребовалось пару секунд, чтобы мозг обработал ответ женщины... Альфы...  _его_ Альфы. Но когда до него наконец дошел истинный смысл её слов, страх, который он испытал несколько секунд назад, полностью испарился, сменившись типичным для него сарказмом.

      — В самом деле? — недоверчиво спросил он с широко раскрытыми глазами. — Забавно слышать это от... женщины-волка, которая похитила и укусила меня.

      — Я не причинила тебе вред, — пробормотала она с выражением абсолютного раскаяния на лице.

      — Ты, что?.. Нет, конечно, нет. Ты просто без моего желания превратила меня в мифическое существо... Вы не должны обращать кого-либо без их согласия.

      Женщина кивнула и опустила взгляд. И не знай Стайлз, что это невозможно, готов был поклясться, что ей стыдно.

      — Знаю. И мне жаль... Но у меня не было выбора, — Хелена снова подняла взгляд, и посмотрела на Стайлза. — Да и не впервые происходит подобное, — она слабо улыбнулась. — С твоим другом Скоттом произошло то же самое, верно?

      И снова за последние пять минут, Стайлз не знал, что ответить.

      Да и что он мог сказать женщине, о которой ничего не знал (за исключением того, что, видимо, она Альфа, которая его укусила), однако она, казалось, знала о нем все.

      — Кто ты, черт возьми?

      — Меня зовут Хелена Ликсон.

      — Это я и так знаю! — крикнул он, не совладав с собой, и только нарвался на выговор библиотекаря.

      И в этот момент Стайлз решил сменить обстановку для последующего разговора, потому что интуиция подсказывала, — не очень хорошая идея дискутировать об оборотнях, Альфах и укусах без согласия посреди школьной библиотеки.

      Резко, почти яростно, он запихал все книги в рюкзак и направился к выходу. Женщине приглашение не требовалось — она молча последовала за ним.

      И только из-за того, как непривычно было, что сейчас его послушались с первого раза и не пришлось доказывать, что он прав, — как обычно бывало, — Стайлз, прежде чем звонить остальным, решил не обвинять учительницу во всех грехах, не получив внятных объяснений.

***

  
      В итоге они оказались рядом с огромным деревом, вблизи школьной парковки. В это время здесь почти не было учеников, но в пределах видимости была главная дорога с постоянно проезжающими машинами, — идеально на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.

      Стайлз кинул рюкзак у дерева и вызывающе скрестил руки.

      — Кто ты? Почему ты здесь? И какого черта ты меня укусила?

      — Я...

      — Начинай с третьего вопроса, — резко оборвал Стайлз, — на самом деле только он меня и волнует.

      Хелена улыбнулась очень похоже, как это делала мама Скотта — сдерживая этой улыбкой желание рассмеяться на нелепицы Стайлза, и не смеялась только потому, что испытывала теплые чувства к лучшему другу сына.

      Но чувства, которые у Стайлза вызвала улыбка этой незнакомки (самой что ни на есть незнакомки, потому что то не многое, что он о ней знал — ложь), оставили очень неприятный осадок.

      — Меня зовут Хелена Ликсон. Два месяца назад я приехала в Бэйкон Хиллз, после нескольких лет скитаний по стране в поисках места, где смогу осесть.

      — Переходи к главному, — чуть ли не закричал Стайлз. — Знаешь… Ты говоришь с чуваком, которому очень нравятся подробности… но впервые в жизни мне скучно от них. А особенно ничего интересного я не нахожу в твоей душещипательной истории прям со страниц комиксов, — он так сильно всплеснул руками, что вышло даже нелепо, — так что не утруждайся, и начинай сразу с третьего вопроса.

      — Хорошо, — она снова улыбнулась. — Я укусила тебя, потому что ты мне нравишься.

      Сердце Стайлза пропустило пару ударов.

      — Что?

      — Вот так, — она ждала ответной реплики, но Стайлз остался стоять с распахнутым ртом. — Почему тебе так трудно в это поверить?

      — Нет... — щеки Стайлза ошпарило румянцем. — Ты даже не знаешь меня.

      — Я знаю тебя достаточно. Ты самый умный парень в классе... Чуть ли не во всей школе. Даже умнее некоторых здешних преподавателей. На самом деле, главный вопрос: почему я должна была укусить кого-то другого.

      — Потому что  _я_  не хотел, — сказал он громче, снова разозлившись, — я не хотел быть оборотнем. Ты не имела права обращать меня.

      — Я думала, ты обрадуешься, — неловко улыбнулась Хелена. — Ты бы смог стать лучшим игроком. Избавился бы от панических атак, и почувствовал гармонию с самим собой.

      — Кто сказал, что мне не было хорошо и так?

      — Я Альфа, помнишь? Ирония со мной не пройдет.

      Стайлз крепко сжал кулаки. Ему хотелось, чтобы Хелена перестала вести себя так невинно и доброжелательно.

      Когда он узнал, что другой Альфа похитил и укусил его, он представлял себе кого-то вроде Питера — психа, поступки которого были выгодны только ему самому.

      Но оказалось как раз наоборот.

      И именно поэтому гнев, который он просто обязан был чувствовать по отношению к этой женщине… оборотню, постепенно, без его на то желания, сходил на нет.

      — И все равно, — подытожил Стайлз, — ты должна была спросить разрешения.

      — Ты прав, — вздохнула Хелена, — и я сожалею. Но у меня не было другого выхода.

      — Почему? И, кстати, какого черта ты меня похитила?

      — Все планировалось не так, — попыталась объясниться она, — увидев тебя на выходе из кинотеатра, я решилась. Но так как это было оживленное место, я побоялась, что меня увидят. Поэтому я вырубила тебя и отвезла на окраину, чтобы дождаться, когда ты восстановишься после обращения... Хотя в твоем случае это заняло больше времени, чем я думала.

      — Ты имеешь в виду, что все время моих поисков я просто был без сознания из-за укуса? — Хелена кивнула. — Так долго?

      — Я не знаю, почему так произошло. Это не нормально... Я испугалась и поэтому ушла на поиски информации, которая прояснила бы что-то.

      — Нашла?

      — Нет. Но когда я вернулась, тебя там уже не было. А увидев тебя в школе в понедельник, я решила дать тебе время смириться с положением дел.

      — Серьезно? — спросил Стайлз, широко распахнув глаза. — А ты не торопилась, ведь прошло почти две недели с нашей первой встречи, — он начал хаотично махать руками. — Хотя, какой нашей… твоей первой встречи со мной. У меня просто не было право голоса.

      — Я хотела переждать полнолуние.

      — О, конечно, — явно иронично протянул Стайлз. — Знаешь, я не эксперт... но готов поспорить, что, как Альфа, ты должна была помочь мне с обращением в полнолуние.

      — У тебя уже был тот, кто готов был помочь, — Хелена улыбнулась немного нервно. — И я предположила, что ты предпочтешь его, а не меня.

      От последнего комментария сердце Стайлза забилось чуть чаще.

      — Значит, ты знаешь…

      — Что ты встречаешься с Дереком Хейлом? Да, теперь знаю.

      — Теперь?

      — Когда я только приехала в Бэйкон Хиллз, я не знала, что здесь есть другая стая.

      — Как, черт возьми, не знала?! — Стайлз так эмоционально всплеснул руками, что те чудом остались на своем законном месте. — У вас разве нет что-то типа... не знаю, типа радара, который указывает вам, где есть ваши?..

      — Ты хотел сказать наши, — попыталась пошутить Хелена. — И нет, ничего подобного нет. Не тогда, когда годами скитаешься в одиночестве. Мои чувства спят. Поэтому мне и нужно как можно быстрее создать стаю.

      — И почему это должен был быть именно я, — Стайлз резко замолчал. — Да, да. Знаю. Потому что я самый умный, — он расстроенно покачал головой. — Черт.

      — Я никогда не обратила бы тебя, если бы знала, что ты связан с другой стаей…

      Стайлз пристально уставился на волчицу.

      И не впервые его посетила мысль, что невозможно, чтобы эта женщина была Альфой. Потому что те немногие Альфы, которых он успел повидать в своей жизни, были могущественными, уверенными в себе и невыносимо высокомерными ублюдками. Однако Хелена наоборот выглядела так, словно по уши погрязла в проблемах, и понятия не имела, как выбраться из этого дерьма.

      С этой точки зрения, Хелена была больше похожа на Скотта в тот день, когда тот узнал, что стал оборотнем, а вовсе не на Альфу типа Дерека.

      — Нам нужно поговорить с Дереком, — сказал он, вспомнив волка.

      — Я… Н-не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

      — Почему нет? Поверь, лучше тебе самой явиться к нему, чем он найдет тебя сам. Он уже не один день тебя ищет, и явно не с хорошими намерениями.

      — Поэтому я скрывалась…

      — Да ладно, не волнуйся. Если он и злился, то только потому, что не знал кто ты и почему сделала то, что сделала, — Стайлз улыбнулся, пытаясь подбодрить ее... И как бы нелогично не было, что именно ему приходилось подбадривать свою Альфу, теперь у него, по крайней мере, были ответы. — Нам просто нужно поговорить с ним и все объяснить. Всего-то делов.

      — Думаешь? — преисполненная надеждой, спросила Хелена.

      — Конечно, — засмеялся Стайлз. — Не волнуйся. Знаю, что на первый взгляд не похоже, но в глубине души Дерек — душка.

***

  
      Хелена не думала, что Дерек Хейл душка.

      Она думала, что он — самая далёкая противоположность душки, намного ближе к бешеному психопату убийце, чье хобби — рвать глотки всем, кто вставал на его пути.

      И потребовалась помощь всей стаи, чтобы сдержать Дерека от ее убийства, как только он понял, кто она такая. Должно заметить, он сразу понял, что именно она обратила его пару, и рванул убивать ее в рекордно короткие сроки: как только Стайлз и Хелена вошли в лофт.

      — В последний раз, Дерек! Ты не убьешь ее, — устало повторил Стайлз, встав между Альфами. Эрика и Скотт продолжали держать Дерека за руки, на случай, если он снова вздумает напасть.

      — Именно это мы планировали, — прорычал Дерек сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

      — Нет. Это планировал ты, когда мы ещё не знали, кто она такая.

      — Ты не знаешь, кто она!

      — Конечно, знаю. И если бы ты дал сказать хоть слово, а не бросался с когтями наперевес — то тоже узнал бы... Это Хелена, мой учитель истории.

      — Так говорит  _она_. 

      — Эм. Дерек, — вмешался Скотт. — Это правда. Она и у меня преподает. Мы все ее знаем.

      Дерек, окинув взглядом всех членов стаи, крепче сжал зубы, и снова уставился на Альфу и Стайлза, который, по его мнению, стоял  _слишком_ близко к ней.

      — Ты обратила человека без согласия. И сделала это на территории другого Альфы со стаей. Ты нарушила кодекс по всем фронтам, — зло выплюнул он.

      — Знаю, — впервые с прибытия пробормотала Хелена, — и мне жаль.

      — Жаль, значит, — он потемнел лицом, выпустил когти и шагнул в ее сторону, — сожаления тебе не помогут.

      Но прежде чем Дерек смог пронзить Хелену когтями, Стайлз встал между ними. Снова.

      — Черт, Дерек. Прекрати уже бросаться на нее!

      — Какого черта ты ее защищаешь?! — на этот раз взревел он на Стайлза. — Ты забыл, что это она напала на тебя и похитила? Обратила тебя в то, кем ты НЕ хотел быть?!

      — Я знаю, о’кей? Поверь, мне все еще это не нравится. Но в ее защиту скажу — она не похищала меня.

      В ответ Дерек лишь вскинул бровь.

      — Нет, — Стайлз недовольно покачал головой на очевидную молчаливую иронию Дерека. — Она отвезла меня на склад, чтобы я пришел в себя от укуса, но обращение заняло необычно долгое время.

      — Это ты так думаешь!

      — Почему нет-то? Я же не был связан, нет? Значит, вполне логично!

      Дерек зло сжал зубы, иначе попытался бы убить ее. Снова. И не знай Стайлз, что у него совсем не человеческие зубы, то уже заволновался по поводу их сохранности.

      Альфа помолчал пару секунд, прожигая взглядом женщину, что стало даже неловко. Прав был Дерек, когда раньше говорил, что вовсе не смотрит на людей жутким взглядом, хотя всей стае казалось иначе. Потому что сейчас он смотрел на Хелену так… Вот что действительно было жутко.

      — Я хочу, чтобы ты уехала из города. Это мое первое и последнее предупреждение.

      — Но… — одновременно сказали Хелена и Стайлз.

      — Увижу тебя снова, и я не буду таким добрым.

      — Мне больше некуда пойти, — пробормотала Хелена, начиная слегка подрагивать.

      — Это не мои проблемы, — подытожил Дерек, разворачиваясь спиной, указывая этим, что разговор окончен.

      — Черт, Дерек, — возмутился Стайлз, — ты не можешь...

      — Хорошо, — прервала его Хелена, мягко положив руку ему на плечо, но жест мгновенно остановил Стайлза. — Он прав, — она робко улыбнулась, — я уже достаточно все усложнила.

      — Но…

      — Я благодарна тебе за то, что ты с пониманием отнесся ко мне, — прошептала она и, прежде чем полностью отпустить, сильнее сжала плечо Стайлза. — Желаю тебе всего хорошего.

      И прежде чем Стайлз успел сказать хоть слово, Хелена поцеловала его в щеку и покинула лофт.

      Едва она вышла, наступило неуютное молчание, которое никто не решался нарушить.

      Никто кроме Стайлза, для которого тишина была злейшим врагом номер один.

      — Ты не имел права так обращаться с ней! — закричал он, направляясь в сторону Дерека, который удалился в другой конец гостиной.

      Если до этого Стайлз думал, что Альфа зол, то это были только цветочки, потому что он и не представлял, как Дерек начнет вести себя после ухода Хелены.

      —  _ТЫ_  НЕ ИМЕЛ ПРАВА ПРИВОДИТЬ ЕЕ СЮДА!

      Инстинктивно все присутствующие отступили назад. В мгновение ока Дерек Хейл вновь превратился в того загадочного и странного парня, о котором они совсем ничего не знали, когда только встретились, но думали, что он виновен во всех смертях в городе.

      — П-почему нет? — пробормотал Стайлз.

      — Это мое убежище, — подчеркнул он, сдерживая ярость. — Единственное место, где я чувствую себя в безопасности, и где от опасности могут укрыться остальные члены стаи… НИКТО, кроме стаи, не должен знать о нем.

      — Я… — Стайлз облизал губы, понимая, что, должно быть, обязан был подумать об этом раньше. — Она не сделает ничего плохого. Она не опасна.

      — Ты  _ничего_  не знаешь о ней.

      — Знаю. И если бы ты позволил ей сказать хоть слово, тоже бы узнал, — он глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что если разговор продолжится в подобном ключе, то к решению проблемы они не придут. — Уверяю тебя, она не сделает ничего плохого.

      — Конечно, — в скептическом взгляде Дерека горело «Боже, я окружен идиотами», — будь оно иначе, она бы тебе первому сообщила об этом.

      — Черт возьми, Дерек. Она одна, о’кей? — прошептал Стайлз, устав от криков. — Она почти не знала, что делать, когда только приехала сюда. И никогда бы не обратила меня, если бы знала, что в Бэйконе есть стая.

      — Она — Альфа, — очень медленно произнес Дерек. Так, будто разговаривал с глупым ребенком, которому нужно было все разжевывать. — Это  _невозможно_.

      — Не тогда, когда всю жизнь скитаешься… ее чувства в спячке.

      — Это она тебе сказала? — скорее недоверчиво, чем с интересом спросил он. — И ты поверил?

      — А почему не поверить-то?

      — Потому что она тебе лжет, — снова медленно произнес Альфа, подчеркивая слово «лжет».

      — Откуда столько уверенности?

      — Я просто знаю, Стайлз.

      — Конечно... ты же никогда не ошибаешься, — возразил Стайлз, сытый по горло, что с ним обращаются как с бестолочью. — Дерек Хейл ни разу не облажался, — усмехнулся он, — исключая тот случай, когда ты думал, что твою сестру убили охотники. О, или когда свято верил, что не Питер Альфа Скотта, — Стайлз начал ходить вокруг волка кругами. — Не облажался даже тогда, когда,  _зная_ , что Питер убил Лору, стал работать с ним над делом, потому что верил, что дядюшка совершил убийство  _будучи не в себе_... Да, и чуть не забыл, когда ты хотел убить Лидию, без крохи сомнения считая ее Канимой...

      Когда Стайлз закончил припоминать все «не» ошибки Дерека, его улыбка была настолько широкой, насколько сильным было желание Дерека вырвать ему глотку. И да, Стайлз знал, что играет с огнем. Но убийственный взгляд не слишком сильно пугал его. Возможно из-за уверенности, что Дереку не так просто будет вырвать ему глотку, потому что теперь он тоже оборотень.

      Однако хорошо знакомый суровый взгляд Дерека, казалось, подействовал на остальных членов стаи, которые чуть ли не бегом свинтили из лофта, и только Скотт на прощание кинул «увидимся позже».

      — Предатели! — громко крикнул им вслед Стайлз, прежде чем понять, что никакой необходимости в этом не было из-за их хорошего слуха.

      Но, оставшись со Стайлзом наедине, Дерек, казалось, успокоился. Он подошёл к огромному окну, задумчиво поглядел на улицу, и обратился к Стилински.

      — Как ты ее нашел? — спокойно спросил он. Словно несколько минут назад они не орали во все горло об убийстве.

      — Это она нашла меня, — Стайлз прочистил горло, все ещё сомневаясь в намерениях Дерека, — подошла ко мне в библиотеке.

      — Сделает это снова, или просто объявится, немедленно дай мне знать.

      — Зачем? Чтобы убить ее? — снова хотел закричать Стайлз, но в последний момент сдержался и только всплеснул руками.

      — Она опасна.

      — Нет.

      — Почему ты так уверен?

      — А ты?

      Дерек выдохнул через нос, устав от этой бессмысленной перепалки. Особенно с таким мастерски подкованным соперником.

      — Альфа покидает свою территорию только для охоты. За жертвой.

      — Или просто потому, что ему больше некуда пойти, — возразил Стайлз, — ты тоже вернулся в Бэйкон Хиллз один.

      — Но я не начал кусать людей без их согласия стать оборотнями. 

      — Может и нет, — он скрестил руки на груди, — но ты начал обращать подростков, не сказав им, что делаешь это только по одной единственной причине, — чтобы стать сильнее и, в случае чего, дать отпор врагам... Или я не прав?

      Альфа со злостью просмотрел на Стайлза. Почти с ненавистью. Но не ответил.

      Они почти минуту молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Дерек, по-видимому, не устал от игры в гляделки. Ничего не говоря, он поднялся по лестнице наверх, надеясь, что Стайлз примет это как знак, что ему пора уходить.

      Что Стайлз с удовольствием и сделал. Ему вдруг захотелось оказаться где угодно, только не под одной крышей с мистером Хейлом.

      Только когда он сел в джип и завел двигатель, Стайлз понял, что впервые видел, как Дерек первым отводит взгляд.

      Вот только было это хорошо или плохо, он не знал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот наконец мы и узнали, кто тот таинственный Альфа, что обратил Стайлза. Собственно это и есть та самая ОЖП, что стоит в предупреждениях)


	8. Chapter 8

      В ссоре Дерек и Стайлз были несколько дней.

      Дни, за которые Дерек проверил все места, где появлялась Хелена, чтобы наверняка удостовериться, что она покинула город. На этот раз подключив мозги, он заручился помощью Айзека, Эрики, Бойда и Джексона (Скотта он предпочел не вмешивать из-за конфликта интересов), и проверил все тщательнее. И поскольку существовала небольшая вероятность, что Стайлз был прав, и в глубине души Дерек был параноиком (хотя никогда не признается в этом вслух), он не хотел, чтобы гнев и ревность отвлекали его от выслеживания Альфы.

      Параноик или нет, Дерек не успокоится, пока не удостоверится, что Хелена Ликсон находится за тысячу километров от Стайлза… И пусть, возможно, это подтверждало его паранойю, Дереку было плевать! Потому что он имел полное право параноить, злиться на весь мир и испытывать желание вырвать этой волчице глаза. Потому что эта тупая и ненавистная Альфа посмела прикоснуться и пометить единственно важное для него. Единственное, что действительно принадлежало ему.  

     До сих пор.   

    Прошло два дня с первого и последнего разговора с Хеленой. Два дня как он выдвинул свой ультиматум, и все, казалось, указывало на то, что та беспрекословно выполнила его.

      Так как, после нескольких дней усердных поисков, Дерек не обнаружил и следа Хелены.

      Айзек подтвердил, что им уже нашли замену учителя истории, добавив, что директор школы был очень зол на Хелену, так как, по-видимому, она ушла без объяснения причин, сказав только, что это личное.  

     И, без сомнений, это было хорошо. Потому что без Хелены в Бэйкон Хиллз все вернётся на круги своя. Дерек сможет сосредоточиться на стае и, наконец, приступить к списку планов на будущее.  

     Список, который Дерек впервые составил, поняв, что его отношения со Стайлзом — серьезны.  

     Если честно, он это понял, когда впервые поцеловал Стайлза, поскольку, будь оно иначе, Дерек никогда бы этого не сделал… С его короткой, но катастрофической историей отношений, Дерек, как бы невероятно это ни звучало при его внешности, был не из тех, кто любил абы с кем хорошо провести время, а после забыть обо всем. Напротив, он горячо верил в длительные, на всю жизнь, отношения. Верил больше всего на свете, потому что отношения его родителей были такими, и он хотел того же!

      Поэтому, когда он поцеловал Стайлза после нескольких месяцев ужасного флирта (не то чтобы у него было много опыта, да и Стайлз, если честно, не слишком облегчил ему задачу), Дерек понял, что либо Стайлз, либо никто.   

    Тем не менее, с первого поцелуя Дерек решил немного выждать, прежде чем что-либо планировать. Потому что одно дело, что для себя он все решил, и совсем другое — Стайлз. И не то чтобы он думал, что Стайлз был постоянно взбудораженным, возбуждённым подростком, который только и хотел с кем-нибудь трахнуться. Но, учитывая очевидное отсутствие у Дерека глаз в отношении выбора партнёров, осторожность ему тут явно не помешает.  

     И вот пару недель спустя, убедившись, что все взаимно и серьезно, Дерек начал составлять список необходимых дел, чтобы теперь, когда одиночество осталось позади, его жизнь стала более нормальной.

      Первое, что он сделал — купил новую квартиру, больше для того, чтобы окружающие перестали твердить, что вагон поезда не то место, которое можно назвать домом.  

     Едва переехав, Дерек добавил ещё пару пунктов в свой список планов на будущее, таких, как закончить университет и даже найти работу. Хоть и знал, что в действительности не нуждался в этом. С деньгами, поступающими из фонда Хейлов, и страховкой, которую выплачивало ему государство за гибель семьи, он мог не беспокоиться о деньгах и жить припеваючи. Тем более, что транжирой он никогда не был... Немало тратился разве что на свою драгоценную Камаро, которую старался поддерживать в идеальном состоянии, несмотря на постоянные подколки Стайлза.  

     Дереку просто хотелось быть больше похожим на нормального человека, чтобы, если кто спросит, какое у него образование или чем он занимается, ему было что ответить. И, да, не то чтобы он общался с многими людьми... а немногим знакомым было все равно, чем он занимался весь день... Дерек хотел сделать это для Стайлза.

      Прежде всего, хотел немного подняться в глазах отца Стайлза. Который, Дерек надеялся, примет его чуть теплее, если перестанет видеть в нем «того тунеядца и бывшего осужденного без крыши над головой»... Буквальные слова шерифа Стилински.

      Поэтому, вычеркнув из своего списка проблем имя Хелены Ликсон, Дерек сказал себе, что настал момент возвращаться на круги своя.

      Но для начала ему нужно было решить проблемы с человеком, с которым он и собирался вернуться на круги своя.  

     На самом деле Дерек так и не разговаривал со Стайлзом после того скандала. Отчасти потому, что действительно был занят другими делами; и отчасти потому, что плохо представлял себе реакцию Стайлза.

      Но теперь, когда все вернулось в норму, разговор было глупо откладывать. В конце концов, Стайлз был умным парнем. Он как никто другой должен был знать, что если Дерек и отреагировал несколько агрессивно (в итоге он же не вырвал Хелене горло зубами), то только потому, что волновался за него и не хотел, чтобы ему причинили ему вред.

      А какой подросток не был бы счастлив от такой рьяной защиты со стороны своего парня?

***

      Разве что Стайлз Стилински.

      Тот самый парень, который, открыв парадную дверь дома Стилински и обнаружив за ней Дерека Хейла, смотрел на него словно на мираж.

      — Не впустишь? — спросил Альфа после почти полуминутного молчания и тщательного изучения со стороны Стайлза.   

    — Я пытался выяснить, где подвох, — Стайлз посмотрел через плечо Дерека, — или где скрытая камера, — он задумчиво прижал пальцы к губам, — хотя, возможно, я чудесным образом телепортировался в параллельную вселенную, в которой некий оборотень научился стучать в дверь и входить через нее в дом... плюс важная деталь — вместо того, чтобы пробраться в дом через окно как вор, он ждёт приглашение пройти…

      — Ты закончил? — перебил его Дерек, скрестив руки на груди.

      — Нееет. Не закончил, — Стайлз всплеснул руками.— Я не видел тебя два дня. Ты правда думаешь, что я закончил? — он покачал головой и продолжил. — Так, на чем я остановился... Ах, да... Я пока не понял, настоящий ты или нет, но, удивительное дело, Дерек Хейл средь бела дня стоит у меня на пороге, вместо того, чтобы скрываться за деревьями или в тени, и смотреть на людей жутким взглядом... Хотя взгляд на месте... Не мог бы ты перестать жутко смотреть на меня?

      — А ты не можешь просто заткнуться?  

     — Ха, — усмехнулся он, — как будто это произойдет в ближайшее время.   

    — Точно, — Дерек понятливо вскинул брови, после чего, положив руку на грудь Стайлза, отодвинул его в сторону и прошёл в дом.

      Секунду спустя Стайлз, зарычав, закрыл дверь и последовал за Дереком вверх по лестнице. Когда он вошел в свою комнату, Альфа уже сидел на кровати и, прислонившись к стене спиной, казалось, чувствовал себя довольно комфортно.  

     — Что я могу тебе предложить? — дерзко-услужливо спросил Стайлз. — Содовая, картошечка, сэндвич... Может быть, что-нибудь посложнее, типа стейка. Могу сделать едва поджаренный... Ну, знаешь, чтобы побольше крови...   

    Дерек засмеялся на нелепицы Стайлза, заложив обе руки за голову в позе полного удовлетворения.

      — Что, ничего не скажешь? — спросил Стайлз.

      — У тебя никогда не было проблем с тем, что говоришь ты один, — улыбнулся Альфа.

      — Да. Ну... Перестань ржать, когда я хочу получить ответы и... Не то чтобы я мог ответить сам себе, — в ответ Дерек просто вскинул брови. — Не то чтобы я _всегда_ могу ответить сам себе.

      — Так начинай задавать вопросы.

      — Что ты здесь делаешь?       — Мне нужен предлог, чтобы прийти?  

     — Отцу не нравится твое присутствие здесь.

      От внезапной смены темы Дерек перестал чувствовать себя комфортно. Не только из-за темы самой по себе, но и из-за поведения Стайлза, который вел себя намного резче, чем обычно. Сейчас, когда Дерек более прицельно думал об этом, Стайлз выглядел намного более разозленным, чем он изначально представлял себе.   

    — Твоего отца сейчас здесь нет.   

    — Ему не нравится твое присутствие здесь, когда его нет, — так же напряжённо, как и до этого, ответил Стайлз.   

    — Тогда я ничего ему не скажу.  

     — Это даже вполовину не так смешно, как ты думаешь.

      Теперь неудовольствие Стайлза не было напускным, как бывало обычно. Поэтому Дерек сел на кровати как положено.  

     Казалось, разговор перерастает в ссору.  

     — Я чувствую некий сарказм, — прокомментировал он.  

     — Правда, что ли? Чувствуешь сарказм? Не думал, что это возможно. Ну, знаешь. Змея же невосприимчива к своему яду.   

    — Стайлз. Я даже не знаю, почему ты такой... злой, — Дерек чуть прищурился, — не мог бы ты объяснить?

      — Ух ты... Внезапно самому умному из всех нужно что-то объяснить.   

    — Стайлз, — в этот раз предупредил Дерек.

    — Дерек, — в тон ему отозвался Стайлз.  

    — У меня была очень плохая неделя, — устало объяснил Альфа, — не думаю, что испытывать мое терпение — хорошая идея.   

   — Да что ты говоришь?.. — воскликнул Стайлз. — _У тебя_ была плохая неделя. Надо же... Интересно, а каким прилагательным следовало бы описать мои последние несколько недель, — он возвел глаза к потолку, делая вид, что напряженно думает. — За которые я успел очнуться неизвестно где, а мой парень, который должен был спасти меня, — обвинил в измене, и только потом заявил, что я стал оборотнем...

      — Стайлз...

      — Что еще... Ах, да. В течение этих двух недель я пытался приспособиться к своему новому «я»... А когда наконец нашел человека, способного ответить на вопрос, почему вдруг в мире появился Стайлз-оборотень, и решил поговорить со своим парнем, считая его разумным человеком, который должен был быть признателен за информацию, которую могла предоставить обратившая меня Альфа... Вместо этого, якобы мой разумный парень прыгает на неё с желанием сожрать, а потом орёт на меня в присутствии моих друзей, что я понятия не имею, что происходит, и что я идиот, раз поверил ее словам…

      — Стайлз...

      — Подожди. Я еще не закончил! Забыл важный момент: после угроз моей учительнице и Альфе, этот мой любимый парень исчезает и как _ищейка_ рыщет по всему городу, чтобы убедиться, что Хелена действительно уехала.  

     — Почему ты так ее называешь?  

     — А как ты хочешь, чтобы я ее называл? — из-за удивления на октаву выше спросил Стайлз. — Это ее имя. Хелена, — затем слегка склонил голову к плечу, — интуиция подсказывает мне, что ты хотел бы назвать ее _лживой сукой_ , но, честно говоря, пользоваться подобным лексиконом мне неприятно. Особенно в адрес женщины. Отец учил меня, что...

      — Ты назвал ее «моя Альфа», — прервал его Дерек, повышая голос. — Почему ты назвал ее так?

      — Что? — Стайлз помолчал несколько секунд. — О... Я и не заметил... Но это же так, верно?

      — Ты говорил, что я всегда буду твоим Альфой.  

     — Ух ты! — изумленно воскликнул Стайлз после нескольких минут молчания. — Так вот где собака зарыта. Все дело в обозначении территории, — он выгнул шею, скорчив саркастическую гримасу. — И что дальше? Пописаешь на меня?

      — Не говори ерунды.

      — Извини, но здесь единственный, кто говорит... кто творит ерунду, — это ты. Или мне ещё раз напомнить тебе о недавнем представлении, — он недоверчиво посмотрел на Дерека, — и так ты хочешь продемонстрировать своей стае, что ты Альфа.

      — Я уже говорил тебе, — Дерек сжал челюсти, — она опасна.  

     — Ну, конечно, — Стайлз притворно удивился. — После твоих угроз она сбежала, уехав за тысячу километров, бросила работу... О, да. Такая опасная.

      — Черт возьми, Стайлз. Почему ты просто не можешь мне довериться?

      — Нет. Почему ТЫ не можешь довериться мне хотя бы один грёбаный раз.  

     — Ты же знаешь, я всегда доверяю тебе... Но на этот раз ты не понимаешь. Для тебя все это в новинку.  

     — Я знаю, что она хочет мне помочь.

      Комментарий, который вертелся у Дерека на кончике языка, так и остался не озвучен. Напротив, он потерял дар речи и встал с кровати, смотря на Стайлза так, как будто у него только что выросла вторая голова.

      — В чем дело? — спросил Стайлз. — Закончился твой суточный запас слов?

      — Почему ты заговорил в настоящем?

      — Что?  

     — Почему ты сказал, что она хочет помочь тебе? Почему сказал это в настоящем?

      Стайлз молчал несколько секунд, прокручивая разговор в голове.

      — Просто заговорился.

      — Врёшь, — Дерек громко и четко слышал, как ускорилось сердце Стайлза. Он медленно двинулся к нему, заставляя отступать, пока Стайлз не упёрся спиной в стену, а злой Хейл не встал перед ним. — Почему. Ты. Говорил. В настоящем.  

     — Дерек...

      — Отвечай! — его глаза налились ярко-красными, и Дереку приходилось всеми силами сдерживать обращение из-за ярости. — Ты видел ее, — он зарычал, — она не уехала и говорила с тобой.

      — Нет... я ее не видел.

      — Ты врешь.  

     — Я не вру, — четко проговаривая каждое слово, в своей излюбленной манере, когда называл Дерека идиотом и болваном, произнес Стайлз.  

     — Тогда почему ты сказал...   

    — Потому что она звонила мне, о’кей?! На днях я говорил с ней.

      — Когда?

      — Какая разница, когда, — возмутился Стайлз.

      — Я хочу знать. Как и то, что она сказала тебе.

      — Боже, Дерек. Ты невыносим, — Стайлз толкнул его, отвоевывая себе немного пространства. — Она позвонила мне позавчера и сказала, что уже добралась до Филадельфии. И спросила, как здесь дела после нашего _теплого_ прощания.

      — Зачем ей это знать?

      — Серьезно? — Стайлз посмотрел на него так, словно теперь у Дерека выросла вторая голова. — Может, потому, что она до усрачки испугалась, узнав, что подросток встречается с настоящим пещерным человеком и потенциальным убийцей?! — Он покачал головой, — она просто волновалась.

      — Она ещё звонила?

      — Черт, Дерек, — Стайлз прижал руку ко лбу, устав от препирательств.  

     — Отвечай.

      — Нееет. Больше она мне не звонила. Да и зачем ей это делать?

      В этот раз Дерек не ответил. Он перевел взгляд на рабочий стол Стайлза, где стопка тетрадей указывала на то, что он делал домашнее задание. Услышав трель телефона, Дерек подошел к столу и, закрыв пару книг, нашел аппарат Стайлза.

      — Ты действительно собираешься проверять мои звонки? — явно недовольно спросил Стайлз, но не сделал ничего, чтобы помешать. — И вот так ты хочешь, чтобы я доверял тебе.

      Но Альфа так и не ответил. Он зашел в историю звонков и, убедившись, что два дня назад действительно был только один звонок с неизвестного номера, кинул мобильный телефон на пол... А затем растоптал его.  

     — Какого черта ты творишь? — Стайлз оттолкнул его от телефона, хотя было уже слишком поздно. На полу валялась только кучка поломанного пластика.

      — Если она снова свяжется с тобой, не важно как, немедленно дай мне знать.  

     На этот раз не ответил Стайлз. Но не потому, что не знал, что сказать. На самом деле в его голове крутился миллион всевозможных ответов, очень разнообразных и красноречивых.

      Промолчал он только потому, что в этот раз интуиция подсказывала, что от слов не будет никакого толку.  

     Стайлз спокойно собрал обломки телефона, положил их на стол и встал перед Дереком. Его глаза затопило золото, а на пальцах заострились когти.  

     Дерек не спешил что-то делать.

      Хотя он уже свыкся с тем, что Стайлз теперь оборотень, к полному его обращению он еще не привык. Тем более, когда причиной обращения была ярость.  

     А именно ярость сейчас Дерек видел в его глазах.

      — Стайлз. Успокойся, — примирительно подняв ладони вверх, едва повышая голос, попросил Дерек. — Не позволяй ярости доминировать над тобой.

      Хотя Дерек словно в замедленной съёмке видел, как Стайлз нападает, он не смог остановить его. А может, не хотел.  

     Потому что начать защищаться, все равно что принять то, что Стайлз напал на него. Что он трансформировался и теперь вонзает когти ему в грудь.  

     И хотя Дерек был более чем привычен к боли или нападениям со стороны собственной стаи, когда его беты теряли контроль, подобного он не испытывал никогда.

      Никогда любимый человек не нападал на него… Такое случалось только один раз, — с Кейт, и в тот момент она уже абсолютно ничего для него не значила.

      Когда буквально минуту спустя Стайлз вернулся в человеческую форму, на футболке Дерека было несколько рваных дыр, а раны под ней уже начали затягиваться.

      — Убирайся из моего дома, прежде чем я решу позвонить отцу и дать ему еще один повод арестовать тебя.

      Слова хлестнули пощечиной.

      Хотя Стайлз уже не был в бета релизе, гнев его слов настолько сильно исказил его обычную манеру речи, с тёплыми нотками доброты и симпатии, что Дерек не был уверен, кто сейчас стоял перед ним.

      На мгновение Альфу посетила мысль атаковать. Как словесно, так и физически. Он знал, что мог противостоять Стайлзу. Знал, что это будет легко… Но сам факт, что он думал об этом, уже было слишком...

      И, в конце концов, Дерек знал, что Стайлз не виноват.

      Вспышка ярости была следствием ссоры, которую усилили новообретенные силы, и которые Стайлз ещё не до конца научился контролировать. В глубине души Стайлз не ведал, что творит.

      В этот раз принимая поражение, Хейл смог только молча кивнуть и уйти, ни разу не оглянувшись.

      Стайлз наблюдал, как Дерек выходит из комнаты, и из окна проследил, как тот садится в Камаро и скрывается на дороге.  

     Когда он потерял авто из виду и перестал слышать учащенное сердцебиение Альфы, Стайлз плюхнулся на кровать. И прежде чем понял, что происходит, он уже плакал, обнимая колени руками, создав заслон своим телом.

      Заслон, который защитил бы его от внешнего мира, и даже от него самого, — способного сотворить что-то настолько отвратительное, как напасть на человека, которого он любил больше всего на свете.


	9. Chapter 9

      В тот день Дерек так и не вернулся домой.

      Сначала он просто бродил по лесу, который знал как свои пять пальцев, испытывая острую необходимость уйти подальше от людей. Ни разу его не посетила мысль вернуться в лофт, который он считал своим убежищем. Там состоялась первая ссора со Стайлзом. Помимо того, что теперь там пахло женщиной, которая все испортила.

      Хуже всего было то, что Дерек до сих пор не знал, что его больше всего задевало. То, что укусившая Стайлза Альфа осквернила его логово, его дом; или что за последние три дня они со Стайлзом ссорились чаще, чем с момента знакомства.

      Такого между ними никогда не было. Даже когда они не были парой, и Стайлз был сопляком, настроенным перечить ему и всюду совать свой нос.   

    И, хорошо. Поначалу Дерек в очень неприятной манере самовыражался — кричал, награждал убийственными взглядами и впечатывал в стены или бил об руль... Но не серьезно. Если бы он действительно хотел причинить вред, то Стайлз до сих пор бы восстанавливался.  

     Но даже тогда Стайлз никогда не упрекал Дерека за то, каким он был. В глубине души мальчишка понимал, — Дерек поступал так и иногда вел себя как хмурый волк только в силу обстоятельств, через которые он прошел и которые вынудили его стать таким. Но это не значило, что Дерек был плохим человеком. И в доказательство этого Стайлз всегда первым (даже до его собственной стаи) предлагал помощь и спасал по мере необходимости.  

     Вот почему теперь Дереку казалось таким странным ссориться со Стайлзом, оскорблять и нападать. Интуиция подсказывала, что это вполне обычное дело во всех отношениях (он устал от нытья Джексона или Скотта, когда те в очередной раз ссорились со своими подружками), но он никогда не думал, что это коснется их. Потому что именно они, прежде чем стать парой или даже друзьями, противостояли опасностями, которые ставили под угрозу их жизни; и как следствие знали, как глупо ссориться по мелочам. Потому что все было мелочью по сравнению с тем, чтобы не быть вместе. Рядом с человеком, которому ты важен, и который демонстрирует это каждый день.

    Очевидно, Дерек заблуждался.   

    И теперь они не только были похожи на все ссорящиеся пары, которые ругались и дрались, и даже попрекали друг друга ошибками прошлого.

      На самом деле Альфу больше всего ранила их первая, произошедшая в лофте, ссора... Потому что он все еще отказывался принимать, что несколько часов назад Стайлз преднамеренно и сознательно напал на него.

      Напротив, слова Стайлза, последующие за уходом Хелены из лофта, жалящие напоминаниями, как много раз Дерек ошибался… Именно они ранили. Потому что, вообще-то, сейчас между ними все было по-другому, и теперь задачей остального мира было напоминать им (по крайней мере, Дереку), насколько жалким он был и как Альфа, и как человек. А Стайлз, — самый осведомлённый во всех его ошибках — должен был помогать Дереку преодолеть их. Тем, кто должен был напоминать ему, что взамен он делает хорошие дела и что, в общем, хороший человек.

      Оборотень вышел на лесную поляну, проклиная себя за то, что снова пошел на поводу у гнева. Он знал, что не должен был вести себя так... Не в отношении Хелены, ее он по-прежнему хотел убить; а в отношении Стайлза, — не стоило кричать на него и разбивать телефон, тем самым подчёркивая свое недоверие. Знал, что таким поведением добьется только того, что проблемы будут расти как снежный ком.   

    И, в общем-то, давно уже должен был уяснить, что это не самый разумный способ действовать. И Стайлз был прав, говоря, что рычание, молчание и вскидывание бровей на самом деле не самый лучший способ коммуникации... Но самый худший — разбивать телефон, узнав, что Хелена звонила ему.

      Но Дерек ничего не мог с собой поделать. Увидеть, почувствовать Альфу у себя дома, со Стайлзом, который стоял рядом и поддерживал ее... а затем узнать, что она снова связалась с ним, да ещё и за его спиной... Это было шоком. Даже больше! Поскольку это было прямое нападение на обе его ипостаси: и если его животная часть отреагировала на вторжение, как это сделал бы волк, защищающий свое логово, то его человеческая часть позволила ревности затмить разум, лишая ясности мыслей.

      И теперь, несколько часов спустя, Дерек столкнулся с тем, что не имел ни малейшего представления, как ему с этим справиться.

      Потому что все изменилось.

      Предполагалось, что единственной проблемой был поиск Альфы, который обратил Стайлза, и, по необходимости, его обезвреживание, чтобы он не напал снова. Дерек не мог и подумать, что Альфа попытается подружиться со Стайлзом, и, _прежде всего_ , что Стайлз поверит в его ложь.

      Потому что если Дерек и был в чем-то уверен, так это в том, что Хелена лгала. В её рассказе, будто она не знала о стае Бэйкон Хиллз, аргументируя это тем, что слишком много времени провела в одиночестве, не было никакого смысла!  

     И не то чтобы Дерек думал, что это невозможно. Потому что, если честно, он никогда не уделял особого внимания истории оборотней (именно поэтому теперь часами сидел над книгами, пытаясь восполнить пробел в знаниях), в следствии чего не мог уверенно сказать, что таких случаев не было.

      Но в чем он был более чем уверен, испытав это на собственной шкуре, — нельзя вестись на внешность. Во-первых, нельзя доверять смазливому, милому и невинному личику и верить, что обладательница этой мордашки одна одинешенька в мире и нуждается в помощи... Именно это без устали твердила Кейт, а Дерек, поверив ей без оглядки, поплатился смертью всей семьи. А во-вторых, так же нельзя доверять Альфе, который уверяет, что он один и беззащитен и что для самое важное для него — это стая... Об этом вещал Питер, когда чудесным образом вышел из комы, а Дерек, развесив уши, даже не подозревал, что поддерживает убийцу своей сестры.   

    Теперь, к счастью, Дерек научен на своих ошибках. А это означало, что он позаботится об Хелене и не успокоится, пока она не исчезнет с лица Земли. И плевать, что Стайлз посчитает, что он совершает очередную ошибку. И даже подумает, что он убийца, а не одинокий, милый волк, — в чем он убедил самого Дерека… Плевал он на все это, потому что Стайлз не понимал, с насколько опасной ситуацией они столкнулись.

      И на этот раз Дерек не позволит своему незнанию поставить под угрозу жизнь любимого человека.

***

      Дерек предположил, что именно вихрь противоречивых чувств подсознательно привел его к остаткам особняка Хейлов.  

     Он не был там несколько месяцев. Последний раз Дерек приходил к особняку, когда решил переехать в лофт, всеми фибрами души желая обрести новый дом, который помог бы ему все начать с нуля. Тогда он вернулся, чтобы забрать то немногое, что уцелело: кучу старых книг, сундук с одеждой, несколько воспоминаний о родителях и горсть пепла. Потому что, как бы сильно Дерек ни хотел начать с нуля, ему нужно было что-то осязаемое в память о последствиях его ошибок, чтобы впредь история не повторилась.

      Он открыл входную дверь и дыхание на мгновение перехватило.

      То самое, до боли знакомое ощущение, которое преследовало Дерека в течение первых нескольких дней по возвращению в Бэйкон Хиллз, когда он еще не привык видеть груду пепла на месте родного дома. Но с течением дней и особенно с кучей проблем, с которыми в срочном порядке необходимо было разбираться, чувство потери быстро притупилось.

      Но сейчас, вернувшись спустя столько времени, ностальгия вкупе с никуда не ушедшей виной накатили с новой силой.

      Глубоко вдыхая, пытаясь распознать запахи своих близких в резком запахе гари, Дерек поднимался по лестнице на этаж с комнатами семьи. Он редко сюда поднимался из соображений безопасности, учитывая состояние дома после пожара, и потому, что это место хранило множество воспоминаний.

      Именно наверху находились спальни его братьев и сестер, его родителей и его собственная. До этого, когда он поднимался на второй этаж, Дерек заглядывал только в свою комнату, чтобы вспомнить, какой она была, когда ему было всего пятнадцать. Однако на этот раз он пошел не туда. Вместо этого он прошел мимо, прямо к спальне в конце коридора.

      Дверь скрипнула, когда он открыл ее, и запах пепла стал настолько сильным, что ушло почти полминуты на восстановление дыхания. Именно здесь начался пожар, и первым погиб его отец, задохнувшись угарным газом. Дерек миллион раз читал полицейский отчет, чтобы узнать, какая именно ужасная смерть постигла каждого члена его семьи. Он знал, насколько это глупо, ведь финал останется неизменным, и только усилит чувство вины... И именно поэтому делал это. 

    Но на этот раз он вернулся домой не для того, чтобы подкормить чувство вины. Не для того, чтобы напомнить себе, что только его обязанности Альфы в высшем приоритете, и он не имеет права на нормальную жизнь рядом с человеком, с которым мог бы ее разделить. Именно такие мысли бродили в голове Дерека, когда он был здесь в последний раз, разбавленные крохотной надеждой избавиться от абсурдного желания построить что-нибудь со Стайлзом... Но, к счастью, Стайлзу удалось его переубедить.

      И с того дня Дерек ни разу не пожалел о принятом решении.

      В этот раз он вернулся в свою прошлую жизнь за другим.  

     Сейчас Дереку просто необходимо было немного прикоснуться к своей прошлой жизни, в которой он был счастлив и в безопасности. Тогда — каждый раз, когда его что-то беспокоило, — рядом были родители, чтобы заверить, что бояться нечего. Что они всегда будут рядом, позаботятся и защитят.  

     И Дереку нужно было на мгновение вернуть эти ощущения.

     Он сел на пол в центре комнаты.

      Из мебели не осталось ничего. Но стоило закрыть глаза, и Дерек как наяву видел спальню родителей, со светло-зелеными стенами и огромной кроватью посередине, в которой он не раз спал, когда был щенком.  

     Едва оживив в памяти это место, свою прошлую жизнь, Дерек, не открывая глаз, чтобы не столкнуться лицом к лицу с действительностью, улыбнулся про себя.  

     Он вспомнил один из дней летних каникул. Когда не нужно было следовать чёткому расписанию, и всем можно было сутки напролёт проводить дома, резвясь в гостиной или в лесу. Когда он всегда просыпался первым и, ни секунды не способный усидеть на месте без дела, на цыпочках подкрадывался к этой комнате, и прижимался ухом к двери, чтобы убедиться, что родители не спят. И каждый раз, прежде чем он успевал подойти к двери, мама говорила, что они услышали его ещё в другом конце коридора и он может войти.

      Воспоминание было настолько ярким, что казалось, будто это случилось вчера. Дерек даже ощутил прикосновение рук матери, когда она крепко обнимала его, забравшегося на кровать, прежде чем поцеловать в нос, а затем еще и в лоб. Услышал заразительный смех отца (звук которого, как все уверяли, очень похож на смех Дерека тех времён, когда он ещё смеялся каждый день), когда он пытался вырваться из его медвежьих объятий, которые всегда следовали за объятиями мамы.

      Постепенно воспоминания перерастали в образы и ощущения. И с каждой секундой Дерек переносился в ту счастливую и беззаботную жизнь, в которую он иногда так хотел вернуться. Особенно когда проблемы, сомнения и страхи в настоящем становились чересчур невыносимыми.   

    Зачастую, когда это происходило, в итоге, лекарство оказывалось хуже болезни. Так как в итоге наваливалась сокрушительная тоска от осознания, что он никогда больше этого не испытает. Что никогда не увидит и не почувствует людей, с которыми был так счастлив.   

    И Дерек знал, что проснувшись завтра в окружении гор пепла и без намека на эти воспоминания или ощущения, почувствует в груди невыносимую боль.  

     Но он привык к этой боли.

      А сейчас Дереку нужно было на мгновение забыть о настоящем и перенестись в лучшие времена. Позволить памяти о родителях помочь почувствовать себя в безопасности и под защитой, потому что только это сейчас дарило покой.

      Поэтому не колеблясь, ни на секунду не открывая глаз, Дерек, прижав колени к груди, лег на пол, готовый провести там ночь.

***

      Проснувшись на следующее утро, Дерек пришел к выводу, что правильно поступил, придя сюда, несмотря на боль, которую он испытывал, поняв, что находится в своем старом, разрушенном по его вине доме. Потому что спустя полчаса разрывающей грудную клетку на тысячу ошмётков боли от желания вернуться в прошлое и изменить его, при этом зная, что это невозможно; Дерек, наконец, смог собраться.

      И начать ясно мыслить, потому что здесь не пахло ни Хеленой, ни даже Стайлзом. Дереку никогда не нравилось долго находиться в особняке Хейлов. Он чувствовал, что нужно отгородить прошлое от новой жизни, которую он надеялся начать со Стайлзом. И сейчас, в качестве вознаграждения, у него появилась возможность сосредоточить все свои силы на препятствии, которое встало этом на пути.

      Теперь, утерев слезы, скопившиеся в уголках глаз, Дерек точно знал, что ему делать.       И первый шаг — муниципальная библиотека Бэйкон Хиллз.

      В центральном архиве Дерек изучил все документы, связанные с жизнью Хелены, и, ничего там не обнаружив, обратился к всемирной паутине за хоть какими-нибудь сведениями о женщине.

      Поняв, что поиски оказываются более утомительными, чем он себе изначально представлял и, желая продвинуться вперед, Дерек прервался, чтобы размяться и позвонить Айзеку. Попросил его заглянуть в лофт и принести пару книг о родословной оборотней, которые, возможно, помогут в поисках.

      И, как он ожидал от своей беты (именно поэтому он обратился к Айзеку), тот просто заверил, что «уже сделано», и спустя пятнадцать минут был в библиотеке.

      Он ни о чем не спрашивал: ни почему Дерек гоняет его как простого посыльного, когда сам мог лично наведаться к себе домой, на то это и его дом; ни почему Дерек провел ночь в особняке Хейлов. А то, что ночевал он именно там, было понятно по отчётливому запаху пепла, который въелся в кожу Альфы.  

     И хотя Дерек был не совсем уверен, догадывался ли Айзек об истинной причине, по которой он попросил его сходить в лофт, он был уверен, что его бета понял, насколько это важно.

      Что, с другой стороны, понял бы любой с наличием глаз — настолько очевидным было беспокойство, почти отчаяние, на лице Дерека.

      Но в случае Айзека осведомленность смешивалась с очевидным пониманием. Потому что, когда он оставил книги и Дерек попросил его уйти, Айзек не стал перечить. Не стал предлагать помощь и не сказал, что никому ничего не расскажет. Они оба знали, что так и будет. Как и знали, что в данный момент Дереку необходимо побыть одному. До тех пор, пока он, наконец, не разберётся в происходящем и что оно сулит.

      А ещё Айзек знал, что, если его Альфе понадобится его помощь, он первым попросит о ней.

      Уходя, Айзек коротко махнул рукой, и Дерек бесконечно загордился им. В свое время он сомневался обращать парня, с которым жестоко обращался отец, так как внезапно обретенное могущество могло обернуться катастрофой, но сейчас Дерек не сожалел о принятом решении. Потому что из Айзека вышел самый верный и больше всех нуждающийся в одобрении своего Альфы бета.

      С этой последней мыслью чувство гордости трансформировалось в ярость.

      Дерек отдал бы что угодно, чтобы Стайлз, как Айзек, был его бетой... Дерек его Альфа. И точка.

      Но теперь это было невозможно. Другая Альфа отобрала право, которое принадлежало ему и никому другому. И если Дерек не хотел обращать его, никто другой не должен был этого делать.

      Сильно сжав кулаки, изо всех сил сдерживая полезшие из-за гнева когти, Дерек положил книги на стол и открыл одну на середине.

      Теперь бессмысленно было думать о том, что могло бы быть.  

     Теперь единственно важным было выяснить, что на самом деле происходит. Попытаться все решить и вернуться к той жизни, которую он изначально представлял себе со Стайлзом.


	10. Chapter 10

   Стайлз оставил Скотта у подъездной дорожки его дома и попрощался до завтра. Друг предложил подготовиться вместе к экзамену на следующей неделе, но Стайлз отказался из-за обещания отцу съездить за покупками.

      Однако, вернувшись домой и загнав джип в гараж, Стайлз направился не в супермаркет, а в лес. Углубившись в рощу на километр, он осмотрелся по сторонам, убедился, что поблизости никого, и обратился.

      Почувствовав, как почти без усилий появляются когти и клыки, Стайлз не мог не улыбнуться.

      С каждым разом получалось все лучше. Каждый раз было все легче, а иногда для обращения даже не нужно было концентрироваться. Стоило только пожелать стать оборотнем, и вуаля! И каждый раз, когда это происходило, Стайлз чувствовал себя сильнее, проворнее и даже могущественнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни.  

     Обратившись, он вжал ладони в землю и побежал мимо деревьев на четвереньках. Учитывая, что на такой способ передвижения он осмелился всего пару дней назад, бежать получалось удивительно быстро. Сначала Стайлз думал, что у него недостаточно координации для этого, так как каким бы волком он ни был, — шестнадцать лет своей жизни он был человеком, передвигаясь на своих двоих... И, если честно, не особо ловко.  

     Однако он недооценил свою животную суть. И теперь, зная на что она способна, Стайлз был настроен узнать все ее преимущества, и насколько лучше он стал... Потому что того неуклюжего парня, который обо все запинался и уставал после пятиминутной пробежки, больше нет.  

     И Стайлз был более чем доволен таким раскладом.  

     До хижины Стайлз добрался за час. Первый раз, два дня назад, дорога до нее заняла почти два часа. Это при том, что он ещё не умел бегать на четвереньках и совсем не знал эту часть леса. 

     Лес, который на самом деле даже не принадлежал Бэйкон Хиллз, потому что находился на другом его конце, уже в соседнем округе.  

     В первую их встречу здесь Стайлз боялся нарваться на владельцев этих земель, которым бы точно не понравилось присутствие незнакомцев, рыщущих по их владениям. И не зря, ведь именно так они встретили Дерека, и тогда тот разозлился на Стайлза в первый раз… и далеко не последний.   

    Но его Альфа успокоила его, заверив, что здесь никого нет, потому что заброшенная хижина находилась слишком далеко от ближайшего города, почти в 40 километрах.   

    Как только Стайлз увидел хижину, он вернул себе человеческий облик и стал ждать, когда откроется дверь.   

    — Ты рано.   

    Женский голос раздался за спиной, но Стайлз не испугался... Хотя и не слышал, как Хелена подошла, несмотря на свой супер слух.   

    Но он уже привык к тому, что Хелена появлялась оттуда, откуда ее совсем не ждали. И интуиция подсказывала, что это какая-то мания Альф, потому что точно так же всегда делал Дерек, да и Питер в свою недолгую бытность Альфой.

     Хотя стоило признать, что когда так делала Хелена, у него никогда не возникало чувства страха.   

    Стайлз поздоровался, радуясь, что женщина, наконец, решила сменить гардероб в пользу джинсов, белой короткой футболки и походных ботинок.    

    Когда Стайлз впервые пришел сюда после ее звонка, он обратил внимание, что на Хелене была та же самая одежда, в которой она была в лофте Дерека. И увидев ее в грязных, мятых вещах, на высоких каблуках, которые явно не были предназначены для прогулок по лесу, Стайлз почувствовал к ней жалость.   

    По этой причине он, не колеблясь, отдал Хелене все свои деньги, предложив купить что-нибудь более удобное, раз уж она всё-таки собирается остаться в лесу на более длительный срок.   

    Потому что, по-видимому, Хелена была загнана в угол.  

     Ведь, с одной стороны, она не могла вернуться в Бэйкон после ухода с работы, где существовала вероятность встречи с неким Альфой, который обещал убить ее, если увидит снова. А с другой стороны, Хелене больше некуда было идти: в школе ей отказались выплатить увольнительные, потому что она не проработала три месяца, а то немногое, что она успела скопить, ушло на задаток аренды за жильё. И, конечно же, арендодатель тоже ничего не стал ей возвращать, когда она сообщила, что ей нужно уехать.

    Так что, пока Хелена не определилась, что делать дальше, она решила остаться в этой хижине, и отдохнуть пару недель. Потому что, как заверила она Стайлза, ей пойдет на пользу отвлечься от всего произошедшего, и, прежде всего, продолжить обучение своего самого способного ученика, не подвергая никого из них двоих опасности.   

      — У меня не было других дел. Решил не тратить время впустую, — ответил Стайлз, после того, как поприветствовал Хелену.

      — Едва увидев тебя, я сразу поняла, что ты будешь самым прилежным учеником. И вижу, это касается всех аспектов твоей жизни.

      — Вот такой я, — Стайлз хмыкнул, покачиваясь на пятках, — хороший ученик.  

      — Такими темпами скоро ученик превзойдет учителя.

      — Ага, конечно, — пробормотал он, нервно почесывая шею.  

     — Я серьезно, Стайлз. Меньше чем за неделю ты научился без особых усилий обращаться, прыгать выше и бегать быстрее, чем большинство бет этого города, — мягко улыбнулась Хелена. — Не стоит так недооценивать себя.   

    — Я не недооцениваю себя, — он слегка покраснел, — но Дерек предупредил, что не стоит слишком сильно уповать на свои способности. Потому что неизвестно, с чем еще нам предстоит столкнуться, или если в какой-то момент останемся без них.  

     — Он прав, — Хелена кивнула. — Но быть осторожным не значит быть не в состоянии понять, когда у кого-то что-то получается. А у тебя отлично получается.  

     — Спасибо, — очень тихо прошептал Стайлз и даже опустил глаза.    

   — Хорошо. Хватит болтовни. Полагаю, ты сюда не за этим пришел, — она скрестила руки на груди очень похоже на позу Дерека, когда тот что-то объяснял, только Хелена при этом не выглядела угрожающе. — Чему хочешь научиться сегодня?   

    — Ты меня спрашиваешь?    

   — Ты видишь здесь кого-нибудь еще? — съязвила она.   

    — Нет. Я... Вообще-то, ты Альфа. И ты решаешь, чему я должен научиться.

      — Стайлз. Думаю, с этим мы уже разобрались, — Хелена улыбнулась и, дождавшись кивка Стайлза, продолжила. — И? Так чему ты хочешь научиться?  

     — Хм, — Стайлз задумчиво прикусил губу, — Скотт говорил мне, что иногда он помогает животным унять их страдания. Забирает у них боль.  

     — Верно. Это один из наших самых полезных навыков.  

     — Дитон научил его.   

    — Не его Альфа? — спросила Хелена с любопытством, почти неверием.

      — Нет... Я никогда не видел, как Дерек делает это. Я даже не знаю, умеет ли он.  

     — Поверь мне, он умеет. Думаю, он считает, что ты еще не готов.  

     — О...   

    — Но что бы он ни считал, это не значит, что это правда, — она сделала паузу. — Хочешь попробовать? 

    — Сейчас?  

    — Конечно. Иди сюда, — Хелена протянула руку и терпеливо ждала, когда Стайлз подойдёт и сожмет ее своей. — Хорошо. Так как сейчас я не ранена, придется импровизировать, — она пристально уставилась на Стайлза, и тот кивнул. — Выпусти коготь, — Стайлз без колебаний выполнил указанное, и Хелена наградила его широкой улыбкой, протягивая другую руку. — Теперь распори мне руку.

     — Что?!  

     — Что слышал, — она засмеялась, — чтобы ты научился лечить, надо найти — кого!

    — Но... я не хочу делать тебе больно.

    — Не волнуйся, — улыбнулась Хелена, в качестве поддержки положив руку на его плечо, — я тоже волк, помнишь? У меня есть регенерация.   

    — Но, — Стайлз облизнул губы, — тогда как это сработает?  

     — Регенерация не мгновенная. И занимает как минимум несколько минут. Более чем достаточно, чтобы вытянуть боль.

      Стайлз сосредоточенно кивнул. Но все равно не сдвинулся с места и даже не моргнул.  

     — Не волнуйся, — сказала Хелена, сжимая его плечо и кладя свободную руку на руку Стайлза, — я едва почувствую боль, и тем не менее… Я хочу показать тебе, как это делать, чтобы ты смог воспользоваться этой способностью в случае необходимости, — Стайлз все равно сомневался. — Или ты не хочешь попрактиковаться и, когда кто-то пострадает, ничем не помочь?  

     — Нет. Конечно, нет!

     — Тогда перестань волноваться, – она взялась за его палец с когтем и, чуть сжав, заставила Стайлза поднести его к своей вытянутой руке, — пусть хоть раз поволнуются другие, ладно? — на этот раз Стайлз кивнул и позволил Хелене прижать коготь к коже.

      Мгновенно выступила кровь, но женщина не остановилась. Рана была поверхностной, и они оба понимали, что нужно что-то более серьезное, чтобы научиться этой технике.

      — Боже, — пробормотал Стайлз, желая отвести взгляд от изуродованной им самим руки. — Извини-извини.  

     — Успокойся, — прошептала Хелена с ноткой боли в голосе, однако не перестала вдавливать коготь в плоть, — еще немного, чтобы наверняка, хорошо? 

     Стайлз выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и через пару секунд Хелена, наконец, выпустила его коготь.   

    — Теперь положи ладонь на рану, — приказала Альфа и поднесла раненую руку ближе. Ее бета выполнил команду, и она тут же накрыла его ладонь своей. Едва произошел контакт, Стайлза пробрала лёгкая дрожь. — Не бойся.  

     — Нет... я не боюсь, — пробормотал он, — но я ненавижу причинять тебе боль.

      — Иногда это необходимо, — тепло ее ладони согревало пальцы Стайлза. — Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточился на ране, на крови и на желании избавить от боли.   

    — Не знаю... не знаю, смогу ли я это сделать. Слишком много крови, — он посмотрел ей в глаза, — я чувствую слишком много твоей боли.  

     — Забудь об этом. Не думай о том, что я страдаю. Думай только о том, что ты можешь избавить меня боли, — Стайлз кивнул, но, все ещё колеблясь, не двинулся ни на миллиметр. — Я доверяю тебе, Стайлз. Знаю, что ты сможешь. Ты мне доверяешь?

     — Да, — он облизнул губы, — конечно.  

     — Тогда вперед. Вылечи меня.  

     Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и прижал ладонь к ране. Ощущение липкой крови, пачкающей кожу, вызвало отвращение, но он отбросил от себя эту мысль и сосредоточился на необходимости лечения.  

     Ладонь обжигало тепло руки Хелены, и когда Стайлз закрыл глаза, чтобы полностью сконцентрироваться, поначалу думать он мог только о нем. Об этом сильном, но не обжигающим тепле, исходящим от женщины, которую он едва знал, и которая, однако, была готова страдать, чтобы научить его.  

     И Стайлз собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы ее страдания продлились как можно меньше.    

   Он мысленно представил, как рука заживает... кровь перестает сочиться и рана постепенно затягивается. Едва в голове появилась четкая картинка, Стайлз почувствовал лёгкий укол тыльной стороной ладони.  

     Открыв глаза, чтобы узнать, что происходит, Стайлз увидел больше обычного набухшие на руке вены темного, практически черного цвета.  

     Он с трудом сглотнул слюну и, настолько удивился увиденному, что не смог вымолвить и слова.

      — Не бойся, — тихо и мягко сказала Хелена, — ты отлично справляешься.  

     — Я даже не знаю, что делаю, — признался Стайлз, удивляясь, что исцеление происходит само собой.   

     — Твой волчий инстинкт сам лечит.

     — Но волки не могут лечить. Это каким образом сейчас мой животный инстинкт может лечить?  

     — Ты прав, у волков нет целебных способностей. Но есть инстинкт защитить свою стаю любой ценой. И так как ты теперь оборотень, твой инстинкт обернулся в способность исцелять членов твоей стаи, чтобы спасти их.   

    — Это значит, что он работает не со всеми?  

    — Нет. Только с теми, с кем ты как-то связан.

      Стайлз кивнул, впиваясь взглядом в свою руку до тех пор, пока черные линии не исчезли. Тогда он убрал ладонь и, увидев светлую, без единой ранки кожу Хелены, широко улыбнулся. То место как будто никогда не вспарывали когтем.

      — Спасибо, — пробормотал Стайлз, и его широкая улыбка стала слегка растерянной, — за то, что научила меня этому.  

     Хелена положила обе руки на его плечи и мягко сжала их. И казалось, только в этом жесте нуждался Стайлз, чтобы перестать смущаться, так как он мгновенно уверенно кивнул волчице. Стайлз знал, что хорошо постарался, и его Альфа гордится им.

      А это было самым главным. 

     — Нет, — улыбнулась Хелена, — спасибо тебе.


	11. Chapter 11

     После десяти часов в библиотеке, Дереку пришлось сдаться.   

    Он начинал понимать, почему, когда он вернулся в Бэйкон Хиллз, Стайлз — простой человек, — в одночасье стал таким незаменимым… У мальчишки неплохо варила голова.   

    Не то чтобы Дерек раньше думал, что Стайлз глупый. Совсем наоборот. То, что парень умный, становилось ясно, едва он открывал рот и, болтая часами без умолку, наряду с тонной чепухи и абсурдных историй, время от времени он выдавал теории и знания, которые ученик средней школы вообще не должен был знать.

      Если бы только в то время Дерек уделял больше внимания той ерунде, которую нёс Стайлз... Однако он продолжал строить из себя хмурую задницу, чтобы окружающие и дальше продолжали считать его непрошибаемым.   

    Но даже несмотря на всё это, Дерек никогда не задумывался, как здорово им помогают знания Стайлза и его способность добыть информацию. А Дерек, чего уж греха таить, полагал, что достаточно было вбить в поисковик Гугла нужное слово и всего-навсего прочитать готовенький ответ...   

    Но, естественно, все оказалось не так просто. И просидев столько часов за чтением несметного количества информации, Дерек так и не нашел ничего толкового.   

    Громко зарычав от разочарования, за что библиотекарь отругала его и, заодно, напомнила, что они вот-вот закроются, Дерек собрал книги и ушел.   

    По дороге к Камаро, которую он припарковал подальше от остальных автомобилей (он нисколечко не доверял другим водителям), Альфа подумал, что надо прекращать упрямиться.  

     Очевидно же, что в одиночку Дереку не справиться, и ему нужна помощь.  

     А ещё было очевидно, что на этот раз Стайлз не мог стать его палочкой выручалочкой в добыче информации. Потому что скрытый Стайлзом звонок от Хелены четко подчеркнул, что между ними все еще недомолвки и полное разногласие.  

     Так что Дерек не мог просить Стайлза, даже за пожалуйста, помочь накопать инфу на обратившую его Альфу, которой, между прочим, Стайлз симпатизировал; найти доказательства, что она не так невинна, как он думает, а посему Дерек имеет полное право прикончить ее медленно, мучительно и окончательно.   

    Нет. Определенно, Стайлз не подходил на роль помощника.  

     Забравшись в машину и довольно сильно хлопнув дверью, Дерек покачал головой.  

     Раз он не мог рассчитывать на Стайлза, в Бэйкон Хиллз оставался только один человек, который мог ему помочь.   

    А идти к нему просить помощи, буквально тоже самое, что получить по яйцам.

***

      Буквально через секунду после звона колокольчика в ветеринарной клинике материализовался Дитон.  

     Вроде мелочь, но в мире Дерека, где мелочей не существовало, это могло означать только одно: Дитон ждал его.  

     А это означало, что друид знал, что происходит.   

    И хотя в теории это было хорошо, так как Дереку просто необходим был тот, кто в курсе, что, черт возьми, происходит... вот только то, что в курсе был именно Дитон (который и так был слишком самоуверенным, чтобы ещё вдобавок идти к нему, тем самым подкармливая уверенность друида, что он самый умный), ничего хорошего это не сулило.   

    Напротив, что-то подсказывало, что беседа предстоит долгая, с постоянными попытками обозначения территории.   

    — А я все ждал, когда ты придешь.  

     Дерек, прежде чем ответить, с презрением посмотрел на ветеринара, и фактически без приглашения прошел внутрь клиники.   

    — Ты так уверен, что знаешь меня.

    — Я довольно хорошо знал твою мать... И твой отец всегда говорил, что ты такой же, как она. Так что, скажем да. Думаю, тебя я знаю довольно хорошо.  

     — Разговор о моих погибших родителях не заставит меня доверять тебе.  

     Комментарий Альфы не напугал Дитона... Видал он уже не одного такого.   

    — Знаю. И все же ты здесь, просишь помощи. 

    — Я не...   

    — Правда? Тогда зачем ты здесь?   

    — Ты знаешь, зачем.   

    — Нет, не знаю. С одной стороны, я догадываюсь, чего ты хочешь. А с другой стороны, — ты надеешься, что все вокруг тебя догадываются о твоих желаниях.   

    — У меня нет времени на игру в загадки, — прорычал Дерек, проходя вглубь клиники к кабинету Дитона.   

    — Уверяю тебя, никакая это не загадка, — последовал за ним Дитон, не выказывая недовольства, что Дерек разгуливает по его обители, как у себя дома. — И, может быть, еще год назад я бы подумал, что тобой движут только месть и гордость, — он улыбнулся, — но должен признать, что с тех пор, как ты начал встречаться с юным Стилински, ты сильно изменился, — и слегка склонил голову к плечу, — или, скорее всего, ты остался прежним, только теперь не боишься показываться на людях.  

     Однако Альфа был не в таком хорошем настроении, как ветеринар. Он начинал уставать от пустой болтовни. Поэтому предпринял более решительные действия, чтобы положить ей конец: подошел к мужчине, бесцеремонно врываясь в его личное пространство, и, схватив рубашку обеими руками, навис над ним, цедя:     

    — Почему тебе просто не сказать, какого черта ты хочешь от меня услышать?   

    — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне правду, — спокойно пояснил Дитон, никоим жестом не выдавая страх перед Альфой. Скорее всего, потому, что уже привык. — Чего ты хочешь? Прикончить Альфу, потому что она украла у тебя твое, хочешь ей отомстить? Или ты хочешь защитить этого мальчика, но не знаешь, как?

      Тогда Дерек отпустил мужчину. Он скрестил руки на груди и сильно сжал челюсть. Но после лёгкого отрицательного кивка, выражение его лица стало менее агрессивным.   

    — Важен только Стайлз. Я хочу знать, что она хочет от него, — он снова отрицательно, немного раздражённо, покачал головой. — И если в итоге окажется, что она сказала правду и не знала, что творит, я приму любое решение Стайлза...   

    — Каким бы оно ни было?  

     Не задумываясь, Альфа кивнул.   

    — Он не член моей стаи. И волен делать все, что захочет.   

    — Мы с твоей матерью частенько говорили о том, где заканчивается и где начинается связь, которая объединяет стаю, — прокомментировал ветеринар. — И оба были солидарны, что укус — не единственная нить.   

    Дерек сжал губы в тонкую напряженную линию.  

     — Скажи мне то, чего я и так не знаю.

      Дитон, довольный ответом, молча смотрел на Дерека. В конце концов, возможно, он не ошибся в волчонке... Хотя был бы признателен за толику хороших манер в свой адрес.  

     Временно смирившись с положением дел, — о большем он и не мечтал, когда впервые встретил Дерека, ветеринар кивнул, прежде чем начать рыться в ящиках своего стола.  

     — Что ты узнал?  

     Альфа встал напротив Дитона по другую сторону стола.   

     — Я где только можно пробил имя Хелены. И пока знаю только то, что сообщили в школе, правда. Она приехала три месяца назад и устроилась преподавателем истории, заменив прежнего учителя, который попал в аварию.  

    — Авария?   

    — Мне тоже показалось это странным, — кивнул Дерек. — Столкновение с пьяным водителем. Но между пьяницей и Хеленой нет никакой связи.  

     — Думаешь, она стала бы так заморачиваться, чтобы найти повод приехать сюда? Если бы она действительно хотел создать новую стаю, ей достаточно было бы просто приехать и укусить кого-нибудь.  

     — Но она укусила Стайлза, — Дерек выделил имя подростка, будто только оно имело самое важное значение во всей этой истории.   

    — Ты думаешь, она сделала это преднамеренно... Что ей нужен был именно Стайлз.   

    — Не знаю, — раздражённо признался Дерек. — Может... Все знают, какие у нас отношения. Слишком много случайностей.  

     — Тут ты прав. Но зачем ей обращать Стайлза только потому, что он твой партнер?  

     — Я не знаю, — прорычал он, — возможно, в знак презрения к стае Бэйкон Хиллз, — Альфа вопрошающе вскинул бровь, — она обратила единственного человека, который состоит в отношениях с Альфой этого города.  

    — А, может, она мстит...   

    — Мстит? — брови Дерека взмыли ещё чуть выше. — Кому, мне? Я даже не знал о ее существовании.  

     И тут Дитон вытащил из стола огромную пыльную книгу и положил на стол.  

    — Где Хелена жила раньше?   

    — В Филадельфии, — ответил Дерек, подходя ближе к столу.  

    — Посмотрим, — Дитон в тишине начал листать страницы, пока не остановился на конкретной. — Интересно. В Филадельфии на протяжении веков жила одна стая оборотней. Морганы.   

    — Ее фамилия не Морган.  

    — Нет. Но согласно летописи, около двухсот лет назад стая исчезла без следа. Вскоре там обосновалась новая семья. Ликсоны.   

    — Фамилия Хелены — Ликсон, — сказал Дерек без особого оптимизма, — но это, возможно, говорит только о том, что стая Хелены расправилась с Морганами. Это всё ещё никак не вяжется со мной или Бэйкон Хиллз.  

     — Не торопись, — Дитон вытащил еще одну книгу и пару минут листал страницы. — Эта фамилия, Ликсон, не кажется тебе знакомой? Может, в детстве ты слышал ее от матери?

      Дерек отрицательно покачал головой.  

    — Уверен?   

    — Когда она умер... — Дерек замолчал, сжав губы, — когда их убили, мне было всего 15 лет, и я не особо интересовался историей Хейлов. Я никогда не должен был стать Альфой.  

     Дитон кивнул, несколько секунд молча смотря на него.  

     — Хейлы контролировали территории Бэйкон Хиллз более двухсот лет. В город пришло всего несколько омег, которые сбежали из своих стай, и создали свою...  

     — Это легенда, — прервал его Дерек. — История, которую моя мама читала мне в детстве. Чтобы рассказать, что омеги тоже могут быть сильными, если доверятся друг другу. Согласно истории, они выжили ещё и потому, что доверились жителям города, которые защищали их. Они заключили что-то вроде договора.  

     — По-видимому, это не совсем легенда, — прокомментировал Дитон, не отрываясь от книги. — В истории, которую рассказала твоя мать... Там говорилось, против кого они заключили договор?   

    — Насколько я знаю, нет. Только то, что Хейлы должны были помочь жителям Бэйкон Хиллз в случае появления хищников. И что жители поступят точно так же в случае нападения на стаю.   

    — Всё было не совсем так, — он пристально уставился на Дерека, — потому что хищники уже были здесь.   

    — Что?  

    — Когда твои предки пришли в Бэйкон, здесь уже была стая, — Дитон сделал одну из своих любимых драматических пауз. — Ликсоны.  

     — Этого не может быть, — Дерек мотнул головой. — Я ничего не знал. Родители никогда не рассказывали мне о них...   

    — А, может, они не рассказали тебе, потому что ты не был заинтересован, — саркастически пояснил Дитон. Но, увидев вину на лице Альфы, сразу пожалел о своих словах.   

    — Что произошло?  

    — Они не были так добродушны к жителям Бэйкон Хиллз, как позже Хейлы, — Дитон снова вернулся к книге, — они держали город в страхе, а Хейлы, оказавшись здесь, решили остаться и помочь горожанам.  

     — Зачем им это было нужно? — недоверчиво спросил Дерек. — Они были всего лишь сбежавшими из своих стай омегами. У них не было мощи на борьбу с ними. Тем более лезть не в свою войну.   

    — Возможно. Но если предки твоих родителей хоть немного были похожи на них или на тебя, ты должен понимать, что подобное никогда не останавливало Хейлов, — он снова углубился в чтение и, наткнувшись на нужный абзац, передёрнул плечами. — Особенно заручившись помощью союзников в борьбе с предками Хелены.   

    — Кого?   

    — Арджентов.


	12. Chapter 12

     Стайлз решил, что пора уходить.  

     Отец должен был вернуться домой только через три часа, а на ужин сегодня, как всегда каждый второй четверг месяца, намечалась пицца. Это соглашение до сих пор не очень нравилось Стайлзу, но это был единственный способ избавиться от ворчания отца до конца месяца. А ворчал он каждый раз, когда Стайлз готовил «абсолютно безвкусные», — цитата шерифа, — отварные овощи и курицу.  

     Значит, готовить ужин ему сегодня не нужно. Как и возвращаться домой пораньше.

      Если честно, Стайлз и не собирался идти домой ждать отца.  

     Он хотел поговорить с Дереком, закончить начатый ими разговор… Разговор, о котором Стайлз не переставал думать с тех пор, как напал на Альфу, но до этого момента не решался вернуться к нему.  

     Сначала, напав на него, Стайлз был уверен, что Дерек ударит в ответ, начнет кричать оскорбления до хрипоты, и даже задастся вопросом, какого черта он все еще встречается с этим сопляком. В конце концов, это очень просто могло прийти в голову Дереку после нападения человека, который якобы любил его.  

     Но когда Дерек ничего не сделал и не сказал, но и не встретил его после школы на следующий день, Стайлза это не удивило. Он прекрасно знал модель поведения Дерека, и предполагал, что могло происходить в его симпатичной, и в тоже время, непробиваемой голове. Знал, что Альфа даёт ему пространство и время успокоиться.       Потому что Дерек полагал, что Стайлз напал на него в приступе ярости из-за невозможности принять и усвоить все происходящее.  

     И не то чтобы это неправда, вовсе нет. Сам Стайлз первым удивился, увидев порванную футболку Дерека и его кровь под своими ногтями. Особенно его удивило то, что его человеческая часть корчилась от отвращения от этого поступка; а животная суть и его инстинкты, казалось, были довольны. Словно этот порыв бунтарства — попытка сказать Альфе, что он больше не тот ребенок, который всюду, как потерянный щенок, таскался за ним, и теперь может самостоятельно принимать решения.  

     И хотя в глубине души Стайлз был солидарен с этими выводами: Дерек не мог требовать от него вечного подчинения, особенно без внятных аргументов, почему Стайлз должен ему подчиниться; он знал, что средство не оправдывало цели. И знал, что должен извиниться за то, что сделал, как и за свой тон, когда привёл Хелену в его лофт.  

     На самом деле, последнее время у Стайлза складывалось впечатление, что он совершает одну ошибку за другой. Самое забавное, что это не должно было его удивлять, поскольку практически с детства — ошибка на ошибке это его ежедневная рутина... Но сейчас он чувствовал, что эти проступки намного серьезнее прошлых, и их последствия оборачиваются катастрофой.  

     Об этом говорило то, что он уже почти два дня не видел своего гипотетического парня. Того самого, которого он в лицо, перед всей стаей, попрекнул ошибками прошлого, чтобы после напасть как дикарь, и все это менее чем за сутки.  

     Да, Стайлз знал, когда лажал по-крупному. И когда подходило время признать свои ошибки и попросить прощения.  

     Даже если это означало продолжать лгать Дереку.  

     Потому что проблема заключалась в том, что Стайлз не мог рассказать Альфе, чем он занимается с Хеленой.  

     Стайлз ненавидел лгать Дереку или, как в этом случае, не говорить ему всю правду. Он поклялся никогда этого не делать, особенно по той причине, что в прошлом члены стаи уже лгали ему, от чего чувство собственного достоинства Дерека (которое и так было ниже некуда) опускалось до подземных уровней. И хотя в то время они еще не были вместе, Стайлз уже знал, что готов есть с рук горячего Альфы, и что сделает все, чтобы оборотень чувствовал себя немного лучше, не брошенным всеми.  

     Но теперь Стайлз должен был отступиться от своей клятвы.  

     Потому что знал, что если скажет ему, что видел Хелену... что в последние несколько дней видел ее каждый день, то Дерек разозлится. Очень сильно. А Дерек, как поступал каждый раз, когда его злили, не даст ему возможности объясниться, и все закончится скандалом, биением посуды, дракой с когтями наперевес и… Стайлз не хотел, чтобы это произошло. Если бы все зависело от него, он сделал бы все возможное, чтобы это никогда не повторилось.       Кроме того, если Дерек узнает, где Хелена, он непременно отправится за ней, чтобы прикончить. В этом Стайлз был уверен на все сто.  

     А он не хотел стать причиной, по которой его парень совершит убийство. Для блага всех вовлечённых. Для блага его бойфренда, которого не хотел бы снова увидеть на скамье подозреваемых, особенно потому, что интуиция подсказывала, что первыми громкими словами его отца будут «я же тебе говорил», а это, честно, услышать было бы неприятно. Так и для блага возможной жертвы этого убийства.  

     Хелены Ликсон. Его Альфы.  

     Каждый раз, когда Стайлз произносил ее имя, в груди зарождалась буря чувств, из-за того, что ему все ещё странно было называть ее так. Хоть это и было правдой.  

     Его Альфа.  

     Но, как и в отношении Дерека, эти чувства были также сильны.  

     Стайлз смотрел на сидящую на ступеньках заброшенного домика женщину с книгой полного собрания сочинений Эдгара Аллана По. По — любимый писатель Стайлза, и он очень удивился, когда узнал, что его бывшая учительница тоже его любит.  

     Это была одна из сотен деталей, которые он узнал о Хелене за дни, когда начал действительно узнавать ее. Дни, за которые она перестала быть его преподавателем истории и даже Альфой, а стала веселой и умной женщиной, которая просто пыталась совершать правильные поступки. Хотя много раз у нее это не очень хорошо получалось.  

     Но Стайлз прекрасно её понимал.  

     Понимал, как самого себя — парня номер один, который все портит, когда просто хочет помочь; как, кстати, и упрямый Альфа, в которого он безнадежно влюбился.  

     И именно это больше всего злило. Что Дерек, как никто другой, был одержим убийством женщины, которую он не знал, просто за то, что она обратила его бойфренда.  

     И, ладно. Ситуация была дерьмовей некуда. Не только потому, что парень, которого она обратила, не был абсолютно уверен, что хочет (и может) стать достойным оборотнем. Но также потому, что этот парень поклялся в верности, как Альфе, человеку, с которым встречался, а теперь, очевидно, не мог выполнить эту клятву.  

     Но несмотря на все это, Стайлз всегда давал всем второй шанс. И третий, и четвертый... А поступай он иначе, сейчас остался бы совсем без друзей. Он перестал бы разговаривать с Лидией после неоднократных унижений, когда она заставляла его верить, что у него есть шансы, когда на самом деле их не было. Или с Джексоном за то, что тот каждый раз лупил его на тренировках просто потому, что считал придурком. Даже с Эллисон, потому что его друг был для нее мишенью… Скотт, возможно, простил ее, едва она улыбнулась ему своей ангельской улыбкой, но Стайлзу пришлось сильно постараться.  

     И прежде всего, если бы Стайлз не был из тех, кто дает второй шанс, он бы никогда не начал встречаться с Дереком Хейлом. Никогда не стал бы даже другом Дерека Хейла. Точка.  

     Потому что, кто, черт возьми, захотел бы быть рядом с чуваком, который всегда появлялся как черт из табакерки, с хмурой рожей и на раз два забирался в комнаты через окно, как вор, в жалком подобии Эдварда Каллена... Ладно, нет. Это Каллен жалкое подобие Дерека!  

     Так или иначе. Дерек не был тем человеком, которого хотелось бы узнать или даже находиться рядом. Когда Стайлз встретил его, Дерек был человеком, который рычал вместо слов. Общался только движением бровей. Любил швырять о стены и бить лицом об руль. Всегда кричал и угрожал вырвать Стайлзу горло зубами, даже когда он единственный пытался спасти ему жизнь.

      И серьезно... _Серьезно._ С данной перспективой чудо, что Стайлз стал другом плохого парня. Потому что в то время Дерек бесспорно был плохим парнем. А ещё горячим, правда, и, очевидно, это способствовало тому, что орущая предупредительная сирена в голове Стайлза стала тише... А определенные суицидальные наклонности, которые всегда были при нем, ожили.  

     Но это же Стайлз, а Стайлза мало удовлетворяло то, что он видел. И он был уверен, что Дерек только притворялся опасным парнем, которого лучше всего было бы избегать.  

     А Дерек очень хорошо притворялся... Но после неоднократного спасения жизни Хейла, после того, как прятал его в своей комнате, устроив приватный показ футболок для себя и Дэнни... Стайлз начал понимать, что все не так, как кажется. И что под хмурым взглядом, сжатыми губами в вечной гримасе отвращения, и в этих красных глазах, которые появлялись каждый раз, когда Стайлз выводил его из себя (то есть постоянно), было скрыто намного больше.  

     За всем этим скрывался мальчишка, который видел, как ни за что убили его семью. Брат, который совсем недавно похоронил единственного выжившего члена семьи. Человек, который большую часть времени не знал, что делать, но всегда первым закрывал собой от опасности подростков, которые нисколечко не уважали его.  

     Все это Стайлз выяснил самостоятельно. Когда осознал, что его сердце в присутствии Дерека ускорялось вовсе не от страха.  

     Когда все изменилось, и он стал гораздо больше, чем другом, Стайлз ещё много чего узнал о Дереке Хейле. Он узнал, что Дерек был домашним мальчиком, потому что в детстве он больше любил барбекю, которые семья устраивала на выходных, когда по телевизору показывали очередной матч. Что у него утонченное чувство юмора и, даже зная, что он тебя подкалывает, невозможно было не признать, что этот ублюдок был забавным. Что его обманывали, использовали и разбили ему сердце, когда он впервые подарил его, и именно поэтому ему было страшно дарить его снова... Даже гиперактивному мальчишке, который никогда бы не подумал, что такой человек, как Дерек, может заинтересоваться им.  

     Все это то, чем был Дерек Хейл. То, что Стайлз узнавал о нем понемногу, из бесконечных разговоров... О’кей, это были монологи Стайлза. Но, к счастью, к тому времени он уже научился читать язык тела Дерека и понимал, что тот хотел сказать малейшим движением или выражением лица...  

     Это был долгий и очень сложный путь, во время которого Стайлз не раз задавался вопросом, а стоило ли продолжать узнавать этого хмуроволка, который, как только подворачивался момент, казалось, хотел отступиться первым. Хмуроволка, которого все, включая друзей и семью Стайлза, постоянно отвергали, говоря, что он сошел с ума, раз хочет встречаться с кем-то вроде Дерека.  

     Но, к счастью, Стайлз никогда не обращал на это внимания и, прежде всего, никогда не сдавался. Потому что теперь по-настоящему знал Дерека, который больше не прятался за невыразительными масками и жуткими взглядами.  

     Как и знал, что он самый счастливый парень в мире просто потому, что смог хорошо узнать такого удивительного человека, как Дерек.  

     И все это приводило Стайлза к отправной точке.  

     К тому, что он начинал узнавать Хелену.  

     И начинал понимать, что она не та опасная Альфа, о которой говорил Дерек. Напротив, она была женщиной, которую бросила ее стая. Которая в одночасье осталась одна, без дальнейшей цели. И была потеряна и напугана, потому что не знала, что с ней будет.  

     Стайлзу было тяжело видеть ее такой и понимать, что он ничем не может ей помочь.   

     Потому что он видел, как ей плохо, особенно когда она рассказывала ему о своей прежней семье (она редко использовала слово «стая»). И Стайлз не мог не вспомнить рассказ Дерека, каким потерянным он себя чувствовал, вернувшись в Бэйкон и обнаружив разорванное тело Лоры.   

    И это было несправедливо.   

    Ни для Дерека, ни для Хелены.  

    И если тогда Стайлз смог помочь Дереку, и получить взамен самые прекрасные отношения, о которых он когда-либо мечтал; теперь он собирался поступить точно так же. Поддержать Хелену. Предложить ей необходимую помощь, пока все немного не успокоится, и он не убедит Дерека, что она не враг.  

     И кстати о Дереке...  

     — Это, — начал Стайлз, подходя к Хелене, — у тебя случайно не осталось того порошка, что ты мне давала?   

    — Уже закончился? — с любопытством спросила она, закрыв книгу и положив ее на ступеньку.   

    — Да, — он нервно почесал шею. — В школе я целый день провожу с ребятами и не хочу рисковать, чтобы они не узнали раньше времени.       Хелена кивнула, скрылась в хижине и вскоре вернулась с несколькими баночками, наполненными красным порошком, которые молча протянула Стайлзу.   

    Стайлз, все ещё удивленный свойствами этих семян, смотрел на баночки.  

     В первый раз посетив Хелену и сказав ей, что пока не хочет, чтобы другие узнали, что они видятся, Стайлз получил от нее этот красный порошок. Альфа рассказала, что если каждое утро наносить его на тело, он скроет ее запах от друзей-оборотней.  

     И хотя Стайлз сильно сомневался, что это поможет, потому что если его друзья чем-то отлично и владели (особенно Скотт), так это обонянием; но был приятно удивлен. И по сей день, несмотря на то, что проводил с Хеленой как минимум пять часов в день, никто не узнал о его тайных встречах с волком не из стаи.       Даже Дерек, самый сильный из всех.       Стайлз убрал баночки в рюкзак, прежде чем попрощаться.  

     — Увидимся завтра.  

     — Тебе не обязательно приходить каждый день. Я уже говорила тебе, — сказала она.  

     — А я уже сказал тебе нет. Кроме того, кто, если не ты, научит меня всему?  

     — Не знаю, — Хелена чуть склонила голову к плечу, — может, некий Альфа, с которым ты встречаешься?  

     — Нифига, — Стайлз грустно рассмеялся, — поверь. В нынешней напряженке Дерек — худший из учителей... Кроме того, с ним я не смог бы сосредоточиться, — он немного покраснел, понимая, что выдал лишнюю информацию. — Но я, на самом деле, собирался сходить к нему до возвращения домой.  

     — Я думала, ты решил дать вам немного времени.  

     — Я... Ну, нет. Я все еще считаю, что сейчас не стоит говорить ему о наших встречах, но... я ненавижу, когда мы злимся друг на друга, — он застенчиво улыбнулся. — И мне кажется, что мы впервые так долго не видимся, и…   

    — Я понимаю, — прервала его Хелена, прежде чем махнуть на прощание рукой и вернуться к чтению.  

     Стайлз еще несколько секунд смотрел на нее, ненавидя себя за то, что уходит и оставляет ее одну в лесу. На самом деле глупо было беспокоиться за оборотня в лесу, тем более за Альфу. Потому что, может, для людей это было страшно (провести ночь посреди леса в заброшенном доме), но не для ночного сверхъестественного существа.  

     Именно об этом думал Стайлз, возвращаясь в Бэйкон Хиллз в человеческом виде быстрым шагом, чтобы дорога не заняла слишком много времени. Ему нужно было основательно продумать разговор с Дереком, и он не хотел делать это, пока его животная суть держит над ним контроль.

      Потому что если Стайлз и был в чем-то уверен, так это в том, что этот разговор не должен быть разговором двух оборотней. Напротив, он хотел, чтобы это был разговор двух любящих друг друга людей, которые столкнулись с рядом проблем и не должны позволить им повлиять на их отношения.  

     Стоило только представить себе это, а особенно Дерека рядом, и Стайлз сорвался на бег. Он хотел оказаться рядом, извиниться за то, каким идиотом был, а затем броситься в его объятия и поцеловать так, как уже давно не целовал.  

     Но как только Стайлз сделал шагов пять, он резко затормозил.  

     Издалека, оттуда, откуда он шел, донёсся вой.       Вой, которого он никогда не слышал, но его волк четко распознал, чей он.  

     Особенно, когда, развернувшись и прислушавшись, он понял, что звук исходил оттуда, где он оставил Хелену.  

     Это был болезненный вой его Альфы. 

     Стайлз, даже не осознав, что обратился, побежал к заброшенному дому.  

     Планы на этот вечер: извиниться перед Дереком и пицца с отцом, — перестали существовать.   

    Теперь в голове осталось только одно... 

    Помочь своей Альфе.

 


	13. Chapter 13

     Дерек уже несколько минут сидел в Камаро, гипнотизируя дверь дома Арджентов.  

     Он не хотел.  

     Достаточно было обратиться за помощью к Дитону, — тому, кто до сих пор ему не нравился, несмотря на то, что много лет помогал его семье.       Но просить помощи ещё и у Криса Арджента было слишком для Дерека.  

     И да. Дерек знал, что из всех Арджентов, включая Эллисон, Крис был единственным, кто не впадал в режим машины для убийства, когда слышал слово оборотень. Что, в отличие от них, Крис действительно просто хотел помочь, охотясь на опасных представителей расы ликанов... Только на опасных, и никогда не издевался просто ради удовольствия увидеть их страдания.

      Нет. Крис не был похож на своего отца, который избил Стайлза только для того, чтобы послать таким образом весточку Скотту. Он не был похож на свою жену, которая не один час наблюдала, как бойфренд ее дочери медленно и мучительно умирает, а затем покончила с собой и оставила свою семью, просто потому, что для нее стать оборотнем было хуже смерти.  

     И, конечно, Крис не был похож на Кейт. Которая улыбалась, флиртовала и говорила, что любит Дерека. Что он особенный, и она всегда хочет быть с ним... чтобы потом сжечь его родителей, его младших братьев и сестер, включая малышей, и в итоге поблагодарить его за помощь, давая понять, что без Дерека она никогда бы не справилась.  

     Нет. Крис определенно не был похож на нее.       Но это не отменяло того факта, что он был ее старшим братом. С таким же цветом глаз, а иногда они даже улыбались одинаково. Дерек, правда, понимал, что глупо обвинять Криса в чем-то подобном... но от того, что сотворила его сестра, предстоящий разговор не становился легче для Дерека.  

     Тем более, что поговорить с ним предстояло в доме Арджентов, где повсюду витал характерный им запах, тот самый обожаемый им запах Кейт, но от которого теперь горько сжималось сердце.  

     Дерек так сильно сжал руль, что костяшки на пальцах побелели. Он не хотел находиться здесь. Не хотел разговаривать с Крисом.  

     Но должен.  

     Потому что пришел сюда не ради себя, а ради Стайлза.  

     Которого он обещал защищать, любить и сделать для него что угодно.  

     Так что у него не было выбора, кроме как взять себя в руки и сдержать свое слово.       Дерек глубоко вздохнул и решительно вышел из машины. Оказавшись у двери, он, не давая себе времени передумать, быстро нажал на звонок.  

     В отличие от Дитона, Крис не ждал его. Он был в гостиной, смотрел бейсбол и, если Дерека не подвел слух, зарычал, когда прозвенел дверной звонок, — как раз в тот момент, когда Додж отбивали.  

     Прислушиваясь к шагам Криса, приближающегося к двери, Альфа меланхолично улыбнулся. Он легко мог представить себя в похожей ситуации, как проводит спокойный вечер перед телевизором, подбадривая свою команду.  

     Дерек знал, что, сложись все иначе, он мог быть там, живя мирной жизнью, с не испачканными в крови руками... Болел бы за Додж (не то чтобы у них было много поклонников, чего уж лгать), потому что не сомневался, что Крис был хорошим парнем.       Дерек тряхнул головой, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на настоящем. Глупо было думать о том, что могло бы быть. И даже думать, что они с Крисом, возможно, могли бы стать хорошими друзьями. Скорее Крис стал бы кем-то вроде старшего брата, которого Дереку очень не хватало, когда он понятия не имел, как все исправить, и складывалось впечатление, что он делает всё только хуже.  

     Он знал, что Крис мог им стать. В их редкие встречи, даже находясь по разные стороны дула пистолета охотника; Дерек не мог отрицать, что Крис был принципиальным, умным человеком и, чтобы защитить свою семью, готов был на все... жаль только, что в его семье было полно психопатов.  

     Альфа слышал, как охотник стоит за дверью, удивляясь, почему он так долго ее открывает. Но когда услышал щелчок снятия пистолета с предохранителя, удивление испарилось.       Дерек знал, что будет нелегко, поэтому не удивился реакции Арджента.  

     В глубине души он даже радовался, что Крис встречал его таким образом. И все эти «что было бы» бессмысленны, — Ардженты и Хейлы навсегда останутся врагами.  

     Поэтому, когда Крис открыл дверь, целясь ему в голову, Дерек уже подготовил подходящую случаю маску: выражение полной усталости от абсурдной попытки Криса справиться с ним, с прищуренными глазами и изогнутыми губами в едва заметной, но жутковатой улыбке, которая, как он знал, пугала гораздо сильнее, чем утверждала его стая. Более того, когда он переставал так улыбаться, все рядом выдыхали с облегчением, а их сердца переставали бешено биться.  

     Но если они, радуясь, уверяли, что больше не боятся его... Дереку было плевать, пока этой улыбкой он добивался своей цели.   

    Конечно, Стайлз единственный невосприимчив к этой маниакальной гримасе. Хотя бы только потому, что был знаком с остальными (некоторые предназначались только для спальни), так что было несколько глупо бояться парня, которого он превращал в желе из дрожащих костей и мышц каждый раз, когда становился перед ним на колени.  

     Дерек прочистил горло, заставляя себя перестать думать в этом направлении, и попытался придать своему взгляду еще более зловещий вид. Крис так и молчал, и выглядел удивленным скорее его прочистке горла, чем «убийственному взгляду».  

      _«Отличное начало, Дерек»._  

     Но как только напряженный момент отступил, и ненужные сейчас мысли исчезли, Дерек снова вернулся к своей роли свирепого волка. Он скрестил руки на груди, напрягая их, чтобы мышцы были видны даже под кожаной курткой, и скептически вскинул бровь.  

     — Долго ты так простоишь.  

     — Может быть, — отозвался Крис, — ты забрался далеко от своей будки.  

     Дерек чуть улыбнулся (на этот раз менее жутко), качнув про себя головой. Ему никогда не понять эту одержимость собачьими шуточками в его адрес… будь они даже смешными.  

     — Я хочу поговорить с тобой.  

     — Сомневаюсь, что у нас есть общие темы, — Крис крепче сжал рукоять пистолета.  

     И Дерек решил, что с него хватит дерьма, на которое он пошел в разговоре с Дитоном, так как знал, что если не уступит немного, никогда не получит желаемого. Но он не собирался применять эту тактику с Арджентом.  

     Вообще-то, за весь день у Дерека случилось больше абсурдных разговоров и бессмысленных фраз, чем за всю жизнь. А если он и дальше продолжит слышать утверждения в плане «ты не такой страшный, как ты думаешь», «я самый первый парень на деревне» или «если бы я захотел, убил бы тебя здесь и сейчас», его голова чертовски разболится... и это говорит парень, которого не один час пытали, так, на заметку.       Так что Альфа положил конец абсурдному вступлению.  

     Так быстро, что Крис даже не понял, что произошло, Дерек сделал выпад и отобрал у него пистолет, который тот сжимал в ладони. Сжав его уже в своей, он продемонстрировал пистолет охотнику, приподняв бровь в плане «с этим ты хотел напасть на меня?» И когда Крис посмотрел на него с холодной ненавистью, Дерек вытащил пули, спрятал их в карман своей куртки и отдал оружие владельцу.   

    — В Бэйкон Хиллз объявилась Альфа, — пояснил он, когда Крис убрал пистолет за пояс брюк, понимая, что смысла держать его в руке больше нет.  

     Освободив руки, он, прежде чем ответить, несколько секунд смотрел на Дерека.  

     — Почему ты думаешь, что это должно меня волновать? Если вдруг до тебя не дошли новости, — я больше не занимаюсь охотой. То, что, по-твоему, должно меня волновать, вообще-то — хорошая новость, потому что, надеюсь, эта Альфа сотрёт тебя с лица Земли.  

     Дерек прижал кулаки к бокам, сдерживая желание выпустить когти и пригрозить ими. Он знал, что это ничего не решит, и в конце концов Крис вел себя так, как Дерек и предполагал: как козел.

      — Ошибаешься. Она опасна, — он сжал губы, выпуская воздух через нос, — намного опаснее меня.  

     Крис прислонился к дверному косяку и недоверчиво задрал бровь. И, увидев его таким, с очень нелепым выражением на лице, на мгновение Альфа задумался, неужели и он с такой гримасой выглядел так же нелепо... В это он не верил. Потому что, будь это так, Стайлз, который никогда не затыкался, обязательно сообщил бы ему об этом. И все же Стайлз всегда говорил, что Дерек единственный его знакомый, у которого были такие сексуальные брови, и заводили они его одним своим движением!

       _«Черт, Дерек. Может хватит уже думать о сексе?»_   

     К счастью, Крис снова заговорил, и неуместная мысль исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.  

     — Не слишком правдоподобно слышать это от человека, который убил мою жену, допустил смерть моей сестры и поставил под угрозу жизнь моей дочери.  

     — Я не убивал твою жену. Я просто защищался и пытался спасти Скотта. Если она предпочла умереть, чем стать одной из нас, — это только ее решение, согласное вашему абсурдному кодексу.       — Если это все, что ты хотел мне сказать… — сказал Крис, разворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться в дом.  

     — Не помогай мне, если не хочешь. Но Хелена задумала что-то, что поставит под угрозу жизни всех горожан.  

     — Хелена? — спросил он, обернувшись к Дереку.  

     — Ее так зовут. Хелена Ликсон, — то, как Крис вздрогнул, услышав фамилию, не осталось незамеченным, — тебе ведь знакома эта фамилия, не так ли?   

    Вместо ответа Крис, поняв, что разговор будет длиннее, чем ожидалось, а значит им не было смысла продолжать стоять в дверях. Ничего не сказав, он вошел в дом и, оказавшись в гостиной, выключил телевизор. Матч уже не имел значения.  

     На мгновение он подумал сесть на диван, но в конце концов отмел эту идею. Уже и так было довольно нереально пускать Дерека Хейла в свой дом, чтобы ещё беседовать с ним как с гостем.  

     В итоге решив опереться на спинку дивана, он продолжил разговор так, словно он не прерывался.  

     — Меня удивляет, что _ты_ знаешь эту фамилию.   

     — До сегодняшнего утра я не знал, — Дерек остановился посреди гостиной, лицом к Крису. Он привык долгое время проводить на ногах, поэтому спокойно мог вести разговор, не присаживаясь. — Родители никогда не говорили мне об этой стае. Ни о договоре, который они заключили с вами, чтобы изгнать их из Бэйкон Хиллз.  

     Крис кивнул, показывая Альфе, что знает эту историю.  

     — Это был не столько договор, сколько необходимость выжить.  

     — Тогда ты знаешь, что она опасна.  

     — То, что ее предки были убийцами, не значит, что она тоже. Как и я не такой, как мой отец, — внезапно выражение его лица изменилось, теперь он скупо улыбался, в то время как его голос сочился сарказмом, — да и ты ничем не похож на своих.  

     Дерек воспринял это замечание хуже, чем мог себе представить. Потому что он правда не любил, что кто-то упоминает его родителей. Но одно дело, что о них говорил Дитон, который, по-видимому, знал их и помогал им... и совсем другое, — Арджент.  

     — Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.  

     — Я прекрасно знаю, что говорю, — голос Криса стал жестче. — Я знал их. Возможно, мы не были близки, но я точно знаю, что у тебя нет даже половины достоинства, которое было у твоего отца. И ты никогда не обретёшь мужество своей матери или любой из своих сестер…  

     — Я не позволю тебе...  

     — Что? Говорить правду? Когда твоя семья умерла, ты сбежал, даже не попытавшись выяснить, кто их убил. А спустя годы, ты отпустил сестру одну на встречу с дядей… Которого позже принял, словно не он убил единственного оставшегося у тебя живого родственника, — он вздохнул, — извини, что я вижу в тебе только эгоиста, который только и умеет, что убегать, поджав хвост.  

     — Нет... — слова Криса били Дерека, словно настоящие удары, — ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Не знаешь, почему я поступил так, как поступил. Почему я сбежал.  

     — Так ты признаешь, — саркастично сказал он. — Ты уехал, чтобы вернуться через шесть лет и разрушить жизнь моей семьи, когда мы никому не причинили вреда.  

     — Кейт заживо сожгла всю мою семью!  

     За криком Дерека, который удивил их обоих, последовала непродолжительная, но напряженная тишина.  

     — Признаю, это была ошибка, — намного спокойнее, наконец, сказал Крис, — трагедия... Но если она сделала это, то только потому, что чувствовала, что в стае есть опасные особи. Сомневаюсь, что на самом деле она знала, что творит.  

     — Поверь мне, — мрачно улыбнулся Дерек, — она _прекрасно знала_ , что делает.  

     — Что это значит?   

    — Ничего, — Альфа с трудом сглотнул, качнув головой, стараясь избавиться от мыслей и образов, вспоминать которые сейчас было не к месту. — Я пришел не для того, чтобы поведать о прошлом, а для того, чтобы попросить тебя помочь решить насущную проблему.   

    — Ты? Грозный одиночка Дерек Хейл просит меня о помощи? — на этот раз удивление Криса не было напускным. — Должно быть, ты очень сильно хочешь избавиться от нее.  

     — Она обратила Стайлза, — ответил Дерек, прежде чем понял, что говорит. — Не знаю, зачем, но я уверен, что на это есть причина.       Арджент онемел, ошеломленный ответом Дерека. Но, каким бы невероятным это ни показалось, дара речи его лишила не столько новость о том, что Стайлз стал оборотнем, сколько то, _как_ это сказал Альфа.  

     Он едва знал Дерека, и в редкие встречи они не то чтобы много говорили. Во-первых, потому что обычно дрались, а во-вторых, потому что Дерек оставался Дереком. И тем не менее, Крис даже представить себе не мог, что однажды увидит Альфу в таком отчаянии. Альфу, которого он до сих пор считал просто волком одиночкой, жаждущим мести и обозначения своей территории. Но, как Крису подсказывала интуиция, за этим явно скрывалось гораздо большее.  

     — Значит, это правда?.. — тихо спросил он.   

     — Что?  

     — Дочь рассказала, но я думал, она шутит. Бессмыслица какая-то.  

     У Дерека не было ни малейшего представления, о чем говорил охотник. Но что бы это ни было, выглядел он гораздо менее агрессивным, чем у двери. Поэтому Дерек решил воспользоваться ситуацией.  

     — Ты поможешь мне? — он изо всех сил старался, чтобы фраза прозвучала как вопрос, а не приказ, как у него обычно выходило. — Не ради меня, так ради защиты людей, которые не должны быть вовлечены в эту схватку.  

     — Это не схватка, — сказал Крис мрачно, — это война.   

     — Что?  

     — Это правда? То, что сказала мне Эллисон?   

     — Что ты имеешь ввиду?  

     — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею ввиду. Ответь мне, это правда? — удивление на лице Дерека переросло в недовольство, когда он понял, о чем идет речь. Но это не означало, что он хотел поговорить об этом. — Хочешь получить мой ответ — сначала ответь мне. Правда или нет, что ты встречаешься с этим мальчиком?

      — Да. Это правда, — ответил Дерек, так плотно сжав губы, что слова едва можно было понять.  

     — Зачем? — почти возмущённо, удивлённо спросил Крис. — Зачем тебе связываться с простым человеком, подростком? Для тебя это игра?  

     — Конечно, нет, — яростно возразил Альфа, и даже его глаза на мгновение покраснели.  

     — Тогда какого черта тебе может дать такой простой... такой... не похожий на тебя мальчишка.  

     Дерек хотел уже было резко отшвырнуть его за то, как легкомысленно Крис говорил о его отношениях со Стайлзом. Но, к счастью, едва совладав с яростью, он понял, что за любопытством Криса скрывалось потрясение и даже беспокойство.  

     И хотя Дерек никогда не думал, что Арджент может проявить беспокойство, увидев его сейчас на лице Криса, он заставил себя быть честным... пусть и оставалась вероятность, что его снова обманывают.   

    — Возможность снова жить как человек, — признался Альфа.  

     — Но если его обратили…  

     — Знаю, — Дерек сжал губы, — но ты сам сказал. Стайлз сильно отличается от меня. Несмотря на то, что его обратили, он по-прежнему более человечен, чем я когда-либо смогу стать.  

     — Тогда в чем проблема, — не понимая, возразил Крис, — тебе наоборот стоит радоваться. Теперь он будет сильнее, почти неуязвим.  

     — Но он никогда не будет частью моей стаи, — тихо пояснил он, — он будет принадлежать ей. С ней у него будет связь, которую я не смогу разорвать. И в глубине души я думаю, что с самого начала она затевала именно это, — Дерек смотрел в глаза охотнику и молился, чтобы печаль, которую он, как ему казалось, видел там, была настоящей, а не притворной. Потому что доверился своему злейшему врагу, когда поклялся никогда этого не делать. И если в итоге его снова предадут, это настолько его подкосит, что он никогда не сможет оправиться от этих ран. — Пожалуйста, Крис. Просто помоги мне узнать, зачем она это сделала. Чтобы я убедился, что Стайлзу не грозит опасность.  

     Крис молча смотрел на Альфу. 

     Проснувшись этим утром, охотник в жизни бы не подумал, что буквально через несколько часов к нему заявится его злейший враг, не говоря уже о том, что он в конечном итоге согласится ему помочь.  

     Но, проснувшись, Крис, как всегда с момента смерти жены, напомнил себе, что он хороший человек и заслуживает счастливую жизнь. И что к черту Дерека и все, что с ним связано, потому что Хейл был всего лишь ведомым инстинктом зверем, который, хоть и защищая своих, разрушил жизнь его семьи.  

     Впрочем, сейчас Крис не видел зверя, которым двигали только ярость и желание отомстить. Потому что мужчина перед ним определенно был человеком. И печаль, и отчаяние, отражающиеся в этих светлых глазах, принадлежали тому, кто страдал всю свою жизнь, и просил он только шанс на счастье, которое заслужил.  

     А Крис Арджент был более чем знаком с этими мыслями, этим желанием.  

     Поэтому Крис мог сделать только одно. 

     Молча кивнув, он попросил Дерека пройти с ним в библиотеку, которая располагалась в другой части дома. Войдя, он направился к одной из полок и взял оттуда самый старый и толстый том.  

     — Вернёмся к войне, — начал Крис, положив книгу на специально предназначенную для ознакомления с томами стойку. — Ликсоны поселились в Бэйкон Хиллз более двух с половиной веков назад. Приехали они из Европы с намерением продолжить свое наследие на новом континенте.  

     — Наследие? — спросил Альфа, встав рядом с мужчиной.  

     — Оно делало их такими опасными. Ликсоны никогда не смешивались с людьми и никогда не обращали их. Их стая всегда состояла из урождённых оборотней. Они считали, что таким образом их наследие не выродится, и они станут намного сильнее.  

     — Это правда?  

     — Все говорило о том, что да, — Крис начал листать страницы книги. — Практически с начала их появления в городе стали появляться легенды. Мифы и истории, в которых говорилось о зверях, пожирающих грешников.  

     — И это было на самом деле так?  

     — Отчасти. Для них люди были своего рода развлечением. Они считали их низшими существами, и придерживались древней традиции, согласно которой раз в год устраивалась охота на одного человека. Без всякой причины, просто ради забавы... когда жители Бэйкона поняли, что исчезновения каждый год в одну и ту же ночь не случайны, Ликсоны начали распространять легенду, что исчезновения связаны с таинственными мифическими существами, которые, если их оставить в покое, продолжат свою традицию охоты только один раз в год. И только на тех, кто совершил преступление.  

     — И жители деревни оставили их в покое? — удивленно воскликнул Дерек, на что Крис кивнул. — Какое отношение моя семья имеет ко всему этому? Выглядит так, словно они достигли молчаливого согласия.  

     — Все изменилось, — пояснил охотник. — С течением времени жители деревни все больше убеждались в том, что именно Ликсоны причастны к убийствам. Но когда те поняли, что их разоблачили, вместо того, чтобы сбежать или прекратить эту практику, они решили продолжить террор, увеличив количество жертв. И на этот раз это были невинные люди, и не только один раз в год.  

     — И жители ничего не сделали? Не напали на них?  

     — Они были слишком сильны. К тому времени Ликсоны уже были хозяевами Бэйкон Хиллз, и управляли им посредством страха.  

     Дерек кивнул. Пробелы в этой истории медленно заполнялись.  

     — Но однажды появились Хейлы.  

     — Именно, — Крис улыбнулся уголком губ, — и узнав, что происходит, они связались с семьей людей, которая посвятила себя сбору всей возможной информации об этих существах, чтобы, покончить с ними, когда придет время.       — Ардженты, — объявил Дерек, прежде чем охотник кивнул. — Что произошло?  

     — Кровавая бойня, — он качнул головой, — несмотря на то, что их застали врасплох, Хейлы были всего лишь омегами, которые мало что могли сделать. Но когда несколько из них пали, пытаясь защитить мужчин и женщин деревни, жители побороли свой страх и решили вступить в битву... Когда все закончилось, вся стая Ликсонов была убита, вместе с где-то тридцатью жителями деревни, — Крис умолк на мгновение, погрузившись в чтение конкретного отрывка из книги. — В надежде не привлечь внимания других потенциальных членов стаи Ликсонов, которые могли отомстить, они распространили информацию, что смертельные случаи были вызваны вспышкой холеры. Весь город подожгли, чтобы скрыть улики. Это позволило им начать с нуля. И прежде всего стереть имя Ликсон из всех официальных документов. Как будто их никогда не было.  

     — Вот почему я ничего не нашел в архивах, — Крис кивнул, — а другая часть стаи, которая приехала из Италии, поселилась в Филадельфии, — на ещё один кивок Криса Дерек зло фыркнул. — Я только не понимаю, зачем они вернулись сейчас, после стольких лет. И зачем обращать человека.  

     — Разве не ясно? Это поражение стало очень тяжелым ударом для одной из самых долго существующих, властных и чистокровных стай оборотней в истории. Поэтому они спрятались подальше от своих врагов восстановить силы, чтобы отомстить в нужный момент.

      — Тогда почему она не сделала это, раз уже здесь? Почему Хелена не напала на меня, застав врасплох, когда я ничего не знал о ее семье, и даже не почувствовал ее присутствие в городе.       — Это же очевидно, — объяснил Крис без энтузиазма, — она хочет отомстить за все пережитые унижения. А что может быть лучше, чем обратить единственного человека, который приближен к единственному выжившему Хейлу... Человека, который делает его более человечным. Твоя семья всегда придавала большое значение человеческой сути, тогда как Ликсоны ненавидели ее.  

     Дерек хотел опровергнуть эту теорию. Она была слишком притянутой за уши. Слишком жестокой. Впутать человека просто потому, что он был связан с потомком семьи, которая напала на них, чтобы защитить невинных людей?       Да. Пришлось признаться ему в итоге. Если Ликсоны были такими жестокими, как уверяли священные писания Арджентов, — этот хитроумный план, несомненно, был самым подходящим.  

     — Если это так, что она теперь собирается делать? — беспомощно спросил Дерек. — Прошло почти три недели с обращения Стайлза. Если она обратила его только для того, чтобы задеть меня, то почему она даже не позлорадствовала? Когда я разговаривал с ней, она вела себя скорее как омега, умоляющая о помощи, чем как старый враг, жаждущий мести.      — Ты так уверен?  

    — В том, что она хочет мне отомстить?  

    — В том, что она ничего не сделала… что она больше ничего не делает.   

    — Больше нападений не было.   

    — Ей больше не нужны люди. Она уже получила того, кого хотела.  

    — Ты имеешь в виду Стайлза? — Дерек недоуменно вскинул бровь. — Я велел ему не приближаться к ней. Кроме того, Хелена уехала из города. Бросила свою квартиру и больше не преподает в школе, — он скрестил руки на груди. — Я знаю, что она говорила со Стайлзом по телефону, но больше ничего не сделала. А если что-то и попытается, Стайлз никогда не хотел быть оборотнем.  

     — Но теперь он оборотень.  

     — Но он не дурак, — зло добавил Дерек. — Если она заявится к нему и предложит присоединиться к ее стае, он обязательно откажется.  

     — Почему ты в этом так уверен? — спросил Крис со смесью любопытства, сарказма и грусти. — Потому что между вами что-то типа… отношений? — он ждал реакции Дерека, и не удивился, когда Альфа лишь недовольно сжал губы. — Скажу тебе то же самое, что мой дед рассказал моему отцу о Ликсонах: если они способны были выживать на протяжении веков без необходимости отношений с людьми... это потому, что они определенно не были глупыми.       Дерек сжал зубы и кулаки. Желание напасть на первое попавшееся существо на его пути было колоссальным. Но он знал, что делать это бессмысленно, не говоря уже о том, что перед ним стоял тот, кто единственный дал ему ответы!   

    Но, помимо ответов, он подтвердил то, что Дерек изначально чувствовал: Хелена объявилась не случайно, и укусила Стайлза именно потому, что знала, кто он.  

     Но все это не отвечало на главный вопрос: что будет дальше?!   

    — И что ты предлагаешь мне делать? — спросил он Криса, не осознавая, что только что попросил совета у злейшего врага.  

     Но отчаянные ситуации требовали отчаянных мер. И после того, что он только что узнал… Когда дело касалось Ликсонов, враги их врагов становились друзьями.  

     И, возможно, поэтому, несмотря на то, что просьба Дерека удивила не только его самого, Крис, не колеблясь высказал свое мнение.   

    — Ты сказал, что она говорила с мальчиком после своего ухода, — Альфа кивнул. — Только один раз?   

    — Так он мне сказал.  

    — И ты ему веришь? — ответного виноватого взгляда Дерека охотнику оказалось достаточно. — Правильно, что не доверяешь. Поэтому мой тебе совет: ни на секунду не оставляй Стайлза одного.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Всем привет!  
> Мы, наконец, подбираемся к сути. Если до этого момента вы считали, что что-то происходит, — это ничто по сравнению с тем, что грядёт. Так что держитесь крепче, впереди лихие повороты...  
> Но прежде всего я хотела бы кое-что прояснить.  
> К настоящему моменту понятно, что история фокусируется на отношениях Альфы и его партнера (Mate), а также Альфы и всех его бет. В этом смысле, мне кажется, что в сериале так и не объяснили до конца, какая именно связь между Альфой и его бетами. Как только начинает казаться, что между ними особая связь (обычно после совместного убийства с Альфой), бета начинает пренебрегать Альфой, не важно, сколько бы она не утверждала, что является частью его стаи. (К сожалению, в сериале мы не раз видели, что так поступают с бедняжкой Дереком.)  
> В этом смысле, если так можно сказать, я всё намного упростила. Начиная с того факта, что Альфа — это тот, кто буквально создал бету; соответственно между ними очень сильная связь. Связь, которая присутствует всегда, даже в тех случаях, когда сама бета не осознает этого…  
> Больше ничего не скажу, чтобы не заспойлерить саму себя ;-)  
> Это так, на всякий случай, если вдруг у вас возникнут вопросы относительно поведения персонажей.  
> На этом всё, наслаждайтесь...
> 
> От переводчика: Тайны, тайны. Я тоже не буду спойлерить… В поведении персонажей, особенно Стайлза, и заключается вся фишка фика. Так что, думаю тот, кто читает историю, уже понял, что к чему. Ну, а кто нет, — ждёт продолжения)))

    Едва Дерек вышел от Арджента, ему позвонил Скотт, попросив встретиться со стаей у сгоревшего особняка Хейлов.  

     Тяжело вздохнув, Альфа сел в Камаро и направился к своему старому дому. Возвращаться туда ему не хотелось. Сейчас он хотел — нуждался — оказаться рядом со Стайлзом и убедиться, что он в безопасности, и что Хелена на самом деле больше не связывалась с ним.  

     По пути к месту встречи, понимая, что стая нуждается в нем, и теперь он, вообще-то, ответственный Альфа, Дерек решил позвонить Стайлзу, и попросить присоединился к ним. Таким образом, он убьёт двух зайцев одним выстрелом и, возможно, в окружении стаи все обойдется без вспышек агрессии.

      Переключение на голосовую почту — абсолютно не то, что улучшило его настроение. Он оставил короткое «Стайлз, позвони мне, как только сможешь. Это важно!», изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы сообщение не звучало угрозой или приказом.  

     Повесив трубку, Дерек уставился на дорогу к лесу, и так некстати вспомнил момент, когда Стайлз напал на него... Впервые после разговора с Дитоном и Крисом он подумал об этом.  

     И вспомнив, почувствовал озноб.  

     До сего момента Дерек объяснял это совокупностью вспышки ярости и новых способностей, которые Стайлз еще не контролировал. Дерек даже признал себя виноватым в том, что довёл Стайлза до агрессии. Потому что знал, что именно он, с тех пор, как все началось, с того момента, как узнал, что кто-то другой укусил Стайлза, первым начал вести себя не совсем неадекватно. Что это его вина, раз он не мог полностью скрыть свое неудовольствие, чувствуя странный и неуместный запах, смешанный с уникальным ароматом Стайлза. И только его вина, что Стайлз чувствовал себя отвергнутым, когда, после занятий любовью, Дерек не прижимался носом к местечку за ухом, как всегда до обращения Стайлза, жадно вдыхая его аромат, а старался держаться на расстоянии.  

     И сколько раз Дерек ни пытался объяснить ситуацию с его точки зрения, он знал, что его доводы не совсем убеждали Стайлза.  

     Но теперь, зная, что появление Хелены сводится к войне между их семьями, Дерек думал, что, возможно, поведение Стайлза изначально было не самым логичным. И дело не только в том, что теперь он стал почти неуязвимым, быстрым и сильным, с клыками и когтями... что-то изменилось у Стайлза в голове. Что-то посеяла там укусившая его Альфа, и оно заставило его две недели назад совершить что-то настолько немыслимое, как напасть на свою пару.  

     От этой мысли в венах забурлила кровь, и желание оторвать этой волчице голову просто воспылало. Дерек знал, что пока она не умрет, он не сможет вернуть нормальные отношения со Стайлзом.  

     И, Боже, как он этого хотел, — чтобы все вернулось в норму. Конечно, с учётом, что теперь Стайлз оборотень. Но тогда больше никто не будет мешать им наслаждаться их совместной жизнью. Их отношениями, их днями, где есть место только хорошему: улыбкам, поцелуям и ласкам... Всему тому, что Дерек долгое время не позволял себе, да и теперь, снова ощутив весь спектр этих чувств, потерять их будет слишком больно.

***

      Когда Дерек добрался до поляны перед сгоревшим домом, вся стая уже была в сборе. Он вышел из машины, с облегчением оглядывая своих бет, которые на этот раз, похоже, последовали его приказу — ни под каким предлогом не ходить по одному, пока они не разберутся с пришлой Альфой.   

    Первое, что Дерек почувствовал — тошнотворный запах.  

     Тошнотворный не потому, что это был запах разложения, а потому, что воняло точно так же, как теперь от ставшего оборотнем Стайлза. Эта вонь мешала ему наслаждаться уникальным ароматом Стайлза, который за последний год постепенно пропитывался собственным запахом Дерека. И именно смесью их ароматов на коже его пары Дерек невероятно гордился, поскольку она служила предупреждением всем остальным, что этот человек принадлежит ему, и никто другой не имеет права прикоснуться к нему.

      Конечно, в то время у Дерека даже в мыслях не было, что однажды по их души явится Альфа, предки которой потерпели сокрушительное поражение от его семьи.  

     Второе, что заметил Дерек, когда подошел к своим бетам, — тело, лежащее на земле в нескольких метрах от входа в особняк.  

     От мысли, что это тело может принадлежать Хелене, его сердце бешено забилось. И хотя Дерек никогда не был сторонником убийства кого бы то ни было (чтобы там ни думали его беты и во что бы он сам ни хотел, чтобы они верили), он знал, что ее смерть положит конец всем бедам.  

     Но когда он подошёл ближе, Скотт посторонился, и Дерек понял, что это не Хелена.  

     А мужчина, которого он никогда раньше не видел.  

     И по внешнему виду Дерек сомневался, что это был житель Бэйкон Хиллз. Скорее он был похож на бродягу: в изношенной, рваной одежде и даже босой, с грязными, спутанными волосами, из-за чего казался намного старше, чем, вероятно, был.  

     Хотя больше всего внимание Дерека привлекла впечатляющая рваная полоса вдоль горла.   

    Альфа опустился на колени рядом с телом, внимательно рассматривая рану. Бесспорно, именно когти оборвали жизнь этого несчастного.  

     И ненавистный запах, въевшийся в труп, не оставлял сомнений в том, кто совершил это убийство.  

     — Это она, да? — спросил Айзек, не смея пошевелиться и разозлить своего Альфу.  

     Дерек, не глядя на него, кивнул, сосредоточившись на лице мёртвого парня.  

     — Почему она сейчас решилась на убийство? Почему просто не обратить его? Он тоже выглядит молодо, — поинтересовался он.  

     — Потому что он не человек.  

     — Что?  

     — Это оборотень, — пояснил Дерек, приподняв веки трупа и показывая безжизненные глаза с тусклым желтоватым сверхъестественным свечением. — Омега, судя по состоянию его рук и ног, — бормотал он, указывая на босые ноги мужчины, — всё выглядит так, будто он несколько недель скитался по лесу, без крова и еды.

      — И что это значит? — снова спросил Айзек. Как всегда самый любопытный, но и больше всего искавший одобрения своего Альфы. Даже если это одобрение основывалось на постоянных вопросах, свидетельствующих о том, что он вникал в каждое слово Дерека.  

     Дерек встал и, отряхнув колени от грязи, положил руку на плечо Айзека.  

     — Это нам и предстоит выяснить, — он в последний раз кинул взгляд на труп, — из хорошего — теперь у нас есть зацепка.  

     — Какая? — спросил Джексон с характерным ему презрением. — Что эта женщина не любит иметь дело с бродягами? — он скривился, — ничего странного.  

     — Нет, — жестко отрезал Альфа, начиная уставать от неуместных высказываний этого выскочки, и не в первый раз пожалел, что обратил его. Но так как с этим больше нечего было поделать, Дерек мог хотя бы выгадать пользу, чтобы остальные беты кое-что усвоили. Он посмотрел на остальных, прежде чем спросить. — Кто-нибудь скажет мне, что это за зацепка?  

     Скотт заговорил первым. И поэтому Дерек ещё раз порадовался, что он настоящий член его стаи.  

     — Запах. По запаху омеги мы можем выследить ее. Наконец.  

     Дерек с явной гордостью кивнул, а затем бросил еще один осуждающий взгляд на Джексона.  

     — Позаботься о трупе.  

     — Что?  

     — Позаботься. О. Трупе. — спокойно, не повышая голоса, но предупреждающе полыхнув кровавым взглядом, повторил Дерек.  

     И этого хватило Джексону, чтобы понять, что на этот раз отдуваться придется ему одному.

***

      Пока Джексон перевозил труп в другой конец леса, чтобы там поглубже закопать его, остальные члены стаи Хейл прочесывали окрестности. Теперь, когда не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что Хелена не уехала по приказу Дерека, как обещала; Дерек всеми фибрами души стремился оказаться перед ней, и раз и навсегда прикончить ее.

      Потому что после смерти этого бедного парня, — омеги, который, вероятно, никому не причинил вреда; Дерек окончательно убедился, что должна пролиться кровь. И что, как бы сильно он ни ненавидел отнимать жизнь (убил он только своего дядю, но спустя несколько месяцев почувствовал огромное облегчение, узнав, что тот жив), в случае с Хеленой никаких угрызений он не испытает точно.  

     По мере продвижения по лесу все его четыре беты уверенно следовали за ним, и Дерек ощущал себя всесильным. Чувствовал, что рядом со стаей он способен уничтожить любого.  

     Хотя солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не хотел, чтобы ещё одна бета оказалась рядом. Не просто бета, а его пара. Тот, без кого Дерек даже не мог представить свою дальнейшую жизнь. Было бы справедливо разделить с ним этот момент. Момент, когда они вместе убьют женщину, которая осмелилась встать между ними.  

     Они добрались уже до соседнего округа, когда запах Хелены стал более сильным. И увидев в нескольких метрах от них, по-видимому, заброшенную хижину лесничего, Дерек даже не усомнился, кто внутри.  

     Молча взглянув на каждую свою бету, предупреждая не ослаблять бдительность и не разделяться, Дерек сделал шаг в сторону постройки.  

     — Выходи, Хелена. Игра окончена.  

     На его крик, заголосив, ответили только птицы, взмывая вверх, чтобы убраться как можно дальше от внезапно заполонивших пространство хищников. После нескольких секунд напряженного ожидания дверь хижины отворилась, и вышла Хелена.  

     Выглядела она миниатюрней и моложе, чем Дерек помнил, и связал это со сменой гардероба. Сейчас, без каблуков, в джинсах и простой футболке, она скорее была похожа на молоденькую девушку, отправившуюся в поход, а не на Альфу и убийцу.  

     Но Дерек не позволил внешности обмануть себя.  

     Из того, что ему рассказали Дитон и Крис, от этой дамы следовало ожидать только плохого. Не говоря уже о том, что Дерек был научен не полагаться на внешний вид худшим из уроков.   

    Дерек напрягся всем телом, демонстрируя свою мощь, зная, что присутствие стаи рядом представляет его достойным противником, который имел все шансы на победу. Это он правил бал!   

    — Готов поклясться, я говорил, что второго шанса у тебя не будет.  

     Хелена медлила с ответом. Она по очереди осмотрела всех присутствующих и, прежде чем осмелилась ответить дрожащими губами, с трудом сглотнула. И хотя именно это должен был видеть Дерек — испуганную и беспомощную женщину —, он снова напомнил себе, что ее стая обманывала и держала в страхе жителей Бэйкон Хиллз не одно десятилетие.  

     Так что вероятность, что все это спектакль, была довольно высокой.   

    — Я не на твоей территории, — пробормотала она, не подходя слишком близко и держа дистанцию в пару метров.  

     — Но ты оставила труп перед бывшим домом Хейлов.  

     — С чего ты взял, что это сделала я? — спросила Хелена дрожащими губами. И, черт возьми, эта женщина очень хорошо притворялась невинной овечкой.  

     — Потому что я знаю, что это была ты. Тот омега вонял тобой.  

     — Прости, Дерек, — с неподдельным сожалением — по-другому невозможно было описать — прошептала Хелена, — но думаю, ты ошибаешься.  

     — Почему мы продолжаем тратить время на разговоры? — спросил Айзек.  

     В его тоне было слишком много превосходства. Дерек уже миллион раз предупреждал его, что лучше так не говорить, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию (он знал это по собственному опыту), это обычно только больше злило соперника. И в случае беты, который, как хорошо ни развил бы свои способности, все равно оставался слабее, чем некоторые из существ, с которыми они могли столкнуться — данная реакция была не совсем на руку перед битвой.  

     Но сейчас, когда вся стая была в сборе, а их добыча загнана в угол, Дерек был абсолютно согласен с Айзеком. Зачем продолжать разговаривать с ней, когда хотелось разорвать на куски?   

    Дерек кивнул мальчишке, а затем перевёл взгляд на Хелену. В то время как его глаза окрашивались красными, а сам он обращался, краем глаза он видел, что стая последовала его примеру. И с обращением каждой беты ужас в глазах Хелены все возрастал.  

     И на этот раз Дерек не сомневался, что она не притворяется.  

     Особенно, когда Хелена развернулась и бросилась от них наутёк.  

     Оскалившись, как сделал бы только хищник вслед своему ужину, Дерек бросился за ней. По бокам пристроились Эрика и Айзек, Бойд и Скотт держали позиции чуть позади него, отчего Альфа чувствовал себя более чем довольным своей стаей. Чуть более года назад Дерек не сделал бы ставку ни на одного из них (за исключением Скотта, хотя, по очевидным причинам, у них были свои разногласия), так как их больше волновала их подростковая жизнь, что, став быстрее и сильнее, можно было хвастаться новообретёнными способностями перед своими сверстниками.  

     Но за последние несколько месяцев многое изменилось.  

     И первым, благодаря присутствию и советам Стайлза, изменения коснулись Дерека. Ему удалось создать связь со всеми членами стаи, доказав им важность того, что необходимо держаться вместе, чтобы стать сильнее.   

    И несомненно, Дерек преуспел — Альфа, может быть и не был одним из сильнейших, но с бетами, способными бежать с ним на одной скорости, определённо был самым быстрым из тех, кого он знал.   

    Петляя между деревьями, слыша шорох листьев под ногами бежавшего рядом Айзека и видя краем глаза улыбку беты, Дерек на мгновение вспомнил те времена, когда вся его семья выходила на охоту. Случалось это только по особым случаям, и в такие моменты, утоляя свой животный инстинкт, они также чувствовали как никогда крепкие семейные узы.  

     По мере погони менялась окружающая их лесная флора, сигнализируя о том, насколько далеко они оказались за пределами знакомых мест. И хотя это немного беспокоило, Дерек мог думать только о том, что Хелена устаёт, и он все ближе и ближе к ней.  

     Внезапно она споткнулась о торчащий из земли корень, и Альфа не колебался ни секунды. Он изо всех сил оттолкнулся ногами и, с уже выпущенными когтями, набросился на Хелену.   

    От звука разрываемой одежды и плоти на спине так и не успевшей подняться на ноги Хелены, Дерек почувствовал чистый восторг.  

     Наконец-то женщина, которая осмелилась бросить ему вызов, к тому же используя единственное хорошее, что было в его жизни, оказалась в его милости.   

    Крик боли Хелены эхом пронесся по чаще, за которым последовал еще и еще один. Айзек и Эрика сделали шаг в их сторону, но не для того, чтобы атаковать, а убедиться, что она не сбежит снова, если ей удастся подняться. Скотт и Бойд же предпочли остаться в стороне, не желая смотреть на расправу.  

     Вполне ожидаемая реакция для Дерека.  

     Когда футболка превратилась в лоскуты, Дерек толкнул Хелену ногой в плечо, переворачивая на спину.   

    Пора уже было закончить игру.  

    Однако совсем не то выражение на лице Хелены ожидал увидеть Дерек. Потому что кроме несомненно очевидной боли, которую она чувствовала, там был совсем не характерный вызов для побеждённого, лежащего на спине.

      И увидев такое красивое, но изуродованное яростью и ненавистью лицо, Дерек не мог не вспомнить Кейт. Такая красивая и хрупкая, когда они встретились, но в глубине души психопатка, которая любила убивать и заставлять страдать.

 

      И, как и Кейт, Хелена ненавидела Дерека и все то, что он из себя представлял, только за то, что он был Хейлом.  

     — Ты всерьез считала, что можешь покончить со мной, явившись в одиночку? — спросил Дерек с презрением и любопытством. — Настолько считаешь себя выше других?  

     Хелена не сразу ответила на вопрос. Сначала ее губы перестали кривиться от боли и изогнулись в подобие улыбки — самой неприятной улыбки, которую он когда-либо видел. Настолько злобной, что Дерек почувствовал озноб.   

    — О... я уверена в этом, — прошептала она.  

    — Зачем? — зло выплюнул Альфа. — Зачем ты убила омегу?   

    — Нет, — пробормотала она, совсем не испытывая страха перед явным преимуществом стоящего перед ней Дерека Хейла, с уже выпущенными когтями, готовыми разорвать ей горло, — я не убивала его.  

     Именно в этот момент громче ударов их сердец раздалось рычание.  

     Услышав его, Дерек посмотрел на свою стаю, чтобы убедиться, что это не кто-то из них. Сомнения и даже страх на их лицах, подтвердили, что нет. Это были не они.  

     Но и не Хелена. Она продолжала смотреть на него с таким превосходством, что Дереку, особенно теперь, когда он понял, что они попали в ее ловушку, хотелось когтями исполосовать эту гримасу.  

     Но Дереку пришлось задвинуть чувство вины подальше, потому что сейчас нужно было сосредоточить все внимание на насущной проблеме, — проблеме в виде двух оборотней, которые наступали на них с обеих сторон.       Словно находились там все время, ожидая её приказа.  

     Дерек напряг плечи и почувствовал, как вся его стая встала в атакующую позу. И хотя далеко не этого ожидал Дерек, по крайней мере, он надеялся на свою победу, потому что преимущество в количестве все еще было на его стороне.   

    Но затем Хелена изо всех сил зарычала.   

    Если до этого Дерек не сомневался, что Альфа была намного сильнее, чем показывали её хрупкая фигура и ангельское личико, то теперь он был уверен на все сто. Потому что от рёва, эхом прокатившегося по лесу, все волоски на теле встали дыбом из-за заключённой в нем мощи.   

    Только однажды в своей жизни Дерек слышал такой рёв — в тот далекий день, когда он в своих грёзах сидел на уроке и услышал призывающий на помощь рёв матери из горящего дома.   

    Дерек осмотрел местность, не теряя из поля зрения все еще лежащую на земле Хелену, так как было ясно, что этот рёв не предвещал ничего хорошего. На мгновение он испугался, что внезапно, окружив их, появится целая стая, и почувствовал в горле знакомый вкус вины за то, что он станет причиной смерти своей семьи... снова.  

     Но этого не произошло. Лесной настил не дрогнул под ногами десятков оборотней, пришедших на зов своей Альфы. Вокруг было тихо, не было слышно даже в испуге разбежавшихся лесных зверей, когда Хелена призвала своим рёвом неизвестно кого.  

     Вокруг была тишина. Обе стаи смотрели друг на друга и не осмеливались сделать первый шаг.  

     До тех пор, пока Дерек не уловил звук шагов слева от себя.  

     Он тут же повернул голову, не в силах ни на мгновение ослабить бдительность, и застыл.  

     Потому что человек, который пришел на помощь Хелене, — последний, кого Дерек ожидал увидеть.  

     — Стайлз?


	15. Chapter 15

     Стайлз не ответил.  

     Он без колебания и спешки продолжал идти по опавшим листьям, переступая корни деревьев. Будто просто прогуливался. И хотя казалось, что шел он уверенно, опущенная голова, скрывающая лицо, выдавала его дискомфорт.   

    Увидев Стайлза таким, — в человеческом обличии, немного нервным и окруженным двумя враждующими стаями, Дерек внезапно вспомнил их первую встречу. Когда обнаружил Скотта и Стайлза, тогда и не подозревавшего, что оказался в компании оборотней, на своей частной территории, когда тот помогал другу найти потерянный ингалятор.

      С того дня Дерек миллион раз задавался вопросом, что, черт возьми, делал человек (и не особенно сильный, что уж скрывать) в окружении оборотней, ежедневно сталкиваясь с опасностями. Не раз пытался понять, что происходит в голове этого мальчишки, для которого, каким бы верным он ни хотел быть, умнее всего было бы каждое полнолуние прятаться под кроватью.   

    Однако Стайлз никогда не был там, где должен был быть. Там, где просил, приказывал, а иногда и умолял остаться Дерек. А теперь, когда Стайлз больше не был хрупким человеком, как никогда глупо было надеяться, что он поступит иначе... Но Стайлз все еще не объяснил, какого черта забыл здесь, — так далеко от своего дома и самого Бэйкон Хиллз, — и направлялся к стае Хелены.   

    Дерек оказался словно во сне.  

     Нет. Скорее в кошмаре. И впервые в этом кошмаре не было ни пламени, ни криков, но все равно было жутко. И Дерек сделал вывод, что именно поэтому просто окаменел. Потому что в кошмарах его всегда парализовал страх. И сейчас его сковал страх от присутствия Стайлза здесь, рядом с самой сильной Альфой, с которой Хейл когда-либо сталкивался, и Дерек ничего не мог сделать, кроме как смотреть.  

     — Дерек, — начала Хелена, отвратительно цокнув языком. — Серьезно, я ожидала от тебя гораздо большего, — она тихо рассмеялась, поднимаясь, даже не поморщившись от боли, которую должна была еще чувствовать от полученных ран. Но в этот момент Дерек не обратил на это внимание. И не двинулся, чтобы помешать ей встать и отойти от него. Потому что в тот момент Дерек мог думать только о том, что смех Хелены был точно таким же, как у Кейт, пока она пытала его и говорила, что, будучи глупым мальчишкой, влюбившимся не в того человека, ничего странного, что он попал в ее ловушку.   

    — Что происходит? — внезапно спросил Скотт, переводя взгляд со своего Альфы на друга. — Стайлз, какого черта ты здесь делаешь? Отойди от нее.  

     Но Стайлз проигнорировал его.  

     Зная, что все смотрят на него, он дошел до Хелены и встал рядом с ней. Настолько близко, что их плечи соприкоснулись.  

     — Скажи ему, Стайлз, — приказала она так мягко, что Дереку захотелось блевануть.  

     — У меня не было выбора, — заявил Стайлз, оторвав взгляд от земли и наконец позволив своим друзьям увидеть его лицо.  

     И, как предполагал Дерек, выражение лица Стайлза скорее принадлежало мальчишке, который не совсем понимал, во что ввязался.       Однако его вид вывел Дерека из оцепенения и толкал сделать что-нибудь, что угодно, чтобы отвести от Стайлза опасность.   

    — Отойди от нее! — закричал он, и направился в их сторону.   

      Но как только он сделал шаг, Хелена обхватила шею Стайлза, вдавливая когти в кожу.

     — Не играй в героя, Дерек, — улыбнулась она. — Тебе прекрасно идёт эта роль, но сейчас это не слишком умно.  

     Гнев, который чувствовал Дерек и который нагревал его кровь почти до кипения, заставил его взреветь изо всех сил.  

     — Тебе нужен я! Дай ему уйти!  

     — Уйти? — с отвратительно неправдоподобным удивлением спросила она. — Но он сам хочет остаться, правда, Стайлз?  

     — О чем она? — удивленный, как и все остальные беты, пробормотал Айзек.  

     — Давай, — обратилась Хелена к Стайлзу. И хотя тон ее голоса был мягким, хватка когтей на его горле так и не ослабла.  

     Хуже всего... Печальным и ужасным, и совершенно неуместным было то, что, как казалось, Стайлз был напуган меньше всех. И вместо страха, который он должен был чувствовать, находясь во власти этой убийцы, он чувствовал волнение и...   

    Дерек не был абсолютно уверен. Но от Стайлза пахло так, как много лет пахло от самого Дерека. Как пахло и сейчас, — когда он понял, что все еще глупец, который так и не научился думать головой: горьким ароматом вины.   

    — Я должен был это сделать, — пробормотал Стайлз, уставившись на Дерека. — Иначе он бы нас убил.  

     Дерек не понимал, что имел в виду Стайлз, и в частности почему он чувствовал вину. За то, что попал в ловушку Хелены? Что доверился ей? Нет, не поэтому...   

    Вполне объяснимо было бы злиться, особенно Стайлзу, который не чурался хвастаться (не без оснований), что он самый умный. Но этот запах вины, и особенно его слова, указывали на то, что он чувствовал себя виноватым за какой-то поступок. Например...  

     Внезапно Дерек кристально четко все понял. И, прежде всего, почему Хелена бахвалилась, заявляя, что не она убила того омегу и, собственно поэтому, она здесь самая умная.

      И, черт возьми, как же она была права.  

     — Ты убил его?!  

     В вопросе прозвучало скорее недоверие, чем обвинение. Но то, как Стайлз от стыда опустил голову, говорило о том, что для него он прозвучал только обвиняюще.  

     И хотя это было неправильно и настолько нетипично для Стайлза, до такой степени, что Хейл даже не мог представить себе его реакцию; Дерек не мог позволить зациклиться ему на этом. Не мог позволить, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал себя обвиненным и отвергнутым, тем более им, — человеком, который, хоть и не был его Альфой, но был единственным, кто мог вытащить его из этой передряги.  

     — Она обманула тебя, — сказал он, видя, что члены его стаи смотрели на Стайлза так, будто у него выросла вторая голова. Но Дерек не мог позволить себе отвлечься на них. Потому что если бы сделал это, то навсегда потерял бы Стайлза. — Стайлз! — крикнул Дерек, возвращая себе человеческий облик. Чтобы, когда Стайлз посмотрит на него, он увидел не красные глаза, а другие, знакомые человеческие. И когда он наконец сделал это, и Стайлз осмелился посмотреть на него, Дерек попытался своими светлыми глазами передать всю признательность и любовь, которую он испытывал к нему. — Ты не виноват.  

     Но выражение лица Стайлза, который на мгновение закрыл глаза, вскидывая лицо к небу, говорило о том, что он ему не верит. Потому что там была обреченная печаль, — та же эмоция, которая преобладала на лице Дерека очень долгое время.   

    — Стайлз...   

    — Пожалуйста, уходите, — пробормотал Стайлз.

      Он скорее просил, чем предпринимал отчаянную попытку предотвратить резню. Потому что его голос был твердым. Как будто не его за горло держала когтистая рука, которая могла вспороть ему глотку так же легко, как нож режет подтаявшее масло. Он сказал это так, будто на самом деле угроза нависла не над ним.

      И хотя сомнений, что Дерек и его стая в опасности, не было, это не означало, что он собирался оставить Стайлза.  

     Потому что Дерек даже не думал оставлять его.   

     — Я не оставлю тебя.  

     — Как трогательно, Дерек, серьезно, — пропела Хелена отталкивающим голосом, который, должно быть, был присущ ей всегда, но, притворяясь тем, кем она не являлась, ей приходилось его скрывать. — Но если ты не отступишь прямо сейчас, приготовься увидеть фарш из Стайлза.  

     — Он твой бета! — прорычал Дерек, плохо скрывая боль и непонимание. Он никогда не смог бы сотворить нечто подобное с членом своей стаи.

      — Верно, — улыбнулась Хелена, делая вид, что обдумывает свою следующую фразу, — а ещё он драгоценный спутник Хейла, — она чуть склонила голову к плечу. — Ты только подумай, Дерек, мне ничего не будет стоить избавиться от одного из моих бет, обладая способностью обратить сотню, просто ради удовольствия увидеть твою, я в этом абсолютно уверена, побитую щенячью мордашку.   

    — Если это так, то какого черта ты еще этого ещё не сделала?  

     — Да ты шутишь? — засмеялась она. — И отказаться от идеи погрузить тебя в полное отчаяние и ненависть к самому себе от неведения, что я могу сделать с малышом Стайлзом?   

    — Даже не думай об этом, дружок, — внезапно предупредил один из бет Хелены.   

    Впервые кто-то из них заговорил. Да и вообще подал признаки жизни, — настолько тихими они были, не похожими на людей. И сначала Дерек не понял, к кому он обращался.  

     Но затем уловил слегка ускоренное сердцебиение стоящего по правую руку Скотта и понял, что тот уже готов был напасть... Как раз тогда, когда вражеский бета уличил его.

      Повернув голову вправо, достаточно для того, чтобы посмотреть мальчишке в лицо, Дерек легко отрицательно покачал ею, призывая ничего не делать. Несмотря на то, что напасть хотели они все!   

     Но естественно, не могли.  

     Потому что, оторвав взгляд от Стайлза, чтобы посмотреть на своего бету, Дерек заметил кое-что еще. Ещё двух бет Хелены за ближайшими деревьями, которые были более чем готовы напасть на них при малейшем движении.

      Увидев их, а особенно улыбку одного из них, который понял, что Хейл вычислил их, Дерек ощутил, будто его окатило ледяной водой.

      Будь их меньше, существовал минимальный шанс, что беты Дерека справятся с ними, пока он тем временем попытается спасти Стайлза. Но пока их численность одинаковая, и положение его стаи определенно невыгодное, он не мог позволить себе рисковать. Дерек знал, что, как только сделает шаг к Стайлзу, стая Хелены нападет, чтобы убить его бет. А если он, наоборот, попытается разобраться с ее бетами, Хелена без колебаний разорвет Стайлзу горло.

      Неважно, как он поступит, кто-нибудь умрет...

      У Дерека даже в мыслях не было, что он окажется втянут в жуткую игру выбора, кто заслуживает жить, а кто нет. С одной стороны были его беты. Если пострадают они, пострадает и он, и не важно, какие не идеальные у них отношения; а с другой — предназначенный ему до конца дней спутник, но для которого Дерек никогда не станет Альфой… У него просто не было выбора. Потому что может случиться так, что в итоге Дерек потеряет всех и снова останется один.  

     Дерек был более чем уверен, что Хелена, уничтожив всю его стаю и дорогих ему людей, оставит его в живых. А после даже позаботится о том, чтобы он прожил долго. В агонии.  

     Так поступали воюющие фанатики, которые даже не помнили, когда и почему началась война.   

    — Я жду, Дерек, — прервала его мысли Хелена, которая, воспользовавшись паузой, заставила Стайлза застонать от боли, сильнее сжав его горло.   

    Хейл закрыл глаза. Он почувствовал, как весь мир рухнул на его плечи после этой демонстрации.  

     — Уходим, — пробормотал он едва слышно, зная, что его беты услышат его.  

     — Что?! — закричали они одновременно.  

     И Дерек понимал их реакцию. Они не должны были сдаваться, оставлять члена стаи. Друга. Брата.   

    Но это был их единственный шанс выжить. И единственный вариант, чтобы Стайлз продолжал дышать.  

     Дерек повернулся к Скотту, зная, что ему, безусловно, будет сложнее всех подчиниться, потому что он знал Стайлза всю жизнь. И именно поэтому Альфа надеялся, что Скотт поймет, почему он поступает так... Нет, почему он _вынужден_ поступить так.  

     Дерек ничего не сказал. Он просто открыл глаза и позволил своему бете увидеть всю заключённую в них боль. Гнев и печаль из-за необходимости оставить Стайлза. Единственное, чего он не хотел делать, однако знал, что другой выбор приведет к смерти всех.  

     И когда Скотт увидел такую редкую уже боль в глазах Альфы и слезы, которые в тишине скользили по его щекам, он все прекрасно понял.  

     Впервые Скотт (да и вообще кто-либо помимо Стайлза) видел в Альфе что-то настолько человеческое, как пролитые слёзы. И если Дерек Хейл, который с момента их знакомства, делал все возможное, чтобы казаться невозмутимым, опасным и даже диким, теперь, не скрываясь, демонстрировал свою уязвимость… То сейчас он, несомненно, умолял, чтобы его послушались.

      Потому что, если Дерек, который, Скотт не сомневался, умрет за Стайлза, говорит ему, что они больше ничего не могут сделать и что должны оставить Стайлза... То только потому, что они _действительно_ ничего больше не могут сделать.   

    Спустя несколько секунд Скотт кивнул и начал отступать, все еще не сводя глаз с другой стаи. Как только он сделал шаг, остальные беты Дерека, не задавая вопросов, последовали за ним.   

    Дерек ушел последним.  

     С одной стороны, все его существо велело ему остаться сражаться, даже если это было самоубийством. Но с другой, — его первостепенная задача как Альфы, — убедиться, что вся его стая в безопасности, и проследить, чтобы Хелена не сделала что-то, что подвергло бы их опасности.  

     Когда только один Дерек остался перед чужой стаей, он перевел взгляд с Хелены на Стайлза. Обнаженную шею которого все еще сжимали когти Хелены, и который опустошено и несколько униженно все еще смотрел на него.

      Дереку многое хотелось ему сказать.

      Сказать ему, что нет смысла винить себя, потому что сам Дерек прошел через это, и знает, что вина в итоге сломит и приведет к опустошению. Сказать ему, чтобы не волновался, потому что они вытащат его. Что он не успокоится, пока не отвадит от него эту психопатку, чего бы ему это ни стоило. И когда это случится, он подарит ему собственноручно содранную с нее шкуру.  

     Дерек хотел сказать Стайлзу, что любит его. Что это чувство — самое удивительное, что когда-либо случалось с ним, и что жизнь без него невозможно представить. Потому что до его появления Дерек не жил, и не будет жить, если Стайлза не будет рядом.  

     Однако в итоге Дерек не сказал ни слова. Во-первых, потому что не намеревался услаждать слух Хелены своим надломленным гневом голосом, говоря о ждущем ее вскоре отмщении. А во-вторых — в глубине души они оба знали, что слова им не нужны. Они прекрасно понимали друг друга без них.   

    Эта способность всегда присутствовала в их отношениях. Почти с самого их знакомства, даже когда они не были друзьями, эта связь со временем становилась все сильнее и сильнее.

      Поэтому Дереку нужно было только посмотреть Стайлзу в глаза, чтобы понять, что он услышал его слова.  

     И только когда Стайлз едва заметно кивнул, говоря, что сообщение прозвучало громко и отчётливо, Дерек ушёл.


	16. Chapter 16

     Местом встречи стала ветеринарная клиника.

      Самое забавное, что они не договаривались заранее о встрече там. С тех пор, как Дерек купил лофт, он тут же стал главной штаб-квартирой стаи, поэтому логичнее было бы встретиться там.  

     Но когда Дерек побежал прочь от Стайлза и стаи Хелены, он услышал вой Скотта, указывающий о его местонахождении.  

     И когда понял, что вой доносится не со стороны его квартиры, то сразу догадался, где его стая.

      Если бы Дерек внутренне не умирал, и каждый шаг не был похож на кинжал, пронизывающий его сердце, он был бы нескончаемо благодарен Скотту: он прекрасно знал, что на этот раз стая не вернулась в лофт только потому, что там витал аромат человека, которого они оставили. Которого они бросили.

     _«Нет»_ , — зарычал про себя Альфа.   

     _«Мы не бросили его. Это был единственный шанс спасти его»._  

     Дерек знал, что это правда. Что винить себя не за что.  

     И тем не менее, было слишком больно.

     Когда он вошел в клинику, его ждали все. Дитон тоже, но, спасибо за маленькое чудо, после того, как сменил вывеску на «закрыто», скрылся в глубине помещения, предоставив им некоторое уединение.   

    Но в этот момент Дереку было плевать и на уединение, и на посторонних.  

     Единственное, о чем он мог думать, — как сдирает кожу с женщины, у которой сейчас был в заложниках Стайлз и которая могла сделать с ним что угодно… Потому что, даже зная, что она не убьет его, Дерек не почувствует себя спокойно, пока Стайлз не окажется рядом.

      Дерек обратился, даже не осознав этого. И когда увидел на своих пальцах когти, не сдерживаясь начал полосовать ими стену, оставляя на ней глубокие, в несколько сантиметров, царапины. И с каждым разом от желания, чтобы вместо штукатурки под когтями оказалась исполосованная плоть Хелены, росла его ярость.  

     Дерек Хейл взревел изо всех сил, от чего его беты вздрогнули, почувствовав боль и гнев, исходящие от их Альфы. Только по этой причине никому даже в голову не пришло подойти к нему в попытке успокоить... Не потому, что боялись (хотя и предчувствовали, что проиграют в возможной схватке), а потому что знали, что ему нужно выпустить пар.   

    Когда Дерек наконец вернул себе человеческий облик, скорее устав, чем обретя спокойствие, вся его футболка была мокрой. Пройдя вглубь комнаты, где его ждала стая, он положил обе руки на металлический стол и попытался вернуть себе контроль, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов.   

    Он понимал, что потерял контроль и что именно это не должна была видеть его стая. Но, честно говоря, сейчас ему было все равно, что о нем подумают.   

    — Ты в порядке?   

    Спрашивал Скотт. Спрашивал как друг у друга, вкладывая в вопрос всю свою поддержку, хоть и не знал, поможет ли это вообще. Тем более в той катастрофе, которую они переживали.  

     Но Дерек ценил его старания. Тем более, что это был первый раз, когда Скотт столь открыто, в окружении своих товарищей, проявлял к нему заботу.   

    Альфа оторвал взгляд от стола и молча кивнул своему бете. И хотя его траурное выражение лица и печаль в глазах давали понять, что он далеко не в порядке, Дерек надеялся, что по крайней мере Скотт поймет, что он ценит его поддержку.   

    — Может, кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что, черт возьми, произошло? — внезапно нарушил тишину Айзек. Дерек сердито посмотрел на него. Айзек, несомненно, больше всех ценил своего Альфу, и поэтому как никто должен был знать, что отвечать на вопросы — это не то, чего сейчас хотелось Дереку. — Нет, серьезно, — продолжил бета, — почему мы здесь, скрываемся, когда Стайлз у этой бабы? Мы что, позволим ей творить с ним все, что ей вздумается?  

     Гнев отпустил Дерека, когда он ответил.   

    — Стайлз теперь член стаи Хелены. У него нет выбора, кроме как подчиняться ее приказам.

      — Почему? Потому что она его укусила? Это не так работает, — скривился Айзек, — ты сам говорил. Ты сказал, что бета становится членом стаи только тогда, когда убивает вместе со своим Альфой.  

     — И это то, что сделал Стайлз, — устало, опустошенно и едва слышно пояснил Дерек. — Это он убил того омегу.  

     — Что?!   

    — Должно быть, она обманом заставила его это сделать, — покачал головой Дерек. Он не хотел представлять ситуацию или то, что Стайлз должен был вынести, чтобы это привело к такому трагическому результату. — И теперь он не сможет покинуть свою Альфу, даже если захочет. Инстинкт не позволит ему.  

     — И мы будем сидеть сложа руки? — спросила Эрика. И недоверия в ее голосе было больше, чем беспокойства.   

    — Конечно, нет! — снова зарычал Дерек. — Но мы не могли броситься в бой. Это слишком опасно.   

    — Нас было поровну.  

    — Ты так думаешь? — Дерек посмотрел сердито. — Когда мы преследовали Хелену, мы думали, что она одна. Теперь мы даже не уверены, что это были все её беты... И даже будь оно так. Они намного сильнее!   

    — Настолько ты уверен в своей стае?  

     От комментария волчицы, сказанного с таким презрением, терпение Альфы достигло предела. Он шагнул к ней и, схватив за куртку обеими руками, изо всех сил приложил Эрику о стену. Но, услышав ее болезненный стон, не удовлетворился, а вместо этого продолжал удерживать на месте, сверкая красными глазами и кончиками клыков, которые начали увеличиваться.   

    — Это не абы какая стая. Века в их стае не было обращенных. Они — чистокровные!  

     — И это типа плохо? — спокойно спросил Скотт. Его совсем не впечатлило, как его Альфа обращался с другим членом стаи и его одноклассницей.  

    — Это хуже, чем плохо, — добавил Дитон, входя в комнату. — Их корни идут от самого происхождения оборотней.  

     Подростки молча смотрели на ветеринара в ожидании продолжения.  

     Но когда Дитон, ничего не сказав, в ответ уставился на них, раздалось несколько раздраженных вздохов.   

    — Может, продолжите, — прорычал Айзек, — пожалуйста, — добавил он, пугающе скалясь.

      Дитон ответил мальчишке улыбкой из своего арсенала, которая, в его случае, была менее пугающей, но полной его типичного превосходства. Того самого, когда он собирался пуститься в очередную лекцию по истории.   

    — Согласно мифу, Ликаон был первым царем Аркадии, основоположником языческого культа, противоречащего богам Олимпа, на своих церемониях он приносил человеческие жертвы. Когда о совершенных им злодеяниях узнал Зевс, он явился царю и потребовал объяснений. Но Ликаон не поверил, что это Зевс, и, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно отец богов, он устроил пир, подав на стол блюдо из человеческой плоти. Ребенка. И когда Зевс удостоверился в жестокости царя, он разозлился и в качестве наказания за грехи превратил Ликаона в оборотня.   

    — Это очень занимательная история, — вставил Айзек, с явным, но не таким, как обычно, сарказмом. — Но какое отношение она имеет к Хелене?   

    — Все указывает на то, что стая Хелены — прямые потомки этого первого оборотня. И что с тех пор они сохранили чистоту крови.   

    — Звучит не очень хорошо, — прокомментировала Эрика, все еще удерживаемая Дереком.  

     Услышав ее голос, Альфа понял, что так и не отпустил свою бету, и поспешил это исправить, попутно пряча клыки.   

    — Извини, — пробормотал Дерек. Только сейчас поняв, что завелся с пол-оборота.

      Но его реакция, как ни странно, заставила членов его стаи понять истинный масштаб проблемы. Раз уж Дерек, который никогда не признавался в неправоте и тем более не извинялся, как делал это сейчас (к тому же с лицом избитого щенка)… Это могло означать только одно — он очень сильно переживал.   

    Не то чтобы до этого момента они не предполагали, что он волнуется... Все уже давно знали, что Дерек любит Стайлза до такой степени, что готов отдать за него жизнь. Но никогда до сих пор дела не обстояли так, что Стайлз оказывался в опасности, а Дерек не знал, что сделать, чтобы спасти его.   

    И, возможно, именно по этой причине, все решили оставить разногласия и на этот раз открыто оказать поддержку своему Альфе.   

    И Эрика сделала это первой.   

    Она положил руку на плечо Дерека и улыбнулся совсем не так, как раньше. Не мрачно или наигранно, а гораздо мягче, искренне.  

     — Мы спасем его, не волнуйся.   

    Дерек в изумлении посмотрел на свою бету, как будто только что стал свидетелем чуда. Эрика ему нравилась... На самом деле, только её, ну и Стайлза конечно, шутки на его счёт не раздражали Дерека. И если он прощал ей их, то только потому, что Эрика это заслужила, так как являлась одной из самых сильных бет в его стае, а также в качестве вознаграждения за смелость посмеяться над ним прямо ему в лицо.   

    Но даже при всем этом Дерек никогда бы не подумал, что однажды увидит беспокойство на ее лице. Прежде всего, беспокойство за него, в попытке утешить, когда как все должно быть наоборот. Это Альфа должен утешать своих бет, никак не иначе.   

    Дерек, чувствуя ком в горле, поблагодарил ее, кивнув головой...   

      Здорово было узнать, как ему повезло со стаей, если бы при этом Стайлз был рядом, а не в плену врагов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: История Ликаона немного отличается от истории, упомянутой в сериале. Главным образом потому, что здесь нет друидов, поэтому оборотню, в которого Зевс превратил царя, не нужна была помощь, чтобы менять форму. А вообще, в классической мифологии всегда найдется миллион разных версий одной и той же истории... Я знаю эту.


	17. Chapter 17

**ЗА СУТКИ ДО**

      Когда Стайлз вернулся к заброшенной хижине, Хелены там не оказалось.

      Он громко позвал её несколько раз, надеясь, что та услышит и даст знать, где находится.

      Но когда в ответ раздался только ещё один вой, Стайлз начал опасаться худшего. Особенно когда отпали сомнения, что это был призыв на помощь.

      Потому что это означало, что Хелена в опасности.

      Стайлз среагировал быстро, почти на инстинктах.  

      Едва услышав крик, он, полностью обратившись, на четвереньках сорвался на зов.

      Стайлз вообще не смотрел, куда ступает и в каком направлении двигается. Все потеряло значение, особенно когда он начал улавливать металлический запах. Запах, как он мгновенно понял, крови Хелены, поскольку был абсолютно идентичен тому, что всего пару часов назад был на его руках. Когда ему пришлось поранить ее, чтобы научиться забирать боль.  

     Только Стайлз почувствовал его, как внутри начала разгораться ярость, и он ускорился.

      Ему необходимо было оказаться рядом немедленно. Необходимо было спасти её!

      Стайлз нашел её примерно спустя пять минут после первого призыва.  

      На лесной поляне... лежащей на земле.

      Джинсы и чистая футболка Хелены местами были разорваны и залиты кровью.  

     Но это было не самое страшное. 

     Самое страшное, что она была без сознания.

     А сверху кто-то нависал.

     И хотя Стайлз видел его впервые, был уверен, что это оборотень.  

     Оборотень стоял спиной к Стайлзу. Но поза, в которой он склонялся над Хеленой, говорила о том, что в данный момент это больше зверь, чем человек. И по хаотичным движениям, пока он тщательно обнюхивал ее, будто опасаясь нападения, Стайлз понял, что это омега.   

    — Эй, — крикнул он, заставляя нападавшего обратить внимание на себя.   

    Оборотень резко обернулся.   

    От янтарных глаз и длинных клыков омеги, а особенно от разозленного взгляда, по телу Стайлза забегали мурашки.   

    — Тихо, — Стайлз примирительно поднял руки и поспешно убрал когти. — Я не хочу делать тебе больно, ладно? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты отошёл от неё.  

     Омега не ответил. Он повел носом в его сторону, втягивая воздух, как поступил бы только загнанный в угол зверь, и снова вернул своё внимание на Хелену, лежащую на земле без чувств. Вдруг яростно завыв, он вскинул руку и кинулся на неё.   

    Когда его когти уже собирались вспороть кожу, Стайлз, закричав как сумасшедший, рванул к нему. Он навалился на омегу всем телом, чтобы, сбив с ног, отбросить подальше от Хелены. И как только у него это получилось, Стайлз стеной встал между оборотнем и своей Альфой, закрывая от омеги его добычу.  

     — Прости, дружище, но я не могу позволить тебе ранить её.  

     Стайлз ждал, когда омега что-нибудь скажет. Или хотя бы даст знак, что понимает человеческую речь. Но поведение оборотня, его широко распахнутые, бегающие глаза, и не затихающее рычание ясно говорили о том, что тот не понимает, что делает... И сейчас, думая об этом, Стайлз приходил к выводу, что такое поведение свойственно едва обращённой бете в её первое полнолуние, а не довольно опытной, — что было видно не вооруженным глазом, — омеге, к тому же, полнолуния сегодня не намечалось.   

    — Послушай меня, хорошо? — Стайлз, чтобы успокоить омегу, говорил медленно, не повышая голоса. — Никто не сделает тебе больно. Не нужно бояться, хорошо? — он примирительно поднял руки. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты постарался немного успокоиться, и мы решили проблему как здравомыслящие люди, хорошо? Мы же только отчасти волки и все такое... в нас есть и человеческая суть, верно? — Стайлз попытался улыбнуться, но вышло плохо. — Не знаю, как у тебя, а я мастер в том, как это — быть человеком, и, поверь мне, иногда обсудить проблему — это лучший способ её решить.

      Стайлз терпеливо ждал ответа или жеста омеги. Любого знака, что его понимают... Или, по крайней мере, стараются понять.   

      Но сегодня был не счастливый день Стайлза.

      Потому что вместо слов оборотень завыл.

      Настолько жалобно, что у Стайлза волосы встали дыбом… Так воет волк, который потерял свою стаю, и не знает, что делать дальше.

      Пока Стайлз соображал, почему вроде как нападающий ведёт себя так, будто это ему причинили боль, омега атаковал. Сорвался с места прямиком на Стайлза, выставив вперёд руки с острыми когтями и исказив широко распахнутый рот в оскале.   

      Стайлзу впервые в жизни было так страшно.

      Поскольку, благодаря рефлексам, видел приближение дикого зверя как в замедленной съёмке... И впервые в жизни Стайлз понимал, что способен убежать от него, став оборотнем! Но знал, что не может этого сделать. Сейчас всё зависело от него, и он обязан дать отпор. Ведь зверь убьёт его Альфу, если он ничего не сделает!   

      Стайлзу удалось побороть приступ паники как раз, когда омега попытался сбить его с ног. И только увернулся от первой попытки, как тут же последовала новая. Но на этот раз увернуться не удалось, и в ту же секунду Стайлз почувствовал когти оборотня прямо в своей груди!

      Вскрикнув от боли, Стайлз, толкаясь и пинаясь, пытался отпихнуть его подальше от Хелены, и отбросив омегу, твердо встал на ноги и сосредоточился на обращении.  

     Но с каждой нелепой атакой Стайлза, у которого было совсем мало опыта в драках, омега, казалось, злился все сильнее. И постепенно брал верх, пока не опрокинул Стайлза на землю и не оказался сверху.

     В тот самый момент, когда Стайлз почувствовал спиной землю, он понял, что умрет. Он закрылся руками от противника, чтобы, насколько это возможно, свести повреждения к минимуму.   

    Его пару раз полоснули когтями по груди, когда Стайлз наконец смог нанести ответный удар. Он ударил, закрыв глаза, не зная, куда попадет, и услышал только яростное рычание соперника...

      И тут же почувствовал упавшего на него оборотня, который своим весом выбил из лёгких весь воздух.

      Стайлз замер на несколько секунд, ожидая, не зашевелится ли противник. Но время шло, ничего не менялось, и он попробовал встать сам. С огромным трудом из-за множества ран и потерянной крови, Стайлз сумел скинуть с себя тело, и оно повалилось в бок, глухо ударившись о землю.  

     Тяжело дыша, Стайлз встал, не отрывая взгляда от парня, на случай, если он снова захочет напасть. Но как только понял, что тот лежит, не реагируя на внешние раздражители, Стайлз без опаски подошёл ближе.  

     Стайлзу захотелось кричать от радости и эйфории, потому что он вышел победителем: это его первый бой, и он победил!  

     Но радость, которую он испытал, когда понял, что одним ударом победил взбешённого оборотня, испарилась, как только он кое-что понял.

     Стайлз теперь слышал одно сердцебиение.

     Одно.  

     И принадлежало оно Хелене, которая всё ещё лежала без сознания позади него.  

     — О, господи, — простонал Стайлз, упав на колени рядом с павшим оборотнем, и перевернул его на спину.  

     Как только он это сделал, то увидел бледное, теперь уже человеческое, лицо парня, и в глаза бросилась рваная, от уха до уха, рана на горле.

      — Господи. Боже мой.

      Стайлз безрезультатно тряс тело, не осознавая, что делает. А затем ему пришла в голову идея. И хотя он знал, что раньше никто и никогда не пробовал это сделать, Стайлз не собирался отказываться от попытки: он положил руку на рану на горле, и ладонь мгновенно намокла от крови. И как делал недавно с Хеленой, сосредоточился на ране и желании излечить ее и спасти этого бедного парня.

      Но в отличие от того раза, вены Стайлза не чернели и не набухали, указывая на бесплодность попытки.  

     — Пожалуйста... Давай. Ты должен излечиться, — бормотал Стайлз снова и снова на протяжении мучительно долгих минут, чувствуя, как все его тело дрожит, и ничего не видно из-за заполонивших глаза слёз. — Я не мог убить тебя, — всхлипнул он, положив обе руки на рану в нелепой попытке остановить кровотечение. — Я не мог убить человека... Это невозможно.  

     — Но ты убил.  

     На этот раз от голоса Хелены, раздавшегося за спиной, Стайлз вздрогнул.  

     Стоя на коленях возле трупа и чувствуя жар горячих слез на щеках, он посмотрел на Альфу.

      — Пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь, — умолял Стайлз Хелену, прижавшись головой к ее животу. — Пожалуйста, спаси его. Я не хотел его убивать... Ты должна что-нибудь сделать.

      Хелена положила руку на голову Стайлза и начала гладить по волосами. Никогда раньше она этого не делала. Но не удивилась, что её бета мгновенно успокоился, едва чувствовал прикосновение пальцев.  

     — Ничего не поделаешь, мой бета, — прошептала она с такой знакомой нежностью, — всё уже сделано.  

     — Я не хотел убивать его... — рыдал Стайлз, заливая слезами порванную футболку Хелены.

      — Но ты это сделал. Ты убил его. И спас свою Альфу, — она обняла его щеки ладонями, чтобы заставить поднять лицо и посмотреть ей в глаза. — Ты должен невероятно гордиться тем, что сделал.  

     — П-почему?.. — Стайлз понятия не имел, о чем она говорит. Как вообще можно этим гордиться!

      Альфа не ответила сразу. Её глаза засветились глубоким красным, и Стайлз, в этот раз, почувствовал себя совершенно по-другому, не так, как прежде. Потому что видел в них не просто признак того, что эта женщина — Альфа. Теперь для него эти глаза означали то, что он каким-то образом связан с ней. Со своей Альфой.  

     И Стайлз не мог отвести взгляд от этих красных глаз.  

     — Потому что ты, наконец, стал частью моей стаи.


	18. Chapter 18

   Дерек, падая на диван, почти мучительно выдавил воздух из лёгких. Уже неизвестно, в который раз за последний час проверил мобильник на пропущенные звонки и сообщения, и снова попробовал дозвониться Стайлзу. 

    Но, как и последние сорок раз, телефон Стилински был выключен.   

    Дерек положил телефон на пол, зная, что если продолжит держать его в руках, то обязательно разобьет о ближайшую стену. А делать это нельзя: оставался призрачный шанс, что Стайлз позвонит.

      Он совсем недавно вернулся из клиники Дитона после бессонной ночи в поисках способа разобраться с Хеленой и её стаей. Каким бы сильным ни было желание дать им отпор, неподготовленными сделать это было невозможно. В отличие от прежних врагов, с которыми они имели дело, — на этот раз силы и скорости недостаточно.  

     Поэтому стая Хейла всю ночь изучала бестиарий и кое-какие медицинские трактаты Дитона. Искали то, что помогло бы им справиться с самыми могущественными оборотнями на Земле.  

     Они так ничего и не обнаружили, когда Скотт предложил Дереку пойти домой немного поспать. Уже в третий раз он видел, как Альфа засыпает над книгой, и Дерек осознал, что не спал более трёх дней. И как сильно ему не хотелось бы оставлять стаю корпеть над книгами, пока он набирается сил, Дерек понимал, что самое разумное поступить именно так, как предлагал Скотт. В противном случае стая будет уделять больше внимания его состоянию, а не поиску решения проблемы.

      Альфа положил ладони на лоб, надавил пальцами на глазницы, а затем потянул за несколько прядей волосы. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным. Таким отчаявшимся найти способ, что можно сделать, и обнаружившим, что от него ничего не зависит. А учитывая, что это происходило с тем же человеком, который однажды вернулся домой и обнаружил на его месте пепелище, и полицию, которая выносила тела его семьи в полиэтиленовых мешках... Это что-то да значило.

      Однако воспоминание о том роковом дне заставило Дерека чуть ли не подскочить с дивана. Встав, он поднялся на верхний этаж лофта и начал рыться в коробке, в которой хранились его самые драгоценные воспоминания... Те немногие, которые у него остались.   

    Усевшись на пол, Дерек вытащил из глубины коробки маленькую деревянную шкатулку и держал её в руках несколько секунд, прежде чем осмелился открыть.   

    Когда он это сделал, глаза застелило влагой при виде хрупких, принадлежащих той жизни, в которую он никогда больше не вернётся, предметов.

      Всё лежало на месте. Вещи, только благодаря которым в полиции смогли опознать всех членов семьи Хейл: серьги его младшей сестры, те самые, которые Дерек сам подарил ей в её последний день рождения, за две недели до пожара; золотой браслет его кузины; обручальные кольца родителей, одно меньше другого, две простые полоски из белого золота с гравировкой «навеки».  

     Дерек взял в ладонь два маленьких металлических кружочка. Крепко сжал кулак, прежде чем поднести его ко рту и, легко прикоснувшись губами, поцеловать. Как сделал, когда впервые увидел их не на пальцах своих родителей.  

     В ту ночь, когда вернулся в Бэйкон Хиллз после шести лет бегства, в поисках сестры — единственного живого члена семьи.

      На самом деле, тогда Дерек пришел в полицейский участок не для того, чтобы вернуть эти вещи, но, после попыток выяснить, где находится Лора, он решил, что имеет полное право забрать то немногое, что пережило пожар. И хотя в тот день он забрал их для того, чтобы сохранить напоминание, к чему привела его глупость (несмотря на то, что эти воспоминания никогда не покинут его память); в глубине души Дерек надеялся, что они помогут ему двигаться дальше. Что кольца, которые когда-то носили два безумно любящих друг друга человека, Дерек однажды разделит с человеком, с которым не побоится начать новую жизнь.

      Потому что все упиралось в ключевое слово: страх.   

    Когда стало ясно, что их со Стайлзом тянет друг к другу, Дерек ужаснулся. По множеству причин. Одни были более житейскими, чем другие, например, что сделает шериф, узнав, что Дерека интересует его единственный несовершеннолетний сын, или как эту новость воспримет его стая. А другие были вызваны страхом, сможет ли он. Подходит ли он такому хорошему, верному, умному, смелому и чертовски забавному парню (хотя Дерек никогда не скажет это в слух во благо всего человечества). Или был ли Стайлз тем самым человеком, который способен помочь ему раз и навсегда перевернуть страницу. Сделать так, чтобы Дерек дал себе шанс стать счастливым, и не разочаровался в попытке снова.  

     Много раз страх был и мистическим. Дереку было страшно представить, что о нем подумает его семья, увидев, что он зажил своей жизнью, будучи причиной, по которой они лишились своих.   

    И да. Дерек миллион раз обсуждал сам с собой эту тему. И ещё миллион раз — со Стайлзом. И во время каждой беседы у Стайлза волшебным образом получалось, что ненависть Дерека к себе, его вина и гнев постепенно исчезли. Настолько медленно, едва заметно, что Дерек, возвращаясь в прошлое и вспоминая себя... как сидел над этими вещами два года назад, понимал, насколько колоссальной была разница, что даже вызывала головокружение.   

    Эта разница привела к тому, что, смотря на эти кольца на своей ладони четыре месяца назад, Дерек решил, что не хочет, чтобы они оставались на дне шкатулки. Он хотел видеть их на безымянных пальцах двух совершенно разных, но, как он надеялся, предназначенных быть вместе, людей.  

     Это случилось рано утром, когда Стайлзу нужно было уходить из лофта после ночевки, чтобы вернуться домой до того, как его отец вернётся с работы. И хотя тогда шериф уже знал, что они встречаются и не ограничиваются просмотром телевизора или невинным держанием за руки (Стайлз никогда не рассказывал о подробностях того самого разговора, а лишь называл его «самым неловким за всю его жизнь»), они оба понимали, что не стоит искушать судьбу. И что одно дело — знать, что сын больше не девственник, и что он спит с мужчиной старше его, и совсем другое — иметь неопровержимые доказательства, что они занимаются этим каждую ночь.  

     Тем ранним утром четыре месяца назад Дереку осталось только поцеловать Стайлза на прощание, и поцелуй продлился дольше, чем должен был, и договориться встретиться после обеда, когда у Стайлза закончатся уроки. Но как только Стайлз ушёл, Дерек не смог снова заснуть.

      Сначала он винил в отсутствии сна практически ночь за окном, он же всё-таки был ночным хищником. Но после непродолжительных размышлений пришёл к выводу, что не может заснуть потому, что слишком привык засыпать рядом со Стайлзом. И без него кровать казалась слишком большой для одного.  

     И именно так Дерек, который еще год назад был уверен, что проведет всю жизнь в одиночестве (не считая членов его стаи, у которых, помимо Альфы, были собственный дом и семья), начал считать, что нет. Больше нет. Он даже не думал об этом как о «может быть» или «а что, если…». Совсем наоборот. Стоило только представить, что Стайлз будет рядом каждое утро, и воображаемая в голове картинка становилась настолько яркой, что казалась реальностью.

      Не справившись с собой, чувствуя, как серьезная мина (предназначенная для всех, кроме Стайлза), превратилась в счастливую улыбку, Дерек поднялся наверх и достал кольца. И сидя там, Дерек четко представлял, как спросит Стайлза, хочет ли он разделить с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь.   

    Представив этот миг, пока настолько далёкий, что будто произойдёт в другой жизни, Дерек не смутился. У него и в мыслях не было, что он слишком торопится. Или что Стайлз испугается разговора о их будущем спустя всего шесть месяцев после начала отношений и чуть менее двух лет с момента знакомства. Нет, это не их случай, и они оба прекрасно это знали.  

     Дерек знал, что когда спросит Стайлза, а рано или поздно он это обязательно сделает, Стайлз правильно поймет вопрос: что это его признание в любви. Признание мужчины, который, несмотря на его внешность, не спал со всеми подряд в поисках того, с кем бы остепениться; а наоборот был из тех, кто очень серьезно относился к отношениям. Настолько серьезно, что многие годы думал, что даже не заслуживает влюбиться. Но встретив нужного человека, понял, что либо Стайлз, либо никто.

      Так что да. Дерек знал, что Стайлз тот самый человек, с которым он хотел прожить всю свою жизнь. Знал, что в действительности только со Стайлзом бы и смог.  

     И Дерек хотел — нуждался — чтобы Стайлз знал.

    Нынешний Дерек, у которого снова рушился мир под ногами, а он ничего не мог сделать, грустно улыбнулся, вспомнив момент, когда решил подарить Стайлзу одно из этих колец. Решение было очевидным, так как гравировка идеально подходила и им.  

     В тот день, думая об этом, Дерек четко представлял совершенно обалдевшего Стайлза, когда он увидит кольца. Ведь Стайлз оставался Стайлзом, и до сих пор не был уверен в себе... Так что интуиция подсказывала, что ему точно понадобится время, чтобы принять тот факт, что кто-то вроде Дерека говорит ему, что любит, и не важно, что Дерек говорил это уже миллион раз!  

     Но знал, что, приняв предложение, Стайлз игриво и чуть издевательски улыбнулся бы ему, а затем спросил, ему ли носить кольцо мамы Дерека, ведь кольцо отца слишком большое, и не сделает ли это его женщиной в их отношениях.

      Потому что, на самом деле, Дерек никогда не представлял себе, что Стайлз скажет «нет». Или, что ему нужно подумать. И возможно слишком самонадеянно с его стороны быть настолько уверенным, что Стайлз любит его так же сильно, как и он его… Дерек просто знал, что каждый раз, когда Стайлз смотрел на него, особенно когда думал, что Дерек не видит, у него был точно такой же взгляд, которым родители Дерека смотрели друг на друга всю жизнь.  

     Прежде чем Дерек понял, что плачет, слёзы уже увлажнили щёки. Аккуратно, почти с опаской, он гладил кольца и проклинал себя, что не выбрал подходящего момента, чтобы сделать Стайлзу предложение... Он был так уверен в своем желании, что только поджидал «тот самый» момент. Но не хотел просить его руки сразу после решения очередной проблемы или близкой смерти, снова. Или после очередного вранья Стайлза отцу о причинах ранений.

      Дерек не хотел так. Не хотел, чтобы предложение совместной жизни было омрачено болью, страхом или даже ненавистью к людям и существам, которые хотели причинить им вред. Он хотел сказать всё в момент затишья, показывая, что мир, который царил бы на тот момент, Дерек обещает Стайлзу до конца жизни.

      Но Дерек не учел важную деталь, что они живут в Бэйкон Хиллз. С виду неприметном городке, но на самом деле грёбаном Бермудском треугольнике, кишащем мифическими существами с садистскими наклонностями.  

     И если тогда Дерек в это не верил, то сейчас достаточно было вспомнить всё дерьмо, в которое они угодили, — Стайлза обратили без его согласия, и теперь он был вынужден подчиняться Альфе, которая использовала его, чтобы отомстить тому, кого она даже не знала, просто потому, что он носит фамилию Хейл.

      Дерек почувствовал, как внутри разгорается ярость, и заставил себя убрать кольца в шкатулку, прежде чем сделает что-то глупое, как например, раздавит их или зашвырнет куда-нибудь подальше.  

     Он убрал деревянную шкатулку и, ужасно вымотанный, поднялся на ноги.   

    А когда развернулся направиться к лестнице и спуститься, понял, что не один.

    — Стайлз.   

    Это было похоже на видение.

     Стайлз стоял перед ним, всего в двух метрах, засунув руки в карманы штанов. Будто просто ждал, когда Дерек закончит убирать вещи.

      Выражение его лица было совсем другим. Не как в последнюю их встречу, когда Дерек видел его в лесу рядом с Хеленой. Теперь Стайлз выглядел очень спокойным.

    — Привет, — спокойно поздоровался Стайлз.  

    — Как? Когда?   

    — Я только что пришёл... не хотел тебя беспокоить... Я чувствовал запах твоей грусти и... мог подождать.   

    — Боже, Стайлз, — Дерек крепко обнял его, заставляя себя не вдыхать запах, а сосредоточиться на тепле его тела. — Как тебе удалось сбежать?  

     — Я... — Стайлз отстранился достаточно, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. — Я не сбежал, — Дерек посмотрел ему за спину, немедля выпустив когти, готовый атаковать, кто бы там ни был... — Нет, — Стайлз положил свою ладонь на ладонь Дерека и мягко сжал. — Я пришел один. Никто не последовал за мной, — стыдливо улыбнувшись, он убрал руку, — но я не сбежал.  

    — Я не понимаю.    

    — Меня не похитили, Дерек, — прошептал он, — я попросил Хелену увидеться с тобой в последний раз.    

    — Что?!   

    — Мы собираемся уехать из Бэйкон Хиллз. На поиски другого места, где ещё нет стаи, — Стайлз облизнул губы. — Так будет лучше для всех.   

    — Какого черта ты несёшь, Стайлз?! Ты ещё не понял, что она делает? Почему обратила именно тебя?!   

    — Конечно, понял, — горько рассмеялся он, — она хотела отомстить тебе.  

     — Тогда почему ты её поддерживаешь?   

    — Потому что у меня нет выбора! — сердито закричал Стайлз, и на несколько секунд его глаза загорелись золотом, который предшествовал обращению. — Я не могу сказать ей нет. От меня больше ничего не зависит.   

    — Мы дадим ей отпор, — Дерек сократил разделяющее их расстояние и поспешил взять его за руку, чтобы снова почувствовать тепло кожи, — нам помогают Дитон и Арджент. Мы найдем способ, как победить их.  

     — Они сильнее вас. Вы не можете ничего сделать.  

     — Я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки, наблюдая, как она сеет хаос.  

     — Так будет лучше всего, — Стайлз сжал руку Дерека на несколько секунд, а затем отпустил, — жители города её не интересуют. Она просто наверняка хотела сделать тебе больно.

    — Но...   

    — И со мной у неё получилось, — он глубоко вздохнул, заставляя себя контролировать дрожь, которая начала охватывать его, и которую он не чувствовал с последней встречи с Дереком. Внезапно Стайлз вспомнил, как Хелена несколько раз говорила ему чистую правду: Дерек его единственное слабое место. — Она помешала мне стать частью твоей стаи и теперь увозит подальше от тебя.  

     — Не обязательно всё должно быть так, — рыча, возразил Дерек. — Вместе мы справимся с ней.  

     — Не справимся, — пробормотал Стайлз, — она выдвинула мне ультиматум. Если я останусь здесь, даже как бета её стаи, она убьёт тебя и всех жителей города, — он прикусил губу, таким образом давая себе силы продолжить. — Но если я пойду с ней, она никогда больше не появится в Бэйкон Хиллз и оставит вас в покое.

     — Ты же не думаешь, что она серьёзно?..  

     — Почему нет? Таким образом, забирая у тебя самого важного человека, она свершит свою месть, — он с трудом сглотнул, — и так, по крайней мере, никто не умрёт.  

     — А как же ты? — возразил Альфа. — Ты готов расстаться со своей прежней жизнью, со своими друзьями?.. Отцом. Ты хоть представляешь, как на нём это скажется? Хочешь, чтобы он мучился всю жизнь?  

     — Ты знаешь, что нет...

     — Тогда какого черта ты сбегаешь?! Я говорю тебе, что мы справимся с ней. Да, будет сложно, но мы хотя бы попробуем.

      От упрёка выражение лица Стайлза тут же изменилось. Печаль сменили ненависть и гнев к стоящему перед ним человеку. Это произошло так быстро, что Дерек не знал, как реагировать.

      — Забавно, что именно ты говоришь мне это... Ты, который сбежал, когда всё усложнилось... Ты, который так и не набрался смелости сделать, что должен!   

    Дерек, не понимая, слегка приподнял бровь.   

    — О чём ты?  

    — Я про то, что ничего этого не случилось бы, если бы у тебя были яйца, Дерек! Если бы ты просто выполнил мою просьбу, — выражение лица Альфы практически не изменилось, только бровь поднялась ещё выше. — Блять, ты что, не понимаешь?.. Если бы ты укусил меня, когда я тебя просил, ничего этого бы не случилось. Хелена не обратила бы меня, зная, что я — твоё слабое место, чтобы свершить глупую месть, которая уже никто и не помнит, с чего началась. И я не стал бы грёбаной марионеткой в её руках, чтобы причинить тебе боль. Мне бы не пришлось бросать всё, чтобы не испачкать руки кровью тысячи невинных людей!

     — Стайлз...  

     — Если я останусь, случится резня! — закричал он, надрывая горло. — И как бы сильно я ни любил своего отца и как бы меня ни убивало то, что он никогда не узнает о случившемся со мной, я не могу этого допустить.

      — Она лжёт тебе, Стайлз. Покинуть город ей будет мало. Она убьёт тебя.  

     — Сомневаюсь, — Стайлз с трудом сглотнул, вытирая слёзы рукавом рубашки, прежде чем они заскользят по щекам. — А знаешь, почему? — он не дал Дереку ответить. — Потому что убить меня слишком просто, — он сунул обе руки в карманы куртки. — Если меня не станет, тебе не по кому будет страдать. И спустя некоторое время ты даже сможешь начать новую жизнь с другим человеком.  

     — Это не...  

     — Но если я буду жить, — продолжил Стайлз, — рана никогда не заживёт, — на этот раз слёзы всё же заскользили по щекам, но Стайлз не стал их вытирать. — Ты останешься здесь, ненавидя себя за то, что позволил этому случиться, и за то, что я жив, но не рядом.

     — Я никогда не хотел, — пробормотал Дерек сломленным от боли голосом. — Если я не обратил тебя, то только потому, что хотел, чтобы ты остался собой. Чтобы укус не изменил твою личность, — то, что делало тебя уникальным для меня.

      У Стайлза перехватило дыхание от этого откровения. В итоге, всхлипнув, он смог только кивнуть. И от этого по сердцу Дерека прошла ещё одна трещина.  

     — Теперь уже слишком поздно, — прошептал Стайлз, когда совладал с голосом, — я больше не тот. И никогда им не стану... Но буду знать, что не стал причиной твоей смерти, — он вынул из кармана руку, сжатую в кулак. — И пусть, называя её Альфой, каждый раз я буду понемногу умирать внутри.  

    — Стайлз...   

    Стайлз грустно улыбнулся Дереку и вытянул сжатый кулак перед ними. Дерек удивился, и хотел уже спросить, что он делает, когда заметил, что в кулаке что-то… зажато... и пальцы на руке Стайлза покраснели... Будто обожжённые.  

     — Прости меня, — прошептал Стайлз, раскрывая кулак, и дунул на фиолетовую пыль в нём.  

    Дерек не успел ничего сделать...   

    Слишком переживая за обожжённые руки любимого, он сделал шаг к нему, и аконитовая пыль попала ему прямо в лицо.  

     Несмотря на то, что уже Лидия использовала этот трюк, шок от понимания, что кто-то из его знакомых опять использовал один из самых сильных видов оружия против оборотней, обернулся настоящей болью, потому что на этот раз это был не просто кто-то. А тот единственный, кому Дерек действительно доверял. И кто готов был стерпеть агонию от ожогов, чтобы взять над ним верх.   

    Падая на пол, Дерек четко ощутил, что много лет кровоточащие раны сердца, которые только несколько месяцев назад начали заживать, снова открылись и затрепетали от невыносимой боли.  

     Потому что это сделал Стайлз. Единственный человек, которого Дерек по-настоящему любил, которому он признался в своих самых сильных страхах, ошибках и мечтах. Единственный человек, с которым он хотел бы разделить всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ту самую жизнь, которую, как заверял сам Стайлз, Дерек заслуживал.  

    Но в глубине души Дерек знал, что Стайлз не виноват, и напал он только потому, что Хелена манипулировала им.  

    Только она виновата во всем!   

    Потеряв все силы, Дерек завалился на пол. Едва смог открыть глаза и увидел, как Стайлз упал на колени рядом.   

    — Пожалуйста, прости меня, — пробормотал Стайлз.   

    Дерек слышал учащенное сердцебиение Стайлза, а также рваные всхлипы, срывающиеся с его дрожащих губ. С усилием ему удалось сфокусировать взгляд и увидеть, как Стайлз положил ладони ему на грудь.  

     И от того, что он увидел, дрогнула душа.

     Стало понятно, что Стайлз не хотел этого делать. Об этом говорили его опухшие и красные от продолжительных рыданий глаза. И его пристальный, потерянный и пустой взгляд прямо в глаза Дерека. Его огромные медово-карие глаза смотрели на него точно так же, как в тот раз, когда Стайлз впервые признался ему в любви. И в этом взгляде не было ни тени лжи, потому что точно так же, _абсолютно_ так же, отец Дерека смотрел на его маму, когда говорил, что любит её.  

    — Стайлз...   

    — У меня не было выбора, — он рыдал так, что едва можно было разобрать слова. И лицо было настолько мокрым от слёз, что он не был похож на того всегда улыбчивого парня, которого знал Дерек. — Знаю, ты бы не отпустил меня, но… Я не могу позволить тебе пойти за мной, Дерек, — Стайлз сжал его футболку, так как не знал, куда деть руки. — Потому что если ты это сделаешь, ты умрёшь и... — он опустил голову на грудь Альфы, между своих сжатых кулаков, и футболка тут же намокла от слёз. — А я не вынесу твоей смерти, — прошептал он, прижавшись губами к груди Дерека, глубоко вдыхая запах, который, он знал, никогда больше не ощутит. После нескольких глубоких вдохов Стайлз поднял голову, чтобы снова посмотреть ему в лицо. Глаза Дерека были чуть приоткрыты, он почти терял сознание, но изо всех сил старался держать их открытыми как можно дольше. — Я люблю тебя, Дерек, — прошептал Стайлз, прежде чем поцеловать в губы, хотя Альфа не мог ответить из-за парализовавшего его яда. Стайлзу было все равно. Потому что, по крайней мере, он снова мог почувствовать тепло этих мягких и совершенных губ, которые на мгновение погрузили его в грёзы о новой жизни. — Пожалуйста, никогда не забывай, что я люблю тебя. Что для меня ты навсегда останешься любимым, и я никогда не перестану любить тебя, — он снова поцеловал его. — Даже если я далеко от тебя, никогда не забывай, что я буду думать о тебе каждый день. Ты будешь первым и последним, о ком я буду думать каждый грёбаный день всю оставшуюся жизнь... Пожалуйста, никогда не забывай об этом.

      Спустя несколько минут Стайлз заставил себя уйти, не желая затягивать агонию. Как свою, так и Дерека. Но когда почти встал, то посмотрел на Дерека и, зная, что никогда больше не будет рядом, передумал и снова прижался лицом к груди Альфы.  

     Зарыдав, он крепко обнял Дерека и возненавидел то, что не мог почувствовать его теплые руки, обнимающие его спину. Возненавидел себя за то, что не подумал об этом раньше, и не дал Дереку обнять себя в последний раз, прежде чем распылить аконит.

   Но было слишком поздно. Оставалось только прижиматься своим телом к нему и снова, и снова повторять слова любви.   

    Когда сердцебиение Дерека стало замедляться, Стайлз понял, что нельзя больше тянуть время. С каждой минутой смерть становилась всё ближе и ближе. А он никогда бы не простил себя за это.

      Он встал и не оглянулся больше. Знал, что если сделает это, снова потеряет силу воли и прижмётся к Дереку. А Дерек уже был без сознания, и смысла продлевать пытку не было.

      Спускаясь по лестнице, Стайлз набрал номер Скотта и, не дав ему сказать и слова, объяснил, что Дерека отравили аконитом и им как можно быстрее нужно оказаться в его лофте. Что он лежит без сознания на втором этаже.   

    Больше он ничего не сказал. Даже не попрощавшись, повесил трубку, услышав удивленный крик Скотта.   

    На это не было времени.   

    Рука, в которой был аконит, болела почти невыносимо. Стайлз знал, что нужно полностью очистить руку и нанести мазь, которой Дитон обрабатывал раны Дерека после отравления этим растением. Но Стайлз не собирался этого делать. Он хотел, чтобы болело как можно дольше, напоминая, что он сделал.  

     Сделал то единственное, что спасёт всех. Но этот поступок всю жизнь будет давить на плечи Стайлза, как его самый тяжкий из грехов.


	19. Chapter 19

   Дерек пришёл в себя на металлическом столе в ветеринарной клинике.

   Этот стол он никогда не забудет.

   На нём Дитон не один час пытался спасти Скотта, и рядом с ним Дерек стоял, когда просил Стайлза отрезать ему руку.

_Стайлз._

   Именно понимание, что он находится в клинике вкупе с невыносимой головной болью, от которой просто взрывалась голова, помогло Дереку осознать правду: то, что он принял за кошмар, оказалось явью.

   Стайлз пришел к нему и отравил аконитом.

   Сделал это для того, чтобы Дерек не рванул следом за ним и стаей Хелены, которая собиралась уходить из Бэйкон Хиллз. Навсегда.

   Вспомнив слова Стайлза, произнесенные с таким отчаянием, Дерек резко поднялся…

   И чуть не свалился на пол.

   Но не свалился только потому, что рядом оказались Айзек и Скотт, которые, подхватив его под руки, не дали упасть.

   — Не спеши, — сказал Айзек, когда им удалось снова уложить Дерека на стол, — Дитон сказал, тебе понадобится пара часов, чтобы полностью восстановиться.

   — Стайлз...

   — Когда мы пришли, его уже не было, — вставил Скотт с явным неудовольствие из-за того, что ему приходилось сообщать эту новость Дереку.

   — Он должен был оставить запах, — пробормотал Альфа, снова пытаясь встать.

   — Нет, — Скотт положил руку ему на грудь, не давая встать. — Ты не можешь пойти на его поиски. Это слишком опасно.

   — Думаешь, меня это волнует?! — сердито рыкнул Дерек, но не сдвинулся с места, так как голова всё ещё кружилась.

   — Конечно, нет, — попытался успокоить его бета. — Знаю, ты очень хочешь спасти его, но... Если пойдёшь сейчас, один и ослабленный, то найдёшь только смерть.

   — Я не буду сидеть сложа руки!

   — Ты даже не знаешь, что происходит...

   — Я знаю, что Хелена удерживает его силой, — прорычал Дерек сквозь стиснутые зубы.

   — На тебя напал Стайлз. Он пришел в твой дом и напал на тебя вместо просьб о помощи!

   — Он сделал это, чтобы я не последовал за ними. Потому что она приказала ему остаться рядом, — прервал его Дерек, — а сейчас Стайлз не может не повиноваться своей Альфе.

   — Верно, — бета чуть повысил голос. — И если ты пойдешь за ним, то останешься один против целой стаи Хелены. Включая Стайлза... Тебе придется драться и с ним тоже.

   Дерек не спешил отвечать. А затем процедил, сильно сжав челюсть и губы.

   — По ходу дела я что-нибудь придумаю.

   — Дерек, — в этот раз тихо, почти шепотом, сказал Айзек. Когда Дерек повернулся к своему бете, он увидел на его лице тот же страх, как когда тот думал, что убил своего отца, — Это самоубийство идти за ним сейчас. И ты как никто другой это знаешь.

   — Я не буду...

   — Никто не просит тебя об этом, — Айзек — самый первый его бета — облизал губы и сглотнул. И Дерек смог увидеть, что он прекрасно понимал его желание, но все равно обязан был сказать, — мы просто просим тебя немного подождать...

   — Дитон думает, что нашёл кое-что, — вмешался Скотт. — Редкое растение, которое использовали древние кельты. Оно гораздо сильнее аконита.

   — Оно покончит с ней?

   — Он так думает. И, скорее всего, это то же самое растение, которое использовали против Ликсонов, когда они были в Бэйкон Хиллз.

   — Он думает? — Дерек в сомнении выгнул бровь.

   — Ему ещё нужно убедиться... И найти растение... Но остальные ему помогают.

   — Я не могу ждать, — прорычал Альфа, качая головой. — За это время они будут за много километров отсюда. А может…

   — Что, может?..

   — Может ему делают больно.

   — Зачем ей делать ему больно? — возмущённо спросил Скотт. — Стайлз же её бета.

   — Хелена обратила его только для того, чтобы отомстить мне. Ей всё равно, что с ним, — Альфа снова покачал головой, поражаясь жестокости женщины. — Стайлз сказал, что она поставила ему ультиматум. Если он останется, она убьет всех. Но если он уйдет с ней, она не станет ни на кого нападать, довольствуясь тем, что причиняет мне боль, забирая его.

   — И ты думаешь, она соврала ему?

   — Я не знаю, — Дерек стиснул зубы, — это была бы идеальная месть, но... С момента появления она постоянно лгала Стайлзу. И теперь, когда он в её власти, она может делать с ним всё, что захочет. Может убить его просто потому, что он... — он сглотнул ком в горле, — потому что он человек, в которого влюблён последний Хейл.

   Отчаяние Альфы было настолько сильным, что беты ощутили его почти физически, и мурашки поползли по их коже.

   — Думаешь, она способна на что-то подобное? — наконец спросил Айзек.

   — Не знаю, — измученно пробормотал он. — Она подлая психопатка... Я просто знаю, что она сделает всё, чтобы причинить мне как можно больше боли. Неважно, за чей счёт.

   За последним комментарием Дерека последовала напряжённая тишина. И хотя Скотт не хотел думать о том, что, возможно, сейчас его другу причиняют боль, он понимал, что они не могут отправиться за ним без предварительного плана.

   Не зная, что сказать, он просто смотрел на потухшего Дерека. Никогда прежде Скотт не видел его в таком состоянии... при том, что они не раз сталкивались с дерьмом, из которого понятия не имели как выбраться. Но Дерек всегда казался бесстрашным, и почти снисходительно относящимся к ситуации. И тогда Скотт думал, что он притворяется, чтобы заставить их поверить, что абсолютно уверен в победе, хотя на самом деле это было не так.

   Сейчас же, смотря на Альфу, Скотт начал понимать, что в данной ситуации Дерек не притворяется, и думает только о самом главном. А то, что больше всего его волновал Стайлз, Скотт не сомневался. Поэтому Дерек, даже находясь в невыгодном положении перед врагом, но рядом со стаей и парой, мог позволить себе грубость и высокомерие, которые так ненавидел. Но теперь, когда снова оказался загнан в угол, ещё и без спутника, которому грозила опасность, Дерек чувствовал, что ситуация вышла за пределы его возможностей, отчего им овладели неуверенность и страх.

   И когда увидел, что Дерек боится того, что может случиться со Стайлзом, Скотт понял, насколько он ошибался. Несмотря на то, что Стайлз миллион раз говорил, что Дерек не такой плохой, и что, если он позволит себе узнать его немного лучше, то поймет, какой он классный чувак… но Скотт не стал. Потому что, на самом деле, так и не поверил Стайлзу.

   Скотт полагал, что за Стайлза говорит не его мозг, а либидо. Его сексуальное желание, которое теперь, когда он, наконец, мог дать ему волю с таким привлекательным мужчиной, как Дерек, оно не позволит ему остановиться просто потому, что об этом просил его друг.

   Но, очевидно, Скотт ошибся... И в глубине души он должен был знать это с самого начала. Хотя бы потому, что Стайлз _никогда_ не ошибался, а он наоборот — _всегда_.

   Бета чувствовал себя виноватым как никогда. За то, что не понимал, как сильно Дерек любит Стайлза, пока не увидел отчаяние и страх Альфы, что он больше никогда не увидит свою пару.

   Вдруг в заднем кармане штанов Дерека зазвонил телефон. Под бдительным взглядом бет Альфа поспешил вытащить его. Все знали, если Хелена и позвонит, то только Дереку Хейлу.

   Но когда Альфа увидел надпись «шериф Стилински», напряжение, душившее его от предстоящего разговора с женщиной, которая похитила Стайлза, усилилось, потому что в предстояло поговорить с отцом Стайлза.

   Который ничего не знал о том, что случилось с его сыном.

   Прежде чем ответить, Дерек посмотрел на своих бет, и на мгновение усомнился, стоит ли уединиться для разговора. Но для этого нужно было выйти наружу, подальше от клиники или попросить волчат выйти.

   В итоге Дерек не стал выходить, чтобы не взволновать ещё больше и так обеспокоенных бет. Тем более, они были друзьями Стайлза, который оставался членом их стаи, похищенным врагом.

   Альфа кивнул, как бы говоря, что они могут остаться, и ответил на вызов.

   — Шериф.

   — Дерек, — голос Джона Стилински звучал очень неуверенно. — Здравствуй. Стайлз с тобой?

   Дерек прикрыл глаза и поджал губы, прежде чем ответить.

   — Нет. Я не видел его три дня, — Дерек очень старался не выдавать свое волнение, — не хотел отвлекать во время экзаменов.

   — О... — пробормотал шериф, явно желая услышать другое. — Да. Конечно, логично.

   — Почему вы спрашиваете? Что-то случилось?

   — Нет... Стайлз не ночевал дома и... я был уверен, что он с тобой.

   И хотя Дерек знал, что через телефон невозможно услышать учащенное сердцебиение, он мог поклясться, что слышал быстрый, почти безумный ритм сердца шерифа. Да и не нужно было обладать суперслухом, чтобы понять, что у Джона Стилински вот-вот случится сердечный приступ от беспокойства. Его взволнованный голос и учащенное дыхание было прекрасно слышно.

   — Может, он остался ночевать у Скотта, — прокомментировал Дерек, кинув взгляд на своих бет, которые кивнули, соглашаясь, что он поступает правильно. Пусть это и повлечёт ложь шерифу. Очередную. — Чтобы подольше позаниматься и...

   — Нет. Я звонил ему домой и ничего... И хуже всего, что он не был сегодня в школе.

   Дерек прикрыл глаза, и в усталом, отчаянном жесте прижал ладонь к лицу. Он прекрасно помнил времена, когда Стайлз, снова обманув отца, встречался с ним, и как его глаза горели яростью и болью от необходимости скрывать правду от единственного родственника. И хотя они знали, что Стайлз делал это, чтобы защитить его, до сего момента Дерек не совсем осознавал, насколько трудно ему было врать каждый раз.

   И теперь, зная ответы на все вопросы, Дерек вынужден их умалчивать, потому что Джон Стилински сойдёт с ума от беспокойства, если оборотень расскажет... Дерек словно собственной рукой сжимал сердце шерифа, заставляя его корчиться от боли.

   — Понимаю.

   Последовало странное непродолжительное молчание.

   — Понимаешь? — Шериф заговорил громче и в голосе его засквозили сомнительные ноты. — Что ты понимаешь?

   — Я...

   — И, ты уж прости, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты слишком… невероятно спокоен, — сказал он ещё громче, но без прежней нервозности. — При том, что ты только что узнал, что уже сутки я не знаю, где Стайлз — парень, с которым ты как бы встречаешься!

   — Шериф...

   — Что ты от меня скрываешь, Хейл?!

   Перед ответом Дерек ненадолго замешкался.

   Ему хотелось думать, из-за аконита. Что из-за него реакция подводила, что он ещё полностью не восстановился... Но какая-то часть его твердила, что ему просто осточертело продолжать подводить отца Стайлза.

   Он и так уже подвёл его, позволив психопатке обратить и забрать его сына.

   — Ничего.

   — Ничего? Тебе не кажется, что тебе понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы ответить простое «ничего»? — Шериф замолчал на несколько секунд, ожидая реплики Дерека. Но когда тот продолжил молчать, Джон растерял те крохи терпения, что у него оставались. — И почему я тебе не верю?

   — Сэр...

   — Вот не надо мне это «сэр». Скажи, что ты знаешь, и немедленно. Где мой сын?!

   Дерек поднес руку, в которой держал телефон ко рту, и сильно прикусил костяшки. Невыносимо сильно хотелось разбить телефон о стену, а затем взреветь до хрипа.

   Но ничего из этого он сделать не мог.

   Альфа посмотрел на своих бет, прося совета, потому что прямо сейчас не доверял самому себе. Не знал, правильно ли поступит, сделав, что хотел, или же это будет безумным шагом отчаявшегося человека.

   Когда на вопросительный взгляд они кивнули, у Дерека увлажнились глаза.

   Определенно, у него была самая лучшая стая в мире.

   И поэтому он не позволит психованной Альфе навредить ей.

   Глубоко вздохнув, Дерек снова прижал телефон к уху.

   — Вы в полицейском участке? Мы можем поговорить с глазу на глаз?

   Джон Стилински не спешил отвечать. И Дерек отчётливо представлял, как он мысленно задает себе миллион вопросов, и пытается понять, что на самом деле происходит.

   В тишине прошло ещё почти полминуты, а затем шериф заговорил тем же самым тоном, когда арестовывал его давным-давно.

   — В полицейском участке через пять минут, — приказал Джон, прежде чем повесить трубку.

***

   Дерек вышел из машины, как только припарковался.

   Удели он хоть секунду на размышления, то никогда бы не вышел из Камаро.

   Он был в ужасе.

   И да. Дерек давно знал, что ему необходимо поговорить с шерифом, и попытаться объяснить и убедить его, что в этой истории не он плохой парень. И несмотря на то, что два года назад возглавлял список подозреваемых в убийстве, — он сделает всё, чтобы защитить Стайлза.

   Но каждый раз настраиваясь на разговор, находил миллион свободных концов, которые не мог связать воедино, не упомянув при этом касающиеся Стайлза подробности. Что все его друзья — оборотни, и ему почти два года приходилось об этом врать. Или, самое важное, что его нынешний парень — Альфа этих земель и виновный в том, что его сын тоже стал оборотнем.

   Дерек был абсолютно не готов к разговору с Джоном Стилински.

   Даже при том, что от недостатка их общения, и так скудное доверие шерифа к нему таяло на глазах.

   Дерек знал, что как бы сильно ни хотелось сказать ему, что Стайлз для него самое важное, что он костьми ляжет, но не позволит никому причинить ему вред, и Джону не о чем беспокоиться... Этого было недостаточно.

   Вот только, как всегда, никто не спросил у Дерека, как и когда он хочет поговорить с шерифом.

   Потому что, как всегда, за него всё решил кто-то другой. И не просто решил, а бесцеремонно влез в его жизнь, и ему только и оставалось, что пытаться спасти ситуацию с наименьшими потерями.

   Что чаще всего не получалось.

   Войдя в участок, Дерек на мгновение вспомнил последний раз, когда был здесь. Тот день, когда пришел с намерением помочь Скотту и Стайлзу, и защитить их от канимы, а в итоге угодил прямо в ловушку. И парализованный лежал на полу и смотрел, как эта тварь наступает Стайлзу на грудь, перекрывая дыхание.

   Несмотря на то, что случилось это очень давно, Дерек помнил так, будто это было вчера. Помнил панику из-за того, что не может спасти и вынужден смотреть, как Стайлз умирает... Но тогда Дерек не просто чувствовал свою беспомощность… Тогда его впервые посетили мысли о том, какой будет его жизнь, если Стайлз умрёт.

   И ответ на этот вопрос вызвал такую бурю противоречивых чувств, которые заставили его задуматься о том, что именно он чувствовал к этому особенному мальчишке.

   — Я жду.

   Голос вырвал из прошлого и заставил сосредоточиться на шерифе, который стоял в коридоре рядом с комнатами для допросов.

   Едва заметно кивнув, Дерек молча последовал за ним, делая вид, что не слышит, как коллеги шерифа повторяют его имя, пока он проходил мимо.

   Дерек чувствовал себя точно так же, как когда встретился с Кейт и её приспешниками, чтобы Скотт смог сбежать из особняка Хейлов: как будто не выберется отсюда живым.

   Он оказался в той же комнате для допросов, где Джон Стилински, о котором он тогда ничего не знал и даже не предполагал, что однажды начнет встречаться с его сыном, допрашивал его по делу об убийстве его сестры. И в отличие от того далёкого дня, когда с губ Дерека не сорвалось и слова, в этот раз так не получится.

   Потому что сейчас Стилински-старший заслуживал знать, что происходит с его сыном.

   Вопросом на миллион долларов было, как много Альфа мог ему рассказать.

   В отличие от того далёкого дня, когда все было по-другому, в этот раз шериф не позволил ему присесть. Как только он закрыл за собой дверь, отрезая их от внешнего мира и любопытных ушей, Джон встал в центре комнаты, в полуметре от Дерека. И скрестил руки на груди.

   Хватаясь за последнюю соломинку, Альфа решил первым начать разговор, чтобы шериф понял, что он готов сотрудничать.

   — Прежде всего я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что Стайлз в порядке. Вам не нужно беспокоиться.

   Взгляд, которым наградил его шериф, определенно был самым жутким из его арсенала, и заставил Дерека замолчать. До сего момента он знал, что Джон хороший отец (просто обязан им быть, раз у него был такой сын, как Стайлз) и хороший шериф, защищающий жителей своего города.

   Но у Дерека и в мыслях не было, что он готов пойти на убийство одного из этих жителей, чтобы спасти своего сына.

   А именно об этом говорил сейчас красноречивый взгляд шерифа.

   — Спрошу в последний раз, Хейл. Что, чёрт возьми, ты знаешь о моем сыне?

   Дерек закрыл глаза на несколько секунд, и мысли в голове заметались со скоростью света.

   — Я думаю, что человек, который напал на Стайлза, следил за ним с тех пор.

   — Что?!

   — Он удерживает Стайлза, но он порядке.

   — Ты-то откуда это знаешь?!

   — Потому что я разговаривал с ним, — Дерек с трудом сглотнул, — вчера.

   Шериф уверенно сократил разделяющее их расстояние, и схватил Дерека за полы куртки. Но даже зная, что может без усилий вырваться из хватки, Альфа позволил мужчине изо всех сил толкнуть себя к стене.

   Когда Дерек оказался зажат между ним и стеной, Джон Стилински приблизился лицом к лицу Дерека, прожигая его ненавистным взглядом.

   — И тебе не пришло в голову, что я должен был узнать эту важную деталь. Как шериф города и отец Стайлза.

   — О... — Дерек сжал челюсть. — Она опасна.

   — Она? Это женщина?

   Дерек кивнул, чувствуя, как ускоряется его сердце. Желание рассказать всё и прекратить лгать шерифу было невыносимым.

   Он устал ходить по краю пропасти. Постоянно хранить секреты во благо остальных. Думать о других, а не о себе и своих желаниях... Хотелось хотя бы раз в жизни поступить иначе.

   — Её зовут Хелена... Её предки жили в Бэйкон Хиллз много веков назад. Пока однажды не были изгнаны из города Хейлами.

   — Какое отношение всё это имеет к моему сыну?.. — недовольно спросил Джон.

   — Хелена хочет отомстить за то, что случилось с её семьёй.

   Удивление и непонимание шерифа, о чем это Дерек, сменилось на гнев, когда он наконец понял.

   Когда он заговорил, голос его сочился злостью и угрозой.

   — Ты говоришь мне, что Стайлз — жертва междоусобицы ваших семей?

   Дерек кивнул, медленно возвращая себе способность говорить.

   Потому что слышать это от Джона, несмотря на то, что твердил себе это с самого начала, делало правду намного более болезненной.

   — Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы уберечь его от неё и обезопасить. Я не позволю...

   — Не позволишь что?! Чтобы он снова пострадал?! И вернулся домой?!

   — Ему ничто не угрожает.

   — Почему ты так уверен?! Ты даже не знаешь, где он.

   Альфа покачал головой, на миг опустив глаза.

   — Я знаю, что она не хочет его убивать, — Дерек отчётливо улавливал боль шерифа и попытался облегчить её, — извините, что говорю вам такие жестокие вещи, но вы должны поверить мне.

   — Какого чёрта я должен тебе верить? — практически выплюнул шериф, ни на секунду не ослабляя хватку. — Почему я должен верить тому, кто только и делал, что врал с момента появления в городе? 

   Дерек посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

   Когда он заговорил, его голос был полон искренности.

   — Потому что я люблю вашего сына. И готов на всё ради него.

   — На всё, как же, — повторил Джон с явным сарказмом. — Как например скрыть от меня всё? Скажи, если бы я не позвонил, ты бы сказал мне?

   — Она очень опасна. Я не хотел, чтобы вы рисковали.

   — Стоит напомнить тебе, что я шериф? — он с удивлением посмотрел на Дерека. — И что речь идёт о моем сыне?

   — Я надеялся разобраться... — Альфа сжал губы, чтобы не оговориться, — своими методами.

   — Слушай сюда, Хейл, потому что повторять я не собираюсь, — Джон освободил одну руку и угрожающе ткнул в Дерека, который удивлялся, как он ещё не достал пистолет, пальцем. — Ты мне никогда не нравился. Не понравился, когда появился здесь, как чёрт из табакерки, и на твоём пути стали появляться трупы. И ещё меньше стал нравиться, когда начал собирать вокруг себя подростков, включая моего сына, — Дерек собрался открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но одного взгляда шерифа оказалось достаточно, чтобы он закрыл его обратно. — Мне плевать, что Стайлз сказал, что ты не такой, каким кажешься, и что ты хороший парень... Я никогда не приму ваши отношения. И когда эта история закончится, я хочу, чтобы ты по-хорошему отвязался от него навсегда.

   — Сэр...

   — Это не подлежит обсуждению, Хейл! — в голосе было столько ненависти, что он перестал быть похожим на себя. — И скажи спасибо, что сейчас я занят другими, более важными делами, и не хочу тратить время впустую на поиски причины задержать тебя. Однако предупреждаю, сделать это будет не очень сложно.

   Дереку очень хотелось ответить. Произнести давно подготовленную для этого важного разговора с шерифом речь… Особенно, если надеялся, что однажды Джон станет его тестем.

   Но теперь, когда слова так и рвались с языка, Дерек понял, как нелепо они прозвучат. И что Джон возненавидит его ещё больше.

   И поскольку это не изменится, по крайней мере, он мог бы попытаться успокоить Стилински по поводу его сына.

   — Я просто хочу найти его, так же как и вы.

   — Тогда расскажи мне всё, что знаешь об этой Хелене, — наконец отпустив Дерека, сказал шериф очень медленно. — И позволь мне сделать свою работу.


	20. Chapter 20

   Всю дорогу от полицейского участка до дома Хейла будто выворачивало наизнанку.

   Он чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, как физически, так и морально, что вместе эти ощущения были похожи на болезнь… А учитывая, что он никогда не болел, это более чем красноречиво говорило о том, насколько сильно его вымотал разговор с Джоном Стилински.

   Но Дерек знал, что не может винить его. И так повезло, что шериф не посадил его за решетку, или не застрелил прямо там. Знал, что, учитывая обстоятельства, реакция Джона была предсказуема, ведь речь шла о его сыне, и о том, что всему виной Дерек. Возможно, не он лично похитил Стайлза и напал на него, но очевидно был причиной.

   Снова.

   Альфа бросил ключи на стол в гостиной, а затем завалился на кровать. Не думая о том, что делает, он уткнулся носом в простыни, желая вспомнить запах Стайлза, которым они пропитались, но заревел от ярости, когда снова почувствовал неприятную вонь Хелены.

   Ослеплённый яростью, Дерек выпустил когти и начал полосовать простыни, представляя, что сдирает кожу с Хелены, и желая почувствовать, как её кровь стекает по его глотке. Не будет ему покоя, пока эта тварь не испустит дух!

   Когда от кровати осталась куча поролона и ткани, разбросанная по полу, Альфа, дыша ртом, чтобы не чуять неприятный запах, попытался успокоиться.

   Он понимал, что ничего из этого не поможет вернуть Стайлза.

   Возможно, в своё время Дереку стоило уйти от него, чтобы спасти стаю и самого Стайлза. Но это был другой случай. И не ушёл он не из страха... По крайней мере, не из страха смерти.

   Да, очевидно, в прошлом Дерек не раз сбегал.

   Когда они обнаружили на месте родного дома груду пепла, из-за страха, ЧТО о нём подумает Лора, он так и не нашел в себе мужества признаться ей, что это его вина... Или когда Лора решила вернуться в Бэйкон, чтобы отомстить, а Дерек предпочел остаться в Нью-Йорке, потому что панически боялся ещё одной встречи с женщиной, которая настолько разрушила его жизнь, что ему никогда не найти спасения...

   Но Дерек не допустит, чтобы подобное случилось вновь. Теперь он не сбежит, тем более зная, что от его поступков зависит не его жизнь. Что из-за его ошибок под удар попал другой — любимый — человек.

   Решительно настроенный, Дерек поднялся с кровати и направился к шкафу в другом конце лофта. Широко распахнул дверцы, выдвинул нижний ящик и, опустившись на колени, достал все свои футболки (однотонное разнообразие темных оттенков). Среди них Дерек нашёл ту самую.

   Стоило только взять ткань в руки, и пришлось сесть на пол из-за нахлынувших ощущений. Дрожащими руками он поднёс чёрную футболку к лицу, уткнулся в неё носом и глубоко вдохнул.

   Неповторимый, чистый запах Стайлза проник в нос, и через несколько секунд затопил каждую клеточку тела. Этот аромат неизбежно заставлял думать о доме, семье, счастье, и, вдыхая его, Дерек четко видел перед глазами жизнь, которую его родители прожили вместе больше двадцати лет. Где ночные кошмары, страх, вина и боль были просто словами, а не чувствами, которые мучили его сердце каждый чёртов день.

   В течение нескольких мгновений, даже зная, что вот-вот всё случится само по себе, Дерек позволил этому запаху успокоить его. Потому что этот запах также дарил чувство безопасности и любви. А сейчас Дереку нужно было вернуть эти ощущения… Хотя бы на несколько минут. Которых было вполне достаточно, чтобы собраться силами.

   Закрыв глаза и прижав ткань к носу, Дерек вспомнил тот день, когда впервые увидел эту футболку. Тогда его преследовала полиция из-за обвинения в нападении на подростков в школе, а ничего умнее, кроме как спрятаться у Стайлза в комнате, Дереку в голову больше не пришло.

   Даже по прошествии времени он всё ещё не мог объяснить, почему спрятался именно у Стайлза.

   В то время Дерек ничего не чувствовал к этому странному мальчишке, и видел в нём только очередного подростка, который понятия не имел, насколько опасен мир, и который, как в случае Стайлза, воспринимал всё несерьёзно. И именно поэтому, выбор дома Стилински в качестве убежища был странным.

   Да, Дерек не мог вернуться в особняк, и у него не было знакомых, которым можно было доверять... Но, учитывая, что помочь ему мог другой оборотень... Самым логичным было бы пойти к Скотту.

   Но, и не в первый раз в жизни, Дерек поступил алогично. Вот почему в итоге он залез в комнату Стайлза через окно, и, покопавшись в вещах гиперактивного подростка, обнаружил, что мальчишка был намного умнее, чем казался. Тогда Дерек припечатал этого самого подростка к стене, чтобы у того не осталось сомнений, что он всё ещё опасный парень, который, если захочет, может причинить ему вред.

   Вместо того, чтобы испугаться... Конечно, на мгновение он испугался, но испуг сразу же прошёл (или он просто забыл, что надо бы испугаться, Дерек не знал точно), Стайлз начал составлять самый действенный план помощи ему... И в итоге после знакомства Дерека с парнишкой — Дэнни — потому что, как оказалось, только он мог им помочь, оборотень решил порыться в одежде Стайлза, чтобы сменить свою заляпанную кровью футболку на его…

   И каждый раз, вспоминая тот момент, Дерек не мог сдержать улыбку.

    _Мигель…_

   Когда Стайлз впервые назвал его так, Дерек еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться, и вместо этого скорчил суровую мину, которую он, долго репетируя перед зеркалом, довёл до совершенства… Ведь ему нужно было поддерживать имидж опасного волка, с которым гиперактивные подростки не должны связываться и тем более не поднимать на смех!

   Но, боже, какой же странной тогда была жизнь Дерека, Стайлз действительно был забавным. И в глубине души Дерек понимал, что заслужил подобную выходку от Стайлза, за то, что приложил его об стену.

   В тот далёкий день Дерек вернулся домой (вернее в то, что от него осталось) не в своей футболке, на которой было столько разнообразных запахов, и которые Дереку больше не были знакомы. Поэтому первое, что он решил, — это сжечь её, чтобы напомнить, что смеяться над ним не стоит (и потому, что он частенько вёл себя как ребенок), но в конце концов передумал. Так как, вполне возможно, что эта футболка была подарком, и в глубине души он пытался доказать этому сопляку, что он вовсе не хмуроволк, как тот без устали твердил.

   Хотя это не означало, что Дерек собирался её вернуть... По крайней мере, пока.

   С течением дней, недель и месяцев футболка, забытая, так и лежала в нижнем ящике, и никто из них не вспоминал инцидент. Но в первую ночёвку Стайлза в лофте, после занятия любовью он протянул: _«Мигель — лучший кузен в мире»,_  и тогда Дерек вспомнил, что так и не вернул её.

   Так что отсмеявшись так, как уже давно не смеялся, и поцеловав Стайлза так, как никогда никого не целовал, Дерек достал футболку из ящика и сказал, что Мигель больше не нуждается в ней.

   И то, как Стайлз смотрел на него тогда, переводя взгляд с футболки обратно на него... Дерек никогда не сможет забыть. Потому что в прекрасных карих глазах отражались все мысли мальчишки: его неверие, как много изменилось за такой короткий период времени, а также счастье и радость, что они так сильно изменились.

    _«Дарю_ , — сказал Стайлз в тот день, улыбаясь так, как мог только он. — _Если меня не будет рядом, а ты заскучаешь по мне, у тебя под рукой будет моя вещь»_.

   В тот день Дерек, скривившись, в ответ лишь вскинул бровь, говоря этим _«невозможно, чтобы я по тебе заскучал_ ». Потому что в тот далёкий день ещё слишком рано было обличать чувства в слова (хотя они делали это жестами, ласками и поцелуями), и по-хорошему стоило воспринимать слова Стайлза как шутку. Хотя это не помешало Дереку, когда спустя несколько часов Стайлз ушёл в школу, уткнуться носом в футболку и, глубоко вдыхая её запах, плакать от счастья.

   И сейчас он, как тогда давно, держал в руках футболку и заливал её горячими слезами.

   Дерек снова вдохнул запах футболки, как никогда радуясь, что сохранил её. Потому что сейчас это была единственная вещь, которая пахла только Стайлзом, без примеси вони Хелены.

   Позволил этому аромату немного успокоить себя и, в целом, помочь восстановить силы.

   Ещё немного Альфа сосредотачивал все свои органы чувств на этом запахе. Он хотел, чтобы весь его мир был исключительно этой старой и простой футболкой, которая, однако, ощущалась настоящей бронёй.

   Как только Дерек, надышавшись родным ароматом, понял, что сможет обнаружить его хозяина, как бы далеко он ни был, Дерек поцеловал ткань и убрал её обратно в ящик. Так аккуратно, будто она была сделана не из простого хлопка, а из чего-то гораздо более ценного. Но для него этот предмет одежды и то, что он означал для него, было ценнее, чем всё золото мира.

   Убрав футболку, Дерек прикрыл глаза и позволил своим альфа-чувствам думать за него.

   И когда уловил уникальный запах Стайлза, он вышел из лофта, ни разу не оглянувшись.


	21. Chapter 21

   По мере углубления в лес запах Стайлза стал ощущаться намного сильнее. Сначала Дерек подумал, что это потому, что Стилински проводил здесь очень много времени. Даже можно было сказать, что, пока Дерек не переехал в свой нынешний дом, это место в лесу было вторым домом Стайлза, учитывая, сколько времени он там находился.

   Но когда шлейф запаха привел его прямиком к сгоревшему особняку Хейлов, Дерек понял, что это не случайно. И никак не связано с остаточным запахом. Просто Стайлз был тут несколько часов назад.

   И, если повезёт, он всё ещё тут.

   Осознав это, Дерек ещё раз удивился жестокости Хелены Ликсон — незнакомки, которой он абсолютно ничего не сделал, но которая считала его злейшим врагом, просто потому, что он — Хейл.

   Дерек видел, что желание мести его предкам, в её случае превратилось в абсолютную ненависть и безграничную жестокость, которые толкали её на отвратительные вещи. Такие, как обратить невинного мальчишку просто потому, что он человек, в которого влюбился её враг...

   Или удерживать его там, где погибли Хейлы, чтобы таким образом снова воскресить в памяти Дерека две самые фатальные ошибки в его жизни.

   Заставляя себя не терять самообладание, потому что идти на поводу у ненависти было слишком глупо, Дерек на мгновение прикрыл глаза. И закрыв их, мысленно представил лицо Стайлза в мельчайших подробностях, что делали его таким уникальным и по-своему красивым: карие глаза, которые становились янтарными, когда на них ложился солнечный свет; тонкие, всегда немного приоткрытые в гримасе или смехе губы; практически всегда смешливое выражение лица; рассыпанные по коже родинки, которые не раз отвлекали Дерека сильным желанием лизнуть каждую...

   Это помогло. Чёткий образ Стайлза вместе с уверенность, что он совсем близко... и напряжение, что сковывало Дерека, почти отпустило.

   Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, Дерек принял бета-релиз и вошёл в туннели, которые соединяли задний двор особняка Хейлов с подвалом. Туда, где Кейт изощрённо измывалась над ним как только могла более двенадцати часов, и где погибла его семья, думая, что это их путь к спасению… который оказался запечатан пеплом рябины.

   Продвигаясь по сырым коридорам, Дерек не чувствовал запаха Альфы, хотя знал, что она может его скрывать. Но, к счастью, у бет не было такой способности, и от отсутствия их запаха он чувствовал облегчение. Особенно, когда чётко уловил незамутненный запах Стайлза в нескольких метрах впереди. За одной из металлических дверей.

   Прежде чем открыть дверь, Дерек прижался к ней ухом. Войти, не зная, что происходит внутри, — самоубийство. Гораздо большее, чем вся его затея в целом.

   Спустя несколько секунд Дерек услышал слабое сердцебиение, и его затопило знакомое ощущение.

   Понадобилось две секунды, чтобы вспомнить, почему это ощущение было таким знакомым; они ушли на то, чтобы открыть дверь... и Дерека тут же захватило то самое чувство, когда он в первый и единственный раз стал свидетелем панической атаки Стайлза.

   Тогда Стайлз пришёл в лофт в семь часов утра, нервничая так сильно, как Дерек никогда не видел раньше (и это при том, что Стайлз нервничал всегда), и сказал, что пришёл сразу после разговора с отцом.

   Оказалось, что кто-то в полицейском участке сказал его отцу, что видел их вместе, и Стайлзу пришлось рассказать ему, что они встречаются. И по тому, как нервничал Стайлз, было ясно, что разговор прошёл не очень удачно.

   В тот день, десять месяцев назад, Дерек посчитал, что это обычная нервозность, через которую проходит каждый мальчишка, когда его отец узнаёт, что он с кем-то встречается... Тем более, если человек, с которым он встречается — мужчина, а парень ещё не признался в своей ориентации.

   Но когда Стайлз начал рассказывать, что отцу это совсем не нравится, и шериф нашёл тысячу причин, чтобы они НЕ встречались, волнение переросло во что-то другое.

   И когда Стайлз начал повторять как заведённый, что не хочет, чтобы отец ненавидел его, но и спорить он с ним тоже не хочет, потому что это же его папа, и что он понятия не имеет, что ему делать, чтобы достичь согласия, Дерек в поддержке не просто погладил его по спине: он крепко обнял его, вжимая хрупкое тело в своё, снова и снова повторяя, что всё будет хорошо.

   Конечно, Дерек не был уверен в этом на все сто, но не собирался позволить, чтобы у Стайлза случился сердечный приступ на нервной почве.

   Потребовалось почти пятнадцать минут, чтобы он успокоился и выровнял дыхание. И когда измученный Стайлз заснул в его объятиях, Дереку осталось только уложить его в постель и лечь рядом... Тогда они впервые легли вместе спать и, хотя привели их к этому не очень радужные стечения обстоятельств, Дерек ни за что на свете не изменил бы конечный результат.

   Но сейчас они были не в лофте, и Стайлз совершенно точно не лежал в его постели, оправляясь от панической атаки.

***

   Когда Альфа открыл дверь, его охватило очень странное чувство. Будто дежавю, но переживал он его словно вне своего тела. Как будто это происходит не с ним, а с другим человеком.

   Войдя в подвал, он обнаружил Стайлза точно там же, где более года назад сам был скован цепями, и через его тело пускали электрический ток, который не давал ему обратиться.

   Запах страха, исходящий от Стайлза, врезался в нос, как крепкий кулак.

   Не раздумывая, Дерек подбежал к нему и раскрошил один из державших его браслетов.

   — Стайлз, — прошептал он, освобождая его, вглядываясь в закрытые веки. — Ну же, скажи что-нибудь.

   Стайлз только очень тихо застонал от тряски Дерека, который хотел немедленно привести его в чувство.

   — Не волнуйся, — продолжил Альфа, когда полностью освободил его и осторожно усадил на пол, прижимая спиной к себе, — я здесь, — пробормотал он дрожащим голосом, — я здесь, детка. Я вытащу тебя отсюда прямо сейчас.

   Желание Дерека привести Стайлза в чувство не только лёгкими похлопываниями по щекам, было выше его сил. Сейчас он больше всего хотел поцеловать потрескавшиеся от обезвоживания губы и осторожно погладить следы от ударов на лице.

   Но всё это могло подождать, пока он не вытащит Стайлза отсюда. Пока любимый, наконец, не будет в безопасности.

   — Дерек...

   Голос Стайлза, пусть и настолько слабый, что казался не его, прозвучал для Дерека ангельским пением.

   Не в силах сдержать счастливую улыбку, несмотря на то, что в его объятиях был раненый и измученный Стайлз, Дерек заставил себя думать о положительной стороне — Стайлз рядом.

   Он аккуратно, насколько это было возможно, обхватил его за плечи обеими руками, чтобы немного отстранить от себя и хорошенько рассмотреть.

   Но увидеть широко раскрытые, без следов боли глаза, Дерек совсем не ожидал.

   И, прежде всего, он не ожидал, что в руке Стайлза будет крепко зажат кинжал.

   — Где ты взял?..

   Договорить Дерек не успел.

   Не тогда, когда, не говоря ни слова, Стайлз ударил его кинжалом в бок на уровне лёгких.

   Укол боли, который Дерек почувствовал, был настолько сильным, что он почти потерял сознание. И был уверен, что не отключился только потому, что нереальность произошедшего не позволила ему впасть в небытие.

   С широко раскрытыми глазами, не в силах произнести ни слова, он увидел, как Стайлз отстраняется от него, и его руку, залитую кровью… его кровью. Когда он встал, Дерек потерял опору и упал спиной на землю.

   Он попытался встать.

   Происходящее было просто бессмыслицей... необходимо было выяснить, что, чёрт возьми, происходит!

   Но когда Дерек прижал ладонь к ране, пытаясь утихомирить боль, понял, что что-то не так.

   Что-то пошло ужасно неправильно.

   Стайлз не просто ударил его ножом.

   Потому что обычно колотые раны ощущались по-другому… А Дерек, помимо боли, начал чувствовать тошноту и головокружение.

   И когда он осознал, что кровь не останавливается и рана не затягивается, Дерек понял...

   Стайлз не просто ударил его ножом.

   Он ударил его ножом, смазанным аконитом. И прямо сейчас яд распространялся по крови и не давал исцелиться.

   Но это было ещё не всё.

   Дверь, в которую Дерек вошёл несколько минут назад, открылась и вошла Хелена.

   Вошла неторопливо, даже улыбаясь. Как будто не она только что обнаружила врага в своём убежище, который пробрался незамеченным.

   Очевидно, они знали, что Дерек пробрался внутрь в нелепой попытке совершить спасательную миссию.

   Но Хелена не ограничилась одной демонстрацией отвратительной улыбки превосходства. Она подошла к Стайлзу и, обхватив миниатюрной рукой его плечи, проворковала:

   — Хорошая работа, бета.

   И именно в этот момент Дерек провалился в черноту.


	22. Chapter 22

   Когда Дерек пришёл в сознание, даже с закрытыми глазами он знал, что не спит. Что, несмотря на боль и ощущение, что это кошмар, это реальность. И он снова прикован к стене в подвале сгоревшего особняка Хейлов, и тысячи ватт пронзают его тело, не давая трансформироваться.

   Как и Кейт, что пытала его несколько часов, Хелена избавила его от футболки и обуви, чтобы его тело стало идеальным проводником электричества.

   И, как и в прошлый раз, измождение от подвешенного состояния без возможности пошевелиться, со скованными руками, долгое время вынужденными держать весь вес тела, не давало ему долго оставаться в сознании.

   Но, наряду со сходством ситуации, были моменты, которые разительно отличали его нынешнее пребывание в подвале от того, в прошлом.

   Один из них — удар ножом с аконитом. Яд не давал ему сразу исцелиться, и кровотечение продолжалось, несмотря на то, сколько проходило времени. К потере крови присоединялось жжение, которое Дерек чувствовал с каждым ударом сердца, перегоняющим яд по венам во все уголки его тела.

   Два года назад, когда в него выстрелила Кейт, Дерек был убежден, что никогда больше не почувствует такой сильной боли... И оказался не прав. Потому что от колотой раны не было ни единого миллиметра его тела, который не скручивало бы от боли.

   Дерек был более чем уверен, что ему удаётся сохранить сознание только потому, что боль от пронизывающего его электричества заглушала боль от яда, и не давала соскользнуть в забвение от истощения.

   Как и точно знал, что именно поэтому его били током. Потому что если бы они этого не делали, Дерек бы просто потерял сознание и умер, не приходя в себя.

   Другая причина, по которой они не позволили акониту просто сделать свою работу, была также и второй важной деталью, которая отличала и делала ситуацию намного хуже, чем в тот первый раз: Хелена, с её извращенным умом, хотела, чтобы ситуация была как можно более схожа с тем, как Дерека пытали в прошлом.

   И он понятия не имел, как она узнала. Откуда знала, что его часами мучил один и тот же человек, который убил его семью, и к которому Дерек думал, что испытывает что-то особенное.

   Как бы то ни было, Хелене удалось воссоздать идеальную реконструкцию. И если тогда долгие мучительные часы его пытала Кейт, без устали напоминая, как опрометчиво он влюбился в красивую охотницу... На этот раз пришла очередь парня, с которым Дерек представлял свою дальнейшую жизнь.

   Ещё до того, как открыть глаза, Дерек знал, что Стайлз здесь. Он прекрасно чувствовал его запах. И хотя он всё ещё смешивался с дурной вонью Хелены, по крайней мере, нотка уникального аромата Стайлза проскальзывала... И это было единственное светлое пятно здесь, — в месте, полном боли, горечи и ненависти.

   В таком беспомощном состоянии, раненный, в том самом месте, где вся его семья медленно и мучительно погибла из-за глупой ошибки, Дерек пожелал, чтобы всё закончилось как можно быстрее.

   Потому что он устал.

   Устал от постоянных напоминаний об ошибках прошлого, и неудач в отчаянной попытке начать нормальную жизнь.

   Медленно, изо всех сил стараясь оставаться в сознании, Дерек разлепил веки и встретился взглядом с карими глазами.

   — Стайлз...

   Он знал, что говорить, — не лучшая идея. Что нужно беречь силы и не тратить их на что-то столь абсурдное, как разговоры. Потому что, вероятно, что бы он ни сказал, ничего не изменится. Прежде всего, не изменится тот факт, что Стайлз привёл его в ловушку и вонзил ему в бок кинжал по приказу своей Альфы.

   Дерек заставил себя не идти по этому пути.

   Как бы сильно ни казалось, что история повторяется, это было не так. Единственное, чем они были похожи, так это тем, что он снова недооценил красивую женщину, которая была очередной психопаткой.

   Но в остальном всё было иначе. И не Стайлз, несмотря на то, что уже дважды отравил его аконитом, был злодеем в этой истории. Дерек даже не мог винить его за то, что он сделал, потому что знал, что от него ничего не зависело.

   Именно на этом нужно было сосредоточиться.

   Стайлз НЕ предавал его. Не использовал.

   Что бы ни случилось, Дерек обязан повторять себе это снова и снова.

   Потому что только это помогало сохранить здравомыслие.

   Выражение лица Стайлза на мгновение напомнило тот первый раз, когда Дерек увидел его со Скоттом. Когда они искали ингалятор, и Дерек грубо сообщил им, что они на территории частной собственности. Тогда Стайлз, от того, как из стороны в сторону бегали его глаза, как он не знал, что сказать, и пролепетал, что они не знали и им очень жаль, показался маленьким испуганным мальчишкой.

   Некоторое время спустя, когда между ними всё существенно изменилось, Стайлз признался, что он нервничал не потому, что испугался Дерека, а потому, что с первого взгляда влюбился и не знал, как себя вести, чтобы это не заметили.

   Но сейчас не было ничего подобного. Он не волновался из-за разговора с привлекательным мужчиной, которого только что встретил, и не испытывал страха, что имеет дело с оборотнем.

   Нет. Сейчас на лице Стайлза был такой ужас, которого Дерек никогда прежде не видел. Даже в самые опасные моменты, с которыми Стилински приходилось сталкиваться в жизни, например, швырнуть в Питера коктейль Молотова или держать Дерека на плаву в течение двух часов, спасаясь от канимы... Ни в одном из этих случаев Стайлз не проявил страха, он даже не особо нервничал.

   Однако сейчас Стайлз выглядел как мальчишка, для которого происходящее было выше его сил. И который хотел бы оказаться где угодно, только не здесь…

   Увидев в Стайлзе того испуганного мальчишку, которым он, в общем, и должен был быть, Дерек ощутил, что боль от аконита отошла на второй план.

   Особенно, когда понял, что ничего не может изменить. На этот раз Дерек был просто зрителем этого кошмара.

   Стайлз остановился в нескольких метрах от него.

   Он стоял неподвижно, напряженный как струна, но Дерек знал, что это всего лишь маска. И что внутри он буквально дрожал, как сейчас его губы, которые, опять же, совершенно не свойственно ему, были крепко сжаты в тонкую линию.

   К счастью, Стайлз не обратился. Так что Альфа мог окунуться в его карие, такие большие и яркие, как всегда, или даже больше, чем обычно, глаза.

   И это могло означать только одно — Стайлз изо всех сил сдерживал слёзы.

   — Я сказал тебе не ходить за мной, — пробормотал он. И хотя его голос не дрожал из-за сдерживаемых слёз, за что Дерек был непомерно благодарен, потому что не вынес бы этого, звучал Стайлз как никогда безжизненно. — Почему, чёрт возьми, ты не послушал меня?

   — Я никогда тебя не брошу, — простонал Дерек. Каждое слово давалось с трудом, но он не мог промолчать.

   Стайлз кивнул.

   — Конечно, нет. Поэтому сейчас ты здесь, — он с трудом сглотнул, — и поэтому сейчас я вынужден причинять тебе боль.

   — Ты не обязан. Ты можешь дать ей отпор. Можешь взбунтоваться.

   — Ты не понимаешь, — Стайлз облизнул губы, — она слишком сильная.

   — Но я с тобой. Вместе мы можем разобраться с ней.

   — Нет... — прикрыв глаза, возразил Стайлз, — я же сказал тебе. Для меня уже слишком поздно, — он посмотрел на Дерека с мольбой… да, только так можно было назвать его взгляд… И то, что это не он был скован и не через него пропускали электрический ток, уже о многом говорило. — Я убил с ней, Дерек. Убил за неё, чтобы защитить... Теперь я член её стаи, и я не могу сбежать от неё. Инстинкт не позволит.

   — Инстинкт — это не всё, — Дерек никогда бы не подумал, что попытается убедить его этими словами, потому больше других думал, что инстинкты — это всё, когда дело доходило до выживания. Но именно благодаря Стайлзу, он давным-давно понял, насколько не прав. И теперь Дерек просто надеялся, что сможет преподать ему тот же урок, который преподал ему когда-то Стайлз. — Ещё совсем недавно ты был человеком, и самым умным из всех. Твоя сила была в уме и сердце... И они оба знают, что это неправильно. Что ты не должен следовать её приказам.

   — Она моя Альфа, — возразил Стайлз не терпящим возражения тоном. И как только эти слова сорвались с губ, он четко услышал, как изменился ритм сердцебиения Дерека, которое от печали забилось чаще. Но Стайлз не подал вида, что его это задевает, и сделал шаг вперёд. — И ты напал на мою Альфу. Пытался убить её.

   — Стайлз... — попытался воззвать к нему Дерек.

   Зная, что шансы минимальны, он надеялся, что Стайлз замолчит. Что перестанет называть её своей Альфой, и прежде всего, без такой гордости в голосе, глядя на него так, словно Дерек был во всём виноват.

   Стайлз никогда не смотрел на него так. Даже тогда, когда Дерек осмелился признаться в своей связи с Кейт и о том, что на самом деле произошло в ночь пожара.

   Дерек рассказал ему всё, когда они впервые остались наедине. Тогда он пригласил Стайлза на ужин в лофт, в теории — поблагодарить за всю помощь Дереку с тех пор, как он вернулся в Бэйкон Хиллз, даже не требуя ничего взамен. Очевидно, приглашая его, Дерек не обдумал всё основательно, потому что любой с парой извилин в голове понял бы, что это на самом деле: первое свидание.

   Тем более такая заноза, как Стайлз, который задолго до того, как Дерек начнёт действовать, знал наперёд, что именно он будет делать.

   Вот почему тогда, когда сердце Дерека из-за волнения билось так быстро, он был уверен, что Стайлз слышал его и, ни секунды не сомневаясь, сократил разделяющее их расстояние, чтобы прижаться в лёгком поцелуе к его губам.

   И после того, как через Дерека, один за другим, прошёл миллион эмоций: изумление, любопытство, нервозность, ужас и, наконец, радость; он решил, что либо сейчас, либо никогда. И если он действительно хотел, чтобы у них что-то получилось, а он <i>правда хотел</i>, ему необходимо быть честным с самого начала.

   А быть честным — значит ничего не скрывать, как бы ни больно было всё рассказать. Прежде всего, как бы он ни боялся сказать то, что могло положить конец тому, что даже ещё не началось.

   Но когда Стайлз дослушал историю до конца, ни разу не прервав, и первым делом взял Дерека за руку, сильно сжал и снова поцеловал… Дерек понял, что бояться ему нечего.

   А ещё он понял, хоть и знал это с самого начала, что Стайлз был самым невероятным человеком, с которым ему посчастливилось встретиться.

   Однако теперь, спустя почти год, всё перевернулось с ног на голову. Потому что теперь Стайлз смотрел на него с осуждением в глазах, которое Дерек ожидал увидеть в тот далекий день.

   Стайлз больше ничего не сказал. Казалось, с разговорами покончено, и пришло время действовать. Твёрдым шагом он подошёл к контролю управления рядом с Дереком, от которого тянулись кабели и по которым проходило электричество.

   Когда он повернул колесо на отметку девяноста тысяч вольт, тело Дерека словно вспыхнуло. Он почувствовал, как изнутри горят все нервные окончания, а с мышц словно слезает кожа.

   Как и когда-то давно, Дерек пытался сдержать болезненный крик, который всё равно вырвался из горла, стараясь лишить своего мучителя удовольствия видеть его страдания, хотя они оба знали, что он закричит.

   Как и когда-то давно, на его тщетную попытку не кричать от боли его мучитель спокойным, бесстрастным взглядом наблюдал представление.

   В отличие от прошлого, когда Дерек не чувствовал ничего, кроме ненависти к своему мучителю, на этот раз он чувствовал только всепоглощающую печаль.

   В отличие от другого раза, когда Дереку удавалось сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, чтобы она не видела, насколько сильно ему больно; в этот раз, он тихо заплакал, и ему было всё равно, что он сломался.

   Потому что знал, что, в отличие от неё, Стайлза он не сможет одурачить невыразительной маской.

   И потому что, в отличие от неё, пытки Стайлза не вызывали желания избавиться от оков, чтобы отомстить... Они просто заставляли Дерека пожелать ему успеха и покончить с ним как можно быстрее.

   Холод в глазах Стайлза, который смотрел ему в глаза, как будто не осознавал невероятную боль — физическую и моральную, которую причинял ему, — последнее, что увидел Дерек перед тем, как потерять сознание.


	23. Chapter 23

   На лес опустилась мгла, когда пять оборотней ступили на территорию Хейлов.   

    В тишине, практически бесшумно, они бежали на четвереньках, пока не оказались в нескольких метрах от сгоревшего особняка.    

    Скотт, как самый опытный, был их негласным лидером, который следил за обстановкой вокруг на случай опасности.    

   — Там, — он указал на скрытую деревьями, присыпанную сухими листьями яму, — вход в подвал.

      — Ты уверен, что это единственный вход? — спросил Айзек, глубоко вдыхая воздух носом, чтобы уловить запах их Альфы.   

    — Да. Я был здесь, когда очередной раз спасал Дерека. В него только один вход, и коридор с несколькими помещениями. В общей сумме не более двадцати квадратных метров.   

    — Нахрена им вообще понадобилось несколько темниц? — спросил Джексон, скорее с удивлением, чем любопытством.   

    — Это не темницы, — вмешалась Эрика, которая даже не пыталась скрыть недовольство, — это погреб. Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но дом был огромным, и в нём жили тринадцать человек. Кроме того, это была семья оборотней, — она слегка склонила голову к плечу. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько еды им нужно было? Вполне логично, что им нужна большая кладовка для хранения продуктов...   

    — Может, хватит уже спорить? У нас есть более важные дела, — шепотом возмутился Скотт.  

     — Ты уже предупредил Эллисон? — спросил Айзек.   

    — Да. Они почти закончили готовить оружие. Через десять минут появятся.  

     — Поверить не могу, что мы ждём охотников, которые приедут с заряженным аконитом оружием, — пробурчал недовольно Джексон.

      — Они не враги, — прорычал Скотт, стараясь не повышать голос, — мне показалось, это понятно.    

     — Может, ты, МакКолл, и хочешь выслужиться перед своим тестем. Но я до сих пор не доверяю ему.   

    — Дитон тоже придёт.   

    — Круто, — Джексон закатил глаза. — Охотник и шарлатан-ветеринар, желающие стать героями... Я думал, мы пришли спасти их.   

    — И мы спасём!  

    — Джексон, милый, — проворковала Эрика, — знаю, ты должен притворяться, что тебе на всё плевать, но, так как тебе больше никто не верит, может хватит нести чушь, и признайся уже, что ты так же, как и мы, беспокоишься о них?     

  Джексон с кислой миной посмотрел на девушку.  

     Но спустя несколько секунд, в течение которых Эрика просто молчала, ожидая ответа друга, Джексону не осталось ничего, кроме как склонить голову.    

   — Мы их спасем, — заверил его Скотт, положив руку на плечо. — Не позволим, чтобы с ними что-то случилось.   

    Джексон кивнул и обратился.   

    Остальные последовали за ним, и стали ждать сигнал.


	24. Chapter 24

   Он снова в особняке. В особняке восьмилетней давности.

  В отличие от реальных событий, он оказался там не после пожара, а раньше.

   Он был один. Без сестры, которая умоляла его уйти до возвращения людей, которые убили их семью.

   Всё это говорило о том, что это сон.

   Который никогда не менялся.

   Когда Дерек оказался перед особняком, пламя разрывало темноту ночи оранжево-красными всполохами... похожие он видел в камине, который семья разжигала в особенно холодные дни.

   Но в отличие от той уютной картины, то, что сейчас видел пятнадцатилетний Дерек, — ужасало. Потому что вместо слабого потрескивания поленьев, слышал пронзительные крики его матери, сестёр и братьев о помощи.

   И всякий раз в этом кошмаре он, пятнадцатилетний, застывал, изваянием наблюдая за трагедией.

   Когда ему впервые приснился этот сон, Дерек впервые позволил себе минутку отдыха после нескольких дней бегства, и он пытался двигаться во сне. С мыслью, что ему выпал шанс спасти семью, он пытался сорваться бегом к дому, чтобы открыть окна и двери и вызволить родных.

   В первый и многие последующие разы, он не осознавал, что спит. И не понимал, что в этом сне — кошмаре — ему отводилась роль только зрителя. Он мог только смотреть и слушать крики боли родных, всхлипы племянников, одному из которых едва исполнился год, пока вокруг всё обволакивал запах гари.

   Многие годы кошмар оставался неизменным. Менялась только внешность Дерека, наблюдавшего за трагедией, — он всегда выглядел так, как в реальном мире. Хотя со временем, из-за постоянства этих образов во снах (это был единственный сон, который он мог запомнить), начало меняться поведение. Если в начале он всегда пытался сбросить оцепенение и что-нибудь сделать: спасти их или даже сбежать, чтобы не видеть всего этого... позже он просто смотрел. И зная, что ничего не может сделать, понимая, что это ни что иное, как самобичевание за причастность к их гибели, Дерек не противился наказанию.

   И поэтому, каждый раз, оказываясь перед горящим фамильным особняком, слыша крики матери, Дерек знал, что ему снится сон. И он не проснётся, пока крыша дома не рухнет, и крики его семьи внезапно не прекратятся.

   И каждый раз, когда это происходило... Каждый грёбаный раз, когда он оказывался лицом к лицу с этим кошмаром, он делал это молча. Просто тихо проливал слёзы ярости, умоляя себя скорее проснуться, потому что больше не мог этого вынести.

   Бывало, в дни, когда он чувствовал себя особенно виноватым за свои ошибки (а было это очень часто), сон не заканчивался обвалом крыши. Сразу после того, как Дерек уже отсчитывал секунды до пробуждения с криком из глотки, появлялась она.

   Кейт. Она приближалась к нему уверенно и развязно, и, зная, что Дерек не может пошевелиться (это же был сон Дерека, а он никогда не мог пошевелиться в нём), прижималась к нему. Гладила по груди, волосам, щекам. Делала это почти нежно, но на её губах всегда играла безумная улыбка, а потом начинала говорить.

   Говорила то, что Дерек всегда говорил себе сам: всё благодаря ему. Его семья умерла, потому что он был не в состоянии удержать член в штанах. Они страдали за то, что он хорошо провёл время. И он никогда не увидит их снова...

   И пока Кейт говорила и говорила, Дерек мог только умолять её прекратить. Он понял ошибку. И никогда не простит себя за это, и знает, что заслужил страдать... Только, пожалуйста, хватит.

   В этот раз после обвала крыши особняка, он не проснулся сразу... но появилась не Кейт. Несколько мгновений не было никого, и Дерек, стоя в одиночестве перед особняком, гадал, почему он ещё не проснулся. Крики прекратились, и не было никакого смысла оставаться в ловушке кошмара без того, кто хотел бы продолжить наказывать его.

   И тогда Дерек увидел его.

   Он шёл к нему с улыбкой, которую так любил Дерек, и его глаза сияли из-за отражающихся в них языков пламени.

   И от вида его в этом месте, полном боли, перехватило дыхание.

_«Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, только не ты»._

   Но мольба даже не сорвалась с губ Дерека.

   Стайлз.

   Стайлз в его кошмаре подошёл молча. Впервые он оказался в нём, и всё же вёл себя так, будто прекрасно знал, что должен сделать. Что должен сказать.

   А Дерек не хотел слышать. Потому что слишком хорошо знал себя. Знал, что услышит свои собственные слова.

   Но слышать их от других было намного хуже.

   Особенно от единственного человека, который никогда бы их не произнёс. Единственного, кто твёрдо верил, что он не виноват.

   Но то был реальный Стайлз. Который, когда оставался ночевать в лофте и Дереку снился кошмар, и он просыпался с криком, крепко обнимал его. Который без устали повторял, что это не реально, и то, что Дерек видел — не настоящее. Что он не виноват. Что его семья тоже не винит его, а уж он тем более. Потому что никогда бы не полюбил убийцу.

   Но сейчас перед Дереком стоял не настоящий Стайлз.

   Напротив, перед ним стоял Стайлз, который знал его слабости и, в отличие от настоящего, очень хорошо знал, как их использовать против Дерека, и не гнушался сделать это.

   Оказавшись рядом, первое, что сделал Стайлз, — стёр с его щёк солёные дорожки.

   — Не плачь, милый, — прошептал он. И, услышав его голос, такой мягкий, каким он всегда успокаивал Дерека, Альфа вздрогнул всем телом. — Ты знал, что рано или поздно это произойдёт. Глупо теперь строить из себя побитого щеночка, — хотя говорил Стайлз с невероятной нежностью в голосе, каждое слово, которое срывалось с его губ, было похоже на удар ножа. — С самого начала ты знал, что разрушишь мою жизнь, просто потому, что обратил на меня внимание. Появился я, и ты, замечтавшись, решил, что заслуживаешь ещё один шанс. Верно? — Он ждал реплики Дерека, но тот не мог даже кивнуть. Он только чувствовал, как ускоряется биение сердца, и как слёзы скользят по щекам. — И только посмотри, что произошло, — Стайлз легко огладил его щеку ладонью, и Дерек изо всех сил рвался сбросить оцепенение и как можно дольше продлить это прикосновение. — Ты разрушил мою жизнь. Из-за тебя я попал в стаю, которой нужен только потому, что я игрушка последнего Хейла.

_«Прости. Мне очень-очень жаль»._

   — Мой отец был прав, — продолжил Стайлз так же спокойно, — я не должен был доверять тебе. Когда ты появился, нужно было бежать от тебя со всех ног. Только так я бы спасся, — он улыбнулся. — Особенно, когда ты признался мне в любви, — и тут он громко рассмеялся, и хоть его смех не вселял такой ужас, как смех Кейт, Дерек всё равно покрылся мурашками. — Уверен, тебе очень сложно было признаться, да? — он не ждал ответа, поскольку знал, что его не будет. — Бьюсь об заклад, ты не один час думал, как это сделать... И уверен, занимался этим прямо здесь, где убил свою семью, глупо надеясь получить их благословение, — он снова засмеялся, и по сердцу Дерека прошла ещё одна трещина. — Дерек, Дерек... Как бы они это сделали? Они мертвы, — Стайлз улыбнулся так же, как Кейт. — И даже если бы не были... Ты действительно думаешь, что они хотели бы видеть тебя счастливым после того, что ты сделал? Думаешь, они такие тупые?

_«Ты не настоящий. Это нереально»._

   Дерек знал, что это нереально. Стайлз никогда бы не сказал подобное, даже под контролем Хелены. Он не был настолько жесток. Дерек знал, что это только его абсурдное чувство вины и желание быть наказанным за содеянное.

   Но не хотел больше.

   Не мог больше.

   Он как мантру повторял, что это нереально, потому что так, по крайней мере, не слышал голос Стайлза. Стайлза, который продолжал говорить, напоминая о каждой ошибке. О каждой опасности, которой подверг его с момента их знакомства. Напомнил, что сейчас, по его вине, стал монстром.

_«Это не ты. Ты не Стайлз»._

   В какой-то момент, непонятно в какой, голос Стайлза исчез. Дерек подумал, что он исчез потому, что он проснулся. Но он продолжал стоять в лесу, перед всё ещё горящим домом.

   Затем увидел что-то в руке Стайлза. Вот почему он замолчал. Потому что устал говорить, и настало время вернуться к физическим пыткам.

   Стайлз молча ткнул шокером Дереку в грудь, и тысяча вольт прошила его тело.

***

   Дерек проснулся с криком.

   Довольно много времени ушло на то, чтобы оправиться от удара электрическим током, и ещё немного, чтобы понять, что он не спит... Но всё равно находится в плену кошмара.

   Из-за подвешенного состояния мышцы рук сводило, а в горле было так сухо, что он даже не мог глотнуть. Боль от распространяющегося по телу аконита всё ещё была. Как непрекращающийся зуд, который, хоть и стал слабее, исчез не полностью.

   С нечеловеческим усилием Дерек разлепил веки и увидел перед собой Хелену Ликсон.

   Она улыбалась ему.

   Улыбалась как Стайлз в его кошмаре.

   — Как дела, Дерек? — спросила она будничным тоном. — Удобно? — подождала ответа, и когда он не соизволил ответить, снова просто улыбнулась. — Надеюсь, ты не против, что на этот раз мы одни... Я подумала, Стайлз заслуживает перерыв после стольких усилий.

   Дерек закрыл глаза при упоминании Стайлза и заставил себя не открывать их. Потому что знал, что единственное желание этой женщины — видеть, как он страдает, и для этого она использовала предательство Стайлза (хотя это и не было предательством, потому что от него ничего не зависело), и не собирался услаждать её взор.

   — Вижу, ты всё хмуришь мордашку, — продолжила она. — Вот честно. Не понимаю, как ты смог создать такую большую стаю... Кто, чёрт возьми, хотел бы иметь в Альфах такого грубияна, как ты.

   — По крайней мере, я не заставляю убивать, — сказал Дерек, не в силах удержать язык за зубами. Просто это было выше его сил… Как бы сильно ему не хотелось говорить с ней, и как бы просто было бы промолчать... он не собирался оставлять последнее слово за ней.

   — Верно, — признала она, — ты больше по той части, где люди, с которыми ты спишь, убивают других.

   Дерек не мог ничего поделать.

   Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Хелену со смесью неверия и ненависти.

   Этого не может быть.

   — Это же так, да? — продолжила она, увидев реакцию Дерека. — Уже двое из двух, — и в изумлении широко распахнула глаза. — Должна признать, у тебя намётан глаз в выборе партнёров... Все они убийцы.

   — Стайлз не убийца. Ты заставила его убить.

   — Верь, во что хочешь, дорогой, — Хелена сделала грустное лицо. — Действительно, по сравнению с Кейт, он святой... Какого чёрта, даже я рядом с ней святая.

   Дерек широко распахнул глаза.

   Не может быть.

   Откуда, чёрт возьми, она узнала?!

   — Удивлён? — спросила она на молчание Дерека. — Ты что, думаешь всё это время я ничего не делала, и ждала парада планет, чтобы приехать сюда? — Конечно, Дерек не ответил. — За какого оборотня ты меня принимаешь? За такого как ты, который сначала делает, а потом думает? Нет, конечно, нет.

   Хелена не спеша прошла мимо и облокотилась о стену. Прямо рядом с пультом управления.

   — Видишь ли. Когда моя Альфа рассказала мне историю моих предков, и столь унизительном поражении в Бэйкон Хиллз от группки омег и вшивых людишек, я поверить не могла, что они не отомстили им.

   — Не все живут местью.

   — Верно, — призналась она, — но признай, что это очень уродливое пятно на истории моей семьи... И если бы я захотела вернуть наше былое величие, которого мы, к сожалению, были лишены с тех пор, мне пришлось бы решить эту маленькую проблему, — Альфа выпустила один коготь и, прижав его к руке Дерека, вдавила в кожу достаточно сильно, чтобы вслед за ним потянулась кровавая дорожка. И хотя она ожидала, что Дерек не будет кричать, её разозлило то, что он даже не застонал. — Но представь моё удивление, когда я выяснила, что семья Хейл погибла в трагическом пожаре, и что выжили только три человека... Ну, в действительности два, потому что бедный дядюшка Питер тогда превратился в овощ, верно?

   Дерек даже не удосужился наградить её ненавистным взглядом. Знал, что это безнадежно.

   — Так что я начала искать выживших. И спустя некоторое время, узнав, что в Бэйкон Хиллз появился новый Альфа, и что это, оказывается, один из выживших, я решила нанести визит вежливости.

   — Кто тебе сказал?

   — Что Кэти и ты трахались? — Хелена улыбнулась. — Джерард. Я нашла его, когда он, скорее дохлый, чем живой, только сбежал из Бэйкон Хиллз... Ну, если честно, это он нашёл меня, — она вскинула бровь. — Бедняга был несколько разочарован, что оставшиеся в живых члены его семьи воспылали любовью к животным, и подумал, что я буду не против позаботиться об этом... Ну, знаешь, враги моих врагов и всё такое.

   — Логично, — Дерек даже улыбнулся с презрением. — Черви всегда собираются вместе.

   Хелена улыбнулась и перевела рубильник в действие, пропуская вольты через тело Дерека.

   — Ты не в том положении, чтобы зубоскалить, милый, — прошептала она, когда Альфа перестал кричать. — Тем более, если вспомнить, что ты, скажем так, тоже не святой, — Хелена отошла от контроллера и провела когтями по другой руке Дерека. И на этот раз ей удалось вырвать из сухой глотки слабый стон. Довольная, она продолжила говорить: — Дело в том, что это травоядное очень гордо сообщило мне, что сделала его любимая дочурка, — она засмеялась, — ты можешь в это поверить? Он гордился тем, что его дочь была блядью, которая была готова переспать с ребёнком, чтобы просто избавиться от нескольких волков, — а затем сделала удивлённое лицо, — и это нас они называют животными.

   — Где он?

   — Джерард? О, спокойно. Я позаботилась о нём. Поблагодарив за информацию, я вырвала ему сердце… Я сделала это чисто символически. Чтобы моя стая наконец уяснила, что я серьёзно намерена отомстить Хейлам раз и навсегда.

   — Ты больна.

   На этот раз пытка электричеством продлилась дольше, и Дерек чуть не потерял сознание. Но Хелена не собиралась облегчать ему жизнь, и остановилась до того, как Альфа потерял сознание.

   — Я ненавижу, когда меня перебивают, — сказала она жёстко, а затем снова вернулась к прежнему тону. — Так вот, решив, что либо сейчас, либо никогда, я сделала то, что должна: убила свою Альфу, когда поняла, что она не собирается помогать мне, собрала стаю и приехала сюда.

   — Ты убила свою Альфу? — застыв, спросил Дерек.

   — А ещё она была моей матерью, — удивлённо, словно не понимая, что так сильно удивило Дерека, добавила она, — и не прекращала следовать традициям семьи, так что…

   — Боже мой, — Дерек не верил своим ушам. — Как вы вообще выживаете так долго, раз убиваете друг друга?

   — Мы не смешиваемся, дорогой, — Хелена нежно погладила его по щеке, и Дерек изо всех сил постарался отодвинуться. — Мы никогда не позволяли грязной человеческой крови смешаться с нашей. И, если честно, я очень избирательна, что касается выбора новых бет… Они должны быть оборотнями по крайней мере в третьем поколении.

   — Что... — пробормотал Дерек, с презрением глядя ей в глаза, — никак не можешь найти того, кто захотел бы обрюхатить тебя? — он скривил губы в мерзкой улыбке. — Я не удивлён... Надо быть абсолютно отчаявшимся психом, чтобы хотеть оставаться с тобой рядом.

   Свой гнев на слова Дерека Хелена выплеснула пыткой электричеством. И на этот раз не остановилась, пока Альфа не потерял сознание от боли. Но когда, потеряв сознание, перестал слышать свои крики, она начала полосовать когтями его лицо до тех пор, пока он, болезненно не застонав, не вынырнул из забвения.

   — Если тебя так интересует моя сексуальная жизнь, дорогой Дерек, скажу: женихов мне хватает. Но пока я не хочу портить фигуру из-за щенков, которые однажды выпустят мне кишки, чтобы занять моё место.

   Альфа почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит.

   Печально, что это чувство было вызвано не столько болью от разрядов и царапин, сколько историей, которую продолжала рассказывать ему эта ненормальная. Нет, Дерек уже знал, что она психопатка… Но никогда бы не подумал, что настолько. Что в этой семье настолько глубоко укоренилось безумие.

   Дерек прекрасно понимал, почему его предки решили помочь жителям Бэйкон Хиллз, хоть и знали, что Ликсоны сильнее их: потому что они не могли допустить, чтобы эти звери продолжили своё существование.

   Хейл как никогда был рад, что решил прислушаться к своей стае. Что не полез в одиночку спасти Стайлза, в отчаянном желании вытащить скорее его оттуда и покончить с ней. Знал, что если бы поступил так, то умер бы, а Хелена, которая была уверена, что Дерек пришёл один, продолжила бы свой террор.

   И хотя сейчас он не был уверен, что переживет эту встречу (он был слишком слаб, чтобы регенерировать, его продолжали бить током, и кровотечение не останавливалось), оставалась надежда, что его стая сможет двигаться дальше без него. В мире, свободном от этой сумасшедшей.

   Но для этого нужно было потерпеть, пока не придёт стая.

   — Чего ты ждёшь? — спросил Альфа, когда она внезапно замолчала. — Разговор окончен?

   — Я? Что тебя заставляет думать, что я чего-то жду?

   — Не знаю... Может, твоё желание убить меня, — Дерек пытался вложить в слова как можно больше гнева. — Какого чёрта ты просто не делаешь это?

   — Потому что так намного веселее, Дерек. А ты как думал? Зачем мне прекращать развлечение, оторвав тебе голову, когда я могу медленно разрывать тебя на кусочки?

   Дерек уставился на Хелену с ненавистью во взгляде, зная, что его реакция удовлетворит её и она продолжит говорить… Именно этого он от неё и хотел.

   — К тому же. Знаешь, я провожу кое-какой эксперимент. Хочу выяснить, кого из Хейлов сложнее убить, — сейчас удивление Дерека не было фальшивым. — О, разве я не говорила? Ты не первый Хейл, который попадает в мою паутину, — она склонила голову к плечу, — хотя, должна признать, самый красивый.

   — Питер...

   — Ага, это ведь он рассказал мне о Стайлзе. О твоих слабостях... И представь моё удивление, когда он рассказал, что грозный Дерек Хейл, самый жесткий из всех Альф Бэйкон Хиллз, избавившийся от большинства членов семьи Арджент, превращается в щеночка рядом с жалким человечишкой, — Дерек задёргался, изо всех сил пытаясь освободиться от цепей. И даже зная, что глупо вообще пытаться сделать это, и что так он ещё больше доставит удовольствия своей мучительнице, он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Не тогда, когда она говорила о Стайлзе так грубо и пренебрежительно, описывая его таким, каким он не был в действительности. — Конечно, сначала я не поверила. Это же смешно, — она рассмеялась, — но потом он перешёл на сочные подробности ваших отношений, и даже подкинул мне идею, обратить малыша Стайлза, если я действительно хочу позлить тебя.

   — Ты лжешь, — зарычал Дерек сквозь стиснутые зубы.

   — Зачем мне врать?

   — Питер может быть кем угодно. Но только не предателем.

   — Или, может быть, мне просто нужно было надавить на нужные рычаги, чтобы обожание к любимому племяннику превратилось в ненависть, — Хелена слегка прищурилась. — А конкретнее, нужно было только упомянуть шлюшку по имени Кейт.

   Дерек почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание и как боль в груди стала сильнее.

   Хелена моментально заметила это.

   — Представь моё удивление, что он, оказывается, ничего не знает. Никогда не знал, что провёл в коме шесть лет, и вся его семья была убита, потому, что глупый мальчишка не удержал член в штанах и захотел хорошо провести время с красивой девушкой, — она посмотрела на Дерека с притворной грустью. — Тебе бы стоило поблагодарить, что я убила его. Потому что, если бы нет, уверяю, прямо сейчас ты имел бы дело с очень разозлённым дядей, который хотел бы разорвать тебя.

   — Питера очень сложно убить, — выплюнул Дерек, стиснув челюсть, — говорю по собственному опыту.

   — О, и правда. Это он мне тоже сказал. Что-то о возвращении из могилы... Поэтому я особо тщательно позаботилась о том, чтобы он не вернулся: сначала содрала с него шкуру своими когтями, а затем вырвала ещё бьющееся сердце… Ты бы слышал его вой.

   Альфа почувствовал, как слёзы застилают глаза, ещё немного и сорвутся с ресниц, и заставил себя не позволить этому случиться. Потому что, как бы ни был полностью уверен, что она не лжёт, не мог позволить ей в полной мере увидеть его боль.

   И хотя Питер убил Лору и превратил его жизнь в настоящий кошмар с тех пор, как Дерек вернулся в Бэйкон Хиллз, он знал, что в конце концов не может его винить. Потому что, если он в итоге и стал психопатом, то только потому, что другие психопаты сделали ему больно намного раньше.

   И в то время, как Дерек пытался справиться со всей этой болью через ярость, вину и одиночество, Питер решил отбросить всё человеческое, и стать волком, которому были чужды нормы морали.

   Вот почему Дерек никогда не винил его. Никогда не винил в том, что он сделал. Потому что в глубине души от него ничего не зависело.

   — Но не волнуйся, — продолжила Хелена, довольная опустошенным взглядом своего пленника, — с тобой я не поступлю так... кровожадно. Слишком энергозатратно, а пользы для меня никакой... Кроме того. Понятно, что слова — не твоя сильная сторона, — она прижалась к Дереку и, подцепив когтем за подбородок, заставила его посмотреть ей в глаза, — но смотреть, как тебя не один день будет мучить твой спутник, до тех пор, пока я не прикажу ему убить тебя... Совсем другое дело, — она улыбнулась. — И поверь, я буду упиваться каждой секундой, каждой твоей мордашкой «убей меня, пожалуйста», — она сделала паузу, — и особенно, когда рядом с тобой повешу остальных членов твоей драгоценной стаи.

   Сердце Дерека остановилось на одну тысячную секунды. И хотя от комментария Хелены на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, он выдал себя. 

   — О, пожалуйста, — Альфа закатила глаза, — перестань недооценивать меня, ладно?

   — Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

   Хелена полоснула Дерека по лицу, оставив четыре борозды, которые, к счастью, не коснулись глаз.

   Неудовлетворенная раной, она схватила его за горло и сжала, перекрывая доступ кислорода.

   — Я. Сказала. Хватит. Недооценивать. Меня. — Голосом, полным ярости, сказала она, и её глаза горели таким ярким красным, очень похожим на кровь.

   Она отпустила горло, когда глаза Дерека начали заполняться слезами, и он готов был вот-вот потерять сознание.

   Дерек закашлялся, пытаясь наполнить лёгкие кислородом, в то время как Хелена вернулась к рычагу управления адской машиной.

   — А пока мы ждём твоих бет, которые уверены, что совершат героический подвиг дня, как насчёт того, чтобы ещё немного покричать для меня? Никогда не устану слушать тебя.

   Ответа Дерека ждать она не стала.

   Она выкрутила колесо на полную мощность, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как мигает свет в подвале.   


	25. Chapter 25

   Стайлз плотно прикрывал уши в бесполезной попытке не слышать крики Дерека.

   Он был в другом конце подвала — как можно дальше от камеры, где Хелена продолжала пытать Дерека. И как же он ошибался, полагая, что теперь, когда Альфе делал больно не он, будет легче.

   Потому что знать, что он совсем рядом, слышать, как он кричит от боли, и сидеть сложа руки, было намного хуже.

   Настолько ужасно, что Стайлз боялся, что сойдёт с ума.

   Но пока ничего больше он сделать не мог.

   Стайлз сидел на холодном полу, опираясь спиной о стену и прижимая колени к груди. Низко склонив голову, он обхватывал руками ноги, создавая щит против чудовищной реальности.

   Издалека, эхом, по коридору снова пронёсся крик Дерека, и Стайлз начал дрожать.

   Он сильно зажмурился, сдерживая себя от безумия, которое убило бы их раньше времени, и глубоко вздохнул. Сделал это несколько раз, вжимаясь носом в свою одежду, и почувствовал, как постепенно возвращается контроль.

   Хотя это не означало, что стало легче слышать крики Дерека или отвратительный смех Хелены.

   Его Альфы.

   Стоило вспомнить, что она его Альфа, и Стайлз почувствовал к самому себе настоящее отвращение. Особенно воскресив в памяти, что попался в её ловушку до нелепого легко. И ещё хуже было от того, что Дерек сразу предупредил, что любимый ошибается, и она опасна.

   — Боже. Какой я идиот.

   — Нет, не идиот.

   Стайлз поднял голову и увидел одного из бет Хелены. Кевин, если память не изменяла ему. На самом деле у них не то чтобы не было времени пообщаться, они даже толком не познакомились.

   Потому что едва Стайлз оказался в лесу, следуя зову своей Альфы, то обнаружил, что стая Дерека собирается убить её… И всё произошло слишком быстро.

   Слишком быстро и чудовищно медленно одновременно.

   Для Стайлза всё происходило будто в замедленной съёмке, и словно не с ним. Потому что когда Хелена посмотрела на него и приказала сказать Дереку, что это он убил омегу, он ничего не мог сделать, кроме как подчиниться.

   И остаться на её стороне.

   А это последнее, чего он хотел, когда Дерек стоял напротив.

   Но ничего сделать не смог... Его инстинкт. Его единение с Альфой не позволяло.

   А когда очнулся, уже бежал по лесу с Альфой, которая обманывала и манипулировала им, и тремя молчаливыми бетами, о существовании которых до этого не знал. Они только поприветствовали его и назвали свои имена. Как будто только об этом мечтал Стайлз с тех пор, как его укусили: присоединиться к шайке детишек, которые, в отличие от тех, кто следовал за Дереком, легко могли причинить вред невинным людям.

   Тогда, едва познакомившись, Стайлз предположил, что молчаливость бет была ничем иным, как чертой характера. И, по-видимому, они были больше похожи на Дерека, потому что ценили тишину, как никто другой.

   Но, оказалось, он ошибся.

   — Чего тебе? — не двинувшись с места, сухо спросил Стайлз. На самом деле он ни с кем не хотел говорить, не говоря уже о бете этой манипуляторши... Но и сообщить об этом не мог: сейчас он был другом своего врага.

   — Не вини себя за то, что ты сделал, — сказал бета. — Она очень умная. Загнала тебя в ловушку так, что ты даже не понял этого.

   Бета — Кевин — сел рядом со Стайлзом, оставляя между ними полметра. Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на парня и понял, что он, должно быть, его ровесник. У него были светлые глаза и каштановые, ближе к блонду, волосы, и он был немного похож на Айзека... Хотя улыбка этого парня была гораздо менее жуткой, чем у Лейхи.

   В частности потому, что улыбался Кевин несколько грустно. Будто прекрасно понимал, через что проходит Стайлз, и хотел выразить сочувствие.

   И хотя в глубине души Стайлз знал, что так рисковать — сумасшествие, нужно было действовать либо сейчас, либо никогда.

   Потому что существовал мизерный шанс, что Кевин не был другом его врага, а наоборот.

   — По собственному опыту знаешь? — тихо, так как не хотел, чтобы Хелена его услышала, спросил он. Хотя судя по крикам Дерека, которые не смолкали ни на секунду, она была занята.

   Кевин не ответил. Он просто кивнул с грустным взглядом, после чего устало откинулся на стену.

   — Сколько ты уже с ней?

   — Всю жизнь, — прошептал Кевин. — Я с родителями жил в небольшом городке рядом с Филадельфией. Однажды, прося помощи, пришла она. Потихоньку влилась в стаю, мы даже не заметили, как... Пока однажды она не убила моих родителей и всех обращенных волков, — он с трудом сглотнул. — Те немногие из нас, что выжили, под страхом смерти вынуждены были поклясться ей в верности как новой Альфе.

   — Ты никогда не думал о...

   — Восстать? — Стайлз кивнул. — Это было бы самоубийством... Кроме того, чем дольше я с ней, тем легче, ни о чем не задумываясь, выполнять её приказы.

   — Но ты думаешь, что это неправильно, — Стайлз облизал губы, — то, что она делает.

   — Может, вы уже заткнётесь?!

   Это сказал Дилан — ещё один из бет Хелены и практически ровесник Кевина. Но в отличие от него, волосы Дилана были чёрными, как уголь, а глаза — тёмно-карими. И черты его лица, особенно теперь, когда он хмуро смотрел на них, были намного жёстче, чем у Кевина, который обладал мягкими, почти женственными чертами.

   Кевин и Стайлз смотрели, как бета входит в подвал и закрывает за собой дверь.

   — Договоритесь, что она услышит вас, — продолжил Дилан шёпотом, но с явным раздражением в голосе, — и убьёт нас всех.

   Страх в голосе и проведении парня был более чем очевиден.

   И Стайлз был бы идиотом, если бы упустил свалившийся с небес шанс.

   — Другие беты думают так же, как вы?

   — Ты глухой? Я сказал, умолкни.

   — Просто ответь да или нет.

   — Да, — ответил Кевин, — мы все так думаем.

   — И почему вы ничего не делаете? — спросил Стайлз и, на несколько секунд становясь прежним Стайлзом, взмахнул руками.

   — Тебе напомнить, что она намного сильнее всех нас вместе взятых? И что я собственными глазами видел, как она пытает мужчин, женщин и детей, просто чтобы получить хоть какую-то информацию?

   Стайлз с трудом сглотнул.

   — Но вы знаете, что она поступает неправильно. Вы не можете позволить этому продолжаться.

   — Лучше они, чем я, — пробормотал себе под нос Дилан.

   И это определенно была последняя капля, которая переполнила стакан терпения Стилински.

   — Слышишь эти крики? — спросил он, когда издалека снова раздались крики Дерека. — Они принадлежат человеку, в которого я влюблён, — почти прокричал, — с которым я мечтал о светлом будущем. Дать ему то, чего у него никогда не было, потому что всю свою жизнь он страдал просто потому, что он оборотень, — Стайлз прикусил губу. — И по вине этой женщины, которую он даже не знает, просто из-за того, что её предки поплатились за свою жестокость... вероятно, этой жизни никогда не будет, — он с трудом сглотнул. — И возможно для меня это хуёво, потому что, уверяю, Дерек — самый удивительный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал в жизни, но... Но для него это был последний шанс на нормальную жизнь. Шанс оставить прошлое позади и начать с нуля, — он запнулся, сдерживая слёзы, — а из-за неё этого никогда не будет.

   Беты Хелены несколько секунд молча смотрели друг на друга.

   Наконец, Дилан осмелился заговорить.

   — Мне очень жаль. Серьёзно, — он положил руку на плечо Стайлза, — когда она рассказала нам, что планирует сделать в Бэйкон Хиллз, с тобой и с местным Альфой... нам это не понравилось. Слишком жестоко, но...

   — Но?

   — Тогда с нами было ещё две беты… Бренда, — Дилан с трудом произнёс её имя, — она отказалась подчиняться ей.

   — Что с ней случилось? — спросил Стайлз, прежде чем понял, что заговорил.

   — Она заставила нас убить её, — шёпотом ответил Кевин. — Все вместе мы убили её, — он покачал головой. — Мы пытались отказаться, но... не могли её ослушаться. Это было невозможно.

   — Боже мой, — Стайлз поверить не мог, что Альфа способен заставить своих бет — читай часть себя — совершить нечто подобное. — Ты сказал двое... Кто?..

   — Его звали Марк, — сказал Дилан. — Она несколько недель держала его взаперти, без еды и воды, а затем выпустила в лес, — он уставился на Стайлза, — это его ты убил.

   Невероятно, что Стайлза не стошнило, когда он почувствовал огромный ком в желудке.

   — Нет... я не знал... я...

   —  Мы знаем — попытался успокоить его Дилан. — К тому времени Марк уже был зверем, который не понимал, что делает. Голодный и брошенный, — он сел напротив Стайлза, устало привалившись к стене. — Я не сомневаюсь, что ты любишь того парня, — прошептал он с закрытыми глазами. — Но ради себя же самого, лучше прими тот факт, что твоя прежняя жизнь окончена. И рано или поздно он умрёт.   


	26. Chapter 26

  Стайлз совершенно не был готов к тому, что увидит, когда Хелена позвала его.  

  И хотя, слыша крики Дерека, он не сомневался, что она с особой жестокостью издевалась над ним, увидеть столько крови он был точно не готов.

  На теле Дерека практически не было ни сантиметра не поврежденной или не окрашенной в чёрный кожи. Очевидно, Хелена не ограничилась электричеством и пустила в ход когти.

  Войдя в комнату и увидев едва живого Дерека, покрытого кровью, который пока находился без сознания, Стайлз несколько раз сухо сглотнул.

  — Не стесняйся, Стайлз, — сказала Хелена, протягивая руку и подзывая его к себе.

  Стайлз со страхом посмотрел на свою Альфу и сократил разделяющее их расстояние. Оказавшись рядом, он смог лучше рассмотреть Дерека, и при виде царапин на лице и торсе, и сочащейся чёрным колотой раны, почувствовал, как сжимается сердце. Он не раз видел, как Дерек истекает кровью, но чтобы так сильно — никогда.

  Сейчас Дерек был похож на гниющий кусок мяса. Стайлз однажды, когда они едва знали друг друга, видел, как нечто подобное происходит с его рукой, но теперь всё выглядело хуже, намного хуже. А этот запах… теперь, обладая хорошим нюхом, он чувствовал тошнотворный запах гниения.

  — Не грусти, мой бета, — услышал он голос женщины, которая положила руку ему на плечо. Как всегда делала, когда была рядом, чтобы увериться в контроле над ним. — Он пытался убить твою Альфу и забрать тебя. Он заслуживает наказания.

  Стайлз смог только кивнуть, потому именно этого ответа ожидала от него его Альфа, и склонил голову, чтобы перестать видеть эту картину.

  Но Хелена не дала ему ни секунды передышки. Как только он отвёл взгляд, она привела в действие адскую машину, и крик Дерека Хейла пронёсся по помещению. Стайлз, зная, что это бесполезно, всё равно закрыл глаза в попытке отрешиться.

  А ещё он знал, что Хелена больше всего хотела, чтобы Стайлз увидел это. Чтобы видел, как страдает его пара, и, прежде всего, чтобы Дерек видел, что Стайлз смотрит... И абсолютно ничего не делает, чтобы избавить его от боли.

  И он должен был подчиниться её желаниям. Прикусив язык, Стайлз осмелился поднять голову и посмотреть Дереку в глаза. Он ни на секунду не отводил взгляда и всё время старался сохранять серьёзное выражение лица. Как будто происходящее никак не трогало его, хотя все присутствующие знали, что это ложь.

  Конечно, ни одному из них Хелена не собиралась облегчать жизнь.

  Через несколько бесконечных секунд она отключила питание и даже убрала от Дерека провода. И то, что оборотень никак не отреагировал на это, говорило о том, насколько он ослаб, и едва осознаёт, что происходит вокруг. Осознавал только присутствие Стайлза, на которого продолжал смотреть чуть приоткрытыми от изнеможения глазами.

— Чего ты ждёшь?

  До Стайлза дошло, что Хелена обращается к нему, и он развернулся, уставившись на неё и ничего не понимая.

  — Покажи мне, на что ты способен.

  — Я... я не понимаю.

  — Разве не очевидно? — она улыбнулась, и Стайлз еле сдержал дрожь. — Ты отлично сработал, судя по тому, в каком он был состоянии, — она указала на Дерека, — но теперь я хочу посмотреть, как ты это делаешь.

  Стайлз облизал губы, не зная, что делать, так как Хелена убрала провода, и теперь невозможно было ударить Дерека током.

  — Но... нет...

  — В них больше нет необходимости, милый, — она тихо рассмеялась. — Это прекрасное тело и без тысячи вольт уже не оправится от ран, — она склонила голову к плечу, оглядев Дерека с головы до ног. — Вернее то, что осталось от этого прекрасного тела.

  И Стайлзу совсем не понравился ход этого разговора. Потому что он прекрасно понял, чего от него хотела Хелена.

  Только не знал, сможет ли он.

  — Давай, бета. Вонзи в него свои когти.

  Стайлз задрожал, и на этот раз не смог этого скрыть.

  И, как он и опасался, это был не тот ответ, которого ждала его Альфа.

  В несколько шагов Хелена оказалась рядом и, схватив за шею, подняла над собой, будто он ничего не весил.

  — Ты что, не понял меня, бета?! — прорычала она, и то, что горело в её алых глазах, Стайлз мог назвать только абсолютным злом. — Я приказала тебе вонзить в него когти!

  Стайлза охватил страх. И не только потому, что не мог дышать из-за когтей на горле, которые перекрывали такой необходимый кислород и больно впивались в кожу. Но ещё и потому, что, находясь так близко к своей Альфе, осязая её прикосновения, Стайлз чувствовал всю её мощь.

  До этого Стайлз знал, что она сильная. Но сейчас его охватывало чувство, что вся отражающаяся мощь в её глазах, в которые он не мог перестать смотреть и которые приказывали подчиниться, сжигает его изнутри.

  — Сделай это.

  Это сказала не Хелена. Она знала, что нет необходимости повторять приказ, потому что страх в глазах её беты был достаточным доказательством того, что, так или иначе, он подчинится.

  На этот раз, едва слышно, заговорил Дерек.

  Хелена отпустила Стайлза. И пока он, лежа на полу, хватал широко раскрытым ртом воздух, она подошла к Дереку и с любопытством уставилась на него.

  — И это тогда, когда я думала, что ты не можешь быть ещё более жалким, — прошептала она, прежде чем снова обратиться к своему бете, — Стайлз.

  Её голос прозвучал с нажимом.

  И хоть она едва повысила голос, эти шесть букв, гулко отразившиеся от стен комнаты, Стайлз почувствовал всеми фибрами души. Потому что в некоторой степени они шли из него. От той части души, которая связывала его, хотел он этого или нет, с этой женщиной.

  Стайлз не колебался, когда, встав, выпустил когти и подошёл к Дереку. И оказавшись рядом, видя боль в его светлых глазах, вонзил когти в бок.

  Дерек не закричал от боли. По крайней мере, не так, как до этого. Вместо крика с его губ сорвался слабый стон, который сразу же растворился в потёкшей изо рта крови.

  Стон, очень похожий на тот, который издал Стайлз, когда вытаскивал когти, чтобы снова и снова погрузить их в плоть. Словно это ему было невероятно больно. И пока Дерек истекал кровью, крошечные слезинки срывались с ресниц Стайлза из-за невозможности остановить экзекуцию.

  Потому что он не мог остановиться.

  Потому что это выше его сил.

  Наконец, именно Хелена остановила его. Ей достаточно было положить руку на плечо Стайлза, и тот мгновенно замер. Он тяжело дышал, когда, наконец, вытащил окровавленные когти, и пытался не смотреть на них, пока раз за разом сглатывал, чтобы сдержать тошноту, которая поступала к горлу и которая, он знал, не понравится его Альфе от слова «совсем».

  — Хорошая работа, — похвалила она Стайлза. Как будто считала само собой разумеющимся, что опустошение, которое испытывал сейчас Стайлз, было связано с тем, что он думал, что его Альфа не гордится им. — Может тебе и нужно время, чтобы собраться и начать действовать… Но должна признать, что когда ты приступаешь к делу, — ты сама кровожадность.

  Стайлз закрыл глаза на несколько секунд. Её слова резали ножом. И стал ждать, когда Хелена скажет, что он может уйти.

  Потому что не хотел больше там находиться.

  Он хотел спрятаться в самой глубокой яме и дождаться, когда всё закончится. Чтобы всё закончилось без него, потому что сейчас он даже не чувствовал себя человеком.

  Но к этому моменту Стайлз уже должен был понять, что это лишь мечта.

  И каждый раз, когда он думал, что видел все грани жестокости Хелены, она доказывала обратное и заходила ещё дальше.

  Первое, что сделала Хелена, — убедилась, что Дерек всё ещё в сознании, и что у него открыты глаза. Учитывая, что кровь покрывала всё его лицо, это трудно было увидеть.

  Как только Хелена удовлетворилась состоянием своего заключенного, она, лёгким движением пальцев, подозвала Стайлза и заставила его встать перед ним.

  Буквально в десяти сантиметрах.

  Стайлз прекрасно слышал прерывистое биение сердца Дерека. Его тяжёлое дыхание. Как всё его тело протестовало каждый раз, когда лёгкие наполнялись воздухом и сердце качало кровь.

  И вся эта боль так же отражалась в потерявших всю силу, которая всегда была там, глазах. Потому что его глаза давно перестали светиться хорошо знакомым красноватым оттенком.

  Напротив, теперь в светлых глазах Дерека плескались боль, усталость и печаль...

  Но теперь, когда Стайлз смотрел в них с такого близкого расстояния, ему показалось, что он видит там что-то ещё.

  Характерный блеск, который никак не вязался с Дереком Хейлом, но который Стайлз видел не раз. Потому что этот блеск появлялся в его глаза только тогда, когда они оставались наедине, и Дерек позволял себе быть простым мужчиной. Без каких-либо обязанностей, проблем или борьбы. Просто мужчиной, который тоже хотел быть счастливым. Хотел быть любимым.

  Блеск, которого, как знал Стайлз, не было, пока он не появился в жизни Дерека.

  Стайлз знал это, потому что сам Дерек миллион раз говорил ему. И ещё миллион раз демонстрировал благодарность, почти обожание к Стайлзу, которые иногда слишком ошеломляли, потому что, ну, Стайлз не очень привык к такому обращению. Но Дерек никогда не боялся быть уязвимым с ним. Ведь это был Стайлз, который спас его.

  В первый раз, когда Дерек сказал ему это, Стайлз подумал, что тот шутит. Во-первых, потому что Дерек Альфа, и невозможно, чтобы он нуждался в спасении; а во-вторых, — последний, кто мог его спасти, — мешок с костями по имени Стайлз Стилински.

  Но Дерек был твёрд в своих убеждениях. И между поцелуями, в тот первый раз и многими другими позже, он пояснил, что Стайлз спас его сердце. Потому что благодаря ему сердце Дерека, которое он никогда не думал, что сможет, снова забилось, и он будет вечно благодарен за это.

  Когда Стайлз осознал, что этот особый блеск на месте, наряду с болью, усталостью и грустью, у него перехватило дыхание.

  Немыслимо.

  Невозможно, чтобы практически мёртвый и пострадавший от рук единственного человека, которому он действительно доверял, Дерек продолжал смотреть на него с любовью. Как будто ему было плевать на то, что сделал с ним Стайлз.

  Как будто он уже простил его за это.

  Желание Стайлза сократить разделяющие их сантиметры, крепко обнять и прошептать, что он любит его, было настолько сильным, что ему пришлось собрать всю свою силу воли, чтобы этого не сделать. Он даже вонзил ногти в кожу, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на собственной боли, а не на Дереке.

  — Видел, как он смотрит на тебя, Стайлз, — прошептала Хелена так мягко, так сладко и так отвратительно, — с какой любовью?

  Стайлз кивнул.

  Выбора отвечать или нет не было.

  — Теперь-то ты точно понимаешь, почему именно тебя я должна была укусить, — Стайлз снова кивнул. — Только ты — его любимый мальчик — мог заставить его чувствовать себя таким разбитым внутри.

  — _Я прощаю тебя._

  Прозвучало едва понятно.

  Из-за пересохших губ, которые Дерек едва мог разлепить, его голос звучал намного грубее, чем Стайлз когда-либо слышал.

  И благодарность, которую Стайлз почувствовал в это момент, услышав последнее, что он ожидал от человека, которого пытал, была сопоставима только с ненавистью, которую он испытывал к себе.

  — Конечно, Дерек. Мы же оба знаем, что Стайлз на самом деле не хочет этого делать, да? — Затем она взяла Стайлза за руку и, сжав её, заставила выпустить когти. — Но это не значит, что он перестанет.

 ***

  Айзек и Бойд вошли первыми.

  Следуя за шлейфом незнакомого запаха, они прошли по коридору, и оказались в одном из подвальных помещений. Вошли тихо, чтобы застать врасплох тех, кто бы там ни был.

  И, очевидно, у них это получилось: в глубине комнаты спиной к ним один из бет Хелены сидел на стуле и читал.

  Улыбаясь про себя, видя, что всё выходит намного проще, чем они думали, они тихо направились к парню.

  Как раз тогда, когда он закрыл книгу и встал.

  — Мы вас ждали, — сказал бета, не соизволив даже обернуться, чтобы говорить с ними лицом к лицу.

  — Серьёзно? — спросил Айзек с иронией. — Не похоже.

  — Думаешь? — ответил другой парень, оказавшийся за Бойдом, и сжал его горло когтистой рукой.

  Айзек уже чуть пригнулся, чтобы напасть... И почувствовал у себя на горле и плече руки другого беты.

  Как, чёрт возьми, они оказались так близко, что они не услышали их?

  — Дерьмо.

  К счастью, вероятность, что это ловушка и что их ждали, они не оставили без внимания.

  Ну, не совсем так... Просто благодаря Эллисон, которая единственная из всех предполагала такой исход и которая всех достала своими умозаключениями. И в итоге ей удалось убедить Скотта, и они приняли такую вероятность во внимание.

  И поэтому они решили не входить все сразу, ожидая первого шага от противника.

  И, Господи, хорошо, что они послушали Эллисон... Потому что в противном случае нарвались бы на серьёзные проблемы.

  При виде обращённых Скотта, Джексона и Эрики нервное напряжение немного отпустило Айзека. А затем и вовсе улетучилось, когда позади них он увидел Эллисон, которая целилась луком в удерживающего его бету.

  — Ты человек? — спросил парень, увидев её. И, хоть и сомневался, свою хватку не ослабил.

  — Да что ты?! — иронично улыбнулась девушка.

  — Что ты с ними делаешь? — захотел узнать первый бета, которого они увидели. Из всей вражеской стаи только он не был обращен, так что его человеческие черты можно было хорошо рассмотреть. И ясными глазами и чертами лица он немного был похож на Айзека… только был не таким жутким. — Ты их еда.

  Эллисон улыбнулась, ещё сильнее сжав лук.

  — Не в этом городе, дружок.

  И тут время, казалось, остановилось.

  В данной ситуации достаточно было хоть кому-нибудь сделать первый шаг, чтобы все остальные начали действовать. Эллисон — пустить стрелу, Скотту зарычать перед нападением, или, что ещё хуже, двум бетам пустить в ход когти на глотках Бойда и Айзека. И хотя перспектива столкнуться с более сильными бетами была не очень привлекательной, стая Хейла знала, что это придётся сделать, если хотят спасти Стайлза и Дерека.

  В итоге ничего не случилось.

  Потому что последний из говоривших бет, и единственный, кто остался в своём человеческом обличье, осторожно посмотрел на трёх других членов его стаи. Пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга, словно вели молчаливую беседу, которую никто больше не понимал, более того, никто даже понятия не имел, что они обсуждали.

  Бета покачал головой, кивнул, и двое других отпустили своих врагов.

  А стая Хейла понятия не имела, что происходит.

  — Каковы ваши шансы победить Хелену?

  — Чего? — неуверенно спросил Скотт.

  — Что слышал... Вас пять оборотней и один человек. Думаю, у вас должен быть план.

  — Это и есть наш план, — прошептал слишком самоуверенно Айзек, — и пока всё идёт хорошо.

  — Застать нас врасплох ещё ничего не значит, — ответил парень тем же тоном. — Если это ваш план, можете уже считать себя трупами. Так что ответьте на вопрос, что вы собираетесь делать и каковы ваши шансы на победу?

  — У нас есть люциум*, — объявил Скотт. Будто в этом заключался весь план.

  Беты Хелены несколько секунд молча смотрели на него, широко раскрыв глаза.

  — Откуда мне знать, что ты говоришь правду.

  — Да проще некуда. Просто прислушайся к сердцебиению любого из нас.

  Бета замолчал, чтобы сосредоточиться.

  Один за другим он слушал ритмы сердец всех присутствующих, и с дальнейшей проверкой чувствовал себя всё спокойнее.

  Когда он закончил проверку и убедился, что никто не лжёт, он снова молча переговорил со своими товарищами.

  Затем совершенно иначе, чем до сих пор, улыбнулся Скотту.

  — Мы сдаёмся.

  Установилось молчание.

  Это должно быть шутка...

  Правда?

  — Что? — Скотт первым обрёл дар речи.

  — Ты глухой что ли? Он сказал, что мы сдаёмся, — на этот раз заговорил бета, который, казалось, минуту назад жаждал разорвать горло Айзеку. Но затем он поднял руки, одновременно втягивая когти и становясь обычным подростком.

  — А ты идиот, если думаешь, что мы поведёмся на эту нелепую уловку, — сказал Скотт, который немного приблизился к, только с виду, беспомощным подросткам.

  — Это не уловка, поверь мне, — парень встал на колени перед Скоттом и посмотрел на Эллисон, которая так и не опустила лук. — Надеюсь, в твоём рюкзаке есть что-то кроме стрел. Что-то, чем ты можешь нас связать.

  Краем глаза Эллисон посмотрела на своих товарищей, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на своих... врагах? Пленных?

  — Бред какой-то.

  — Да ладно? Почему ты так мало веришь в себя? — раздраженно сказал Джексон, приближаясь к бете, который всё ещё стоял на коленях. Не колеблясь ни секунды, он ударил его кулаком и тот упал на пол. — Мы намного сильнее их. Ничего удивительного, что они хотят сдаться.

  — Ошибаешься, — прошептал упавший парень с неуместной улыбкой на губах… Совсем неуместной, потому, вообще-то, он находился в явно невыгодном положении. Но затем, буквально за секунду, он поднялся, а в следующую уже держал Джексона за горло, снова выпустив когти. — Если бы мы хотели, то уже покрошили бы вас в фарш за считанные секунды, — медленно он убрал руку с шеи Джексона, дав ему возможность дышать. — Просто мы устали от всего этого.

  Скотт смотрел на бет, и видел в их глазах только горечь.

  — Вы предаёте свою Альфу.

  — Нет, — сразу же отрицательно кивнул парень, обращаясь к тому, кто, казалось, был старшим бетой стаи Дерека Хейла. — Мы бежим от неё, — он оглянулся на Эллисон. — И прежде чем она поймёт, что мы сделали, будет лучше, если ты оставишь нам ту аконитовую штуку, которую я чувствую отсюда. Потому что, поверь мне, Хелена может появиться в любой момент. И как только она прикажет нам убить вас, у нас не останется иного выбора, кроме как подчиниться ей.

  Стая Бэйкон Хиллз снова нерешительно переглянулась. Творилась какая-то бессмыслица.

  И, ладно, происходило то, что, казалось, происходило... Но в этом всё равно не было смысла.

  — Чего вы ждёте?! — закричал темноволосый бета, черты лица которого были жёстче, чем у других. — «Пожалуйста»? Просто свяжите уже нас.

  — Делай, что он говорит.

  Раздался сзади твёрдый голос Криса Арджента. Рядом с ним стоял Дитон, абсолютно не похожий на ветеринара, с головы до пят одетый в чёрную кожу, который заканчивал наполнять пулями магазин револьвера.

  — Вы их нашли? — спросила Эллисон отца.

  — Они в последней комнате в другом конце коридора. Сначала войдём мы, — затем он посмотрел на Скотта, чтобы убедиться, что они согласны с планом. — Вам нужно просто идти на крики.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: *люциум — кустарник семейства паслёновых. Большинство его видов до сих пор используют в лекарственных целях (например ягоды годжи), но один из них (именно тот, который упоминается в нашей истории) считается вымершим в начале 19-го века (или так утверждает Википедия XD)
> 
> От переводчика: ребят, я честно пыталась найти инфу на это чудо вымершее растение, но увы. Кстати, люциум – это латинское название. На русском этот куст называется дереза. Я оставила именно латинское. Ну, если честно, как-то не очень в текст вписывалось «дереза»…


	27. Chapter 27

   Всё произошло очень быстро.

   После того, как Стайлз, под пристальным взглядом Хелены, вскрыл когтями рану от кинжала, Дерек снова потерял сознание. И опять же, когда он чуть прикрыл веки, а пульс стал едва различимым, Альфа ударила его по лицу, чтобы Хейл немедленно пришёл в себя.

   Вполне ожидаемо было, что, как только Дерек снова очнётся, Хелена прикажет Стайлзу продолжить экзекуцию.

   Но на этот раз этого не случилось.

   Потому что Хелена вынуждена была изменить своим планам.

   И она, и её бета услышали это одновременно: два ускоренных сердцебиения и характерный человеческий запах.

   Они резко обернулись как раз в тот момент, когда двое мужчин среднего возраста вломились в дверь.

   Поняв, что их обнаружили, Дитон и Крис, пригнувшись, вскинули оружие и прицелились в голову волчице.

   Но выстрелы опоздали на полсекунды.

   Хелена легко увернулась от пуль, и те врезались в стену позади неё.

   Дитон выругался себе под нос и в порыве ярости начал стрелять, пока не опустошил весь магазин. Но опять же Ликсон увернулась от всех пуль, будто видела их полёт в замедленной съёмке.

   Поняв, что у него закончились боеприпасы, Дитон нашёл глазами Криса. Охотник взглядом приказал ему уходить за помощью. Но едва он сделал шаг к двери, Хелена оказалась рядом.

   Зажатый между стеной и оборотнем, ветеринар с ужасом смотрел на Альфу, которая даже в своём человеческом облике вызывала только трепет.

   Особенно, когда улыбнулась ему, будто они знали друг друга всю жизнь.

   С уже выпущенными когтями Ликсон схватила его за полы куртки и швырнула к дальней стене, ударившись о которую, Дитон отключился. Пока она была занята, Арджент воспользовался предоставленной возможностью и, целясь ей в голову, выстрелил. И хотя Хелена увернулась в последний момент, пуля угодила ей в левое плечо.

   Завыв от боли, она в два быстрых прыжка оказалась рядом с Крисом. Одной рукой выбила из его рук оружие, а другой схватила за шею, подняв над собой, будто он ничего не весил.

   Медленно она поднесла пистолет к носу и принюхалась.

   — Что это? — спросила охотника. — Аконитом не пахнет.

   Крис не соизволил ответить, но взгляда от женщины не отвёл.

   — Ладно. Спрошу по-другому.

   С лёгкостью Хелена оттащила охотника туда, где без сознания продолжал лежать Дитон. Всего в паре метров от места, где, застыв изваянием, за происходящим наблюдал Стайлз.

   Оказавшись рядом с ветеринаром, Хелена опустилась на колени и прижала острый коготь к его горлу.

   — Говори, что это за пули, или Бэйкон Хиллз останется без ветеринара, — на молчание Арджента Хелена начала вдавливать коготь в плоть мужчины, и из пока не большой ранки немедленно полилась кровь.

   — Ладно, ладно, — быстро уступил охотник, но в его взгляде зажглась ненависть. — Это люциум.

   — Невозможно, — прорычала Альфа, полыхнув кровавым взглядом. — Он давным-давно исчез.

   — С того последнего раза, когда Арджентам пришлось им воспользоваться, мои предки решили сохранить несколько семян, — Крис даже улыбнулся, потому что, каким бы ни было это сумасшествием, ему не хотелось оставлять последнее слово за этой женщиной. — Если не ошибаюсь, это ваше не самое любимое растение.

   В ответ Хелена тоже улыбнулась Крису, но её улыбка вышла более зловещей.

   — А теперь смотри, на что оно сгодится.

   Ослабила хватку на горле охотника, и тот упал спиной на пол. Затем наступила ногой ему на грудь, удерживая без особых усилий, и бросила пистолет Стайлзу.

   И в тот же момент остальные члены стаи Хейла ворвались в комнату, таща за собой её связанных бет.

   — Всё кончено, — крикнул Скотт, окидывая быстрым взглядом всех присутствующих, и мгновенно понимая, что произошло. — У нас твои беты. Сдавайся.

   Хелена с интересом уставилась на своих связанных, валяющихся в ногах вражеской стаи, бет.

   — Почему это я должна сдаться?

   — Ты что, не видишь? Ты осталась одна.

   — Думаешь?

   Затем она кивнула на Стайлза.

   Стайлза, который не произнёс ни единого слова с тех пор, как появились остальные члены его бывшей стаи, и который продолжал держать пистолет, что Хелена перебросила ему.

   — Убей его.

   Приказ Хелены был более чем прост.

   И всё же до Стайлза дошёл не сразу.

   — Что?

   — Что слышал. Убей его. Люциум, попав в жизненно важный орган, мгновенно убивает Альфу. А в его состоянии, одного выстрела в голову будет достаточно.

   — Но я думал...

   — Ты смеешь обсуждать мои приказы, бета? — угрожающим, но ужасно спокойным, с нотками любопытства, голосом спросила Хелена, и Стайлз начал дрожать. — Немедленно повинуйся своей Альфе. _УБЕЙ_ Дерека Хейла.

   Заключённую в приказе власть почувствовали все присутствующие, и от одного звука её голоса покрылись мурашками.

   Но для Стайлза эти слова шли словно изнутри. Будто его собственное тело приказывало ему выстрелить в свою пару.

   Стайлз не ответил. Он не знал, что сказать, а если бы и подобрал правильные слова, был уверен, что они не нашли бы выхода из его вмиг пересохшей глотки.

   Поэтому он просто кивнул, а затем очень медленно развернулся вокруг себя, сосредотачиваясь на Дереке.

   Альфа едва держался в создании. В его открытых глазах было столько боли и усталости, что удивительно, как он не отключился снова, ведь мучители оставили его в покое, и можно было позволить себе полностью погрузиться в изнеможение.

   Когда Стайлз подошёл к нему, он на мгновение испугался, что Дерек что-то скажет. Что снова попытается воззвать к разуму или поддержит сопротивление приказу Хелены. Как делал каждый раз, когда они оставались одни во время бесконечных пыток электричеством, избиения и боли... Как физической, так и, прежде всего, душевной.

   Но не сейчас. Сейчас Дерек просто молча смотрел на него.

   Сначала Стайлз предположил, что молчит он из-за истощения. Что лишился всех сил, и не мог даже говорить… Но когда увидел бесконечную грусть в светлых глазах, Стайлз понял, что нет, не поэтому. Молчал Дерек только потому, что знал, — говорить бесполезно.

   И уже смирился со смертью.

 ***

   Дерека, наблюдавшего, как Стайлз, прицелившись, приближается, разрывали смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, он хотел, чтобы всё произошло быстро, потому что он как никогда устал, и хотел, чтобы всё просто закончилось. Но с другой — это последние минуты, когда он видит Стайлза, и только поэтому Дерек хотел, чтобы всё длилось как можно дольше... пусть даже в сопровождении неописуемой боли.

   Пока он решал, как лучше умереть, — быстро или медленно, Дерек понял, что не знает, что сделать в последние минуты своей жизни.

   Сначала он бросил все силы, чтобы открыть глаза, и запечатлеть каждую мелочь, каждый жест мальчишки, который буквально изменил его жизнь и не раз спасал её.

   Но наблюдая, как Стайлз направляет ствол ему в голову прямо между бровей, Дерек понял, что не хочет этого видеть. Потому что этот парень, который сейчас смотрел на него со страхом, был не тем, в кого он влюбился. Не был тем мальчишкой, который признался, что влюблён в него.

   Дереку раньше не признавались в любви. Долгое время он даже считал нормальным, что этого никогда не случится, и думал, что так будет лучше; но каждый раз, когда признание срывалось с губ Стайлза, Дерек словно заново рождался — настолько счастливым оно его делало.

   Сейчас же ни в юном лице, ни в карих, потемневших от скудного освещения глазах любви не было. Сейчас там была только решимость. Вместе со сжатыми в гримасе губами, значение которой Дерек никак не мог понять, но настолько отличной от его привычной улыбки, которую Хейл практически боготворил каждый раз, когда видел.

   И от всех этих мелочей, которые были чужды настоящему Стайлзу, Дерека тошнило.

   Потому что этот парень не был Стайлзом.

   Не был тем человеком, с которым Дерек хотел прожить всю свою жизнь. Это лицо, — первое, что хотел Дерек видеть, как только проснётся, и последнее, перед тем, как закрыть глаза и уснуть — не принадлежало его самому дорогому человеку.

   Дерека снова охватила бесконечная злость на Хелену — женщину, которая разрушила не только его жизнь, но и жизнь самого замечательного человека во Вселенной. Но зная, что злость ничего не изменит, в итоге он решил просто закрыть глаза.

   Потому что, раз смерть неминуема, он хотел покинуть этот мир с приятным воспоминанием.

   Дерек мысленно представил лицо Стайлза, когда тот впервые признался ему в любви.

   Конечно, признался Стилински не как любой другой нормальный человек. В тот момент Стайлз колебался, и ему было немного стыдно.

   Да и признанием это можно было назвать с натяжкой... Когда характерное словесное недержание заставило его перескочить с темы о том, как стрёмно быть единственным человеком стаи, к его желанию ходить с ними на разборки с очередным врагом, и, значит, как сильно он ненавидит ждать возвращение Дерека дома, тогда как хочет быть рядом с человеком, в которого влюблён.

   В тот день, когда Стайлз прокрутил в голове последнюю фразу, и увидел ошеломлённое лицо Дерека (с высоко задранными бровями и широко распахнутым ртом), а затем осознал, что на самом деле сказал... он покраснел и невинно, с затаённой надеждой, улыбнулся.

   Именно это выражение лица Стайлза Дерек сейчас мысленно представлял себе. С ним он хотел завершить своё жалкое существование, которое, по иронии судьбы, должно закончиться, только начав становиться жизнью.

   Потому что Дерек не хотел, чтобы последние минуты его жизни были наполнены злостью за причинённые ему травмы. Болью пережитых потерь. Виной за допущенные ошибки.

   Он хотел, чтобы все эти слишком негативные эмоции, с которыми он прожил большую часть своей жизни, сменило бесконечное чувство любви. Счастье и благодарность мальчишке, который на короткий период времени сделал его самым счастливым человеком на свете.

   Когда Стайлз положил палец на курок, Дерек улыбался с закрытыми глазами.

 ***

   Едва закрыв глаза, он услышал крик Скотта, который просил Стайлза остановиться.

   Затем, как гром, раздался звук выстрела.

   И хотя ему впервые стреляли в голову, Дерек не мог не подумать, что это очень странно. Особенно то, что он не чувствовал боли...

   С другой стороны, логично — мёртвые и не должны её чувствовать.

   Однако, если он действительно мёртв и не чувствует боли, то странно, что он прекрасно услышал свой болезненный крик.

   Мучительный и душераздирающий. Который даже близко не был похож на те, что он издал за последние часы.

   Вот только удивило не то, каким громким он был, а то, что, каким бы невероятным это ни показалось, он определённо принадлежал женщине.

   — Как ты смеешь?! — завизжала вдруг Хелена.

   Это придало ещё больше странности всей ситуации, потому что в её визге было больше агонии, чем ярости.

   Не понимая, что происходит, Дерек открыл глаза.

   И обнаружил, что Стайлз стрелял не в него.

   Он выстрелил в Хелену.

   В Хелену, которая, корчась от боли, с огнестрельной раной в области сердца, теперь лежала на полу, а Крис и Дитон связывали её пропитанными аконитом верёвками. Такими же, какими были связаны её беты.

   И хотя это было как захватывающее, так и ужасающее зрелище (то, что Хелена не умерла, несмотря на пулю в сердце, подтверждало, насколько она сильная), всё внимание Дерека было сосредоточено на другом.

   На Стайлзе. Который, бросив пистолет на пол, посмотрел на Дерека, почувствовав направленный на него взгляд Альфы.

   И на этот раз выражение лица Стайлза было хорошо знакомо.

   Дерек видел его несколько раз, и это всегда разбивало ему сердце. Но, без сомнений, сейчас это был его Стайлз.

   Который с дрожащими губами смотрел на него влажными глазами, где отражались бесконечные боль и вина.

   — Прости, — всхлипывая, едва понятно пробормотал он, — я должен был сделать это.

   Дерек не совсем понял, о чём он.

   Извиняется за то, что пытал его? Или наоборот за то, что выстрелил в Хелену?

   Впрочем, всё это не имело значения. Будь это даже второй вариант, и Стайлз продолжал чувствовать связь с женщиной, в которую выстрелил... сейчас всё, что имело значение, — Стайлз напуган и опечален. И Дерек обязан немедленно прижать его к себе.

   — Стайлз… — вырвалось хриплое, из-за пересохшего горла.

   — Я не думал, что ты придёшь, — всхлипнул Стайлз, делая шаг в его сторону, сокращая разделяющее их расстояние. — Когда ты появился, мне пришлось подыграть ей. Потому что если бы я попытался бороться с ней — это убило бы нас обоих. Она заставила бы меня смотреть, как убивает тебя, а потом и всех остальных.

   — Стайлз… — снова прошептал Дерек, но на этот раз настойчивее, почти приказал. Потому что сейчас Дерек хотел — нуждался — чтобы Стайлз немедленно освободил его, и он мог обнять его и никогда больше не отпускать.

   — Я знал, что придут остальные, — продолжил Стайлз. Но, к счастью, после этой фразы сделал ещё шаг к Дереку, — так что я ждал... — слёзы снова потекли из его глаз, затуманивая взгляд на несколько секунд. — Я должен был обмануть её... Заставить поверить, что она контролирует меня... Что она всё ещё моя Альфа и в любой момент может приказать выполнить всё что угодно.

   — Стайлз...

   — А для этого мне пришлось обмануть и тебя. Потому что если бы ты поверил, что я предал тебя, то и она тоже!

   После этого Стайлз так горько разрыдался, что не только у Дерека побежали мурашки по коже. Но и у Дитона, и особенно Криса, которого удивляли странные отношения подростка и Альфы. Но, став свидетелем этого разговора, он перестал сомневаться.

   — Стайлз… — простонал Дерек, чувствуя, как дрогнуло сердце, как только он услышал, через что пришлось пройти его любимому. — Освободи меня.

   Но вместо этого Стайлз прижался к Дереку, заливая слезами его голую грудь.

   — Я не хотел этого делать, — всхлипывал он, положив обе руки на грудь Альфы. — Пожалуйста, поверь мне, Дерек. Я бы никогда не сделал что-то подобное, если бы знал, что есть другой способ.

   — Я знаю, — пробормотал Дерек, злясь, что всё ещё скован и не может крепко-крепко обнять Стайлза. Но такой пустяк не мог остановить Альфу, чтобы дать Стайлзу такое необходимое утешение.

   Потому что он верил ему.

   Возможно, пять минут назад, когда Дерек был уверен, что умрёт от рук любимого человека, он бы не поверил. И даже проклял бы всё на свете, что выжил и узнал, что этот милый и невероятный парень превратился в машину для убийства, вынужденную причинять людям вред.

   Но сейчас, когда Стайлз был рядом, прижимался к нему и умолял поверить, Хейл не сомневался, что его слова — чистая правда.

   — Прости... Пожалуйста, прости меня.

   Агония Стайлза, который просил прощения, заставила Дерека замолчать и склонить к нему голову. Настолько, насколько позволяли цепи, которыми он всё ещё был скован, но достаточно ощутимо для Стайлза, чтобы он понял, что Дерек рядом, и что он точно так же, как и сам Стайлз, нуждается в крепких объятиях.

   Краем глаза Альфа заметил кого-то позади себя. И узнал запах Айзека и Скотта, которые наконец избавили его от цепей.

   Едва Дерек освободился, он крепко обнял Стайлза, который продолжал трястись и рыдать. И как только прижал его к себе, понял, что ноги не держат, и как подкошенный упал на колени, но ни на мгновение не ослабил хватку.

   Дерек столько всего хотел сказать Стайлзу.

   Повторить, что знал. Что Стайлз поступил правильно, и Дерек не винит его. Наоборот, он очень гордился тем, что его парень смог обмануть всех, чтобы покончить с Хеленой. И хотя Дерек понятия не имел, как Стайлзу удалось вырваться из-под гнёта Альфы, — самое главное, что у него это получилось.

   Это самое главное.

   И то, что они снова вместе.

   — Меня сейчас стошнит от этой банальщины.

   Никто даже не обратил внимание на женщину. Все вели себя так, будто не слышали её.

   Но голос Хелены, однако, напомнил Дереку, что осталась одна небольшая нерешённая проблема.

   В любом другом случае Дерек разозлился бы на себя за то, что позволил себе проявить эмоции в окружении людей, в особенности врагов. Но поднимаясь на ноги с нечеловеческими усилиями, вынужденный опираться на Стайлза, чтобы удержать равновесие из-за истощения, Дерек решил, что это не важно.

   И он даже рад, что Хелена стала свидетелем их чувств, и, конечно, не позволил её презрительным словам разжечь в себе злость.

   Возможно ещё год назад, когда он был одиноким, пожираемым виной Альфой, Дерек разозлился бы. Но не сейчас, когда стал новым Дереком Хейлом. Которому невероятно повезло обрести уважающую его стаю. И спутника, который любил его так сильно, что готов пытать его, чтобы спасти жизнь.

   Как только Дерек смог стоять самостоятельно, он посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. И только когда тот кивнул, тем самым говоря, что всё в порядке, Альфа подошёл к женщине, которую держали Дитон и Крис.

   Из своего унизительного положения Хелена посмотрела на Стайлза.

   — Знаешь, что ты очень плохой бета? Ты не можешь стрелять в свою Альфу.

   — Ты не моя Альфа, — твёрдо и как ни разу до этого уверенно, ответил Стайлз.

   — Это просто твоя хотелка, малыш. Но в глубине души ты знаешь, что в тебе навсегда останется что-то моё.

   — Будь оно так, как тогда я смог ослушаться твоего приказа?

   — Потому что ты уродец, а я, как следовало бы, не затянула поводок потуже.

   — Или я с самого начала знал, кого должен называть Альфой, — пояснил Стайлз, расстёгивая клетчатую рубашку и показывая под ней зелёную кофту в разводах крови.

   — И что, чёрт возьми, это должно значить?

   Стайлз не ответил.

   Он перевёл взгляд на Дерека, который в этот момент смотрел на него мокрыми глазами. И эти слёзы, впервые с начала этой истории, были слезами счастья.

   Потому что эта старая и грязная кофта, — всё, что Дереку было нужно, чтобы убедиться, что он всегда был Альфой Стайлза.

   Дерек и не вспоминал о ней до этого момента, потому что думал, что Стайлз выбросил её в тот далёкий день, когда заставил своего «кузена» Мигеля сменить залитую кровью кофту на свою футболку.

   Но, как оказалось, он этого не сделал. И если Дерек как зеницу ока хранил футболку, которую Стайлз подарил ему в тот день, то ничего удивительного, что и Стайлз сделал то же самое, и в нужный момент воспользовался ею как самой мощной бронёй. Чтобы чётче всего чувствовать запах своего истинного Альфы.

   И только так, скрывая от врагов свой якорь, Стайлз смог сыграть роль покорной беты Хелены.

   Дерек кивнул, когда смог проглотить комок в горле от накрывших его эмоций, тем самым говоря, что он всё понял. И верит каждому его слову.

   Именно поэтому Дерек, взяв Стайлза за руку, легко смог озвучить посетившую его идею.

   — Если покончишь с ней, то станешь Альфой, — Стайлз широко распахнул глаза, вздрогнув от предложения. — Станешь сильнее и сможешь собрать собственную стаю.

   — Но...

   — Это твоё право, — прервал его Дерек, ни на мгновение не повысив голос. — Ты заслужил его, победив её, — затем посмотрел на бет Хелены, которых пленила его стая и которые, зная, что от них ничего не зависит, молча наблюдали за происходящим. И хотя часть его существа хотела расправиться с ними, потому что они помогли Хелене реализовать её ужасный план мести, Дерек понимал, что только она его истинный враг.

   Стайлз проследил за взглядом Дерека и молча уставился на бет, с которыми прожил бок о бок несколько дней.

   — Что будет с ними?

   — Я не убью их, — поспешил заверить Дерек Стайлза, потому что его беспокойство за этих бет не осталось им незамеченным. — Если они хотят, то могут вернуться в Филадельфию, потому что не их решением было напасть на нас. А ещё они могут остаться с тобой как со своим новым Альфой.

   — Здесь?

   — Здесь.

   — Это возможно? Вообще-то на одной территории не может быть больше одной стаи и…

   — Мне наплевать на правила, — чуть повысив, а затем сразу вернувшись к прежнему тону, прервал его Дерек. — Я только знаю, что буду там, где ты.

   На заднем плане раздалось рычание Хелены, которая пыталась освободиться от веревок. Но после нескольких бесполезных попыток Крис пнул её в живот, и она снова затихла.

   — А если её убьёшь ты… — сказал Стайлз, — они станут членами твоей стаи?

   — Разве ты сам не хочешь сделать это?

   — Я уже говорил тебе. Ты всегда будешь моим Альфой. По-другому я себе и представить не могу.

   Дерек кивнул со смесью грусти, радости и гордости. И хотя для него, как Альфы, убийство сильнейшей Альфы станет проявлением силы, он не мог не думать, что лишает этого права Стайлза.

   А затем вспомнил, что Стайлз всегда был парнем с очень чёткими убеждениями. И если он сказал, что не хочет быть Альфой, — это значило только то, что он действительно НЕ хотел стать Альфой.

   Легко кивнув, Дерек посмотрел на бет Хелены.

   — Если они не против, то им будут рады.

   Ответ Дерека волчата встретили удивлением и долей облегчения на лицах. И когда они молча посмотрели друг на друга, их ответ, казалось, был более чем очевиден.

   Они по очереди кивнули тому, кто станет их новым Альфой, слегка склонив голову в знак уважения.

   — Предатели! Да как вы смеете?! — взревела Хелена. И, как и в прошлый раз, никто не обратил на неё внимание. Напротив, на кивок Дерека, Эрика и Бойд освободили бет и даже похлопали по плечам, приветствуя пополнение в стае.

   Возможно, Дерек поспешил, пощадив оборотней, которые несколько часов назад взяли его в плен и позволили Хелене физически мучить его, а психологически — Стайлза. Так быстро принять в стаю новых волков, даже не узнав их толком, — било все рекорды неосторожности.

   Но одно он знал точно — что доверяет Стайлзу настолько, что готов доверить ему свою жизнь. И если Стайлз доверял этим парням, то и Дерек тоже постарается.

   Особенно, когда вспомнил, что они столько времени провели под гнётом такой фанатички, как Хелена, одержимой местью за предков, которых даже не помнила. И Дерек, который прожил кое-какое время с Питером в качестве Альфы, прекрасно знал, как тяжело следовать за Альфой, которого ты даже не понимаешь.

   Как только этот вопрос был решён, Хейл впервые обратил внимание на Хелену.

   Она так и лежала на полу, совершенно беззащитная и истекающая кровью из двух огнестрельных ран. Дерек прекрасно понимал, что ещё пара минут и яд прикончит её, поэтому, если он хотел сам убить её, нужно было поторопиться.

   И снова, подходя к ней со Стайлзом, который жался к нему, Дерек осознал, как сильно он изменился за последние недели.

   Потому что он, как и ранее, не хотел забирать чужую жизнь. Сама мысль об этом вызывала отторжение.

   Но это нежелание убивать испарялось, когда речь шла о Хелене.

   Всё, что он хотел сделать с ней — это часами причинять боль и, как апогей, почувствовать как её кровь стекает по глотке.

   — Пожалуйста, не стесняйся меня, — с презрением сказала Хелена, запястья и лодыжки которой были стёрты в кровь из-за удерживающих её верёвок с аконитом. Тем не менее, выглядела она так, будто ей не больно, и она просто ждёт, что дальше. — Думаю, публика уже заждалась.

   Её цинизм и высокомерие показались Дереку ужасно грустными. Поскольку, пусть он её враг, которому она, конечно же, не хотела показывать свою слабость… Это были последние минуты её жизни.

   И Дерек думал, что она потратит их на извинения за содеянное. За то, что причинила так много вреда невинному, ни в чём не виноватому парню, который не заслужил столько боли просто потому, что был любимым человеком последнего из Хейлов.

   Но именно такое бесчеловечное и иррациональное, такое дикое и как само зло поведение, помогло Дереку совершить последний шаг.

   Последний и единственный раз он убил Альфу когтями. Быстро и безболезненно, как для него, так и для Питера.

   На этот раз Дерек не хотел так.

   На этот раз он хотел, чтобы она страдала. Чтобы каждую грёбаную секунду, каждой клеткой своего тела чувствовала боль.

   И, дав свободу так долго сдерживаемой злости, этим действием оставляя в прошлом всю пережитую боль, хотел насладиться каждым мгновением.

   Дерек опустился на колени рядом с Хеленой и внимательно посмотрел на неё.

   — Всё могло быть совершенно иначе, — сказал он, несмотря на то, что в глубине души знал, что ничто не заставит её изменить свои убеждения. — Бессмысленно было продолжать эту войну.

   — Хватит трепаться, Хейл, — будто оскорбление, выплюнула она. — Если тебе легче от того, что теперь ты дружок своего врага, — сказала она, зыркнув на Криса Арджента, — рада за тебя. Мне бы жизни не было, знай я, что брат женщины, которая использовала меня, чтобы убить мою семью, продолжает дышать... Но, полагаю, одни забывают быстрее других, — Хелена мерзко улыбнулась. — Когда твои людишки снова предадут тебя, ты поймёшь, насколько был глуп.

   — В этом вся ваша проблема, — сказал Дерек с печалью во взгляде. — Несмотря на то, что произошло, я никогда не подумаю, что люди низшие создания, — а затем схватил её за волосы на затылке, притягивая к своему рту, из которого уже показались альфа-клыки. — В глубине души мне жаль тебя.

   На этот раз Дерек не дал ей времени ответить. Знал, что, что бы она ни сказала, — это будет очередная бессмыслица, которая только ещё больше раскочегарит злость на ту, кто не заслуживала продолжать жить.

   Ни секунды не думая о том, что вот-вот сделает, Дерек дёрнул Хелену за волосы, открывая бледное тонкое горло, и впился в него клыками.

   В рот незамедлительно хлынул поток крови. И крик боли Хелены был настолько диким, что барабанные перепонки Дерека отозвались болью. Но всё же он не выпустил свою добычу. Наоборот, глубже погрузил клыки, чувствуя, как под ними рвётся кожа, плоть и сухожилия.

   Крик Хелены противно забулькал, захлебнулся, когда её рот наполнился кровью.

   Эта же горячая, противная, со вкусом железа кровь потекла по глотке Дерека. Но как бы сильно он ни хотел отпрянуть от неё и перестать чувствовать этот отвратительный вкус, он заставил себя не останавливаться. Не останавливаться до тех пор, пока её сердце не издаст последний глухой удар.

   А потом он вспомнил ночь, когда всё началось. Когда Стайлз в ужасе позвонил ему, умоляя спасти, только чтобы чуть погодя осознать, как всё изменилось. И Стайлз уже никогда не станет прежним, с виду хрупким, невероятно умным и переполненным заразительной жизненной силы человеком. Потому что, хотя отчасти он остался самим собой, и заверил Дерека, что он всегда будет его бетой, уже ничто не будет как прежде.

   От осознания, что эта женщина посмела изменить жизнь Стайлза без его на то согласия, Дерека охватила такая злость, что он поддался своему инстинкту убийцы. Пронзив Хелене когтями грудь и спину, и сразу же почувствовав горячую кровь на руках, Альфа, сомкнув челюсть, разорвал ей горло. Во рту остались кровь и вырванные хрящи.

   Но Дерек не отпускал её до тех пор, пока не осознал, что её сердце перестало биться.

   Когда всё закончилось, он вытащил когти из безжизненного тела Хелены и отпрянул от того, что осталось от её горла. При этом голова женщины запрокинулась под собственным весом, и, почти отрубленная, рухнула на пол.

   Но Дерек даже не взглянул на дело рук своих.

   Всё ещё стоя на коленях, он чуть развернулся, выплюнул кровь и кусок плоти, и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы попытаться расслабиться и вернуть потерянный контроль.

   Но при этом запах крови стал таким сильным, что тошнота, которую он пытался сдержать, нахлынула с новой силой.

   Дерек успел только согнуться и упереться одной рукой в пол, как его начало рвать смесью чёрной крови и желчи, настолько отвратительной, что рвотные позывы растянулись на бесконечно долгие секунды.

   Затем он почувствовал руку на затылке, и ласково гладящие шею тёплые пальцы.

_Стайлз._

   Дерек всеми фибрами чувствовал его и его запах. И его присутствие не исчезло, пока он не сплюнул в последний раз.

   Тогда Дерек попытался встать.

   Но Стайлз не позволил. Вместо того, чтобы помочь ему подняться, он опустился на колени рядом и положил ладони на щёки.

   Альфа не был уверен, что хочет смотреть на него. Теперь, когда всё закончилось, он прекрасно понимал, в каком свете выставил себя всем присутствующим: своей стае (включая новых её членов), двум людям, которые не слишком-то ему доверяли, и своему спутнику, который только и хотел, что заверить его, что ничего плохого с ним не случилось.

   И существовала вероятность, что, увидев, как он, словно дикий зверь, практически оторвал голову женщине, все перестанут ему доверять.

   — Ты поступил правильно, — услышал он чёткий и твёрдый голос Стайлза.

   Только тогда Дерек осмелился посмотреть ему в глаза и увидел улыбку, которую видел множество раз. Ту самую, единственная цель которой — поддержать, даже в такие отчаянные времена.

   Альфа хотел сказать Стайлзу, что он ошибается. Что в этом нет ничего правильного, потому что он не убийца. Что если он убил, то только в пылу ярости, ненависти и разочарования, которые испытывал, зная, что ничто из того, что он сделал, не изменит конечный результат. Что это не изменит того, что уже произошло.

   Но как только он открыл рот, чтобы сказать всё это, с губ сорвался удушающий всхлип, который шёл из самой глубины его сердца.

   На мгновение он попытался сдержать его. Удержать внутри себя, потому что не хотел, чтобы его видели таким, — сломленным и уязвимым. Но когда он почувствовал руки Стайлза на спине, его тихий шёпот, твердивший, что всё в порядке, что он с ним, что очень гордится им и любит… Дерек больше не стал сдерживаться.

   Положив голову на его плечо и закрыв глаза, Дерек отчаянно обнял его, рыдая, как никогда раньше. Даже в тот далёкий день, когда вернулся домой и обнаружил, что всю его семью убили по его вине. Потому что в тот далёкий день у него даже не было возможности излить душу. Потому что стыд, что Лора узнает, что он натворил, был сильнее, чем желание прогнать пустоту, с тех пор поселившуюся в его душе и жизни.

   Но теперь всё было иначе. Теперь рядом был человек, который понимал его лучше всех. Который понимал его лучше, чем он сам себя, и который обещал всегда быть рядом.

   И Дереку жизненно необходимо было поверить словам Стайлза.

   И поэтому он бесконечные несколько минут рыдал, не заботясь о том, что все поймут, что он не тот глупый Альфа, которому на всех плевать. Что в глубине души он просто испуганный ребёнок, который даже спустя столько лет вынужден был продолжать бороться с демонами прошлого. И не только со своими.

 ***

   По мере того, как плач Дерека становился всё тише, голос Стайлза, который не переставал нашёптывать слова поддержки, тоже. Или так сначала подумал Дерек. Пока не понял, что это не Стайлз стал говорить тише, а он постепенно отключается.

   И хотя это было плохо, учитывая, как его тело было измучено электричеством, аконитом, когтями и кровопотерей, Дерек не испугался. Он знал, что рядом со своей стаей он в полной безопасности. И она обязательно позаботится о нём, когда он потеряет сознание.

   — Дерек?

   Голос Стайлза прозвучал обеспокоенно. Очевидно, он услышал, как замедлилось его сердцебиение, и встревожился.

   Альфа хотел успокоить его. Сказать, чтобы не волновался. Что он просто сильно устал, и хочет спать.

   В итоге сделать он ничего не успел. Даже не смог открыть глаза, насколько тяжелыми показались веки.

   Последнее, что Дерек уловил, прежде чем провалиться в черноту, — как со всех сторон его окружила стая.   


	28. Chapter 28

   Стайлз сидел у операционного стола в ветеринарке, на котором без сознания лежал Дерек. Дитон быстро выполнил свою работу, и рубец от колотой раны, хоть и медленно, но наконец начал регенерировать, как и раны на лице, груди и спине. Но кровь была повсюду: она покрывала практически всё тело Альфы и даже стол.

   Воспользовавшись тем, что они остались одни, Стайлз встал осмотреть шкафчики, где Дитон хранил всё необходимое для посетителей клиники. Он старался не обращать внимание на испачканные чёрным полотенца в мусорном ведре, которыми останавливали множественные кровотечения. Наконец он нашёл небольшое ведёрко, наполнил его тёплой водой, и взял единственное оставшееся чистое полотенце.

   Поставил всё на стол у головы Дерека и несколько секунд молча смотрел на него. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как от вида такого уязвимого Дерека глаза застилают слёзы, но заставил себя думать о хорошем.

   А хорошим было то, что Дерек жив. Да, чуть не умер. Да, это Стайлз довёл его до такого состояния. Но он жив!

   Взяв себя в руки, Стайлз намочил полотенце и очень медленно начал смывать кровь. Сначала с лица. Не потому, что там было больше крови, а потому, что ему необходимо было видеть лицо Дерека избавленным от этой вязкой массы. Так было легче признать, что всё кончено. Что Хелена сдохла, они победили, и теперь всё будет как прежде.

   Или _почти_ как прежде.

   Когда на щеках, лбу и губах Альфы не осталось крови, Стайлз позволил себе на пару секунд прекратить своё занятие. Сейчас Дерек выглядел бледнее обычного. Пользуясь тем, что его никто не видит (хотя к этому моменту ему было всё равно, увидят его или нет, и что при этом подумают), Стайлз прижался губами к губам Дерека в лёгком поцелуе. И хотя, как это случилось в последний раз, когда он целовал его, ответа не получил, по крайней мере Стайлз погрузился в эйфорию, что вообще может прикоснуться к губам Дерека и почувствовать их тепло.

   Длилось это всего несколько секунд.

   Стайлз знал, что если продолжит в том же духе, у него случится эмоциональный срыв, и он начнёт реветь, свернувшись калачиком у ног Дерека. И хотя именно этого он хотел, он не имел на это права, пока Дерек не придёт в себя и не вернётся домой... Потому что Стайлз всей душой верил, что, когда он проснётся, они вместе смогут вернуться домой и послать куда подальше весь остальной мир.

   Тяжело дыша, Стайлз вытер слёзы тыльной стороной ладони и снова взял полотенце.

   Аккуратно, почти с трепетом, как будто имеет дело с фарфоровым, а не с одним из самых крепких и твёрдых тел, которые когда-либо видел; Стайлз молча продолжил смывать кровь. И только тихий плеск воды, когда он опускал в ведро полотенце, разбавлял тишину в клинике.

   Спустя почти полчаса, когда на бледной коже Дерека не осталось чёрных пятен, Стайлз вылил воду в раковину, а полотенце закинул в ведро для грязного белья. Затем снова встал рядом с Альфой и взял его за руку, мягко сжимая пальцы.

   Стайлз был уверен, что, почувствовав его прикосновение, Дерек откликнется. Сожмёт в ответ его ладонь или даже откроет глаза, поняв, что Стайлз рядом.

   Ничего из этого не произошло. И Стайлз старался думать, что это не значит ничего плохого. Просто Дерек сильно устал и не чувствует, что происходит вокруг него.

   Внезапно веки Альфы дрогнули и с губ сорвалось тихое рычание. Стайлз, затаив дыхание, ждал, что Дерек проснётся... пока не понял, что нет. И рычал он только потому, что ему было слишком больно.

   Недолго думая, Стайлз приложил руку, в которой не сжимал ладонь Альфы, к ране на боку. И несмотря на то, что делал это только во второй раз, он не нервничал. Он просто приласкал ладонью кожу, и сосредоточил волчий инстинкт на то, чтобы забрать боль своего Альфы.

   Незамедлительно вены на руке почернели и набухли, и Дерек, чуть дрожа, снова заворчал.

   — Шшш, — прошептал Стайлз, — всё в порядке, детка. Это я.

   Отпустив руку Дерека, Стайлз поднёс её к волосам Альфы и тут же зарылся ею в тёмные пряди. Как делал миллион раз, когда, после занятий любовью, не хотел уходить домой.

   Когда Стайлз впервые так сделал, это получилось неосознанно, и Дерек откликнулся на этот жест, сказав, что так делала его мама, когда ему снился кошмар.

   И с того дня, часто неосознанно, а иногда и очень даже осознанно, Стайлз при любом удобном случае зарывался пальцами в густые и мягкие пряди, зная, что от этого простого жеста Дерек чувствовал себя любимым и в безопасности.

   — Всё закончилось, — пробормотал Стайлз, отрывая руку от раны, когда вены перестали набухать чёрными линиями. — Ты в безопасности.

   Он хотел продолжить говорить. Пусть глупости, но Дерек бы продолжил слышать его голос. Потому что, несмотря на всё, что произошло, Стайлз надеялся, что это не повлияет на их отношения, и Дереку, как и прежде, нужны такие жесты привязанности. Показывающие, как сильно Стайлз его любит.

   Однако Стайлз не смог. Не потому что не хотел или не знал, что сказать. А потому, что время, которое он провёл с Дереком, заставило его понять, что иногда молчание стоило намного дороже тысячи слов. Особенно, если это молчание сопровождалось лёгкой улыбкой или изгибом выразительных бровей Альфы, или... Или миллионом других жестов, которые Стайлз не знал, как, чёрт возьми, у Дерека получались, но которые более чем очевидно говорили о том, что он чувствует, без использования слов.

   И желание, чтобы Дерек открыл глаза и снова показал, как сильно он его любит... было так же сильно, как необходимость дышать.

   Неосознанно слёзы снова начали туманить взгляд, пока Стайлз в очередной раз целовал губы Дерека и вдыхал его аромат. И хотя его густой и чёткий запах помог Стайлзу справиться с истерикой, желание, чтобы Дерек открыл глаза, меньше не стало.

   Именно тогда Стайлз услышал, как открылась дверь в операционную, и в дверном проёме замер Скотт. Ему даже не нужен был волчий нюх, чтобы узнать, кто это, потому что знал, что из всех друзей войти осмелился бы только Скотт. Скорее, он был единственным из всех друзей Стайлза, который знал, что у него есть разрешение войти и прервать явно личный момент.

   Стайлз даже не обернулся, чтобы дать понять, что он может говорить. И не спросил, все ли вопросы они порешали. Он знал, что у Скотта и Айзека была долгая и серьёзная беседа с бетами Хелены — теперь бетами Дерека — пока Крис взялся избавиться от тела Ликсон. А Стайлз всё это время только бдел за состоянием Дерека и, в принципе, ни о чём не жалел.

   Потому что за последние недели и так достаточно натерпелся, и теперь заслужил полное право хотя бы один грёбаный раз ни в чём не участвовать.

   — Дитон сказал, что он будет в порядке. Дереку нужно просто отдохнуть, — так и стоя в дверях, сказал Скотт вместо приветствия.

   Стайлз только кивнул.

   — Тебе тоже стоит отдохнуть.

   — Я в порядке, — прошептал Стайлз, поглаживая Альфу по щеке. Скотт в свою очередь рискнул сократить разделяющее их расстояние и даже положить руку на плечо друга в знак поддержки.

   — Прекращай, Стайлз. Не делай этого с собой, — озадаченный, Стайлз посмотрел на него через плечо. — Мы все знаем, что это единственное, что ты мог сделать. Если тебе и пришлось причинить боль Дереку, то только потому, что это был единственный способ разобраться с Хеленой и спасти Дереку жизнь.

   — Я знаю.

   — Дерек тоже это знает. И не винит тебя ни в чём.

   — Знаю.

   — Тогда почему ты такой? — пожаловался друг на однообразие ответов.

   В ответ Стайлз, чуть прищурившись, уставился на Скотта. И если до этого он отвечал усталым шёпотом, то теперь в его голосе появилась мольба.

   — Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, Скотт. Ты мой лучший друг, считай брат. Но я прошу тебя, пожалуйста... Не заставляй меня говорить. Потому что сейчас у меня нет ни сил, ни желания объяснять очевидное, хорошо?

   — Я тебя не понимаю...

   Стайлз, прежде чем оторваться от Дерека, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на друге, тяжело вздохнул.

   Неудивительно, что Скотт не понимает.

   — Мне плевать на то, что я должен был сделать, о’кей? И плевать на то, что Дерек всё понимает и прощает меня, о’кей? И даже если скажет, что ему не за что меня прощать, потому что я ни в чём не виноват, — Стайлз видел, что Скотт хочет что-то сказать, но поднял руку, останавливая. — Ничего из этого не меняет того, что я сделал, — его пробрала дрожь. — Это я ударил его ножом, я напал на него, я бил его током, — он от злости сильно сжал зубы, но не остановился, — факт остаётся фактом: я заставлял его кричать от боли, Скотт. Он сам это видел, — его губы начали дрожать, — и всё это время, до появления стаи, Дерек верил, что я его предал.

   — Но это не так.

   — Но он тогда этого не знал, — Стайлз в ярости зарычал. — И его глаза... — он вытер слёзы, из-за которых едва видел, рукавом рубашки. — Боже, его глаза... Я никогда не видел его таким... Таким сломленным и... потерянным, и.... — он зарылся рукой в волосы и сильно потянул. — Уверен, именно так он выглядел, когда узнал, что Кейт использовала его, чтобы убить всю его семью и... — он всхлипнул, — и я не могу не думать, что на мгновение он поверил, что я сделал то же самое.

   У Скотта сжалось сердце.

   Не только из-за того, в каком состоянии был его лучший друг, но и из-за озвученных слов. И хотя он знал историю Дерека и Кейт (Стайлз давно рассказал ему, взяв клятву, что Дерек никогда не узнает, что он в курсе), Скотт всё равно поражался каждый раз, когда слышал имя Кейт Арджент. Каждый раз, когда думал об этом, поражался, на что пошла эта психопатка, что сделала с бедным парнем, просто чтобы утолить свою патологическую одержимость убить каждого попавшегося ей на пути оборотня.

   И каждый раз думая, через что прошёл Дерек: унижение, гнев и вина за то, что его использовали; Скотт понимал, почему Дерек такой. И гордился не только своим Альфой, который, несмотря на то, что с ним произошло, стал лучшим Альфой, о котором только можно было мечтать; но и лучшим другом, который был необходим Дереку, чтобы раз и навсегда одолеть призраков прошлого.

   Хотя знал, что периодически раны будут снова открываться и кровоточить...

   Как, например, сейчас.

   И именно поэтому Скотт сделал то, что делал каждый раз, когда они открывались. Каждый раз, когда Стайлзу приходилось утешать Дерека, когда что-то (картинка, запах, песня, незначительная деталь) напоминали Альфе обо всём, что он потерял из-за красивой девушки; а Стайлз после этого возвращался домой разбитым…

   И приходил черёд лучшего друга собирать Стайлза по кусочкам, так как Скотт знал, что ничто в мире не может причинить большей боли, чем зрелище страданий дорогих сердцу людей, если ты не в состоянии хоть чем-нибудь им помочь.

   Все — и каждый — разы, когда Стайлз пробирался к нему домой с красными от долгих рыданий глазами, Скотт делал одно и то же: не говоря ни слова, подходил и крепко, почти до хруста костей, обнимал друга, и держал в своих руках столько, сколько было необходимо.

   Иногда это были минуты. Иногда чуть дольше, и только сон, когда Стайлз, не переставая тихо плакать, засыпал прямо в объятиях Скотта, обрывал эмоциональный срыв.

   И очень редко, как сейчас, Стайлз рыдал не один час и, казалось, что это никогда не закончится.

   Но ни разу Скотт не разрывал объятия, и до конца был той опорой, в которой так нуждался его друг.   


	29. Chapter 29

   Пролив не меньше литра слёз, Стайлз более менее пришёл в себя и снова остался с Дереком наедине, считая минуты до его пробуждения.

   Но ожидание оказалось намного короче, чем он ожидал. Или, по крайней мере, не таким утомительным. Потому что сразу после ухода Скотта к ним снова пришли.

   И хотя он любил, как Скотт всегда выражает свою поддержку и любовь, любил с ним поговорить, Стайлз безумно обрадовался приходу родного человека.

   Стилински-старший ворвался в клинику, громко крича его имя.

   И хотя Стайлз сомневался, что Дерек даже со своим суперслухом тут же проснётся от шума, он не хотел встретить отца рядом со своим почти умирающим парнем... Хотя все знали, что он выздоровеет, это не отменяло того, что на первый взгляд Дерек Хейл был скорее мёртв, чем жив, — насколько он был бледен.

   Поэтому Стайлз вышел в приёмную... И тут же оказался в огромных, крепко обнявших его руках. И, должно быть, он устал гораздо сильнее, чем думал, потому что ощутил, что отец сломает ему рёбра, если продолжит сжимать так сильно. И теоретически, теперь, когда он стал супер-сильным-и-всё-в-этом-духе-оборотнем, это больше не должно было быть проблемой.

   А вообще, всё это было не важно.

   Всё, что имело значение, — отец рядом. Обнимал одним из тех объятий, зарегистрированными под знаком качества Стилински, и как заведённый повторял, как любит его и как сильно испугался.

   Стайлз проглотил комок в горле и крепче прижался к груди отца. Глубоко вздохнул, наполняя лёгкие уникальным ароматом родного человека, и впервые почувствовал себя дома. Потому что отец был рядом, пах смесью лосьона после бритья, пороха и… секундочку... виски?.. Похоже, позже их ждёт серьёзный разговор.

   Но сейчас это не имело значения. Потому что отец здесь. Рядом. И это всё, что было нужно Стайлзу, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности и дома. Наконец-то.

   Пока шериф без остановки повторял его имя, Стайлз начал тихо плакать, вспомнив, что собирался бросить его. Собирался бросить, потому что был уверен — это единственный способ предотвратить гибель сотен невинных душ.

   Когда он принял это решение... когда только догадался, что попал в ловушку и от него больше ничего не зависит, Стайлз думал, что сможет это сделать. Он бы смог, если бы это сделало из него грёбаного героя (ладно, и мученика в том числе, но всё равно хорошего парня в истории). Стайлз смог бы попрощаться со своей прежней жизнью, друзьями, мечтами и отцом...

   Но, как оказалось, нет. И лишь вопрос времени, когда он сошёл бы с ума от горя, осознав, что бросил отца, который никогда не узнает, что с ним случилось, и жив ли он вообще.

   — Прости, — прошептал Стайлз, вжимаясь лицом в мокрую от слёз форменную рубашку отца. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты переживал... Я думал, что поступаю правильно.

   Шериф погладил сына по спине, как делал уже тысячу раз, и, ничего не сказав, позволил ему плакать. Потому что на самом деле понятия не имел, что сказать. За что, чёрт возьми, Стайлз просит прощения? За то, что его похитили? И что вообще значит это его «я думал, что поступаю правильно»? С каких пор похищение — это правильно?

   Джон предположил, что это всё последствия посттравматического стресса, поэтому просто позволил своему сыну выговориться.

   Наконец, именно Стайлз решил, что хватит рыдать. К тому же, если он продолжит в том же духе, то просто доведёт до обезвоживания свой и так измотанный организм. 

   Он оторвался от тёплой груди отца и улыбнулся ему. С одной стороны, чтобы успокоить, уверяя, что он в порядке; и с другой стороны, — чертовски здорово, что, наконец, всё закончилось, и они вместе.

   — Ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть, — прошептал Стайлз, изо всех сил сдерживая новый порыв разреветься.

   — Кажется, с тобой всё хорошо, — шериф осмотрел его лицо на наличие синяков. — Немного бледный, но... Тебя ранили?

   — Нет, — быстро ответил Стайлз. И это правда. По крайней мере, что касается физического ущерба. — Я в порядке. Честно.

   — Почему, чёрт возьми, ты не поехал в больницу? — скорее удивлённо, чем обвиняя, спросил шериф. — Или в полицейский участок, где все как сумасшедшие разыскивают тебя…

   — Прости.

   — Получив твоё сообщение, я поверить не мог, что ты здесь. Ветеринарная клиника? — Джон прищурился, почти полностью закрывая глаза. Как всегда делал, когда не мог что-то понять, как бы ни старался.

   — Это не просто ветеринарная клиника, — в смущении, понимая, как нелепо это звучало, сказал Стайлз, — и это единственное место, куда мы могли привезти Дерека.

   Как только произнеся имя Альфы, Стайлз понял, что поспешил.

   Потому что лицо шерифа резко изменилось. И если до этого там было беспокойство и радость, что с сыном всё в порядке и он рядом; теперь эти эмоции сменила неподдельная ненависть к владельцу этого имени.

   — Он здесь? — спросил… а точнее, прорычал он. — Этот ублюдок здесь? — и начал оглядываться, как будто был уверен, что Дерек волшебным образом появится.

   — Да, он здесь, — Стайлз устало прикрыл глаза, зная, что отец вот-вот взорвётся. — И, пожалуйста. Не называй его так, ладно? Ты не знаешь его.

   — Я знаю его достаточно, чтобы иметь полное право приказать ему не приближаться к тебе.

   — Подожди, что? Приказать? — Стайлз взмахнул руками. — Какого чёрта? — удивлённо прошептал он. — Тебе напомнить, что мы вместе?

   — Нет, молодой человек. Всё кончено, — сказал он жёстким отцовским тоном.

   — Что?! — на крики вышли Дитон, Скотт и Айзек, которые оставили их наедине для серьёзного разговора. Но Стайлз не обратил внимания на новоприбывших. — И что это за «молодой человек»?! Ты хоть понимаешь, как смешно это звучит?

   — Звучит как правда. Ты — семнадцатилетний подросток, который всё ещё живёт в моем доме и по моим правилам... И я запрещаю тебе подходить к человеку, который только и делал, что втягивал тебя в неприятности с тех пор, как вернулся сюда.

   — Папа, ты не знаешь, что говоришь, — в этот раз спокойно сказал Стайлз в шоке от мнения его отца о Дереке. — Дерек с момента приезда только помогал мне… Если бы не он, меня бы сейчас здесь не было.

   — Мистер Стилински, — с характерным спокойствием и голосом всезнающего учителя, вмешался Дитон, — уверен, вам с сыном ещё многое предстоит обсудить. Но я настоятельно рекомендую сделать это в другом месте, более удобном и уединённом, — он перевёл взгляд на дверь в операционную, за которой исчезли Скотт и Айзек, — у меня здесь пациент и крики не лучшие помощники в выздоровлении.

   Отец и сын одинаково отреагировали на выговор Дитона: они сразу замолчали, даже слегка опустили головы, а затем направились в операционную, на которую до этого указал ветеринар. Однако мотивы у них были разные. И если Стайлз пошёл потому, что не хотел криками разбудить Дерека, то Джон — очень даже хотел перекинуться с Хейлом парочкой слов… и желательно предварительно нацепив на него наручники.

   Стайлз вошёл первым. И увидел, что Дерек спит, а Айзек стоит рядом и, приложив руку к ране на боку, забирает боль.

   Как только чёрные линии на венах беты исчезли, порог переступил Джон Стилински, и буквально замер на месте.

   Первое, что его удивило, — Дерек Хейл лежал на операционном столе, который, если Джон не ошибался, да готов был поклясться, служил для оказания помощи животным, а не людям. Но особенно его удивило, насколько бледным был Хейл, и как трое стоявших рядом мальчишек на него смотрели. И хотя он знал, что его сын влюблён в него (ему это не нравилось, но не означало, что он не знал о силе и реальности чувств сына), он был удивлён, увидев почти обожание во взглядах остальных подростков. Как будто на столе лежал не совершенно незнакомый человек, о котором два года назад они ничего не знали, а кто-то близкий. Будто родной человек, почти отец, который не мог выглядеть так беспомощно.

   И если всё это уже не было достаточно странным, то затем он стал свидетелем самого странного разговора, который когда-либо слышал...

   — Иди с отцом, — сказал Айзек Стайлзу, — мы позаботимся о нём.

   — Ты псих, если думаешь, что я оставлю его.

   — Он будет не один, — вмешался Скотт. — Ты же знаешь, мы всё время будем рядом.

   Стайлз, казалось, колебался и посмотрел на Дерека.

   — Я не хочу, чтобы проснувшись, он не увидел меня, и...

   — Не волнуйся, — друг положил руку на плечо Стайлза. — Как только он проснётся, мы позвоним тебе, — он посмотрел на шерифа, прежде чем продолжить. — И ты, как и я, знаешь, что сейчас самое важное, — поговорить с отцом... Тот самый разговор, помнишь?

   Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта широко открытыми глазами.

   Он действительно говорил о том, о чём подумал Стайлз?

   Сомнения исчезли, когда Скотт просто кивнул с лёгкой улыбкой, после чего встал рядом с Айзеком на страже сна своего Альфы.

   Наконец, Стайлзу пришлось признать, что они правы. Во всём. Что даже останься он там, Дерек не проснётся раньше. Как раз наоборот — время будет ползти ещё медленнее. С другой стороны, это идеальный шанс с пользой убить время, и подробно рассказать отцу о том, насколько всё изменилось за последние годы.

   Этот разговор станет самым сложным за всю его жизнь, и ветеринарная клиника для него не лучшее место.

   — Как только он проснётся или изменится его...

   — Конечно, — прервал его Скотт. — Теперь иди и, если сможешь, попробуй немного отдохнуть.

   Стайлз кивнул, тяжело вздохнув, прежде чем в последний раз взглянуть на Дерека. Он хотел поцеловать его на прощание, но, так как отец был рядом и явно не был фанатом Дерека номер один, это была не лучшая идея.

   Поэтому Стайлз просто махнул рукой и вышел из операционной, с ошеломлённым шерифом следом.

   — Какого чёрта всё это было?

   — Что именно? — спросил Стайлз, уже подойдя к патрульной машине, припаркованной у входа в клинику.

   — Что именно? Всё, — шериф взмахнул руками точно так же, как всегда делал его сын, но в его случае это вышло не так глупо. — Это «мы позаботимся о нём». Оставаться рядом, стоять на страже, как будто он своего рода мученик или воскресший герой... Почему, чёрт меня задери, вы ведёте себя так с ним? С тем, кто только втягивал вас в неприятности с момента своего появления и которого, похоже, преследуют трупы.

   Стайлз резко замер у машины и сердито посмотрел на отца, но заставил себя сохранять спокойствие.

   Потому что это было не место для разговора. И учитывая, что его отец не знал и половины всего, логично, что его посетили такие мысли.

   — Можешь сделать мне одолжение?

   — Что?

   — Можешь?..

   — Да. Я услышал тебя, — он устало прищурился. — И да. Могу.

   — Можешь ничего не говорить, пока мы не окажемся дома?

   — Это само одолжение? — удивлённо, почти обиженно спросил шериф.

   — Да. Это, — Стайлз облизал губы. — У меня сейчас столько всего в голове. И я действительно не хочу оставлять Дерека, — он махнул на здание, из которого они вышли, — но я также знаю, что должен тебе кучу объяснений и... — он ещё раз вздохнул, — и я не справлюсь со всем этим, если ты продолжишь кричать на меня посреди улицы, задавая вопросы о том, о чём ты ничего не знаешь.

   Джон с подозрением посмотрел на сына, пытаясь понять, где подвох.

   — Не волнуйся, — продолжил Стайлз, открывая дверцу машины. — Обещаю, как только мы вернёмся домой, я расскажу тебе абсолютно всё.

***

   Они вошли в дом, как будто это был обычный день. Джон бросил ключи в миску в прихожей, а затем положил пистолет, значок и снял куртку.

   На этом обычная дневная рутина закончилась.

   Потому что, когда шериф вошёл в гостиную, собираясь налить себе выпить, сын уже ждал его.

   Как правило, сейчас Стайлз должен был запереться в своей комнате, делать домашку, сёрфить в сети или смотреть порно... Не то чтобы Джон когда-то ловил его с поличным, слава богу нет. Но с тех пор как сын открыл для себя удивительный мир гей порно, скажем так, в копилку удивлённых лиц Стайлза, которая и так кишела разнообразием, добавилось ещё одно… На каждый отдельный случай Стайлз корчил совершенно отличные друг от друга удивлённые лица: на случай, если его ловили там, где он не должен был быть, у него было одно; другое, когда и он, и Джон понимали, что он снова накосячил; и конечно же его коронное «я замышляю что-то не очень хорошее и не хочу, чтобы ты узнал»; и так до бесконечности.

   Но когда несколько лет назад шериф столкнулся с ним, когда он выходил из комнаты, с мокрым от пота лицом, шериф отметил для себя ещё одно, которое никогда раньше не видел... И когда Джон догадался, чем сын занимался, он не стал напрягать его беседой о половом воспитании. Во-первых, потому что знал, что его сын умный, и не станет совершать глупости, а во-вторых, потому что бедняге и так было не по себе. Но благодаря тому случаю шериф добавил в свой каталог ещё одно удивлённое лицо Стайлза: «я только что смотрел порно и не ограничился одним просмотром».

   Вот только сейчас не происходило ничего подобного.

   Стайлз был не в своей комнате, а в гостиной. И на его лице не было ни одного знакомого удивлённого выражения. Наоборот, он смотрел на него открыто и с лёгким нетерпением.

   И сегодня был необычный день. Не только потому, что Джон только вернул пропавшего, в теории похищенного сына, но и потому что этот сын, вроде как, обещал сказать ему всю правду.

   И это заявление от Стайлза Стилински было одновременно многообещающим и пугающим.

   Потому что Джон прекрасно знал, что его сын иногда… почти всегда лгал ему.

   Проблема заключалась в том, что до сих пор он был уверен, что это враньё было связано исключительно с подростковыми проблемами.

   Но судя по лицу сына и как никогда странному поведению с тех пор, как он нашёл его в клинике, Джон чувствовал, что всё гораздо серьёзнее.

   — Думаю, тебе лучше присесть, — попросил Стайлз, садясь на диван, — потому что это будет очень странный разговор.

   — Отлично, — шериф сел рядом со Стайлзом, — я уже сижу, — и посмотрел на него, решив про себя не тянуть кота за хвост. Потому что и так более чем достаточно ждал. — Теперь. Объяснишь мне, почему ты был с Дереком Хейлом в ветеринарной клинике, а не дома или в полицейском участке?

   Стайлз ответил, не задумываясь. Это был единственно верный способ. Потому что он слишком привык лгать отцу и придумывать разные отмазки в считанные секунды. Так что самое верное решение — не давать себе ни секунды, чтобы его язык не зажил своей жизнью (это было самое лучшее и одновременно худшее из его качеств), и не начал оправдываться ещё до того, как мозг обдумает, что сказать.

   — Потому что он помог мне сбежать. Чуть не умерев при этом.

  — Умерев? — Джон с недоверием посмотрел на него. — Он выглядел вполне нормально. Если только чуть бледнее обычного.

   — Да. Эм... это ещё один ключевой момент во всей этой истории... И я понятия не имею, как всё объяснить тебе, потому что ты точно мне не поверишь.

   — Почему бы тебе не попробовать?

   — Ладно, — Стайлз заёрзал. — Прежде всего. Я должен извиниться за то, что почти два года не говорил тебе всей правды.

   — Серьёзно? Не говорил мне правду? — шериф притворно удивился. — Я думал, ты собираешься рассказать мне то, во что я не смогу поверить, — он слегка склонил голову к плечу, — а твоё враньё... в это я верю.

   — Эй. Не надо язвить, ладно? Я стараюсь.

   — Нет. Ты ходишь вокруг да около.

   — Ладно! — Стайлз шумно выдохнул через рот. — Дело в том, что я начал лгать тебе, потому что кое-что произошло... Что-то настолько невероятное, что я даже не думал, что это возможно, потому что считал, что это вымысел. И всё это сказки и легенды, которым не место в реальном мире... тем более здесь, в мелком городке на отшибе Калифорнии, и что это случится с моим лучшим другом.

   — Стайлз...

   — Да?

   — Давай уже к сути! Пока я только понял, что что-то случилось со Скоттом. Правильно?

   — Да.

   — Хорошо. Какое отношение всё это имеет к Дереку Хейлу и к твоему похищению?

   — Прямое... прямое, потому что... — Стайлз вздохнул. — Боже. Нужно просто взять и сказать, другого способа нет... Итак... — он, жутко нервничая, снова облизал губы. — Но прежде всего... знаю, это покажется бредом. Но клянусь. Я не псих, хорошо?

   — Прямо сейчас я думаю, что ты свихнулся.

   — Папа... — Стайлз на несколько секунд прижал руки к голове. — Скотт — оборотень.

   Тишина.

   — Ты меня слышал? — Стайлз заметил, что отец не шелохнулся. Даже не моргнул! — Папа? — и щёлкнул пальцами перед его лицом. — Ты здесь?

   — Да... я здесь, с сыном. Который считает меня идиотом… Ты серьёзно не можешь придумать что-нибудь получше, чтобы избежать разговора о Хейле?

   — Нет. Я не избегаю этого разговора… и, может хватит звать его по фамилии? Так кажется, что он намного старше.

   — Он и _так_ намного старше.

   — Ладно… Это... — Стайлз неосознанно всплеснул руками, — отчасти это правда... Но это ещё одна тема, о которой мы поговорим позже, намного позже... Теперь вернёмся к тому, что я говорю правду: Скотт — оборотень. Настоящий... С клыками, со светящимися ночью глазами, когтями и бакенбардами... Боже, бакенбарды, — он слегка мотнул головой, не желая представлять их на своём собственном лице. — И не он один.

   — А, нет?

   — Нет. Айзек, Бойд, Джексон и Эрика.

   — Понятно... У тебя есть друзья не оборотни?

   — Ну... Да. Эллисон и Лидия. Хотя они тоже в стае, — он смотрел на отца. — И в стае есть Альфа. И это...

   — Дерек Хейл.

   — Точно! — Стайлз удивлённо посмотрел на Джона. — Боже мой. Выходит намного проще, чем я думал.

   — Ты действительно думаешь, что я проглочу эту нелепую историю? Думаешь, я настолько глуп?

   — Конечно нет! Я никогда не думал, что ты глупый... Ты самый умный человек, которого я знаю... Не считая Лидии, конечно. Хотя твой случай другой, потому что она, кажется, просто хочет быть умной, чтобы показать, насколько глупые мы и...

   — Боже мой, Стайлз... У меня сейчас голова лопнет...

   — Да. Хорошо, извини... просто это очень, очень сложно и... Я понимаю, что это кажется сумасшествием, но нет. Это не так, о’кей? В ту ночь, когда вы нашли меня в лесу, когда я искал тело Лоры Хейл, Скотта укусили... Мы думали, это животное, но нет. Это был оборотень.

   — Дай угадаю. Это был Дерек...

   — Нет! — Стайлз замахал руками, сердито глядя на отца. — Дерек не ходит, кусая направо и налево людей... — пришлось остановиться, потому что он обещал не лгать отцу, — это сделал Питер.

   — Кто?

   — Питер Хейл. Дядя Дерека.

   — У Дерека есть дядя? С каких пор? — и тут шериф вспомнил отчёт о пожаре. — Подожди, ты говоришь о человеке, который сейчас... овощ? — он встал с дивана и начал нервно расхаживать по комнате. — И какого чёрта я спрашиваю тебя, будто действительно верю всему этому?

   — Потому что это правда!

   Отец посмотрел на него с таким же лицом, как и Стайлз, когда пытался убедить, что это не его вина, что профессор Харрис наказал его на всю неделю... Так, будто не верил ни единому слову.

   Затем Стайлз встал и, поколебавшись несколько секунд, принял решение. Он схватил отца за запястье и заставил следовать за ним наверх, в свою комнату. Оказавшись внутри, Стайлз мысленно поблагодарил небеса, что пока отец идёт у него на поводу, и включил компьютер.

   — Что ты делаешь? — устало спросил Джон.

   — Предоставляю тебе доказательства, — прокомментировал Стайлз, не отрываясь от монитора. На экране он начал открывать тысячи окон с документами, которые извлёк из бестиария, книг, которые нашёл в центральной библиотеке, тех, которые давал ему Дитон, и, наконец, из своего собственного дневника, который он начал писать, когда понял, что стал добытчиком информации стаи. — Понятно, что, как бы я не уверял тебя, что говорю правду, ты не поверишь мне. Так что всё, что я могу сделать, — это подождать, пока ты сам не увидишь и не убедишься в этом.

   Стайлз встал с компьютерного кресла и усадил туда отца.

   — Ты это серьёзно?

   — Да, папа. Серьёзно, — устало ответил Стайлз. — И как бы безумно это ни казалось, прошу — умоляю — тебя, довериться мне. Не выноси вердикт, пока не прочитаешь всё это.

   Шериф испытывал желание уйти, снова обвинив сына, что он принимает его за идиота, прежде чем позвонить в психиатрический центр... Но, в конце концов, решил прочитать. Потому что, каким бы безумием это ни казалось, отчаяние в глазах его сына было настоящим.

   И сын просил — умолял — довериться ему.

   В прошлом он редко об этом просил. И на сегодняшний день Джон ни разу не пожалел ни об одном разе, когда доверился Стайлзу.

   Вот почему в итоге он кивнул и пододвинул стул ближе к столу, готовый прочитать всё, что его сын хотел, чтобы он увидел.

   — Стайлз?

   — Да?

   — Зачем тебе копии полицейских протоколов о всех убийствах в городе? — спросил он, указывая на файл под названием «полицейские отчеты».

   Стайлз не покраснел. На данный момент это было уже бессмысленно.

   — Это одна из причин, по которой мне пришлось лгать тебе, — тихо объяснил он, — особенно после твоего увольнения.

   — Сын...

   — Прочитай всё это, хорошо? — перебил его Стайлз, зная, что разговор на эту тему всё ещё вызывал дискомфорт у них обоих. — Я буду ждать тебя внизу, с ответами на все возникшие у тебя вопросы.

   Больше он ничего не сказал. Оставил отца с открытым ртом, зная, что сейчас тот серьёзно думал отвезти сына к психиатру…

***

   Шериф спустился более четырёх часов спустя.

   Это время Стайлз потратил сначала на звонок Скотту, чтобы спросить о состоянии Дерека, и узнал, что он всё ещё спит и оправляется от ран; затем навёл порядок дома. Потому что, естественно, последние дни у отца не было времени заниматься домашними делами… Он был слишком занят поиском сына.

   Когда он увидел, как бледный как простыня отец вошёл в гостиную и направился к дивану, чтобы сесть, Стайлз прислушался. Убедился, что у него нет сердечного приступа или инсульта, и, когда обнаружил, что ритм сердца стабилен и шериф просто немного ошеломлён всем, что узнал, Стайлз сел рядом.

   Впервые заговорил не он. Он чувствовал, что его отцу нужно время, чтобы усвоить всю информацию. Поэтому позволить ему начать разговор — наименьшее, что он мог сделать.

   — Хорошо, — начал шериф, пристально глядя на сына. — Скажем, я верю, что... оборотни существуют, — сказал он очень медленно, изо всех сил пытаясь произнести то, что в глубине души всё ещё считал невозможным. — И что они здесь, в Бэйкон Хиллз.

   — Да, — Стайлз изо всех сил старался не улыбаться. Он никогда не думал, что будет так рад услышать это от отца. Потому что это означало, что врать больше не придётся.

   — И что, видимо, ты их всех знаешь...  даже дружишь с ними и... помогаешь?

— Точно, — Стайлз, безумно довольный, подпрыгнул на диване, — именно так, па.

   Но Джон Стилински не был так счастлив, как сын. И даже выглядел, будто находится не здесь.

   — Серьёзно? — сильно сомневаясь, спросил он. Его ясные глаза смотрели на сына, словно ожидая, что сейчас Стайлз скажет, что всё это шутка, и он снова почувствует себя в реальном мире.

   И Стайлз прекрасно знал эти ощущения.

   Но, к сожалению, не мог это сказать. Потому что поклялся, что с ложью покончено.

   — Знаю, это невероятно. Я не верил, пока Скотт не напал на меня, и я не увидел, как он обращается прямо перед моим носом.

   — Скотт напал на тебя?!

   — Да... Когда ещё не контролировал себя в полнолуние.

   — Боже мой, — Джон, уперев локти в колени, спрятал лицо в ладонях, — это не может быть правдой. Бессмыслица.

   — Но это правда, па, — Стайлз положил руку ему на колено, заставляя снова взглянуть на него. — Ты видел полицейские отчеты. Всё сходится. Абсолютно во всех случаях... И ты знаешь, что значит, когда случается более четырёх совпадений.

   — Это значит... Это значит, что это правда, — Стайлз, улыбаясь, кивнул. Он как никогда ранее за всю свою жизнь так сильно не гордился своим отцом. Гордился тем, что он готов был только ради него поверить в то, что казалось бредом. — И как... — Джон пошевелил руками, испытывая дискомфорт из-за такого сюрреалистического разговора. — Как это работает? Что они делают? — он неуверенно пожал плечами. — Я имею в виду... Помимо притягивания психопатов и попыток их остановить, чем они занимаются в остальное время? Они, не знаю, бегают по лесу и... охотятся на кроликов?

   — Нет, — засмеялся Стайлз, представив лицо Дерека, услышь он его отца, — и советую придержать собачьи шуточки. Дереку они не нравятся.

   Произносить имя Дерека определённо было ошибкой.

   Потому что то, как его отец посмотрел на него, ясно говорило, что Альфа ещё не был в списке его друзей.

   — Знаю, ты думаешь, что он частично ответственен за всё произошедшее, но...

   — Стайлз... Он несёт ответственность за всё, что произошло. Его дядя укусил Скотта, чтобы, по-видимому, отомстить людям, которые убили его семью. А Дерек принялся обращать всех подростков в городе.

   — Да ладно! Четверо — не все, — попытался оправдать Дерека Стайлз, — и он всегда давал им выбор. Если бы они не захотели стать оборотнями, он никогда бы не укусил их.

   — Скотту не дали выбора.

   — Нет. Это правда, — он облизал губы, — но Дерек не похож на Питера... — и посмотрел на отца, понимая, что нужно признаться сейчас или никогда. Как бы стойко, как показалось, отец не отреагировал на существование мифических существ, нужно было рассказать, что его любимый сын тоже один из них, — ни на Хелену.

   — Хелена? Ты имеешь в виду женщину, которая напала на тебя и похитила?

   — Да. Откуда ты знаешь? Я ничего не писал о ней на своем компьютере. Как?..

   — Дерек сказал мне.

   — Что?!

   — Когда ты исчез... Он сказал мне, что она похитила тебя для своего рода мести.

   — О… надо же, — Стайлз, не решаясь, почесал голову, — это отлично. Я имею в виду... я рад, что вы начали разбираться со своими разногласиями и, наконец, можете говорить и всё такое... И поверь мне, Дерек обычно не разговаривает... ни с кем... Так что, это очень хорошо.

   — Стайлз...

   — Да?

   — Уверяю, это был не дружеский разговор. Когда ты исчез, я позвонил ему и понял, что он что-то скрывает от меня. Я хотел знать, что.

   — И... что он тебе сказал?

   — Он сказал, что у этой женщины, Хелены... Ликсон, были проблемы с его семьёй. И она хотела отомстить ему за то, что он Хейл. И поэтому она тебя... — он замолчал и посмотрел на сына широко раскрытыми глазами. — Боже мой... Она... тоже оборотень? — реакция Стайлза, который прикусил губу, не оставила сомнений. — Боже мой. Она оборотень.

   — Вот почему я не мог ничего тебе сказать, когда Дерек спас меня. Потому что это было слишком опасно...

  — Я должен напомнить тебе, что я шериф? И твой отец?

  — Знаю... а ещё ты человек... И мог бы умереть, если бы столкнулся с ней...

   — Человек? — Джон Стилински почувствовал обиду. — Теперь я просто человек? С каких пор это плохо? И почему ты говоришь так, будто...

   Именно этого вопроса, который отец так и не задал полностью, больше всего боялся Стайлз, когда решил рассказать ему всю правду.

   Потому что больше, чем сказать ему, что он лгал ему два года, и его парень, куда бы не пошёл, как магнит притягивал проблемы, или даже что он разбирался с другими мифическими существами, будто это самое нормальное, что могло происходить в мире; больше всего Стайлза пугала реакция отца на вишенку на торте: Стайлз Стилински — оборотень.

   Стайлз был свидетелем, когда мать Скотта узнала, кто он, и слышал отчаяние в голосе друга, когда он рассказывал, как Эллисон смотрела на него, узнав, что он оборотень. Знал, что в обоих случаях люди, которые по умолчанию любили его, испытывали отторжение, страх и даже отвращение... И хотя вскоре как Мелисса, так и Эллисон приняли Скотта и стали относиться к нему как обычно, — от первого впечатления было трудно избавиться.

   И Стайлза ужасало, что он получит то же неприятие от своего отца.

   Очень медленно, почти в замедленной съёмке, Стайлз поднял взгляд от пола. Он опустил голову, когда его отец обиделся, что его назвали человеком. И, тяжело сглотнув, буквально дрожа, посмотрел ему в лицо.

   Выражение лица шерифа было трудно описать. Там было не только неверие, но и страх... Как будто он ждал, что Стайлз вот-вот сбежит.

   Джон Стилински, не отрывая глаз от сына, медленно встал. Но не ушёл. И благодаря этому у Стайлза не случилось никакого сердечного приступа из-за поведения отца, которое разбивало ему сердце.

   Однако у Джона были серьёзные проблемы с принятием новостей.

   — Скажи мне, что это шутка, — прошептал он, — пожалуйста, скажи, что всё это: оборотни, Альфы, ты... Скажи, что это просто плохая шутка, чтобы наказать меня за то, что я не принимаю твои отношения с Дереком или...

   — Это не шутка, — пробормотал Стайлз, чувствуя, как ускоряется сердце. — Хотел бы, но... Но это не так.

   Шериф ничего не сказал. Он даже не кивнул.

   Он сделал шаг назад, отходя подальше от сына и осмотрел его с ног до головы, будто только сейчас понял, что находится перед ним.

   И по сердцу Стайлз пошла глубокая трещина.

   — Нет... — стало трудно дышать и говорить. И если бы не был уверен, что теперь, став оборотнем, это невозможно, Стайлз бы подумал, что у него паническая атака. — Не уходи... Пожалуйста, папа...

   Отчаяние в голосе Стайлза заставило его отца остановиться.

   Джон удивлённо посмотрел на него, не понимая, что он имел в виду, когда понял, что бессознательно начал отступать.

   И Стайлз подумал, что он убегает от него.

   Шериф, потеряв дар речи, покачал головой. Но как бы нереально это ни было, каким бы кошмаром ни казалось… он не мог позволить своему сыну думать, что он отказывается от него.

   В один широкий шаг он оказался рядом. Близко-близко сел на диване рядом и крепко обнял Стайлза. Он не колебался ни минуты. Даже когда его мозг завопил, что он обнимает оборотня — нереальное существо, которое, как написано в записях на компьютере сына, запросто могло вырвать ему горло.

   Но ничего из этого не имело значения... и даже будь всё это правдой, всё, что имело значение, — это его сын. Сын, которого он так боялся потерять и без устали искал, медленно сходя с ума, но который снова был в его объятиях.

   И, может, теперь у него в объятиях не просто сын, но и оборотень, но, в любом случае, он у него есть.

   Джон почувствовал дрожь Стайлза, вероятно, от облегчения, что он не собирается сбегать; поэтому он ещё долго так просидел, уверяя сына, что он, что бы ни случилось, никуда не денется.

   Когда он почувствовал, что Стайлз более-менее расслабился, шериф оторвался от него и заглянул в лицо. И когда он увидел, что по щекам сына текут слёзы, поспешил стереть их большими пальцами.

   — Прости, — прошептал он. — Прости, что, возможно, отреагировал не так, как ты ожидал, или...

   — Нет, — улыбнулся Стайлз, вытирая лицо. — Это было хорошо... Я имею в виду... Я понимаю, что это сложно принять, но... Ты всё ещё здесь, верно?

   — Не думаю, что я до конца всё принял, — признался отец. — Дело не в том, что я тебе не верю, но... Боже. Всё это…

   — Я понимаю, — заверил его Стайлз, — Поверь, я, как никто другой, понимаю, о чём ты сейчас думаешь, — он взял отца за руку. — И поэтому знаю, что тебе нужны доказательства.

   Шериф скривился.

   Даже если он и сам думал об этом, было не очень приятно услышать это от сына.

   — Я верю тебе, Стайлз. Господь знает, я всегда верил тебе. Потому что ты всегда доказывал, что когда дело доходит до важных вещей, ты всегда говоришь правду, — он провёл рукой, за которую не держался сын, по волосам. — А ещё я знаю, что пока не увижу это своими собственными глазами, в глубине души я продолжу сомневаться, — он прищурился в характерном жесте, когда был совершенно не уверен в том, что говорит; точно так же, как иногда делал Стайлз. Хотя в случае Джона морщинок вокруг его глаз собиралось больше.

   — Хорошо, — Стайлз сглотнул. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

   — Ты меня спрашиваешь? — шериф поморщился, — я не знаю, сынок. Тебе лучше знать.

   — Я знаю, на что способен, но я не хочу пугать тебя...

   — Я шериф, помнишь? Я видел достаточно, чтобы... Блять!

   Стилински-старший хотел снова подскочить с дивана, когда увидел загоревшиеся янтарём глаза сына, от которых невозможно было отвести взгляд.

   И Стайлз больше не смог сдерживаться.

   Он громко рассмеялся.

   — Видел достаточно, говоришь? — пошутил он, возвращая глазам привычный карий цвет. — Хорошо, что я выбрал не когти, клыки или... эй! — крикнул он, когда отец дал ему подзатыльник. — Зачем ты это сделал?

   — Затем, что ты должен относиться ко мне с уважением, и я не позволю тебе смеяться надо мной. Вот почему, — сказал Джон очень серьёзно.

   — Ты хоть понимаешь, что дал подзатыльник оборотню? — недоверчиво спросил Стайлз, размахивая руками. — Тому, кто, если бы захотел, мог легко сделать тебе больно...

   — Оборотень*, — с издёвкой повторил отец. — Как насчёт оборотень-подросток?** И оборотень, или нет, ты всё ещё мой сын, и живёшь в моём доме... Так что тебе лучше сбавить обороты, — сказал он, подходя к мини бару и доставая оттуда бутылку виски.

   — Невероятно, — изумлённо пробормотал Стайлз, наблюдая, как спокойно ведёт себя отец. Будто это не он только что узнал, что его сын — оборотень. — Эй! И что это ты задумал с этой бутылкой?

   — Дай мне передохнуть, ладно? — Джон взял стакан с кухни и вернулся к сыну. — Не каждый день я узнаю, что мой единственный сын — мифическое существо.

   — Серьёзно? — Стайлз притворно удивился, широко раскрыв глаза. — А выглядишь слишком спокойным.

   — Я уже говорил тебе, — он сделал глоток, — я шериф, — внезапно он замолчал и внимательно уставился на сына. Очень и очень внимательно. Настолько внимательно, что Стайлз начал трогать своё лицо, на случай, есть ли там что-то, чего он просто не заметил.

   — Что случилось?

   — Я думаю.

   — О чём? — и если голос Стайлза дрогнул, то только потому, что ему не понравилось, как отец это сказал.

   Для Стайлза это «я думаю» показалось чем-то нехорошим, типа «я думаю, что хочу, чтобы ты больше не виделся со своим парнем». Или «я думаю, что нужно сдать тебя в интернат».

   В итоге всё оказалось гораздо хуже.

   — Я думал о том, что теперь тебе не соскочить с работы по дому. Потому что у оборотней нет одышки, верно? — Джон так жутко улыбнулся, что Стайлз был уверен, что сам Дерек Хейл гордился бы им.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * и **: Кто читает нас уже давно, знает, что в испанском языке слово оборотень состоит из двух слов: Hombre lobo. Hombre - можно перевести как человек и/или мужчина, и Lobo - волк. Тут Джон издевается над Стайлзом, мол какой ты мужчина, разве что только подросток оборотень 😆 такая своеобразная игра слов)


	30. Chapter 30

   Стайлз вышел из дома, чувствуя, как болит и дерёт горло от многочасового разговора. Удивительно, как это вообще получилось, потому что его горло должно было уже адаптироваться к безостановочной работе. Но, как оказалось, и у него были свои пределы.

   На самом деле разговор с отцом стал одним из самых долгих и напряжённых в его жизни. Потому что, хоть Джон на удивление хорошо принял новости (Стайлз готов был поклясться, что это из-за того, что отец всего пять часов назад думал, что больше никогда не увидит его живым, и по сравнению с этим любая новость хороша), он хотел знать больше... Намного больше.

   Знать, что может Стайлз, заимев новые способности (шериф даже попросил его продемонстрировать что-нибудь); велел рассказать обо всём, что Стайлз должен был скрывать с тех пор, как Питер укусил его лучшего друга... И у Стайлза просто не было выбора, кроме как пересказать день за днём, и поведать, что на самом деле происходило, когда он говорил, что остаётся у Скотта с ночёвкой.

   Так что да. Можно сказать, что это был долгий и напряжённый разговор. Стайлз снова будто заново пережил не самые приятные моменты, когда жуть как хотелось рассказать отцу правду, но не мог этого сделать. И ещё более неприятные, когда отец назвал его глупым мальчишкой, и сказал, что серьёзно подумает о наказании своего нерадивого сына. А то, что наказание обязательно последует, Стайлз не сомневался.

   В итоге усталость положила конец разговору. Когда Стилински-старший несколько раз зевнул, Стайлз убедил его пойти немного поспать, пообещав, что пойдёт тоже.

   И Стайлз действительно собирался поступить так: запереться в своей комнате и проспать много часов, даже дней, но перед этим позвонить Скотту, и убедиться, что у Дерека всё хорошо.

   Но когда Скотт сказал не «спокойно, чувак, Дерек ещё спит», а «спокойно, чувак, Дерек недавно проснулся и уехал к себе в лофт», у Стайлза не осталось выбора, кроме как сменить планы.

   Вообще-то, теоретически, Скотт сам должен был ему позвонить и сообщить, что Дерек проснулся!

   Вот так Стайлз оказался у холодильника, цепляя под магнитик записку для отца, что уехал навестить Дерека. Сел в джип и уехал. Сначала он испытывал искушение ничего не говорить ему, потому что знал, — отцу не понравится, что он сорвался к «врагу номер один». Но в конце концов Стайлз напомнил себе, что поклялся больше не врать, и в самом конце записки добавил: «Я просто хочу убедиться, что он в порядке. Позвоню позже», и надеялся, что это немного остудит негодование отца.

   Во время короткой дороги в лофт Стайлз думал.

   Ничего не мог с этим поделать. Это всегда было лучшим качеством и худшим недостатком Стайлза — думать. Особенно, когда он оставался один. Или как сейчас — ехал к Дереку. Которого пытал не один час, заставляя поверить, что он больше не считает его своим Альфой.

   Стайлз вновь окунулся в момент, когда последний раз стоял рядом со всё ещё находящимся в сознании Дереком. А затем увидел свою стаю со связанными бетами Хелены, и, наконец, смог выразить несогласие!

   На самом деле воспротивиться он смог сразу, как надел кофту Дерека. Самое забавное, что тогда он не думал, что это будет настолько эффективно. Потому что, если он и откопал её в шкафу в тот же день, что напал на Дерека с аконитом и оставил его без сознания в лофте, то только для того, чтобы сохранить память о нём.

   Стайлз знал, что как только вернётся к Хелене и её стае, от него ничего не будет зависеть. И рядом с ней, из-за его связи с Альфой, ему придётся повиноваться, хочет он того или нет. Как и знал, что с этого момента его жизнь будет совершенно другой, и он никогда больше не увидит ни Дерека, ни отца.

   Поэтому он решил взять с собой несколько вещей, надеясь, что они станут для него кусочками счастливых воспоминаний о прошлом, которое рассыпалось просто на глазах... В память об отце он взял часы, которые тот подарил ему на шестнадцатилетие. О матери — золотую цепочку, которую до сих пор хранил в маленькой шкатулке для драгоценностей. А о Дереке — окровавленную кофту, которую Альфа забыл у него в тот далёкий день, когда всё было совершенно по-другому... и Стайлз никогда не собирался её возвращать. Тем более, когда уже знал, что до безумия влюблён в хмурого оборотня, и понимал, что тот никогда не ответит взаимностью. Но Стайлзу останется хоть что-то, принадлежащее объекту его страсти.

   И как только Стайлз надел кофту, всё изменилось.

   Запах Дерека чувствовался так, будто тот был рядом. И как тогда, когда Стайлз находился один в своей комнате, его охватили те же самые эмоции, и появилась возможность мыслить здраво.

   Первое, о чём Стайлз подумал, — единственное, о чём он подумал — Дерек его Альфа. Да, не он укусил его. Не благодаря ему он стал оборотнем. Но именно Дерек держал его ум ясным. Делал Стайлза собой. Придавал ему мужества и силы противостоять любой опасности.

   Стайлз и так знал это с того момента, как понял, что его жизнь будет похожа на жизнь команды супергероев, и лучше бы ему быстрее привыкнуть к этому и не дать страху сковать себя. Но самое забавное, что у него никогда не было проблем с решительными действиями. Потому что рядом всегда был Дерек — тот, кто доверял ему, как мало кто в его жизни... И если Стайлз не был уверен, что сможет дать отпор психу недели, потому что он слабый и пугливый человек; он всё равно пытался доказать Дереку, что его доверие не напрасно.

   Доверие между ними с тех пор только крепло. Как и взаимная поддержка, которую они оказывали друг другу в моменты слабости. Особенно шагнув дальше в своих отношениях.

   Но когда Хелена укусила его и стала частью его жизни, Стайлз подумал, что этому навсегда пришёл конец. И тот факт, что Дерек больше не его Альфа, мешает ему быть с ним так, как Стайлз всегда мечтал. Особенно, когда Дерек не только не поверил, как Стайлз, Хелене, но и открыто обвинил её во всех грехах…

   И хотя Дерек оказался прав (Стайлз должен был знать это с самого начала, потому что в вопросах оборотней и Альф, Дерек, несомненно, знал куда больше), Стайлз, скажем так, вспылил. Поэтому каждый последующий разговор, каждое молчание или каждое нападение были лишь маленькими шажками, которые отдаляли Стайлза от его истинного Альфы и приближали к женщине, которая хотела только навредить им.

   И когда он понял, насколько был не прав, до Стайлза дошло, что уже поздно. И из-за его упрямства и одержимости помочь всем, он потерял возможность наслаждаться полноценной жизнью рядом с человеком, которого любил больше всего на свете.

   Но затем произошло чудо.

   Стоило только надеть эту грязную кофту (конечно, он никогда её не стирал), и Стайлз почувствовал, что связь с Хеленой ослабевает. Да, она никуда не делась, и он мог слышать, как она зовёт его. Но выше этого зова он чувствовал присутствие Дерека, будто нить с реальностью.

_«Мой якорь — это ты»._

   Именно это сказал Стайлз в своё первое полнолуние. Когда боялся потерять контроль при обращении, и Дерек попросил его держаться за якорь. Стайлз не колебался ни секунды. Сказал, что его якорь — это он... И теперь, снова почувствовав это, так сильно и нерушимо, он понял, насколько глупым был, что не осознавал этого раньше. И не понял, что, какой бы могущественной Хелена ни была, пусть это она его обратила, связь, которую он чувствовал с Дереком, была намного сильнее.

   В тот день, поняв, что подразумевает под собой это открытие, Стайлз мысленно начал продумывать план.

   И хотя все инстинкты велели ему пойти к Дереку и рассказать, что он может дать Хелене отпор, Стайлз понимал, что не может так рисковать. Потому что независимо от своей уверенности, что может дать ей отпор, он не мог совершить ещё одну ошибку. И, конечно же, не мог рисковать, столкнувшись с ней и её стаей вместе с Дереком, будучи не полностью уверенным, что сможет противиться её приказам... Это привело бы его в ту же ситуацию, как в лесу, когда он не мог даже шелохнуться, несмотря на своё желание, и было бы слишком опасно как для него, так и для всей стаи Хейл.

   Поэтому он должен был быть осторожен.

   Первым делом Стайлз воспользовался странной красной пылью, которую Хелена дала ему в их первую тайную встречу, способную скрыть её запах Альфы от стаи Дерека. Он не знал точно, предназначен ли этот порошок скрыть только запах Хелены, или мог скрыть запах любого другого Альфы. Стайлз очень надеялся на второй вариант. Как для дальнейшей разработки плана действий, так и для удовлетворения своего жгучего желания использовать её же оружие против неё.

   С головы до ног покрыв себя порошком, Стайлз надел кофту Дерека под свою самую широкую клетчатую рубашку... и скрестил пальцы.

   И безумно обрадовался, когда, придя на её зов, понял, что уловка сработала. Хелена вела себя как обычно, её волк не взбесился, учуяв запах другого Альфы на её бете… как и Дерек, когда Стайлз приходил к нему сразу после встреч с Хеленой.

   И это было очень хорошо.

   Потому что означало, что всё могло получиться. Что чувствуя на себе запах Дерека, Стайлз может её обмануть. Заставить поверить, что он её покорный бета, и готов выполнить любой приказ... Пока не придёт время для ответного удара.

   В этом, несомненно, заключалась самая большая проблема: то, что он мог пойти ей наперекор, не означало, что и другие её беты тоже. И был уверен, что если начнёт действовать раньше времени, его убьют, не раздумывая, а затем, возможно, расправятся со всей стаей Дерека просто в наказание за его наглость.

   Но на этот раз всё вышло куда лучше, чем Стайлз ожидал.

   Потому что, как только он пришёл к Хелене, та раскрыла ему свои планы. Абсолютно все, слепо полагая, что держит его под контролем.

   Она сказала, что Дерек не отпустит его, и поэтому они будут ждать его. И даже разыграют, заставив поверить, что его бедный спутник попал в ловушку, а затем этот самый спутник собственноручно замучает его до смерти.

   Вот тогда и должен будет выступить Стайлз.

   Он должен вести себя так, будто ему невыносимо причинять боль своему спутнику, но он вынужден выполнять приказы, потому что это приказы его Альфы.

   Но в действительности Стайлз никогда не чувствовал непреодолимого желания выполнить приказы Хелены. И каждый раз, выполняя её прихоти: ударить Дерека ножом, током, обвинить, что это он по всём виноват… Стайлз делал это не по её приказу. Он ни разу не действовал против своей воли.

   Он делал это, потому что ему нужно было заставить её поверить в контроль над ним. Убедить, что он не опасен.

   И держать в заблуждении, пока не придёт стая Дерека. Потому что только с их помощью они смогут покончить с Хеленой.

   И каждый час в ожидании их прибытия... Каждую мучительную минуту, когда приходилось ранить Дерека, Стайлз молился об их появлении… Это были самые тяжёлые мгновения в его жизни...

   Слёзы, которые он проливал, пытая Дерека, — единственное, в чём Стайлз не притворялся. Но в то время как Хелена и Дерек полагали, что он плачет потому, что его заставляют делать то, что он не хочет, но вынужден делать… На самом деле Стайлз плакал потому, что знал, что в любой момент может остановиться, но обязан продолжать этот фарс.

   А когда Хелена дала ему пистолет, заряженный мощным ядом «убийцей волков», Стайлз не раздумывал ни секунды.

   Выстрелив ей прямо в сердце, он почувствовал, как тяжесть всего мира будто сваливается с его уставших плеч.

   Всё это произошло менее десяти часов назад.

   У Стайлза было ощущение, что он вот-вот упадёт, он чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, что не мог даже устоять на ногах.

   Но перед этим нужно было сделать кое-что ещё.

   Прежде чем можно будет отдохнуть, ему придётся встретиться с Дереком лицом к лицу... Снова.

   Стайлз очень надеялся, что в этом не будет необходимости. Что ему не нужно будет всё объяснять, потому что Дерек и так всё понял... И судя по тому, как он посмотрел на него, увидев на Стайлзе свою кофту, и как обнимал после убийства Хелены… Да, его Альфа всё понял.

   Но это не означало, что Дерек не собирался всыпать ему по первое число и сказать это вездесущее «я же тебе говорил!», прежде чем припомнить все совершённые за последнюю неделю ошибки: начиная от лжи и игнорирования просьб держаться подальше от Хелены, до безграничного доверия твари, которую никак иначе как само семя зла по-другому и не назвать… 

***

   Стайлз открыл дверь лофта своим ключом, который Дерек дал ему давным-давно. И удивился, что Альфа не встречает его прямо у порога. Ведь своим чутким слухом он мог услышать кряхтение двигателя джипа уже на подъезде к зданию.

   По крайней мере, будь всё наоборот, именно так поступил бы Стайлз — настолько сильно он хотел увидеть Дерека.

   Стайлз даже думать не хотел, почему всё так, и почему его встречает оглушительная тишина. Разве Дерек не хотел его видеть? Всё ещё злился на то, что сделал Стайлз? Или, может быть, от него до сих пор пахнет Хеленой, и Дереку противно находиться рядом с ним?

   Но, слава Богу, ни один из вариантов не оказался верным...

   И встретившая его тишина объяснялась проще, намного проще.

   Когда Стайлз вошёл в лофт, он быстро нашёл Альфу глазами.

   Тот лежал на кровати.

   И спал.

   Вздохнув с облегчением, Стайлз, не издавая ни звука, оставил ключи на столе в гостиной.

   Вообще-то он изначально должен был предположить такой исход: то, что Дерек проснулся в клинике, набравшись достаточно сил добраться до дома, вовсе не означало, что он восстановился на все сто процентов... Он просто хотел оказаться дома, один, без стаи, поддержку и желание позаботиться о нём которой, несомненно, ценил, но должен был признать, что иногда они перегибали палку.

   Особенно с точки зрения его Альфы — человека, который не привык использовать слова и для которого всего месяц назад отношения с его стаей были крепкими, но довольно отстранёнными... Но всего за несколько дней уважавшие его беты, которые не горели желанием вести с ним беседы (что Дерека очень устраивало), превратились в не отходящих от него квочек, и постоянно интересовались, всё ли с ним в порядке и не нужно ли ему что-то.

   Да, Стайлз прекрасно понимал, почему он хотел вернуться домой, хотя бы просто поспать.

   И хотя это был не тот приём, на который он надеялся (так-то они чуть не умерли, и Стайлз натворил дел, обсудить которые так или иначе придётся), он сосредоточился на положительной стороне.

   Что Дерек здесь, живой, на первый взгляд здоровый, и настолько расслаблен, что даже смог заснуть в... новой кровати?

   Потому что кровать, которая казалась супер удобной, была совсем не той, что Стайлз видел тут в последний раз.

   Мысленно он спросил себя, что случилось с предыдущей, и кто купил эту, которая явно была намного больше и мягче. Почему-то Стайлз не представлял, как Дерек делает что-то столь банальное, как покупка новой удобной мебели для сна.

   Не желая больше тратить время на размышления, что могло случиться с кроватью, и раздумья, кто купил новую (что-то подсказывало, что купил её Айзек, потому что только у него он был свой личный счёт с деньгами, которые давал ему каждый месяц Дерек, ну и потому, что тот был той ещё выскочкой), Стайлз разулся и снял носки.

   Чтобы не разбудить Дерека, очень осторожно сел на край кровати и несколько секунд молча смотрел на него.

   Альфа, не раздевшись, лежал на животе, положив руки под подушку. Он даже не удосужился расстелить кровать и залезть под одеяло. Но, в конце концов, это не имело значения. Не то чтобы оборотни могли простудиться, будучи живыми печками.

   Он больше не был бледным, как поганка, и казалось, просто спал. Даже лицо, по крайней мере не скрытая подушкой его часть, было очень расслабленным. Усталым, измученным, но умиротворённым.

   Или так хотел думать Стайлз.

   Потому что Дерек точно заслуживал умиротворения после всего...

   Почувствовав, как увлажняются глаза от одной мысли, что он мог больше никогда не увидеть Дерека умиротворённым... или просто не увидеть, Стайлз лёг в кровать. Устроившись на боку, он заставил себя не прижиматься к Дереку, как бы сильно этого ни хотелось. Будить его ни в коем случае не хотелось. Стайлз знал, что ему нужно несколько часов... дней отдыха.

   Единственное, что сделал Стайлз, потому что нуждался в этом больше воздуха, и если бы не сделал, то не поверил окончательно, что Дерек рядом, — это глубоко вдохнул, наполняя лёгкие запахом своего Альфы.

   Едва уникальный аромат Дерека затопил каждую клеточку его тела, Стайлз улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

   Секунду спустя он уже спал.

***

   Дерек не сразу понял, что не спит.

   Совсем не это он ожидал увидеть, когда, открыв глаза, увидел рядом с собой мирно спящего Стайлза.

   Данную сцену он созерцал не часто, так как Стайлз очень редко оставался у него ночевать. И в большинстве этих случаев они вместе просыпались под будильник, который напоминал им, что Стайлзу пора в школу.

   И учитывая, что в последний раз он видел Стайлза в подвале своего сгоревшего дома с телом Хелены у его ног... обнаружить его сейчас в постели, будто ничего не случилось, было очень странно.

   Но потом Дерек вспомнил, как проснулся в ветеринарной клинике в окружении всех своих бет. И как они все буквально кинулись его обнимать… это был самый эмоциональный и неловкий момент, который он пережил в жизни.

   Тем более, что Джексон <i>тоже</i> обнимал его, и в его глазах блестели слёзы; в то время как Эрика говорила, что обещает быть хорошей, только бы он никогда не оставлял их!

   Дерек солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не ждал дня, когда волчата так открыто проявят свою привязанность и любовь. И то, что они пережили за такой короткий период времени, не ставило под сомнение, что наконец-то они — настоящая стая, где беты уважают и ценят своего Альфу, а Альфа готов рискнуть своей жизнью ради них.

   Тем не менее, для того, кто не привык к объятиям (только Стайлзу, и то сквозь зубы, Дерек позволял это), ситуация быстро начала несколько напрягать. Поэтому, очень мягко, но довольно настойчиво, улыбнувшись даже не угрожающе, Дерек заверил их, что с ним всё в порядке. И им не о чем беспокоиться. Что он намного сильнее, чем они думали, и что он никогда не собирается бросать их.

   Именно тогда беты поведали ему обо всём, что произошло с момента, как он потерял сознание: Крис Арджент позаботился о теле Хелены. И пока Дитон исцелял его, они устроили новых бет в заброшенной железнодорожной станции. Сначала они думали отвезти их прямо в лофт, но предпочли дождаться решения Дерека, где им быть... И, как сказали им бывшие беты Хелены, вагоны — самое удобное место, где они спали за последние годы, поэтому они не возражали отдохнуть там несколько дней, пока их новый Альфа не поправится, и они не поговорят о планах на будущее.

   О Стайлзе они рассказали в последнюю очередь. Сказали, что он всё время был рядом и ушёл только, когда приехал шериф, и что согласился уйти только когда они заверили его, что с Дереком всё будет в порядке и они всё время будут следить за ним.

   В конце Скотт с некоторым страхом добавил, что посоветовал ему обстоятельно поговорить с отцом и рассказать ему всё. Абсолютно всё.

   Сказал это очень медленно, почти дрожа, будто ждал, что Дерек набросится него, узнав это.

   Не слишком далеко от истины.

   В последний раз, когда Дерек говорил с шерифом, если это можно считать разговором, он сам очень хотел сказать правду. Знал, что это единственный способ заставить его поверить и убедить прекратить вмешиваться в дело, которое, по всей вероятности, закончилось бы смертью отца Стайлза.

   Но он не смог. Хотя бы потому, что после всего, что Стайлз пережил с тех пор, как Дерек вернулся в Бэйкон Хиллз, рассказать отцу правду имел право только он.

   Вот почему у Дерека не было выбора, кроме как солгать шерифу. Снова. Заставить его поверить, что Хелена похитила Стайлза и намеревается вернуться в Филадельфию, так что им нужно следить за дорогами, а также за домом на её имя в другом городе... Короче говоря, отвлечь и держать как можно дальше от лесов Бэйкон Хиллз, где, Дерек был уверен, находится Стайлз.

   И да. Дерек знал, что когда шериф поймёт, что он обманул его, да ещё узнает, что Стайлз теперь оборотень... ему придётся иметь дело с очень злым Джоном Стилински.

   Но он ни о чем не сожалел.

   Всё закончилось хорошо: шериф был в безопасности. Хелена уничтожена. И в стаю вошли четыре новые беты, которые, как сказал ему Бойд, будут вечность благодарны за предоставленную им возможность зажить по-новому.

   Но самое главное, Стайлз снова с ним.

   Когда Дерек понял, что не спит, и Стайлз появился дома, пока он спал, его охватило странное чувство.

   Сначала он думал, что когда всё закончится, он почувствует себя счастливым, эйфория затопит его. Но не это он чувствовал. Он не чувствовал даже грусти и боли, которые испытывал, пока Стайлз пытал его...

   Потому что теперь знал правду — Стайлз сделал это, чтобы спасти им всем жизнь. Больше нет смысла зацикливаться на этих разрушающих эмоциях. Всё было обманом, и ничего общего с реальностью не имело.

   А реальностью было то, что сейчас видел Дерек: невероятный парень, которому удалось вырваться из-под контроля одной из самых могущественных из существующих Альф, благодаря простой старой окровавленной кофте. Парень, который, после того, как — снова — поступил правильно и рассказал отцу всю правду, вернулся к нему. Вернулся домой, лёг в кровать и уснул.

   Как будто делал это каждый день.

   И впервые испытав нечто, вроде бы, обыденное, но до этого недоступное... Дерек почувствовал невероятное облегчение. Словно испарились все заботы, проблемы и вина прошлого. И можно с лёгким сердцем наслаждаться обществом человека, с которым он связан на всю жизнь.

   Возможно, именно это побудило Дерека сделать то, о чём он никогда до этого не думал.

   Потому что, когда он понял, что больше не уснёт, но не хочет разбудить Стайлза; он пошёл на кухню, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь поесть.

   И должно признать, что готовка никогда не входило в число его предпочтений, когда он жил в сгоревшем доме или в вагоне поезда... главным образом потому, что там не было кухни... это вовсе не значило, что Дерек не умел. Или, по крайней мере, не мог попробовать.

   В детстве он всегда любил помогать маме готовить обед. И хотя его помощь заключалась в чистке не одного килограмма картофеля (чтобы накормить тринадцать человек, требовалось много времени и сил), наблюдая за её работой, он кое-что узнал.

   И теперь, когда ему захотелось делать что-то обыденное, Дерек решил, что первой будет готовка.

   Он открыл холодильник и улыбнулся, увидев забитые едой полки. Понятно, что Айзек, помимо покупки новой кровати, воспользовался возможностью закупить и продукты.

   Стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить Стайлза, Дерек стал вынимать овощи и много-много мяса.


	31. Chapter 31

   Дерек раздражённо выключил плиту.

   Еда в сковороде не выглядела так, как должна была выглядеть. И пахла она не так, как должна была...  Потому что вместо того, чтобы пахнуть мясом и овощами, чесноком и приправами, она пахла... гарью!

   И да, Дерек не был шеф-поваром. Но рецепт из сети гласил, что его очень легко приготовить. Нужно просто делать так, как написано — довольно подробно и доходчиво — и в течение часа должно было получиться рагу-пальчики-оближешь.

   Но получилось не рагу, не тем более «пальчики оближешь»...

   Дерек долго с ненавистью испепелял еду взглядом, до немыслимых пределов задрав бровь... пока не понял, что на неживой объект это не действует.

   Но всё это перестало иметь значение, когда он чутким ухом уловил кое-что в другом конце лофта.

   А точнее быстрое сердцебиение и учащённое дыхание Стайлза, который до этого мирно спал.

   Дерек оказался рядом в тот момент, когда он проснулся и озирался в замешательстве.

   И сразу понял, в чём дело. Он сам в прошлом не раз видел кошмары, поэтому не сомневался, что сейчас приснилось Стайлзу.

   Вот почему Дерек, не делая резких движений, подошёл ближе и тихо позвал его.

   — Стайлз, — Стилински уставился на него, будто не осознавая, кто стоит перед ним, — всё в порядке. Я здесь.

   И, как оказалось, это были самые нужные слова. Потому что, как только Дерек заговорил, Стайлз бросился на него и крепко обнял, как утопающий спасательный круг.

   — Дерек, — пробормотал он, всё ещё тяжело дыша, — ты в порядке. Господи. О, боже. Дерек...

   — Тихо, — Дерек в ответ тоже стиснул Стайлза, наслаждаясь его теплом теперь, когда мог наконец это сделать после стольких часов, даже дней, ожидания. — Это был просто кошмар. Не беспокойся. Всё кончено. И ты в безопасности.

   Однако последний комментарий, должный окончательно успокоить Стайлза, возымел обратный эффект.

   Потому что едва Дерек закончил, Стайлз отпрянул и, всё ещё сидя на кровати, посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

   — Это правда произошло, — прошептал он, по-другому и не скажешь, с ужасом.

   У Дерека не было другого выбора, кроме как кивнуть, зная, что это именно то, чего Стайлз не хотел слышать.

   Потому что прекрасно знал, какие чувства обуревают его сейчас. Он сам испытывал подобные, когда впервые увидел кошмар, в котором горит дом его родителей, а сам он ничего не может сделать. Тогда Дерек чувствовал, как мир рушится под ногами, и на секунду хотелось поверить, что это просто жуткий сон, и его родители, сёстры, кузены и кузины не погибли по его вине.

   И за эту секунду, понимая, что этот кошмар ни что иное, как воспоминание о том, что произошло в действительности… он будто заново переживал эту боль. Гнев и вину.

   — О, Боже, — простонал Стайлз, глядя на него такими широко распахнутыми глазами, что они даже не были похожи на человеческие. — Поверить не могу. Не могу поверить, что сделал это с тобой.

   И это последнее, что Дерек хотел услышать от него.

   Не долго думая, он притянул его обратно к себе и крепко обнял.

   — Не думай об этом.

   — Но...

   — Ты поступил правильно, — Дерек оторвался от него ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. — Слышишь? Ты поступил правильно.

   — Я заставил тебя кричать от боли, — голос Стайлза дрогнул, и Альфу охватил озноб. Потому что он не понимал, как такой подвижный и жизнерадостный парень мог говорить настолько сломленным, полным вины, голосом. На мгновение Дерек задался вопросом, звучал ли его голос так, когда он говорил о пожаре и Кейт, и вдруг понял, почему Стайлз каждый раз злился. И кричал, чтобы он перестать говорить о ней, потому что она мертва, а он — живёт!

   — Нет... Нет. Забудь об этом, — Дерек взял его за руки и крепко сжал, заставляя сосредоточиться на здесь и сейчас. И хотя последнее, что Дерек хотел сейчас делать, — это говорить, потому что от такого вида Стайлза у него разрывалось сердце; он знал, что если он не сделает этого, никто не сделает. И ему жизненно необходимо было, чтобы Стайлз понял, что он ни в чём не виноват. — Если бы ты дал мне напасть на неё, когда я пришёл, даже с твоей помощью, ничего бы не получилось. Ты знаешь. Знаешь, что она убила бы нас всех.

   Стайлз всхлипнул и снова крепко обнял Дерека. Несмотря на то, что именно эти слова он повторял себе много-много раз, и знал, что это чистая правда… принять их было не так-то просто.

   Потому что независимо от того, насколько легко стало на душе, услышав от Дерека, что он всё понял, и прощает его, совершённые ошибки никуда не делись.

   — Прости... Прости за всё, что я сказал тебе. За то, что сделал больно и... Боже, Дерек. Я доверился ей... никогда себя не прощу.

   — Нет, — Дерек снова оторвался от него. Отпустил его руки и положил ладони на мокрые щёки. — Не смей даже думать об этом... Думай, о том… думай о том, что если бы ты не поступил так, как поступил, сейчас ты был бы далеко от меня, на всю жизнь остался бы в лапах этой психопатки, которая заставила бы тебя подчиняться и убивать... — он замолчал на несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться и собраться с силами, потому что сказать то, что он собирался, — это всё равно что заново пережить весь ужас, который он испытал, когда поверил, что потерял Стайлза навсегда. — А я бы остался здесь один, зная, что больше никогда тебя не увижу... — он сжал губы, чувствуя, как по щекам безостановочно текут слёзы. И хотя в прошлом он всегда ненавидел плакать и старался этого не делать, сейчас слёзы дарили облегчение. — Но мы предотвратили это. Она мертва. И больше не сделает нам больно... Потому что во всём была виновата только она. Слышишь? Только она... — Дерек прижался лбом ко лбу Стайлза, чтобы почувствовать его ещё ближе. — И это единственное, о чём ты должен думать. Всё закончилось. Кошмар закончился и теперь ты здесь.

   — Дерек... — Стайлз не знал, что сказать. Поэтому он решил просто прижаться крепче к Дереку, обхватив руками за спину, и изо всех сил обнял. И почувствовав тепло тела, которое знал наизусть, глубоко вдохнул, чтобы наполнить лёгкие запахом, который всегда был для него запахом дома и уюта. — Я так сильно люблю тебя, — затем он отстранился, чувствуя необходимость сказать эти слова, глядя Дереку в глаза. Чтобы не осталось никаких сомнений, что он говорит правду. — Люблю тебя больше всего на свете.

   — А я тебя, — слишком взбудораженный всем происходящим, Дерек не смог больше терпеть и крепко, почти агрессивно поцеловал его. За всё сказанное друг другу за последние несколько недель, полные сомнений, претензий и тишины. И Дерек понимал, что, возможно, следует быть поласковее, потому что они первые целовались после того, как их мир чуть не рухнул. Но в этот момент он мог думать только о том, что Стайлз с ним, рядом. И он настоящий. — Я так боялся, что больше никогда тебя не увижу...

   — Я больше никогда и никуда от тебя не денусь, — как мог, ответил Стайлз. Сложно было говорить, когда плачешь и отвечаешь на короткие, но крепкие поцелуи. А вообще, плевать, если Дерек не понял бы ни слова... в любом случае это просто слова. — Только ты имеешь значение. Ты — мой Альфа. Мой единственный Альфа.

   — Стайлз... — Дерек, взволнованный этими словами, на мгновение остановился. Он в них больше не сомневался, но слышать их было чудесно. Альфа глубоко вдохнул аромат Стайлза, который постепенно терял запах Хелены теперь, когда её не стало, и серьёзно посмотрел на него. — Я никогда тебя не отпущу. Не позволю, чтобы подобное повторилось снова. Никто больше не посмеет прийти и забрал тебя у меня. Потому что твоё место здесь. В моих руках. И так будет всегда. Слышишь?

   Стайлз на несколько секунд потерял дар речи.

   Боже. Для того, кто не любил разговаривать, Дерек просто мастер красноречия!

   Стилински пришлось сглотнуть пару раз, чтобы восстановить голос. Потому что что-то ответить он же должен был, да?

   — Мне нравится твой план.

   Дерек улыбнулся и снова обнял его.

   Однако на этот раз не так крепко. Это больше не было объятием, которое служило доказательством, что всё реально, и Стайлз рядом с ним. На этот раз это было объятие безмятежности. Желание почувствовать своего спутника рядом и понимание, что так будет всегда.

   И тогда, именно тогда, в голове возникла картинка.

   И Дерек понял, что либо сейчас, либо никогда.

   Несколько секунд он молча смотрел на Стайлза, впитывая в себя черты созданного для него парня, и коротко поцеловал его в губы.

   — Подожди секунду, — прошептал он, поднимаясь с кровати. — Не двигайся, — больше ничего не сказав, Дерек направился к винтовой лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

   Стайлз молча замер.

   Это было слишком странно.

   Но он не стал углубляться в размышления. Даже если у Дерека не выдержала нервная система, Стайлз не винил его, и прощал. После всего, что произошло, пусть они оба выглядели довольно вменяемыми, странная вспышка безумия была более чем понятна.

   Когда Дерек вернулся в кровать и сел рядом, он больше не плакал. Совсем наоборот. На его лице сияла самая широкая и прекрасная улыбка, которую Стайлз когда-либо видел.

   Именно эта улыбка заставляла Стайлза каждый раз, когда он видел её, ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться — да, Дерек с ним и любит его.

   Но в этот раз Стайлзу пришлось ущипнуть себя не только для того, чтобы признать, что Дерек Хейл с его крышесносной улыбкой, охрененным телом, потёртыми штанами и мега сексуальными бровями принадлежит ему... но ещё и потому, что то, что сейчас происходило — _невозможно_.

   Дерек протягивал ему раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежали кольца.

   Два простых, невероятно совершенных, кольца из белого золота.

   — О, Господи...

   — Прежде чем ответить, — невероятно спокойно прервал его Дерек, — я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что это не сиюминутный порыв. Я не взял кольца, как только вернулся домой... и не решил сделать предложение, потому что мы чуть не умерли. Я думал об этом давно... Просто подходящего момента не случалось.

   — А этот подходящий? — недоверчиво и немного резко спросил Стайлз, переводя взгляд с Дерека на кольца. Как будто не до конца верил, что это происходит на самом деле. — Я дрожу и... и воняю... и не могу перестать реветь...

   — Так идеально.

   — Боже мой, — Стайлз посмотрел Дереку в глаза и заплакал, — боже мой.  Боже мой... — спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Почему я не могу перестать говорить «боже мой»?..

   — Тихо, — Дерек рассмеялся над такой чисто Стайлз-Стилински-реакцией. — Тебе даже не нужно ничего говорить.

   — Что?! — он посмотрел на Дерека, как будто тот сошёл с ума. — Нет. Нет, — Стайлз вытер слёзы рукой, неприлично хлюпнув носом. — Подожди. Дай мне всего несколько секунд, хорошо? Мне нужно… нужно сосредоточиться и... — он закрыл глаза и сделал несколько вдохов. — Ладно, — затем открыл глаза, — можешь начинать свою речь...

   И тут настала очередь Дерека теряться.

   — Я не подготовил речь...

   — Серьёзно? — Стилински взмахнул руками. — Что это за хреновый способ звать замуж?!

   Дерек ответил не сразу. Он пристально уставился на Стайлза, поджав губы и комично задрав бровь.

   — По крайней мере, у меня есть кольца, и понятно, что я говорю, потому что я _не плачу._

   — Ты грубиян, знаешь? — пожаловался Стайлз, и снова начал хлюпать носом. — Но ты прав по поводу слёз... — он снова вытер глаза. — Боже, это нелепо... — и хихикнул. — Я не понимаю... Ты действительно не думал о том, что сказать? Даже когда покупал кольца?

   — Я... — Дерек слегка покраснел, закрывая ладонь, в которой так и лежали обручальные кольца. — На самом деле я их не покупал... Они принадлежали моим родителям.

   — Боже, Дерек, — Стайлз, тронутый жестом, поднёс руку ко рту. — Боже мой.  Это потрясающе. Это... — зло вытер слёзы, заставляя себя перестать уже наконец плакать, после чего закрыл лицо обеими руками и глубоко вздохнул.

   Сделал это несколько раз подряд, и почти минуту они оба молчали.

   Когда он решил, что полностью успокоился и наконец перестал вести себя как девчонка с ПМС, он посмотрел Дереку в глаза.

   — Хорошо. Давай сделаем это уже. И на этот раз как положено.

   — Уверен?

   — Что? — Стайлз несколько секунд сидел с открытым ртом. — Какого чёрта с тобой происходит? Что это за вопрос такой? Ты серьёзно спрашиваешь, уверен ли я, что хочу услышать от тебя предложения выйти за тебя замуж? Почему нет? Я что, умираю? Или мне пересадили мозги, пока я спал? Или...

   — Ладно, ладно, я понял, — резко прервал его Дерек, почувствовав, как начинает раскалываться голова.

   Господи. Он действительно хотел выйти замуж за этого парня? Страдать каждый день от нескончаемого потока абсурдных слов и мыслей? Каждый день своей жизни?

   Да. Однозначно, да.

   Хейл сжал кулак с кольцами и, с сомнением посмотрев на кровать, где они сидели, решился.

   Он поднялся, шагнул ближе к Стайлзу, и встал на одно колено.

   — Боже мой... — пробормотал Стайлз. — Это намного лучше, чем я себе представлял.

   Дерек еле сдержал смех. Он пытался остаться серьёзным, не как всегда слишком серьёзным, почти пугающим... Хотя что-то подсказывало, что в данный момент это уже не имело значения.

   — Стайлз Стилински, — прошептал он, раскрывая руку, — ты...

   — Да! — выкрикнул Стайлз, бросаясь в объятия Альфы и целуя его так крепко, что зубы свело. — Да, конечно. Конечно, хочу! Естественно, хочу! Тысячу раз да!

   Дерек ответил на поцелуй, будто защищался от нападения, и когда Стайлз прекратил целовать его, наконец смог надеть кольцо на его безымянный палец.

   — Оно идеально подходит мне, — изумлённо прошептал он. И сразу же нахмурился. — Секундочку. Оно принадлежало твоей маме? — Альфа кивнул без тени эмоций на лице. — Значит ли это, что я женщина в наших отношениях?

   Дерек больше не мог сдерживаться. Он разразился смехом, подхватывая Стайлза на руки, и буквально стащил его с кровати, прижимая к себе так крепко, что они оба свалились на пол.   


	32. Chapter 32

   Они ещё долго смеялись и обменивались короткими, но крепкими поцелуями, периодически отвлекаясь на блеск обручальных колец. А затем уставились друг на друга, не зная, ни что сказать, ни что сделать.

   Будто так и не осознали в полной мере, что произошло: ни хорошее за последние пять минут, ни плохое за этот месяц. Словно всё ещё не верили, что кошмар закончился.

   Вот почему они действовали нерешительно, почти застенчиво... После мыслей, что они могут больше не увидеться, и последних нескольких раз наедине, которые, проще говоря, закончились не очень оптимистично: криками, обвинениями и буквальным причинением физического вреда — вести себя, будто ничего не произошло, было несколько сложно.

   Но в какой-то момент Дерек сказал себе стоп. И если раньше он не мог быть со Стайлзом и делать с ним то, что действительно хотел, из-за женщины, которая сделала всё, чтобы разрушить его жизнь; он не собирался отказываться от этого сейчас, когда между ними не было преград. Теперь, когда, наконец, всё, абсолютно всё, зависело от них!

   Стайлз улыбался так, что сердце Дерека билось быстрее, чем обычно. Но затем улыбка сползла с его лица, и он стал таким же серьёзным, как Дерек, который очень внимательно смотрел в ответ. Как будто впервые по-настоящему видел.

   Стайлз собирался спросить, случилось ли что-то, когда Дерек приблизил своё лицо к его.

   Сделал это постепенно, почти как в замедленной съёмке. И его взгляд был устремлён на губы Стайлза, точно так же, как в тот первый раз, когда Дерек, слишком боясь, что оплошает, впервые осмелился поцеловать его.

   И как в первый раз, получилось у Дерека чудесно.

   Едва соприкоснувшись своими губами с губами Стайлза, он с идеально выверенной силой захватил их в плен, и начал целовать Стилински без языка. И спустя несколько секунд, целуя губы Стайлза так, словно они были самыми красивыми и совершенными в мире, Дерек положил руку на его затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

   Как он уже знал, если дотронуться до головы Стайлза пальцами, тот будет стонать от удовольствия. И Дерек, воспользовавшись моментом, медленно погрузил язык в рот Стайлза, и температура вокруг них подскочила до немыслимых пределов.

   Едва почувствовав язык во рту, Стайлз крепче прижался к Дереку, желая получить больше внимания любимого мужчины теперь, когда нервы и смех первого момента осознания безопасности отошли в сторону.

   Но затем Дерек отодвинулся и улыбнулся недовольному ворчанию Стайлза, которому не понравилась смена планов.

   — Нам будет удобнее в постели.

   Не дожидаясь ответа Стайлза, он встал и потянул его за руку, заставляя встать. Но как только Стайлз поднялся, Дерек положил руки ему под ягодицы и, будто он ничего не весил, поднял вверх, заставляя обхватить ногами талию.

   А затем прижался лицом к шее Стайлза, и несколько секунд глубоко дышал.

   — Я больше не пахну ею, да? — спросил Стайлз с лёгким беспокойством, обхватывая Дерека за шею.

   И это небольшое беспокойство в его голосе заставило Дерека оторваться от его шеи и заглянуть ему в глаза. Он снова поцеловал его в губы, на этот раз очень легко, а затем сказал:

   — Едва, — честно признался он, — теперь, когда её не стало, её запах постепенно исчезнет, — Дерек снова поцеловал его, шагая к постели. — Но есть ещё один способ быстрее избавиться от него.

   — А, да? — с ухмылкой спросил Стайлз и, подражая Альфе, высоко вскинул бровь. — Какой?

   Дерек не ответил. Он скинул Стайлза на кровать, и в следующую секунду упал на него сверху. Чего не мог позволить себе до этого, если только очень, очень осторожно, потому что Стайлз был гораздо более хрупкими, чем он.

   Но теперь, когда это больше не было проблемой, он решил, что можно немного отпустить себя.

   И как только его тело соприкоснулось с телом Стайлза, он снова поцеловал его, только на этот раз более агрессивно. Теперь он мог себе это позволить. И целуя, чувствовал ласкающие спину руки Стайлза, и определённую часть его анатомии, упирающуюся в его.

   Дерек снова вдохнул запах Стайлза, на этот раз приправленный чистым желанием, которое исходило от каждой клеточки его тела.

   И от этой комбинации желание Дерека сделать всё медленно улетучилось.

   Не переставая целовать его, на этот раз в шею, он опустил руки к штанам, чтобы расстегнуть ремень Стилински. Справившись, Дерек взялся за его кофту, задрав её вверх, чтобы Стайлз понял, что от него требуется, и продолжил раздеваться.

   Но вместо этого Стайлз положил руку на грудь Альфы, прося немного успокоиться. Удивившись, Дерек приподнялся достаточно, чтобы Стайлз мог выбраться, и молча уставился, когда тот сел на кровати.

   — Чуть осторожнее, ладно? — попросил он, аккуратно снимая кофту. — Мне очень дорога эта кофта.

   Дерек молча наблюдал, как Стайлз кладёт кофту, которая когда-то принадлежала ему, на пол, но намного бережнее, чем до этого скинул туда свои штаны и трусы.

   Полностью раздевшись, он с интересом уставился на Дерека.

   — Я не умничаю, нет-нет, — прокомментировал он будничным тоном. — Но для того, что ты хочешь сделать, обоим нужно… ну, знаешь… раздеться?

   Дерек несколько секунд сидел неподвижно. А когда отмер, Стайлз готов был поклялся, что видел румянец на его щеках. Но он исчез так быстро, да и щетина так хорошо всё скрывала, что Стайлз не мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что это не галлюцинации.

   Это не имело значения.

   Потому что, как только Дерек пришёл в себя, он с бо́льшим энтузиазмом принялся за Стайлза.

   Как и Стайлз, разделся он за считанные секунды. И как только остался голым, лёг на Стилински и с чувством поцеловал его. Легко прикусил губы и шею, фиксируя обеими руками голову Стайлза, чтобы не осталось никаких сомнений, что сейчас командует он.

   Прежде чем продолжить с наслаждением упиваться телом Стайлза, Дерек на несколько секунд прижался лицом во впадинку между ключиц, и глубоко вздохнул. Последние недели его сводила с ума невозможность сделать это, и теперь он намеревался делать это постоянно...

  — Ты даже не представляешь, как хорошо пахнешь.

   Не дожидаясь ответа Стайлза, он начал спускаться по груди вниз, целуя каждый миллиметр кожи на своём пути. Смаковал крепкую грудь, на которой уже начали выступать маленькие капли пота, и когда добрался до соска, уделил ему гораздо больше внимания. Обвёл ореолу языком, как будто пробовал самый вкусный десерт, затем несколько раз прикусил, почти одними губами, но от этого Стайлз довольно застонал и завозился на кровати, желая продлить ощущения.

   Улыбаясь, Дерек продолжил ласкать тело Стайлза, провёл языком по животу, периодически прикусывая кожу то тут, то там, вырывая новые стоны и крики удовольствия из горла Стилински.

   И Дерек обожал, когда Стайлз так кричал, не ведая, что лепечет, не осознавая своих действий, и особенно — какую бурю эмоций это всё вызывает в Дереке.

   Добравшись до пупка, он несколько секунд забавлялся с ним, затем долго и медленно вылизывал, как уже давно не делал, кожу вокруг. И когда практически весь живот Стайлза блестел от слюны, Альфа опустился ещё немного ниже, до нежной кожи в паху.

   Кончиком языка он приласкал паховую складку, бессовестно игнорируя член Стайлза, который настойчиво требовал внимания.

   Едва приласкав влажными мазками кожу, Дерек почувствовал руку Стайлза на голове, который зарылся пальцами в мокрые от пота пряди, и довольно настойчиво пытался направить Дерека туда, где больше всего хотел получить внимания.

   Вот только Хейл не был согласен с этим планом.

   Поднявшись на вытянутых руках, Дерек полностью отстранился и уставился на Стайлза.

   — Ты не должен двигаться, — приказал он, вернув коварную руку туда, куда до этого положил её, — над головой Стайлза.

   — Ты таким властным становишься, когда мы в постели, — пожаловался Стайлз и захлебнулся коротким стоном. Когда Дерек положил обе руки на его бёдра.

   — Как будто тебе это не нравится.

   Затем, даже не дав Стайлзу времени понять, что он собирается сделать, Дерек открыл рот и накрыл его член.

   — Бля…

   Стайлз попытался пошевелиться, чтобы протолкнуться глубже, но Дерек не позволил. Крепко держа его за бёдра, Альфа вжал его в матрас, и начал сосать и лизать твёрдый и невероятно вкусный член. И с каждым мазком языка, с каждым заглатыванием, с каждой лёгкой лаской зубов — дыхание Стайлза становилось глубже, пульс частил, а стоны звучали громче.

   На мгновение Дерек подумал довести его до оргазма. Одним своим ртом, слушая всхлипывания от удовольствия подкатывающего оргазма. Они делали так уже не раз, и всегда это было невероятно. Возможность попробовать Стайлза на пике его удовольствия, а затем трахнуть его, не сдерживаясь, зная, что Стайлз слишком измотан и расслаблен, и не способен ни на что, кроме как позволить Дереку любить его.

   На этот раз Дерек не хотел так.

   Впервые после разлуки они собирались заняться любовью, и он хотел насладиться каждой секундой. Продлить, насколько это возможно, удовольствие, которое он дарил Стайлзу, зная, что, как только Стайлз окажется на грани оргазма, он больше не сможет сдерживать своё желание погрузиться в это горячее и совершенное тело.

   Поэтому, когда Стайлз начал дышать чаще и его стоны стали протяжнее, говоря о том, что он близок к кульминации, Дерек выпустил его. И ничего не говоря, не говоря уже о том, чтобы что-то объяснить, он, словно куклу, перевернул его на живот, а затем заставил упереться руками и коленями в матрас.

   Стайлз так громко застонал, оказавшись в таком положении, что стон эхом пронёсся по стенам лофта. Но в отличие от ожидания, Дерек не вошёл в него.

   Да, он оказался между его разведённых ног. И поцеловал потную спину, прося немного успокоиться, да.

   Но не его член Стайлз почувствовал в себе.

   Напротив, он почувствовал тёплый и мягкий язык Дерека, пробирающийся в его нутро. Раздвинув ягодицы руками, Дерек полностью раскрыл его для себя, и сейчас с неподдельным восторгом языком ласкал розовую дырочку.

   — Боже мой... Господи...

   Стайлз не мог выговорить больше ничего. Мозг закоротило, когда он почувствовал язык Дерека в таком интимном месте. Раньше они делали это, но редко. И учитывая, что Стайлзу это нравилось, и, очевидно, Дереку тоже, потому что он мог по полчаса вылизывать его дырку, прежде чем войти; Стайлз не понимал, какого чёрта они не делали это каждый день.

   Наверное, чтобы не приелось, подумал Стайлз, прежде чем почувствовать дрожь в коленях. Когда Дерек напряг язык и вошёл глубже, и начал буквально трахать его своим языком.

   Стайлз всхлипнул, отмечая, что периодически удовольствие становилось болезненным, но ни за что не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Даже тогда, когда чувствовал сильное жжение от царапавшей кожу ягодиц щетины Дерека. Но даже это ему нравилось — контраст между мягким языком Дерека внутри и жжением кожи от его щетины.

   Он не знал, как долго это длилось. Могли пройти секунды, а то и целые минуты. Но Стайлз полагал, что в данной ситуации, точно так же, как на небесах после смерти, время перестаёт иметь значение.

   В какой-то момент чудесный язык Дерека исчез, и его заменили два пальца. Стайлз застонал от вторжения, но сразу же задохнулся от удовольствия. Обычно Дерек не раскрывал его сразу двумя пальцами... Но, учитывая, как тщательно он поработал языком, Стайлз был уверен, что тот мог без проблем сразу же проникнуть в него своим членом.

   Конечно, это не означало, что Дерек собирался это сделать. Хейл мог казаться каким угодно, но в действительности он был внимательным и мягким, когда необходимо. Особенно во время интимной близости.

   Пока его пальцы продолжали раскрывать его и единственное, что делал Стайлз (что мог сделать), — стараться удержаться на руках и коленях; Дерек сосредоточился на его спине. И едва ощутимо, мягкими укусами и лёгкими поцелуями, поднялся по спине, пока не оказался на уровне лица своего любимого.

   — Ты вкусный, — выдохнул он на ухо Стайлзу, и тот вздрогнул, — я мог бы часами наслаждаться твоим телом. Заставляя тебя кричать, — тут его пальцы коснулись простаты Стайлза, который глухо вскрикнул от удовольствия. — Я скучал по ощущению находиться внутри тебя, — поцеловал его в шею, прежде чем снова глубоко вдохнуть. — Ты хоть представляешь, как хорошо пахнешь?

  — Знаю, знаю, — простонал Стайлз, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека. — Я охуенный... А теперь, — он облизнул губы, потому что трудно было говорить с учащённым дыханием, — не мог бы ты сосредоточиться на главном? Ну, знаешь: вставьте деталь A в отверстие Б... Потому что если ты этого не сделаешь, клянусь, я... Аргх!

   Поток слов Стайлза был прерван криком, как удовольствия, так и боли, в тот момент, когда Дерек одним слитным движением вошёл в него до конца.

   Пытаясь унять боль, которую, должно быть, испытал Стайлз, и давая немного времени привыкнуть к его члену, Дерек накрыл губы Стайлза своими и очень медленно поцеловал. Как будто в этот момент ничто больше не имело значения.

   Так они провели пару секунд, Стайлз просто позволял себя целовать, потому что в его положении он мало что мог сделать; а Дерек ласкал эти тонкие горячие губы, хотя и его поза была намного неудобнее, чем он представлял.

   Ни один из них не заметил, как Дерек начал двигаться. Всё ещё целуя Стайлза, он медленно повёл бёдрами, чтобы не слишком приятное чувство наполненности переросло для Стайлза в самые прекрасные ощущения.

   Только когда член Дерека прошёлся по простате Стайлза, и тот закричал от удовольствия, они оба поняли, что хватит тянуть. И можно уже действовать агрессивнее.

   По крайней мере, так подумал Дерек, который, отпустив губы Стайлза, устойчиво  зафиксировал его колени на матрасе и, крепко удерживая за талию обеими руками, начал сильные толчки. Выходил буквально на пару сантиметров, и ещё резче вбивался обратно, заставляя Стайлза крепче держаться, чтобы не упасть лицом в матрас.

   Внезапно краем глаза Дерек увидел, как ногти Стайлза вытягиваются и становятся когтями.

   И Альфа чуть снизил темп.

— Постарайся расслабиться, — хрипло прошептал он из-за приложенных усилий.

   Стайлз не спешил отвечать, потому что в этот момент Дерек снова прошёлся по его простате.

   — Не обращай внимания, детка, — выдохнул Стайлз, двигая бёдрами назад, чтобы на полпути встретить толчки Дерека, — из-за того, что ты сейчас делаешь со мной, мне очень трудно расслабиться.

   И Дерек рассмеялся бы, если бы это не было так важно.

   Опять же, без предупреждения, он заставил Стайлза лечь на спину, игнорируя протесты. Протесты, которые мгновенно умолкли, как только Дерек снова одним сильным движением вошёл в него.

   Только теперь, когда Дерек видел его лицо, стало намного лучше. И когда глаза Стайлза начал затапливать янтарный блеск, он на середине остановил следующий толчок.

   — Постарайся не обращаться, — простонал Дерек, потому что в этот момент больше всего хотел продолжать трахать Стайлза, пока не кончит в него, а поговорить можно и позже.

   — Тебе не нравится? — увидев серьёзное лицо Дерека, сумел тихо спросить Стайлз. — Прости.

   Удовольствие на лице Стайлза сменилось на слишком частую за последние несколько часов эмоцию: вину. И вместе с этим Дерек уловил незначительное изменение ритма его сердца, и даже отчаянную попытку отодвинуться от него, основываясь только на том, как Стайлз посмотрел в сторону, чтобы Дерек не заметил заблестевшие от влаги глаза.

   Но Дерек не собирался позволить Стайлзу продолжать винить себя. Тем более в такой исключительный для них момент.

   — Нет. Ничего подобного, — он наклонился поцеловать, не желая выходить из него на тот случай, если Стайлз истолкует это как решительный отказ. — Мы впервые наедине с тех пор, как всё произошло, и... как мы обручились, — он подождал, когда Стайлз снова взглянет на него, и легко улыбнулся ему, — мне хотелось бы, чтобы это был только ты... Мы. Никаких оборотней на какое-то время.

   — О, — Стайлз облизнул губы и тихо застонал, когда Дерек продолжил двигаться, хотя в этот раз намного мягче. Просто лёгкие, безостановочные покачивания.

   Тогда у Стайлза появилась идея. Он обхватил руками голову Дерека и притянул его к себе. И как только Альфа оказался близко, Стайлз, чувствуя его внутри и снаружи, медленно поцеловал его, и длился поцелуй почти минуту. А затем прижался лицом к его шее и глубоко вздохнул.

   Чувствовать терпкий запах своего Альфы так близко, ощущать его горячее дыхание на шее и его твёрдый член в себе… это всё, что было необходимо Стайлзу, чтобы вернуть себе контроль.

   — Думаю, этого достаточно, — с улыбкой прошептал он и упал на матрас. Когти уже исчезли, и глаза стали привычного коричневого цвета, который так любил Дерек.

   Дереку потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы собраться после увиденного: его спутник ещё раз доказал то, что всегда было правдой, то, чего, на какой-то момент Дерек решил, его лишила Ликсон... Но, несомненно, его страхи больше основывались на собственной неуверенности, чем на настоящих чувствах к нему Стайлза.

   Ведь в будущем им, возможно, придётся столкнуться с опасностями. И некоторые враги могут воспользоваться их отношениями как слабостью... Но у них ничего не выйдет. Потому что именно их любовь сделала их сильнее.

   Дерек почувствовал, как распирает грудь от одной мысли, что сделал Стайлз, которому нужно было только почувствовать запах его Альфы, чтобы вернуть себе контроль, и снова поцеловал его.

   — Ты не представляешь, как сильно я тебя люблю.

   Ответить он ему не дал.

   В конце концов это было не нужно. И, учитывая, что большую часть времени говорил Стайлз, неплохо, что на этот раз всё наоборот.

   Едва закончив говорить, Дерек приподнялся на кровати. И, широко раздвинув ноги Стайлза, начал быстро и сильно двигаться, будто они только начали.

   С каждым толчком Стайлз громче и чаще стонал, изо всех сил пытаясь держать глаза открытыми и не отводить взгляд от Дерека теперь, когда наконец мог смотреть ему в глаза, чувствуя его внутри себя.

   Дерек тоже изо всех сил старался не закрывать глаза. Удовольствие было слишком сильным, жар и податливость этого прекрасного тела под ним, которое позволяло делать с собой всё, что ему захочется, пленили.

   Внезапно он почувствовал близкий оргазм Стайлза. Стилински захлебнулся стоном, и мышцы ануса тисками сдавили член Альфы.

   Не колеблясь ни секунды, Дерек взял руку Стайлза и поднёс её к его члену.

   — Прикоснись к себе, — попросил он, и сам положил руку Стилински на его же член, — хочу посмотреть.

   До Стайлза не сразу дошло, о чём Дерек просит его (вся кровь из мозга явно была внизу), но чуть погодя он, наконец, понял. Особенно, когда увидел блеск обручального кольца на своём пальце.

   Он сглотнул, пытаясь вернуть себе дар речи, но так и не додумался, что сказать.

   В итоге Стайлз протянул свободную руку Дереку. Альфа, не прекращая движения бёдер, принял его ладонь, и Стайлз положил его руку поверх своей, которая уже обхватывала его член, но так и не начала двигаться.

   Едва почувствовав прикосновение переплетённых пальцев, на которых сверкали обручальные кольца, Стайлз отпустил себя. Он сильно, почти яростно, начал дрочить себе, отчаянно желая достичь оргазма. Отчаянно желая увидеть, как брызнет сперма на их пальцы, где сияло доказательство любви.

   И если это было скорее отвратительно, чем романтично, никого это не волновало.

   Тем более тогда, когда Дерек, казалось, чувствовал то же самое. Потому что он крепко обхватил ладонь Стайлза и быстро задвигал ею, и иногда выходило, что это он на самом деле управлял движениями.

   Когда Стайлз достиг оргазма, он с первой порцией спермы выкрикнул имя Дерека.

   Альфа позволил сперме оросить его руку, и когда удовлетворился результатом, поднёс её ко рту и с удовольствием слизал терпкие капли, от чего Стайлз снова застонал.

   Вкус Стайлза на языке — всё, что нужно было Дереку, чтобы достичь финала. Забросив ноги Стайлза себе на плечи, он толкнулся изо всех сил, чтобы погрузиться как можно глубже в тело, которое, уже измученное и пустое, только и ждало, когда его Альфа наполнит его.

   И Дерек наполнил.

   После пяти жёстких толчков, которые продлили оргазм Стайлза ещё почти на полминуты, Дерек внезапно остановился. И, глухо застонав, начал кончать внутрь Стайлза, наполняя его своей сущностью, помечая его самым идеальным из способов.

   Его оргазм тоже длился дольше обычного, и Дерек наслаждался им каждую секунду. Не только потому, что снова чувствовал, как заполняет тело своего спутника, но и что мог делать это, пока его спутник устало улыбается ему, стараясь не заснуть после ошеломительного оргазма.

   Когда Дереку больше нечем было кончать, он осторожно положил ноги Стайлза на кровать и очень медленно вышел из него. И хотя они оба недовольно заворчали, что теперь больше не одно целое, они сразу же расслабились: теперь они могут повторять это, когда только пожелают.

   Коротко поцеловав Стайлза в губы и снова вдохнув аромат за ухом, Дерек встал и ушёл в ванную. Намочил губку горячей водой и тут же вернулся с ней, чтобы смыть со спутника потёки спермы, прежде чем они высохнут и станут приносить дискомфорт.

   Ему было всё равно, что Стайлз ничего не сказал. Он даже не подумал, как странно, что Стайлз молчит. Вместо этого Дерек вернул губку в ванную и лёг рядом. Положил голову на грудь Стайлза, позволяя его размеренному биению сердца успокоить себя. Затем нашёл руку своего спутника своей, тесно переплетая их пальцы.


	33. Chapter 33

   Стайлз удовлетворённо пялился в потолок. Сейчас он находился в посторгазменной нирване и знал, что если вот прямо сейчас не поднимется с кровати, то уснёт за считанные секунды.

   И пока это его вполне устраивало. Особенно, если рядом лежит такая уютная и сексуальная живая печка.

   Абсолютно удовлетворённо выдохнув, он повернулся на бок, чтобы как следует рассмотреть эту самую живую, уютную и сексуальную печку, которая к тому же всего полчаса назад стала его женихом.

    _«Святой божечка, я помолвлен с Дереком Хейлом!»_

   Стайлз знал, сколько бы он себе это ни повторял… Сколько бы ни пялился и ни касался кольца, которое было прямым доказательством этого факта — считай, чуда — на своём, или же Дерека пальце… ему явно потребуется ещё много времени, чтобы поверить.

   Но рассматривание обручальных колец и убеждённость в том, что это реально, внезапно отошли на второй план.

   Потому что Стайлз только что стал свидетелем ещё одного, иначе и не скажешь, чуда!

   Он приподнялся, опираясь головой на руку, и очень внимательно уставился на Альфу. А Дерек, который уже давно привык к пронзительному взгляду Стайлза (он и раньше так пялился, даже когда, гипотетически, должен был его бояться, так что теперь не было смысла ругать его за это), просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, и пускай Стайлз продолжает шпионить за ним, пока ему не надоест.

   Но Альфа должно быть тоже витал в пост-оргазме, иначе невозможно было объяснить, почему он верил, что его молчание надоест Стайлзу.

   Или заставит молчать.

   — Что это было? — спросил Стилински с интересом и ноткой возбуждения.

   Дерек не удосужился поменять позу или открыть глаза.

   — Что именно?

   — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что.

   — Понятия не имею.

   Но безразличие Дерека ещё больше взбудоражило Стайлза.

   — Боже мой. Ты делал это, — Стайлз вцепился ему в руку, заставляя обратить на себя внимание, — невозмутимый Дерек Хейл мурчал!

   — Как скажешь, — пробормотал Дерек, едва разлепив губы.

   — Даже не пытайся отнекиваться, о великий Альфа, — Стилински начал трясти Дерека за руку, как только понял, что не получает реакции. — Признай, ты мурчал, как гигантский милый котёнок!

   Наконец Дереку надоела тряска, и он отказался от попытки вздремнуть.

   Очень медленно выдыхая и открывая глаза, он повернулся на бок и встретился лицом к лицу со Стайлзом. Который, очевидно, больше не был расслаблен оргазмом, потому что пялился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, а улыбка на его губах была почти нелепой.

   — Даже если это так, а это не так, это просто удовлетворение, потому что на этот раз всё…

   — Молчи!

   В тоне Стайлза, несмотря на присутствующие нотки возбуждения, зазвенело беспокойство. Беспокойство, которое плескалось на дне его невероятно расширенных зрачков.

   К счастью, Дерек уже привык к резким переменам в поведении Стайлза. Поэтому даже не пытался выяснить, что могло вызвать внезапную панику.

   — Что?

   — Молчи. Не договаривай.

   — О чём ты, чёрт возьми? — прорычал Альфа, чувствуя, как начинает болеть голова.

   — Это как сказать, что всё хорошо. Скажешь — сглазишь!

   — Ты серьёзно? — Дерек недоверчиво поднял бровь. — Если я скажу, что всё хорошо, то сразу всё испорчу?

   — Я же сказал тебе молчать! — Стайлз ударил его по руке.

   — Господи, Стайлз. Поверить не могу, что...

   Альфа внезапно замолчал и перевёл взгляд на огромное окно в другой части лофта.

   — В чём дело?

   — Твой отец.

   — Что?!

   — Он внизу. Только что припарковался.

   — Вот видишь! — Стайлз снова ударил Дерека, — я же говорил тебе молчать.

   — Хочешь сказать, что веришь, будто из-за одного моего слова твой отец телепортировался сюда из дома?.. — он на секунду сжал губы, высоко задирая брови. — Ты серьёзно в это веришь?

   Недовольство Дерека, чуть более очевидное, чем до этого, заставило Стайлза хоть раз подумать, прежде чем ответить.

   — Я... Звучит немного нелепо, да.

   — Оденься и помоги мне заправить постель, — сказал Дерек, надевая штаны.

   — Не думаю, что его смутит небольшой беспорядок в квартире.

   — Уверен? — Дерек снова вскинул бровь. — Значит, его не смутит вид единственной тут кровати — смятой, будто единственные здесь два человека ничего на ней не делали?..

   — О, Боже, — Стайлз резво начал поправлять простыни, — поторопись!

   Спустя минуту кровать была убрана, словно на ней не происходило ничего греховного, а Стайлз почти натянул на себя кофту. И понял, что надел ту самую кофту Дерека в пятнах крови, и заколебался, не сменить ли её.

   Но времени не осталось.

   Зазвенел дверной звонок, и Дерек уже направлялся к двери.

   Прежде чем он дошёл до неё, Стайлз схватил его за руку.

   — Это... Я, наверное, должен был сказать тебе раньше, но... Дело в том, что мой отец знает...

   — Я знаю. Знаю, что ты рассказал ему всё.

   — Да? И ты не думаешь, что это неправильно?

   — Поверь, — пробормотал Дерек немного раздражённо. — Если бы это казалось мне неправильным, ты бы уже об этом узнал.

   — Будешь грубить, я не стану тебя поддерживать.

   — Не поддержишь меня? — спросил Дерек недоверчиво, и с ноткой… беспокойства?

   — Только не говори, что боишься моего отца, — удивлённо спросил Стайлз.

   — Конечно, нет, — Альфа скрестил руки на груди, чтобы придать больше уверенности своим словам, — но он твой отец и... шериф... И у меня не очень получается поддерживать хорошие отношения ни с одним из них.

   Стайлз слегка улыбнулся, поцеловав его в губы.

   — Пока ты не выпускаешь клыки, думаю, всё будет хорошо.

   Открыл дверь Дерек.

   Если честно, ему совсем не хотелось этого делать.

   Он никогда не был хорош в принятии гостей. Прежде всего потому, что раньше у него никогда не было дома, где бы можно было их принять, а также потому, что все, кто обычно заявлялся в его берлоги, имели плохую привычку появляться без предупреждения и вести себя как у себя дома. И не то чтобы Дерека это злило, потому что до этого он даже не считал сгоревший дом и заброшенное железнодорожное депо своим домом.

   Но теперь, когда у него появился дом с крышей и окнами, водопроводом и электричеством, что-то подсказывало, что многое изменится... Среди прочего, у него больше не будет оправданий не принимать гостей.

   Особенно, своего первого официального гостя — человека, к которому он должен относиться лучше, чем к кому-либо, если хочет, чтобы этот и будущие визиты (а особенно его сына) были постоянными в его жизни.

   Правда, тот факт, что первое, что увидел Дерек, открыв дверь, — это шериф Стилински, который целился в него из табельного пистолета, не предвещал ничего хорошего.

   Стайлз оторопел и несколько секунд стоял словно парализованный.

   Кстати, странности дня уже достойны книги Гиннесса...

   Стайлз посмотрел на отца, затем на Дерека, и снова на отца.

   — Вау. Ладно, — он засуетился на месте, не зная, разумно ли подходить ближе к мужчинам. — Всё происходит намного быстрее, чем я себе представлял.

   — Шериф, — спокойно поздоровался Дерек. Будто Джон не целился в него… Будто отец подростка, с которым он только что обручился, не целился ему в голову.

  _«Моя жизнь какой-то сюрреализм»._

    — Хейл... Я же говорил, что не хочу видеть тебя рядом с моим сыном.

   — Я хотел убедиться, что с вашим сыном всё в порядке. И он сам пришёл.

   — О’кей. Почему вы говорите обо мне, как будто меня здесь нет, — вмешался Стайлз. — Это невоспитанно, вы в курсе?

   — Я не с тобой разговариваю, — сказал шериф, едва кинув на него взгляд.

   — Папа. Может хватит, пожалуйста, целиться в моего парня из пистолета. Вот это точно очень невоспитанно!

   — Я целюсь в человека, который, насколько мне известно, удерживает несовершеннолетнего... Я имею полное право целиться и стрелять, если посчитаю его угрозой.

   — Серьёзно? — Стайлз взмахнул руками, подчёркивая «серьёзно». — Ты понимаешь, как нелепо это звучит? Особенно когда до моего совершеннолетия осталось меньше полугода... И ещё. В нашем штате возраст согласия — семнадцать.

   — Замолчи, Стайлз.

   — Хорошо. Я не хотел этого говорить, потому что думал, что это будет немного унизительно, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора... Ты хоть понимаешь, что целишься в оборотня? Альфу, ни много, ни мало. Выстрелив в него, ты только очень сильно его разозлишь.

   Дерек перестал смотреть на шерифа, чтобы сосредоточиться на его сыне, и посмотрел на него так, словно он последний представитель вида под угрозой исчезновения из-за слабоумия.

   — Так ты хочешь убедить его, что я неплохой парень? — очень медленно спросил он, — угрожая, что я могу напасть на него?

   — Я... ну... — Стайлз почесал шею, — я сказал, что ты можешь. А не то, что ты собираешься сделать это.

   — Заткнитесь оба! — крикнул шериф. — И для вашего сведения. У меня не просто пули, а серебряные!

   — Ты прикалываешься, да? — спросил Стайлз. — Серебряные пули? Почему ты думаешь, что они помогут?

   — Разве нет? — Дерек посмотрел в потолок и усталым жестом прижал ладонь ко лбу. Он только что понял, каково это — оба Стилински под одной крышей. — Ты, не дёргайся.

   — Сэр. Знаю, у вас много причин хотеть пристрелить меня. Но мы могли бы решить всё цивилизованно.

   — Точно, — поддержал его Стайлз.

   — Ты — молчи. У тебя здесь нет права голоса.

   — Эй. Как это нет? Ты же знаешь, что я — вторая половинка в отношениях? И главное звено, связующее всех здесь собравшихся. Потому что ты мой отец, а он — мой парень, — совершенно невоспитанно он ткнул в обоих мужчин пальцем. — Видишь? Я единственный, кто связан сразу с вами обоими.

   — Для справки. С ним у тебя нет никаких отношений.

   — А, нет? Тогда интересно, как назвать то, чем мы занимались на...

   — Стайлз...

   — Ладно, молчу.

   — Значит, его ты слушаешься? — спросил шериф, глядя на сына, а затем на Дерека. — И я запрещаю тебе разговаривать с моим сыном таким тоном.

   — Да ладно, па. Всё нормально. Он может так со мной разговаривать.

   — Может?.. — он прижал руку к лицу, решив наконец убрать пистолет. — Боже. Сюр какой-то…

   Дерек молча смотрел на мужчину, не зная, то ли смеяться, то ли плакать. Потому что сюр или нет, в глубине души он понимал, как трудно шерифу справиться со всем этим.

   В итоге, он решил сделать то, что заодно поможет ему заработать несколько очков в свою пользу. Он посмотрел на Стайлза и указал к дивану, намекая ему проводить туда отца, пока сам ушёл на кухню.

   Альфа открыл холодильник и вытащил парочку очень холодных бутылок пива, молясь, чтобы Джон Стилински не был одним из тех, кто думает, что пиво — детский лепет по сравнению с хорошим виски, и мысленно делая заметку купить бутылку лучшего виски для следующего раза... Если, конечно, этот раз будет.

   Он вручил мужчине пиво, а другое поставил на стол, бросив осуждающий взгляд на Стайлза, когда увидел, что тот собирается его взять.

   — Ты солгал мне, — сказал шериф после продолжительного глотка.

   — Да.

   — Ты заставил меня поверить, что эта женщина направляется в Филадельфию, чтобы я уехал из штата, подальше от моего сына.

   — Я должен был сделать это. Если бы вы остались и нашли её, то могли умереть.

   — Думаешь, я настолько некомпетентен?

   — Конечно, нет. Но она... — Дерек сжал губы. — Речь не просто об оборотне против человека. Она была жестокой и злопамятной... — он зло выдохнул через нос. — Она убила моего дядю. А он был самым сильным из всех, кого я знал.

   — Она убила Питера? — не веря, шёпотом вдруг спросил Стайлз. Когда Дерек кивнул, он взял его за руку и мягко сжал. — Я не знал.

   Шериф смотрел, как они молча поддерживают друг друга, и внезапно почувствовал неловкость. Но спустя несколько секунд понял, что дискомфорт связан не столько тем, как его сын ведёт себя с другим мужчиной, сколько тем, что это был интимный момент между двумя людьми, которые явно очень ценили друг друга.

   — Она тоже мертва? — в итоге пришлось спросить ему.

   Дерек кивнул, сильно сжав губы.

   — Ты её убил?

   — Папа... — вмешался Стайлз.

   — Нет, — прервал его Дерек, повернувшись к нему. — Ты не должен оправдывать меня, — затем повернулся к шерифу. — Да. Я убил её, — замялся на несколько секунд, прежде чем добавить, — и сделал бы это снова.

   — Ты сказал правду? Она напала на моего сына из-за тебя?

   Альфа сглотнул, прежде чем кивнуть, и сразу же опустил голову.

   — Это не его вина, — объяснил Стайлз.

   — Нет, моя, — сердито сказал Дерек, снова поднимая голову, чтобы взглянуть на шерифа, — она хотела сделать больно мне, и использовала Стайлза... И я никогда не прощу себе это.

   — Нет, — Стайлз положил ладонь на щёку Дерека и заставил его повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Это не твоя вина. Мне казалось, мы это прояснили, — шёпотом, словно они были наедине, сказал он. — Во всём виновата только она, и она мертва. И это самое главное, — он ждал реплики Дерека, и сердито добавил, когда тот просто промолчал. — Почему с тобой всегда так? Какого чёрта ты всегда винишь во всём себя?!

   Дерек не ответил. Возможно, потому что у него не было убедительного ответа, а просто сказать «потому что», он знал, бесполезно. Тем более, если сказать это Стайлзу.

   — Ладно, — вмешался шериф, который не испытывал желания становиться свидетелем ссоры сына с его парнем... И с каких пор он называет Дерека парнем своего сына? — Давайте вернёмся к тому, что беспокоит меня больше всего, — он подождал, когда Дерек посмотрит на него. — Как это повлияет на моего сына? Как… на оборотня, которого обратил тот, кому лучше вообще было не рождаться… Я имею в виду... он станет плохим?

   — Не говори ерунды.

   — Это работает не так, — начал объяснять Дерек после того, как обвиняюще зыркнул на Стайлза. — Отношения Альфы с людьми, которых он укусил, могут ограничиться только обращением... Как это случилось с моим дядей и Скоттом. Он укусил его, но он никогда не был частью его стаи.

   — Что это значит? И зачем ему стая? Он всё ещё мальчишка с нормальной жизнью, да? Это не изменится.

   — Нет, не изменится. Но в стае, с другими её членами, он станет могущественнее. Сильнее, быстрее, регенерация тоже будет проходить быстрее.

   — А теперь, когда та, кто обратил его, мертва, кто его стая?

   — Серьёзно? — испытывая лёгкое отчаяние, спросил Стайлз. — Тебе не кажется, что ответ чутка очевиден? — он указал на Дерека, а затем на себя. — Я встречаюсь с Альфой стаи... Очевидно, я часть его стаи, и...

   Стайлз резко замолчал, когда услышал изменение ритма сердцебиения отца. Дерек тоже заметил это и подошёл ближе к шерифу.

   — С вами всё в порядке?

   — Почему?.. Что это значит?.. — Джон не смог закончить ни одного вопроса, поэтому просто указал на руку сына. Дерек посмотрел на неё и понял, что так сильно ошеломило шерифа.

   Кольцо на безымянном пальце.

   — Боже мой, — пробормотал Стайлз, резко прикрывая кольцо. Будто это что-то изменит.

   — Это не то, чем кажется, — объяснил Дерек под ошеломлёнными взглядами обоих Стилински.

   — А, нет? — спросили они одновременно, с одинаковым неверием.

   Дерек предпочёл сначала ответить папе Стилински. Потому что всё ещё был решительно настроен заработать очки в свою пользу от, как он надеялся, будущего тестя.

    _«Я слишком стар для этого»._

   — Сэр. Уверяю вас, я не собираюсь брать замуж Стайлза ещё как минимум пару лет.

   — ЧТО?! — закричал Стайлз, глядя на Дерека, будто у него только что выросла вторая голова. — А это ещё почему? И тебе не кажется, что ты должен был сообщить мне эту незначительную деталь, когда спросил, хочу ли я выйти за тебя? Ну, знаешь, полчаса назад?

   — Ты позвал его замуж полчаса назад? — шериф тоже смотрел на него так же, как Стайлз — только будто у Хейла выросла не вторая, а уже третья голова.

   И Дереку уже не казалось, что это бред, потому что в этот момент он почувствовал, что все три сейчас взорвутся.

   Он взял пиво со стола и, игнорируя удивлённые лица отца и сына, выпил почти полбутылки, давая себе время подумать.

   — Во-первых, — он посмотрел на шерифа, — да. Я позвал его замуж полчаса назад. Когда понял, что нет лучшего способа показать Стайлзу, как я счастлив, что он в безопасности и со мной, — затем повернулся к Стайлзу. — И во-вторых. Ты даже не дал мне закончить говорить...

   — Но...

   — А если бы дал, то узнал, что я хотел попросить тебя выйти за меня, когда ты станешь совершеннолетним и будешь готов на этот шаг.

   Стайлз не моргая, смотрел на него несколько секунд.

   — Правда? — спросил он, широко распахнув глаза и рот. — Тогда зачем ты дал мне кольцо? Значит, я должен его вернуть? — он накрыл руку, на которой было кольцо, другой, спрятал их за спину и нахохлился как воробей. — И не подумаю. Оно моё.

   — Стайлз, — Дерек прижал ладонь ко лбу и сильно зажмурился. — Нет. Тебе не нужно возвращать его… Оно твоё, — он покачал головой, не зная, как выразиться. — Не знаю. Я хотел, чтобы это был своего рода символ. Чтобы ты знал, что, что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду рядом с тобой... Даже если мы сделаем этот шаг лишь через несколько лет.

   Стайлз моргнул несколько раз, моментально потеряв дар речи.

   — Чёрт. Это прекрасно, — прошептал он в итоге, подходя к Дереку, чтобы поцеловать его... Но Дерек отпрянул.

   Потому что одно дело — признаться в вечной и безоговорочной любви своему парню перед его отцом, и совсем другое — поцеловать его перед ним.

   Дерек прочистил горло, пытаясь сгладить ещё один неловкий момент, и посмотрел на шерифа.

   Шериф же как-то странно смотрел на него.

   Будто от слова «совсем» не верил в происходящее.

   — Ты действительно хочешь выйти за него замуж?

   Неловкое молчание последовало за прямым вопросом Джона Стилински.

   И никто из них не знал, что ответить.

   Тем более, что этот вопрос должен был быть адресован его сыну.

   Но задал он его, смотря на Дерека.

   — Эй! — опять же, Стайлз первым вернул себе дар речи. — Почему ты его спрашиваешь? Это я твой сын.

   — Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему. Сын.

   — Боже. Я чувствую себя ужасно оскорблённым, — он поднял руки к потолку и плюхнулся на спинку дивана.

   — Ответь на вопрос, Дерек, — продолжил шериф. — С какой стати такому, как ты, хотеть провести всю жизнь с кем-то вроде моего сына?

   Альфа не совсем знал, что ответить. Главным образом потому, что не был уверен, что вопрос без подвоха.

   В конце концов он решил довериться своему инстинкту и сказать чистую правду.

   — Я знаю, что у Стайлза гораздо больше хороших качеств, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

   — Эй! — Стайлз с ненавистью посмотрел на Дерека. — Вообще-то ты должен поддерживать меня и, знаешь, говорить обо мне только хорошее, — и всплеснул руками. — Если ты не скажешь, что считаешь меня офигенным, то кто, чёрт возьми, мне это скажет?!

   — Стайлз, — Дерек сжал переносицу с гримасой настоящей боли. — Детка... Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я сказал твоему отцу, что я встречаюсь с его сыном, потому что считаю тебя офигенным? — он замолчал на несколько секунд, чтобы слова дошли до мозга Стайлза. — Словно это единственная причина, по которой я хочу быть с его сыном?

   — О... Это... — Стайлз несколько раз попытался подобрать слова. — В этом есть… смысл.

   Внезапно громкий смех заставил Стайлза перестать хлопать ртом, как выброшенная из воды рыба. Особенно, когда он понял, что смеётся не Дерек, а его отец.

   — Боже мой, — попробовал он сам себе, — я сделал это. Свёл отца с ума.

   Шериф же продолжал смеяться, пока не брызнули слёзы, и ему пришлось сделать несколько вдохов, потому что от смеха уже начал болеть живот.

   — Ты в порядке? — спросил Стайлз отца.

   Но Джон, опять же, не соизволил ответить сыну. Напротив, он снова вернул своё внимание Дереку, который удивлённо наблюдал за происходящим... Хотя и признал, что то, что шериф улыбается ему, — хороший знак.

   — Если ты готов терпеть это всю свою жизнь, я не могу не дать тебе своё благословение.

   — Серьёзно? — спросил Стайлз, хотя разговор шёл не с ним.

   — Конечно, — Джон поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Его добровольное желание говорит о том, что ты отличная пара. В этом я не могу не согласиться… Так что меньшее, что я могу сделать — это дать Дереку моё благословение... И мои глубочайшие соболезнования.

   — Ну, хватит уже, — проворчал Стайлз. — Мне напомнить, что теперь я тоже оборотень? Ты не должен смеяться надо мной.

   — А ты не должен лезть в разговор двух взрослых, — шериф взял пиво и посмотрел в сторону Дерека. — Верно?

   Альфа закивал, прежде чем ответить.

   — Да, конечно, — сказал он очень, очень серьёзно. Как будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

   На этот раз Стайлз даже не стал протестовать. Он молча посмотрел на Дерека, точно так же, как много раз в прошлом Альфа смотрел на него, когда хотел дать понять, что считает его идиотом.

   Он поднялся с дивана и пошёл на кухню приготовить что-нибудь перекусить. Очевидно, отец не собирался уходить прямо сейчас, а Стайлз уже проголодался. Так что не мешало бы приготовить еду и случайно заставить Дерека пережить ещё один неловкий момент: обед с тестем-шерифом и его женихом.

   И учитывая, что Дерек ел как настоящий волк, Стайлз готов был поспорить, это будет особенно неловко.

   Но он это заслужил.

   — Как он сказал? Хорошая у тебя пара? — тихо сказал он из кухни, зная, что только Дерек услышит его. — Ну-ну.


	34. Chapter 34

   Дерек молча смотрел на спящего на животе Стайлза.

   Прошлой ночью, после самого неловкого обеда в жизни с женихом и его отцом, они долго занимались любовью, наслаждаясь спокойствием и уверенностью, что всё идёт просто идеально.

   Он не знал, который сейчас час, и ему было всё равно.

   Для всего мира Дерек перестал существовать и намеревался провести всё время в постели с обнажённым Стайлзом под боком.

   Возможно, именно поэтому его не удивила глупая улыбка в никуда, когда он протянул руку и погладил голую спину Стилински.

   Подумать только, он чуть не потерял всё...

   Дерек заставил себя не думать об этом. Напомнил себе, что прошлое не имеет значения, и единственное, что имеет — здесь и сейчас. И у этого здесь и сейчас есть имя: Стайлз Стилински.

   Хотя иногда, когда он оставался один на один со своими мыслями, сделать это было очень сложно.

   Не в первый раз Хейл чувствовал сожаление, что его родители никогда не познакомятся с ним... И что Стайлз не встретил его, когда он не был таким одиноким и агрессивным, словно злой волк из сказки...

  Дерек снова улыбнулся, поглаживая кончиками пальцев плечо Стайлза.

   Однако интуиция подсказывала, что, будь оно иначе, Стайлз никогда бы не обратил на него внимание... Потому что у Стайлза, похоже, был пунктик обращать внимание на всё странное, ненормальное, опасное. И, возможно, если бы он встретил обычного, улыбчивого и счастливого Дерека, то никогда не приложил бы столько усилий отвоевать себе местечко в его сердце.

   И разве это не странно?

   Знать, что, если бы его родители не умерли, он никогда бы не встретил парня, в которого безумно влюбился. Того единственного, кому удалось заново научить Дерека улыбаться и просыпаться с желанием прожить ещё один день... И так до конца жизни.

   Тем не менее, в глубине души он отдал бы всё, чтобы они встретились... Или чтобы родители, братья и сёстры хотя бы на минуту вернулись к жизни и познакомились со Стайлзом. Чтобы узнали, что это его спутник — человек, с которым он связан на всю жизнь, единственный, кто делает его счастливым.

   И как бы Дерек хотел увидеть реакцию родителей... Он готов был поклясться, что мама умилительно бы посмотрела на Стайлза, будто он её собственный ребёнок, а затем попросила бы позаботиться о её сумасбродном, всегда попадающем в неприятности сыне... И был уверен, что Стайлз бы очень серьёзно кивнул, как будто он самый ответственный на планете Земля.

   Дерек прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, представляя реакцию отца. Он был не настолько эмоциональным, немного похожим на шерифа, и пристально смотрел бы на Стайлза нескольких бесконечных минут, вгоняя Стилински в неловкость… А затем хлопнул бы по спине и спросил, за какую бейсбольную команду он болеет, и хочет ли он посмотреть с ними игру.

   Дерек проглотил образовавшийся в горле комок.

   Хотелось бы, чтобы это стало реальностью. Он очень хотел, чтобы его семья увидела его счастливым после стольких лет страданий и ненависти к себе...

   И всё равно по сей день, Дерек нет-нет, но задавался вопросом, действительно ли он этого заслуживает. Достоин ли он счастливой жизни, после того, что сделал, да ещё с таким уникальным и невероятным человеком, как Стайлз.

  Стайлз, конечно же, всегда уверял, что да, достоин. И что точно так же считает его семья, поэтому ему следует раз и навсегда прекратить изводить себя.

   Но он не был бы Дереком Хейлом, если бы время от времени не погружался в пучину отчаяния.

   Вдруг Стайлз пробормотал что-то во сне. И судя по расслабленному виду, снился ему не кошмар.

   Дерек снова почувствовал комок в горле, вспоминая всё, что его спутнику пришлось пережить. Совершенно одному в окружении врагов, вынужденному обманывать всех в отчаянной попытке одержать победу.

   Несправедливо, что Стайлзу пришлось разбираться со всем этим в одиночку. И не потому, что он был не способен, вовсе нет; а потому, что он этого не заслужил. Стайлз заслуживал оставаться нормальным подростком, со своими повседневными проблемами (гораздо более странными, чем у любого другого подростка, да), но где, по крайней мере, он остался бы человеком, а не стал оборотнем.

   Этого всегда хотел Дерек — чтобы Стайлз как можно дольше оставался человеком со всеми своими недостатками и достоинствами. И то, что он спутник Альфы, ни в коем случае не обязывало его терять свою человечность, которая делала его таким невероятно уникальным... Потому что спутник Альфы Бэйкон Хиллз вполне мог быть человеком. Особенно, если этот человек проявил столько отваги, храбрости и силы, что ему даже не нужен был укус, чтобы соответствовать своему Альфе.

   Этого он хотел... И с треском провалился.

   И из-за этого абсурдного желания — желания, чтобы Стайлз всегда оставался этим невероятным парнем — Дерек подверг его опасности. И вручил его на блюдечке женщине, которая очень хорошо знала, как разыграть свои карты — воспользовалась неуверенностью и ревностью Дерека, а также безграничным состраданием Стайлза.

   Всего этого можно было избежать, если бы у Дерека хватило смелости укусить Стайлза, когда он об этом просил.

   — О чём думаешь?

   Голос Стайлза вывел его из задумчивости. Дерек поднял голову и увидел его едва приоткрытые глаза и улыбку. Он только проснулся, а на его губах уже играла улыбка.

   — Ни о чём, — пробормотал Дерек, слегка качая головой, а затем склонился над Стайлзом и поцеловал его в плечо.

   — Лжец.

   — Я не...

   — Раньше ты мог обмануть меня, — сказал Стайлз, поворачиваясь на бок, лицом к Альфе, — но сейчас не только твой голос говорит мне о многом. Но и твоё сердце... И запах, — он вскинул бровь. — И все они говорят о том, что ты мне врёшь.

   Дерек вздохнул, лёг и обхватил голову обеими руками.

   — Было проще, когда мне просто нужно было обмануть твои глаза.

   — Ну так, этому пришёл конец, — пошутил Стайлз, взяв Альфу за руку. — А теперь расскажешь, что происходит в твоей прекрасной головушке?

   Дерек поджал губы и выдохнул через нос. Он действительно не хотел говорить об этом... Но знал, что не может промолчать.

   Он потянулся к Стайлзу, чтобы поцеловать его в губы, потому что только сейчас понял, что ещё не сделал этого, и это было непростительно.

   — Я думал обо всём, что произошло, — сказал Дерек хрипло. — И как всё было бы, если... — он сжал руку Стайлза, — если бы мы приняли другие решения.

   Стайлз молча кивнул, пододвинулся ближе к Дереку, пока не прижался к нему, свободной рукой зарылся в растрёпанные волосы Альфы и начал перебирать их пальцами.

   Мгновенно, Дерек, казалось, немного расслабился, даже прикрыл глаза, и Стайлз улыбнулся сам себе.

   К этому моменту Стайлз читал Дерека, как открытую книгу. Он даже лично составил целый толковый словарь его жестов бровями и губами. И сомневался, что кто-то ещё смог бы прочитать эмоции на его лице, ну, не считая злости... Но только Стайлз точно знал, когда Дерек действительно злился, а когда он посредством злости выражал свои страх и боль.

   И, к счастью, к этому моменту Стайлз также знал, как всё исправить.

   — Ты серьёзно говорил? — спросил он шёпотом.

   Дерек открыл глаза и с интересом посмотрел на него.

   — Что именно?

   — Что не укусил меня только потому, что боялся, что я перестану быть самим собой.

   Дерек молча кивнул, сжимая губы в тонкую линию.

   — Я ошибся... Если бы я укусил тебя, ничего из этого... — Стайлз прервал его, положив палец на губы.

   — Никаких разговоров о прошлом... Мы обещали это друг другу, помнишь?

   Дерек снова проглотил ком в горле. Он знал, что Стайлз прав. Глупо было говорить о том, что уже нельзя было изменить... Но иногда было слишком сложно этого не делать.

   Наконец он кивнул и прижался губами к виску Стайлза в поцелуе.

   И Стайлз решился.

   Он немного отодвинулся от Дерека и посмотрел ему в глаза.

   — Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.

   — Что?

   — Укуси меня, идиот, — улыбнулся он, — я хочу, чтобы ты поставил мне свою метку.

   И Дерек снова почувствовал этот отвратительный комок под названием раскаяние.

   — Ты же знаешь, что я не могу... больше нет... — пальцы Стайлза на его губах снова помешали ему продолжить.

   — Не говорить о прошлом...

   — Но... — на этот раз Стайлзу даже не нужно было прерывать его, потому что Дереку отказал голос, как только он произнёс первое слово.

   — Я хочу стать частью твоей стаи. Хочу, чтобы ты был моим Альфой.

   — Стайлз... — Дерек произнёс его имя, как мольбу.

   — Ты всегда им был. И знаешь, что всегда будешь, — он слегка склонил голову к плечу, — осталось только сделать всё официально.

   — Я... я не понимаю...

   Затем Стайлз поднялся на колени на кровати и, положив обе руки на щёки Дерека, целовал его, пока Альфа не перестал дрожать.

   — Я просто хочу, чтобы мой Альфа поставил мне свою метку, — улыбнулся он, — не более того.

   Дерек несколько секунд смотрел на Стайлза, всё ещё не веря в его просьбу.

   И знал, что это был скорее символический жест, чем что-либо ещё. Для Стайлза ничего не изменится, он так и останется бетой. И для Дерека тоже ничего не изменится, рядом так и останется его невероятный спутник... Но возможность пережить этот момент… Это уникальное мгновение, когда Стайлз полностью отдастся ему… доверится до такой степени, что позволит пометить его... Это бесценно.

   Наконец Дерек кивнул, чувствуя, как пересохло горло, и он ничего не может сказать.

   Боже. Он самый счастливый человек в мире.

   — Куда ты укусишь меня? — спросил Стайлз.

   — Хочешь, чтобы я сделал это сейчас? — спросил Дерек, поднимаясь на колени.

   — Зачем ждать?

   И в этот момент сердце в груди Дерека наполнилось неподдельной радостью.

   — Ладно, — прошептал он, нежно целуя его в губы. — Эрику и Айзека я укусил сюда, — прокомментировал он, обхватывая запястье Стайлза и прижимаясь к нему в мягком поцелуе. — Здесь меньше всего больно.

   — Джексона ты укусил за бок.

   — Потому что я хотел, чтобы ему было больно, — улыбнулся Дерек, поглаживая талию Стилински.

   — Джексон — придурок... Он заслужил, — Дерек рассмеялся, и Стайлз наслаждался его открытым смехом, который он не слышал последние недели. Он протянул ему запястье, и Дерек поднёс его ко рту. Чтобы поцеловать.

   — Хочу укусить в другое место.

   — Куда? — Стайлз покраснел, и его губы слегка дрогнули.

   — Ты бы... Ты станешь не просто моим бетой, — Дерек заставил себя говорить в будущем, потому что для них всё произойдёт словно впервые. — Я также должен пометить тебя как спутника Альфы. И для этой метки есть только одно место, — он приложил пальцы к шее Стайлза и погладил изгиб между плечом и шеей. — Когда волк берёт свою спутницу, он должен сделать это перед своей стаей, чтобы остальные её члены проявили своё уважение и одобрение выбора лидера. И подтверждая свой союз, Альфа, находясь внутри неё, должен укусить её прямо в шею, чтобы пометить как свою.

   Стайлз с трудом сглотнул.

   — Это значит, что ты сделаешь это перед всеми... пока...

   — Так делают волки, Стайлз, — сказал Дерек так, как всегда говорил с ним, когда не хотел открыто называть идиотом, но в глубине души именно так и думал. — Мы животные лишь отчасти, верно?

   — Это... Да. Да, конечно.

   — И, возможно, в тебе умирает эксгибиционист, но я предпочитаю сделать это наедине.

   — Ага. Да, конечно, — он снова сглотнул, — я полностью согласен.

   Затем Дерек сел, опираясь спиной на спинку кровати, и притянул Стайлза к себе. Усадил его себе на слегка раздвинутые бёдра, прижимая спиной к своей груди. Как только Стайлз оказался там, где хотел Дерек, прекрасно чувствуя его возбуждение, Альфа поцеловал его в шею и глубоко вдохнул.

   — Боже. Я так скучал по твоему запаху, — снова поцеловал в шею. — Это самый невероятный запах в мире, — затем положил ладонь на щёку, заставив повернуть голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. — Будет больно, — прошептал он, — но боль быстро пройдёт.

   Стайлз кивнул, тяжело сглотнув. Он выглядел взволнованным, но в то же время возбуждённым... Именно та реакция, которой от него хотел Дерек.

   — Хорошо...

   Дрогнувший голос превратился в стон, когда он почувствовал, как пальцы Дерека начали раскрывать его.

   В тщательной подготовке не было необходимости, так как совсем недавно они занимались любовью, и, учитывая, что в нём был совсем не обделённый природой Дерек Хейл... логично, что его тело ещё не полностью восстановилось.

   Но это не означало, что чувствовать пальцы Дерека в таком интимном месте своего тела было неприятно. Тем более Дерек прекрасно знал, как двигать ими, чтобы отправить его в рай.

   Именно тогда пальцы Альфы коснулись простаты Стайлза, который снова застонал, крепче прижимаясь спиной к Дереку и выгибая шею под немыслимым углом... Но немыслимым было не целовать Дерека, даже в этой несколько неудобной позе, зная, как важен этот момент для них обоих.

   Дерек с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй. Он целовал Стайлза раз за разом, иногда легко, иногда крепче, а время от времени вообще легко прикусывал губы любимого, но не углублял поцелуи, не целовал с языком.

   Чувствовать руку Стайлза за своей головой, в то время как другой он опирался на бедро Дерека, сжимая его, — всё, что было нужно Альфе, чтобы понять, что он всё делает правильно.

   Он продолжал целовать его ещё несколько минут, пока не почувствовал, что Стайлз более чем готов принять его.

   Не отрывая губ от губ Стайлза, Дерек приподнял его, и медленно опустил на свой член.

   Стон Стайлза поглотили губы Дерека, которые прижались чуть крепче к губам Стилински, в ожидании, пока он привыкнет к ощущениям.

   Ему не потребовалось много времени. Рука Стайлза сразу же крепко вцепилась ему в волосы, в то время как та, что лежала на его бедре, вонзила ногти в плоть, побуждая двигаться... И если этих намёков, что он хотел, чтобы Дерек начал трахать его, было недостаточно, Стайлз сам начал двигать бёдрами вверх и вниз, чтобы почувствовать член Дерека как можно глубже.

   И Дерек не мог больше сдерживаться.

   Стараясь двигаться в одном ритме, он начал подкидывать бёдра. Погружаясь в удивительный жар, Дерек продолжил целовать мягкие губы Стайлза, нежно поглаживая его грудь и шею. Будто его спутник был самым хрупким существом во вселенной, а не самым невероятно сильным и смелым парнем.

   Стайлз начал беспокойно ёрзать на его бёдрах, приближаясь к оргазму. В любой другой ситуации Дерек в этот момент ускорил движения бёдер, стремясь увеличить силу и его удовольствия, и своего, и закончилось бы всё взрывным оргазмом, который лишил бы их дыхания.

   Но на этот раз он не стал.

   Потому что этот раз был особенным.

   Он медленно оторвался от губ Стайлза, и заметил, какими обильно влажными и покрасневшими они были.

   — Готов? — прошептал Дерек ему на ухо, всё ещё проникая в него, но теперь плавными, мягкими толчками.

   — Да, — тотчас простонал Стайлз, изо всех сил стараясь не двигаться и не насаживаться на член Дерека. — Пожалуйста, сделай это сейчас. Сделай меня своим, — он задохнулся, откинув голову в бок, чтобы дать ему больше доступа, — дай мне свою метку, Альфа.

   Дерек почувствовал, как сжимается сердце от такого проявления уверенности, любви и... всего.

   — Люблю тебя, — он поцеловал Стайлза в последний раз в губы, и медленно выпустил клыки.

   Как только они удлинились, Дерек в последний раз вдохнул аромат своего спутника и погрузил клыки в плоть.

   Стайлз невероятно чётко почувствовал прокусывающие кожу клыки. Настолько сильно, что на мгновение он запаниковал, потому что вообще-то он оборотень, и не должен быть так чувствителен к боли.

   Но потом он вспомнил слова Дерека о том, что будет больно, но недолго, и сразу же расслабился.

   И, если подумать, было вполне терпимо. Чуть больнее, чем обычно. Но это был ключевой момент в его и Дерека жизнях, и он должен был запомниться навсегда.

   Поэтому в течение нескольких мгновений Стайлз старался не двигаться, и сосредоточился исключительно на клыках Дерека в своей шее и на его уникальном запахе.

   Он застонал, поднимая руки туда, где руки Дерека держали его — к груди и шее; и крепко сжимал их всё то время, что длилась вспышка боли. Как долго это длилось, он не знал, но через некоторое время почувствовал, что боль начинает становиться гораздо более терпимой. И она больше не была похожа на загнанные в плоть раскалённые иглы, которые, казалось, хотели добраться до самой глубины его существа.

   Напротив, Стайлз чувствовал только отголоски боли. Как далёкое эхо, больше похожее на зуд только начинающейся затягиваться глубокой раны.

   И вместе с этим он начал ощущать множество всего одновременно.

   Первое — губы Дерека, целовавшие оставленную им же рану. Необычно мягкие поцелуи, едва касавшиеся кожи, губы, совершенно не обращающие внимание на кровь... это же была кровь его спутника.

   Затем — руки Дерека на себе. На груди и шее. Гладящие точно так же, как до этого губы, — с такой нежностью, что у Стайлза слёзы на глазах наворачивались. И с каждым прикосновением кожу Стайлза охватывал жар. Она словно горела без боли, когда пальцы Дерека раз за разом оставляли на ней свои метки. А Стайлз словно впервые в жизни узнавал своё тело.

   — Дерек...

   Его имя утонуло в стоне. В стоне, который был и стоном удовольствия, и неспособности выразить словами свои ощущения.

   Бред. Это же не первое его обращение — Стайлза уже обратили до укуса Дерека.

   И тем не менее ощущения были точно такими же, как при перерождении.

   — Я знаю, — прошептал Дерек ему на ухо, продолжая целовать метку, — знаю.

   Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением от уверенности Дерека. По крайней мере не осталось сомнений, что он тоже чувствовал что-то особенное. И если его спокойный голос не был достаточным доказательством, горячие капли, падающие на его плечо, окончательно убедили Стайлза.

   Потому что эти капли были ни чем иным, как слезами счастья, которые проливал Дерек, продолжая покрывать его поцелуями, оставляя свои метки на каждом миллиметре его кожи. А затем он повёл бёдрами, позволяя Стайлзу почувствовать его внутри себя, — твёрдого и горячего — будто он только что вошёл в его тело.

   И откуда Стайлз знал, что это слёзы счастья? Просто: он сам рыдал от счастья, и слёз было так много, что, скатываясь по щекам, они капали ему на грудь.

   Он позволил Дереку установить темп.  Медленный и глубокий ритм, который заставлял Стайлза чувствовать себя как никогда наполненным, только без отчаянного желания достичь оргазма. Потому что спешить было некуда.

   — Я люблю тебя, — простонал Дерек ему на ухо. И услышав снова эти слова, несмотря на то, что слышал их уже много раз, Стайлза задрожал от переполняющих его эмоций и радости.

   — Я тоже... — всхлипнул он, поворачивая голову, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. И если губы Дерека были покрыты его же кровью, то так даже лучше. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

   Большего им и не нужно было.

   Едва их губы соприкоснулись, Дерек приглушённо застонал и начал кончать в Стайлза. И как только Стайлз почувствовал, что Альфа наполняет его таким невероятно интимным образом, он плотно закрыл глаза, чувствуя накрывающий его собственный оргазм.

   Но поцелуй не прекратился.

   Дерек продолжал сминать его губы, обхватывая грудь обеими руками, как можно ближе прижимая к себе.

   Когда им пришлось немного отодвинуться друг от друга, чтобы наполнить лёгкие кислородом, Дерек не выпустил Стайлза из объятий. Он уложил его себе на плечо, и снова начал зализывать рану. Она почти затянулась, осталась только кровь вокруг и едва заметный след от зубов.

   Но это была самая прекрасная рана из всех. И Дерек с удовольствием очистит кожу от крови, пока Стайлз приходит в себя от оргазма и множества ощущений, которые подарила ему метка.

   — Больше не болит, — вдруг прошептал Стайлз, кладя обе руки на руки Дерека, отвечая таким образом на его объятие.

   Дерек поцеловал его в рану, а после в макушку. Затем положил руки на талию Стайлза и осторожно приподнял, чтобы выйти из него. Оба зарычали на разрыв контакта, но затем Стайлз повернулся и опустился на колени перед Альфой.

   Он улыбался.

   Самой прекрасной на свете улыбкой.

   — Ты потрясающий, — прошептал Дерек, поглаживая его щеку, будто это самая хрупкая вещь в мире.

   — Ты тоже ничё так!

   Альфа засмеялся, прежде чем сократить разделяющие их буквально пару сантиметров, чтобы снова поцеловать.

   Ему никогда не будет достаточно.

   Несмотря на целую ночь занятий любовью без остановки, он физически не мог находиться далеко от Стайлза. И не мог не целовать его губы.

  Как будто ему нужно было восполнить всё время разлуки.

   К счастью, Стайлз испытывал подобные чувства. Потому что как только губы Дерека коснулись его, он нетерпеливо ответил.

   Обхватил затылок Дерека ладонями и буквально напал на рот Альфы. Яростно поцеловал, кусая, иногда легко, а иногда агрессивно, но тем не менее Дерек хотел больше.

   Когда ему перестало хватать рта, даже после тщательного его изучения своим языком, Стайлз перешёл на другие части тела Дерека.

   Не останавливаясь ни на секунду, он начал спускаться по шее и горлу, вылизывая кожу, смакуя выступившие капли пота.

   — Укуси меня, — простонал вдруг Дерек.

   Стайлзу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он обращается к нему. Не только потому, что был слишком сосредоточен на изучении этого невероятного тела; но и потому, что в словах Дерека не было смысла.

   — Что? — ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы сосредоточиться.

   — Хочу твою метку.

   — Но... — Стайлз не знал, что сказать.

   Это определённо не имело смысла. Тем более тогда, когда сам Стайлз совсем недавно получил укус Дерека... И всё же Альфа, казалось, был очень уверен в своих словах.

   Выражение его лица было очень серьёзным, губы плотно сжаты, несмотря на то, что ситуация, в которой они находились, была приятной. Но его глаза сияли точно так же, как когда Стайлз просил Дерека укусить его.

   — Я не хочу быть просто твоим Альфой, — объяснил Дерек, положив обе руки на предплечья Стайлза, которые всё ещё лежали на его плечах. — Не хочу, чтобы ты был ещё одной бетой в подчинении своего Альфы.

   — Но... — Стайлзу пришлось облизать губы, в попытке привести мысли в порядок. — Но ты укусил меня туда, куда Альфа кусает своего спутника... Ты сказал, что это говорит о том, что я больше не просто бета, — Дерек кивнул. — Тогда зачем...

   — Ты отказался стать Альфой, — прервал он Стайлза, не повышая голос, — ради меня.

   — Ты же знаешь, я никогда не хотел быть Альфой. Для меня статус никогда не имел значения, — Стайлз коротко поцеловал Дерека в губы. — И я никогда не перестану любить тебя, даже если однажды ты перестанешь быть Альфой...

   Тронутый до глубины души, Дерек улыбнулся, прежде чем поцеловать его в лоб. Отпустил предплечья Стайлза и положил свои руки ему на спину, притягивая ближе к своей груди.

   — Именно поэтому, — Дерек поцеловал его в губы. — Ты ровня мне, Стайлз. Что бы ни произошло, всегда будешь, — он начал выводить пальцами круги на его спине, опускаясь сверху вниз, будто Стайлз хрупкая фарфоровая статуэтка, — не хочу быть единственным, кто поставит свою метку.

   Стайлз задумался на несколько секунд.

   И кивнул.

   В конце концов, в этом был смысл. Тем более для кого-то вроде Дерека, который уже доказал, что готов нарушать правила в случае необходимости. Прежде всего, если таким образом поможет другим и сделает их всех чуточку счастливее.

   Думая об этом, о том, что предлагал ему его спутник, Стайлз вдруг вспомнил... Пару недель назад, когда они были наедине, Дерек попросил его кое о чём, истинного значения чего Стайлз тогда не понял.

   — Вот почему ты хотел, чтобы я выпустил клыки, — поражённо прошептал он. — Когда после обращения мы впервые остались наедине. Когда ещё не знали, кто обратил меня... Ты хотел, чтобы я тебя укусил.

   Дерек немного грустно кивнул.

   — Я никогда не думал, что ты попросишь меня укусить тебя, когда кто-то другой уже сделал это, — объяснил он, — но я хотел бы иметь эту связь с тобой... и если я не мог дать тебе свою метку, то, как минимум, ты мог дать мне свою.

   — Дерек... — едва слышно прошептал совершенно ошеломлённый Стайлз. Он крепко обнял Альфу, положив голову ему на грудь, и недолго прислушивался к биению его сердца. Размеренному, сильному сердцебиению, которое как ничто иное дарило ощущение безопасности. — Поверить не могу, что позволил какому-то укусу отдалить меня от тебя.

   Стайлз почувствовал руку Дерека на затылке и поднял голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

   — Никаких разговоров о прошлом.

   Стайлз улыбнулся, прежде чем снова поцеловать его, и уверенно кивнул.

   — Итак... хочешь, чтобы я сделал это сейчас?

   — Почему бы и нет, — Дерек слегка вскинул бровь, — простыни уже испачканы.

   — Так и знал, — рассмеялся Стайлз, ткнув его пальцем в грудь, — знал, что рано или поздно моё опупенное чувство юмора передастся тебе.

   — Это не чувство юмора, — закатил глаза Дерек, — и я уже был забавным до встречи с тобой.

   — Конечно, о, великий хмуроволк, — снова рассмеялся Стилински, — только придерживал его для спальни.

   Дерек положил конец разговору жестким поцелуем в губы, и Стайлз мгновенно забыл о веселье... и остальном мире.

   Несколько минут они пожирали губы друг друга, пока им не пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Стайлз положил голову на плечо Дерека, пытаясь прийти в себя, и Альфа воспользовался возможностью, опуская руку на его пах.

   Член Стайлза снова начал наливаться кровью, но был ещё не совсем твёрд.

   И Дерек не возражал немного ему помочь.

   Едва почувствовав пальцы Альфы на своём члене, Стайлз жалобно застонал и укусил Дерека в плечо.

   К счастью, сделал это человеческими зубами.

   — Подожди, пока я не окажусь в тебе, — выдохнул Дерек ему в ухо.

   Он тяжело дышал, и внезапно Стайлз понял, почему.

   Между его ног напряжённо покачивался полностью готовый член, говоривший о его сильном желании снова оказаться внутри него.

   Увидев твёрдую плоть, Стайлз отчаянно захотел почувствовать её в себе.

   Опираясь на плечи Дерека, рука которого всё ещё сжимала его член, Стайлз приподнялся на кровати. И когда поднялся достаточно, очень медленно начал спускаться на член Дерека, наполняя себя им.

   Они оба ахнули от блаженства, прикрыв глаза, чтобы сдержать желание кончить немедленно.

   Несколько секунд они сидели неподвижно, привыкая к ощущению единения и пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

   Как только получилось, дальше всё пошло без прелюдий.

   Используя хватку на плечах Дерека в качестве опоры, Стайлз поднялся на несколько сантиметров, а затем резко подался вниз, чувствуя, как Альфа полностью заполняет его, попадая прямо в центр удовольствия.

   — Стайлз...

   Голос Дерека дрогнул, а на лице отразилась почти боль. Пот покрывал всё его тело, глаза были плотно зажмурены, и он упивался охватывающими его ощущениями.

   Он крепко сжал талию Стайлза, давая ему ещё одну точку опоры, чтобы он мог продолжать резко опускаться на него, зная, что оставляет следы на бледной коже Стилински.

   Жаль, что регенерация Стайлза не даст насладиться ими завтра.

   Находясь под Стайлзом и не имея достаточного пространства для манёвра, Дерек как мог сильно подкинул бёдра, погружаясь в горячее нутро Стайлза, в то время как тот опускался на него. Снова, снова и снова.

   И на каждое глубокое, дикое наполнение Стайлз издавал стоны, перерастающие в крики удовольствия, похожие на те, что издавал Дерек.

   — Сейчас, — простонал он Стайлзу на ухо, — сделай это сейчас. Дай мне свою метку.

   Стайлз крепко сжал плечи Дерека, заставляя себя замедлиться и сосредоточиться на том, что должен сделать.

   Он моргнул несколько раз и сглотнул столько же, пристально глядя на своего спутника.

   Дерек только слегка повернул голову, открывая место, куда Стайлз должен был укусить. Точно туда же, куда Дерек укусил его.

   Неудивительно, что Стайлза парализовал страх. Страх неуверенности. Он никогда не делал ничего подобного.

   С тех пор как его обратили, он едва пользовался своими атакующими способностями... Только один раз, когда пришлось защищаться от того бедного омеги, Марка. Но даже тогда он не понимал, что делает.

   Теперь всё было совершенно иначе. Теперь нужно было укусить клыками. И укус должен быть глубоким, подобный укусу Дерека.

   И он знал, что будет больно.  
    
   Спустя менее двух суток после обещания никогда больше не делать больно самому любимому человеку, он собирался сделать это снова.

   Но Стайлз знал, что сейчас всё совсем по-другому.   

   Что в этот момент боль — второстепенна.

   Что если в прошлом он вынужден был сделать Дереку больно, чтобы спасти ему жизнь, то сейчас — чтобы спасти его сердце.

   Сердца их обоих.

   И именно поэтому он не колебался.

   Стайлз в последний раз поцеловал его в губы, прошептал, что любит, и вонзил клыки в плоть своего спутника.

   Как только Стайлз почувствовал вкус крови во рту, он плотно закрыл глаза.

   Но сделал это не для того, чтобы сдержать тошноту, вызванную горячей и вязкой жидкостью. А потому, что снова почувствовал, как охватывает пламенем тело.

   Дерек же принял боль от укуса как самый прекрасный из даров.

   Именно это всегда говорил его дядя: укус — подарок. И нужно знать ему цену.

   Но до этого Дерек никогда не был по ту сторону. Он только предлагал его любому желающему, но сам никогда не получал такой подарок.

   Будучи урождённым волком, он даже не думал, что однажды окажется в такой ситуации. Потому что не было смысла думать о том, что никогда не случится. Даже тогда, когда он твёрдо был уверен, что никогда не станет Альфой собственной стаи, и однажды его выбрал бы себе в спутники другой Альфа.

   Но теперь, когда Дерек это почувствовал... Теперь, когда понял, что значит быть помеченным тем, кто любит тебя, ценит и готов на всё, чтобы защитить... Абсолютно на всё... Он не сожалел о принятом решении.

   Глаза заволокло влагой, когда Стайлз вонзил свои клыки в плоть, и Дерек крепко сжал его спину.

   Охвативший его жар невозможно было описать.

   Казалось, этот жар медленно расползается от укуса по всему телу. С кровью по венам неотвратимо добирается до размеренно бьющегося сердца, которое гонит этот не обжигающий огонь дальше во все уголки тела.

   И с каждым наполняющимся этим жаром сантиметром тела, чувства Дерек усиливались тысячекратно. Он чувствовал запах Стайлза так ярко, словно он исходил от его собственного тела. Чувствовал его руки на спине, словно клеймо из раскалённого железа. А губы, которые начали целовать рану, как только он убрал клыки, будто жалящую и успокаивающую одновременно ласку.

   Но когда он ещё не привык к ощущениям, случилось нечто невероятное.

   Жар, которым его наполнил Стайлз, пройдя каждый миллиметр его тела, достиг члена, который так и оставался глубоко внутри Стайлза.

   И без возможности сдержаться... не желая сдерживаться, Альфа начал двигать бёдрами.

   Агрессивно. Толкался с такой силой, словно хотел причинить Стайлзу боль, а не доставить удовольствие.

   Но это было выше его понимания.

   Дерек чувствовал только открывающееся ему тело Стайлза и острую необходимость сделать его своим.

   Откинувшись на матрас, он крутанулся вокруг себя, меняя их местами. И как только оказался на Стайлзе, который обнимал его за спину, будто спасательный круг, не стал сдерживаться.

   Грубо двинул бёдрами. С каждым толчком, с каждым движением, желая оказаться как можно глубже.

   И с каждым толчком попадал по простате Стайлза, вырывая из его горла стоны удовольствия, крики экстаза и даже всхлипы от эмоциональной перегрузки.

   Непонятно, как долго это продолжалось. Как долго он дико истязал тело Стайлза, будучи абсолютно уверенный, что не причиняет ему боль, и что Стайлз хочет его так же сильно, как и он сам. Им обоим необходимо было чувствовать эту связь как можно дольше.

   Дерек почувствовал предшествующую оргазму дрожь.

   Продолжая двигаться в нём, он нашёл губы Стайлза, не заботясь о том, что они испачканы его же кровью, и принялся целовать его точно так же агрессивно, как втрахивал в кровать.

   Ещё пара толчков, настолько сильных, что они застонали от боли, и Дерек излился ровно в тот же момент, как самого Стайлза скрутил оргазм.

   И чувствуя, как сперма Дерека наполняет его, а его собственная пачкает ему живот; поверх всего этого Стайлз чувствовал поцелуи своего Альфы. Ласки рук своего Альфы. И накрывающий, словно невидимое одеяло, способное защитить его от всех невзгод, запах своего Альфы.

 ***

   На восстановление ушёл почти час.

   Когда Дерек вышел из него, сделал он это очень осторожно. Как ради Стайлза, который вообще не мог двигаться, так и ради себя самого — болело всё тело.

   Мысль пойти взять что-нибудь, чтобы вытереться, сменилась на идею получше: он простынёй кое-как стёр самые заметные потёки спермы и крови, и упал рядом со Стайлзом.

   Дыхание так и не восстановилось — Дерек всё ещё тяжело дышал.

   Лежащий рядом Стайлз поднёс руку к его волосам и зарылся в них пальцами. Начал играть с прядями, но как-то вяло, не как обычно.

   Будто у него не было сил на большее.

   — Знаешь... я тут подумал, хорошо, что я теперь оборотень.

   Дерек промолчал в ответ.

   Он не хотел говорить, и знал, что Стайлз не против поболтать сам с собой.

   — В другом случае мне бы не хотелось объяснять отцу, откуда взялись следы, которые ты на мне оставил.

   Дерек засмеялся, и пододвинулся ближе, чтобы Стайлзу было удобнее поглаживать его волосы.

   — Не думаю, что это было бы очень сложно, — и наглец высоко вскинул бровь. — Твой отец обожает меня.

   — Прости? — возмутился Стайлз, не двигаясь с места. — Ты забыл, что вчера он целился в тебя пушкой с полным магазином серебряных пуль? И да, знаю, это было смешно. Но угроза имела место быть.

   — Это было до того, как он узнал, что я собираюсь выйти за его единственного сына, — Дерек зловеще улыбнулся.

   — Ну... Может быть, — нахмурился он. — Это значит, что теперь вы оба будете делать мою жизнь невыносимой?

   — Твою, — повторил Дерек с иронией. — А что насчёт меня?.. Забыл, что я стану членом семьи двух Стилински... ДВУХ!

   — А ты стоишь сотню, детка, — Стайлз притворился, что обиделся. — Не ревнуй... Ты же сам меня позвал…

   — У меня не было другого выбора.

   — В смысле? — резко спросил он. — Ты мог... Не предлагать мне выйти за тебя... — очень медленно и тихо, словно секрет, который знал только он, сказал Стайлз. — И не давать мне кольца.

   — Исключено, — ответил Дерек, прежде чем коротко поцеловать его в губы. — С того дня, как до меня дошло, что я люблю тебя, я понял, что ты мой спутник. Тот, с кем я разделю всю оставшуюся жизнь.

   Стайлз несколько секунд пялился на него с открытым ртом.

   Затем ударил Дерека в грудь.

   — Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, понял? — с притворной злостью сказал он. — Мы не можем говорить о ерунде, и вдруг ты берёшь и выдаёшь что-то настолько глубокое, — он поморщился. — Так будет казаться, что романтик здесь только ты.

   — Казаться...

   — Да, — Стилински предупредительно задрал брови, — потому что я тоже могу быть очень романтичным.

   В ответ Дерек только вскинул бровь.

   — Это правда, — пожаловался Стайлз. — Я только что укусил тебя. Есть способ лучше доказать тебе мою любовь, чем впиться в тебя клыками? — он прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь вспомнить. — И однажды я чуть не отрезал тебе руку, чтобы спасти тебе жизнь...

   — Тогда мы не были вместе...

   — Это... несущественная деталь, — Стайлз снова задумчиво прикусил губу, и вдруг застенчиво улыбнулся. — А... а как насчёт того, что я пытал тебя, чтобы в итоге пристрелить Супер Альфу... Если это не доказательство любви, то я не знаю, что вообще им может быть.

   Дерек молча покачал головой.

   И это Стайлз говорил, что у него нет чувства юмора.

  В конце концов, не сдержавшись, да и не желая сдерживаться, он улыбнулся так, словно Стайлз только что сказал самые красивые, нежные и романтичные слова на свете.

   Потому что он ещё раз подтвердил, на случай, если вдруг ещё остались сомнения, что вместе они со всем справятся.

  И с Супер Альфами, и разозлёнными шерифами-тестями, и со своими разногласиями.

   Только вместе. Несмотря ни на что.

   Как Альфа и его бета.

   Как спутники.

   Навсегда вместе.

**FIN**

_май – декабрь 2019_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «У каждого начала есть конец» — так пишет Даина в начале главы. Ну, собственно, здесь больше и добавить нечего. История закончена. Это невероятно эмоциональная, местами жестокая и истрепавшая нам с бетой, да и вам, читателям, нервы история закончена. Как всегда грустно расставаться с героями, ведь за всё это время они стали частичкой нас. Но, как я люблю говорить: одна история заканчивается, но ещё много-много других ждут своего часа. Поэтому не прощаемся :) Также хотим поблагодарить всех, кто был с нами всё это время: комментировал и просто молча сопровождал нас на этом пути. Спасибо ♥️ На этом всё, а то щас слезу пущу 😅 Ну, и с наступающим!


End file.
